A broken love story
by Sawako'chann02
Summary: ¿Hay algo más jodido que saber que la persona que amas jamás va a corresponderte? Eso piensa Tony Stark mientras hace su maleta y mira sobre su mesa la invitación a la boda de Steve Rogers. Años después cuando vuelven a encontrarse, Tony se da cuenta que Steve despierta sentimientos que creyó perdidos; pero ha esperado este momento tanto como ha deseado que nunca llegue. FINALIZADO
1. Capítulo I

_¡Hola!_

 _Aquí me tienen de nuevo después de un año más o menos de no publicar ningún escrito ni dar señales de vida. El 2015 fue un año de muchísimos cambios, pero no quería despedir este ciclo sin comenzar una nueva historia. Ya saben, será algo sencillo: nada de guerras, nada de villanos ni superpoderes. Simples humanos con defectos (muchos defectos) pero también muchas ganas de amar._

 _Este proyecto será pequeñito, espero algunos 10 capítulos porque realmente no he planeado una trama muy enredada, sólo tenía ganas de regresar. Muchísimas gracias a todas esas personitas que han estado comentando mis historias terminadas, quiero que sepan que los leo y me alegra mucho recibir sus comentarios._

 _No puse ninguna otra pareja en el resumen porque serán secundarias, pero quiero que algunas sean sorpresas. Me inspiré en muchas cosas que he estado leyendo y viendo por ahí. Leí unos fics buenísimos de los que luego les pasaré los títulos por si los quieren leer._

 _Ahora sí vamos con el primer capítulo de la historia. Espero que les guste este giro que le he dado a la forma en que hago la narración, es algo nuevo que quise probar._

 _Disfruten la lectura y abríguense que hace frío._

* * *

 **Capítulo I.**

* * *

 _Eres un idiota._

Tony mira su botella de wisky balanceándose en su mano derecha y bebe directamente un trago más.

 _¿Qué clase de Stark eres?_

Sus ojos se oscurecen y su garganta quema con cada sorbo.

 _Mereciste perder a tu familia._

Se gira bruscamente sobre sus pies y frente a él encuentra el espejo de cuerpo completo que cuelga perezoso sobre la pared más grande en su taller. Mira su cuerpo reflejado, y se estudia detenidamente: la barba descuidada, el cabello revuelto, las profundas ojeras. Su ropa sigue manchada del aceite de hace tres días y sus manos conservan aún la sangre reseca de los pequeños cortes que con frecuencia se hace mientras trabaja.

De repente es él. Entonces ya no. Hay alguien más reflejado ahí. Alguien que se está destruyendo por dentro, a quien no le importa morir en este momento. Es su cuerpo, sí, pero su mente parece estar en un trance de impotencia, de aborrecerse a él mismo. ¿Qué clase de monstruo es?

 _Eres escoria._

Tira de sus cabellos como si con esa simple acción pudiera rescatar algo de su cordura. El hombre en el espejo le mira ésta vez inexpresivamente, con esos ojos de acero que tantas veces lo han traspasado. Los suyos. Tony constantemente se rechaza, se juzga… se odia.

 _María está muerta. Howard está muerto. Has decepcionado a todas y cada una de las personas que confiaban en ti._

Lleno de impotencia, arroja la botella con toda su fuerza y rompe el espejo. Entonces se avienta contra la pared donde había estado el espejo y comienza a golpear con sus puños, sin importarle que sus pies descalzos se corten con los vidrios, y que de sus manos salga la sangre que brota con cada golpe dado.

—¡Tony, por dios! —ni siquiera hace caso a la voz ajena. Sigue golpeando con todo su dolor y furia. Las lágrimas están atascadas detrás de sus ojos pero él no deja que salgan. Siente las manos delicadas de alguien tomarlo de los brazos y jalarlo hacia atrás para que no siga haciéndose daño. Se deja hacer como un niño pequeño. Sus ojos se desvían hacia la mujer que balbucea cosas frente a él mientras llora, con su impecable traje blanco ahora manchado con su sangre, con su inmundicia. Trata de decirle que está bien, que no es nada importante. Que a veces tiene estos episodios. Que hay días en que se odia más que otros. Pero ella no escucha. Marca un número en su celular con dedos temblorosos mientras se muerde el labio inferior tratando de hablar sin que su voz se escuche cortada.

Bendita Pepper y su autocontrol.

Un ligero zumbido resuena a través de él. Mira sus manos ensangrentadas y le sonríe tranquilizador antes de desmayarse sobre su propia miseria.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le duele la cabeza como el infierno. Como si hubiera tenido una noche loca de juerga y ahora tuviera una profunda resaca. Lo peor del caso es que no es ese el motivo.

Cuando se obliga a abrir los ojos—porque no puede fingir más tiempo que está dormido y lo mata la curiosidad de saber dónde carajos se encuentra—lo primero que alcanza a distinguir es un par de cuerpos hablando del otro lado de la habitación en voz baja. Suspira resignado y se prepara internamente para el sermón. Genial.

Ellos se dan cuenta que está despierto porque Tony carraspea para llamar su atención y enfrentarse de una maldita vez a lo que sea que vayan a decirle. Pepper casi corre a su encuentro y se abraza a él tan fuertemente que le saca el aire. Él pasa una mano, vendada en su totalidad y temblorosa, por su largo cabello rubio para tranquilizarla. La coleta alta que habitualmente usa, ha sido reemplazada por una trenza descuidada. Su ropa siempre elegante es ahora un par de jeans y una camiseta que Tony le ha visto contadas veces en la vida. Ella llora largo y tendido sobre su hombro y se niega a dejarlo ir incluso cuando Obadiah se acerca y le pone una mano en la espalda para que lo deje respirar.

Se limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo y luego le lanza la mirada más desaprobatoria que Tony ha visto. Está a punto de hacer un comentario sobre su roja nariz y sus pecas marcadas por la falta de maquillaje, pero mejor guarda silencio y dignamente tiene que apartar la vista al sentir el peso de sus actos. Alguien más pasa una mano suavemente por sus mechones y es Obadiah quien le sonríe ligeramente mientras se inclina lo suficiente para darle un pequeño beso en la boca y sostener su mano derecha con un ligero apretón.

Tony espera un regaño por parte del hombre, alguna palabra, algo. No esto. Y le sorprende el hecho de que Obadiah esté aquí cuando debería estar en Dubái arreglando un importante contrato. Guarda silencio y une los cabos sueltos cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abre revelando a una persona que ésta vez no esperaba: Bruce.

Viste ropa cómoda pero formal—demasiado para su gusto—y una libreta con un bolígrafo. Maldita sea, no por favor. Hoy no.

—¿Cómo estás, Tony? —le mira comprensivamente y el castaño se alegra un poco de que sus ojos no reflejen lástima o algún tipo de sentimentalismo que no necesita.

—¿No me ves, Doc? Estoy perfectamente —pero la sonrisa que dibujan sus labios no alcanza sus ojos. Pepper se aleja y saluda al recién llegado, sentándose ambos en un sillón cerca de la cama donde Tony reposa. Obadiah solamente asiente con la cabeza en modo de saludo pero no se mueve de su lugar. Tony se remueve lentamente hasta quedar con su espalda semi apoyada en el pecho del hombre.

—Voy a ser sincero, —comienza a decir Bruce, pasándose una mano nerviosamente por el cabello, gesto que hace cuando lo que va a comunicar es incómodo o serio— los resultados de los estudios no son buenos, en absoluto. Tu consumo excesivo del alcohol te está llevando a ser un potencial candidato para desarrollar cirrosis, Tony. Por si fuera poco, está afectando tu vida diaria provocándote ansias e insomnio cada vez más frecuente. Incluso, en algunos casos, se puede desarrollar la demencia. —la mirada del doctor recae en el castaño y éste evita sus ojos, como si la pared de su costado fuera más interesante que ayer. Bruce suspira y sigue hablando:— No te alimentas correctamente y tienes indicios de anemia que, por suerte, se pueden tratar. —

—¿Qué podemos hacer, Bruce? —la calmada voz de Pepper trae de regreso a Tony de sus pensamientos. Anemia, cirrosis, un paro cardiaco. Banner se quita sus gafas y se frota el puente de la nariz antes de colocárselas y mirarlos a todos antes de revisar su libreta, donde ha hecho algunas anotaciones.

—Como tu doctor personal, y por lo que he visto tanto en tus hábitos como en tu deterioro, lo recomendable es que te internen en una clínica de apoyo para alcohólicos. —el aire se le escapa de los pulmones a Tony al escuchar aquello, ¡y una mierda! No va a permitir eso. Antes de que pueda si quiera reclamar, Bruce vuelve a tomar el control de la charla— Por supuesto, te conozco. Así que he tomado algunas alternativas que puedes seguir para mejorar. —mira a Pepper y Obadiah alternativamente— Tony debe alejarse un poco del trabajo, el estrés de la vida que lleva en conjunto con la bebida lo están llevando a su límite. Mi recomendación es que se tome algún par de semanas libres, si es posible más tiempo, y que practique alguna actividad que lo mantenga ocupado.

—Puedo hacerme cargo de eso. —Pepper asiente, comprendiendo la situación— Buscaré un entrenador para que venga aquí y-

—No, no me estás entendiendo. —Bruce corta suavemente las palabras rápidas de la eficiente mujer que es amiga y asistente de Stark— Tony debe salir de esta casa cuanto antes. Debe convivir con otras personas, respirar otro aire, rodearse de otra gente y abrirse a nuevas experiencias. Estar aquí no funcionará.

—Sabes que la prensa no dejará que Tony practique ninguna actividad al aire libre sin que salga en primera plana en las revistas de chismes. —Obadiah abre la boca por primera vez, barajeando las posibilidades de que alguien pueda importunar a Tony. Así de vulnerable, éste podría agredir a los fotógrafos y ganarse una demanda. No gracias. A la empresa no le conviene en absoluto ahora que están a punto de firmar contratos de millones de dólares.

— De igual forma, estaría bien que te fueras a vivir solo. —Bruce comenta directamente a Tony, con el ceño un poco fruncido porque nunca le ha caído bien ese hombre y jamás lo hará, hay algo en él que no le agrada y Tony lo sabe pero no le importa porque a estas alturas de su vida no se podrá a considerar si estar con Obadiah es bueno o no. Claramente este comentario sutil recae en Obadiah, quien le lanza una mirada de acero al doctor que él fácilmente ignora.

—Brucie, en Nueva York ningún lugar es tranquilo.—Tony rebate con la voz un poco ronca. El pecho le arde un poco al toser porque ésta vez la intoxicación ha sido la más alta que ha tenido en años. Pepper le mira pensativamente y él sabe con certeza que ella ha encontrado una alternativa porque Pepper siempre encuentra la solución, porque su cerebro es como una máquina de ideas que a Tony le hubiera gustado crear, porque es Pepper y ella es como la madre/hermana que no tiene.

—Shield. —responde la rubia sin muchos preámbulos. Bruce alza una ceja porque el nombre le suena bastante extraño pero por alguna razón, conocido. Tony la mira alarmado y siente como su piel se eriza con el simple y mortal nombre— No me veas así, Tony. La casa de tu abuela a las afueras de ese pueblo es la mejor opción. —si hay una salida para no internar a Tony, que así sea. Ellos lo tomarán sin pensarlo— Es un lugar tranquilo y está a sólo veinte minutos del pueblo a pie. Además, hace muchos años que no visitas ese lugar y sería un buen reencuentro, ¿no lo crees? Apuesto a que esa casa necesita pintura nueva y algunos arreglos en los que puedes ocupar tu tiempo. —

—No pienso volver allí, Pepper. Ese lugar… no me gusta. —se excusa de forma barata como si fuera un crío de cinco años, porque si bien la rubia no conoce ese alejado pueblo, sí ha escuchado hablar del lugar cuando él solía acostarse en sus piernas y le contaba cómo es que el aire era más puro, las estrellas se veían hermosas en las noches y el ambiente era tranquilo y amable. Maldita sea Pepper y su excelente memoria. Han pasado años desde que él dejo de hablar de ese pueblo porque le trae a la memoria personas que… que no quiere—ni necesita—recordar en este momento.

—No vas a opinar en esto, Tony. No voy a dejar que una vez más te salgas con la tuya con esos pretextos. Además es perfecto; la prensa jamás va a encontrarte. —ella parece convencerse a sí misma de la idea, cruzando una mirada con Obadiah como advertencia para no ponerse de parte del millonario. El castaño se siente un poco ofendido al no ser tomado en cuenta para la elección pero no hay mucho que decir y esa es la triste verdad. No puede negarse a la propuesta si no quiere ver la mirada de decepción de Pepper. No podría soportarlo.

Es posible, de hecho, que en el pueblo ya no viva la misma gente de entonces.

—Muy bien, entonces. —Bruce parece satisfecho por la propuesta de la rubia— De ser posible, me gustaría que Tony se movilizara en estos días para comenzar el tratamiento. —se acerca a su cama del lado libre y le coloca una mano en el hombro—Tony, voy a mandarte un correo con una dieta saludable y recomendaciones de actividades deportivas. Nada de trabajo; nada de la empresa y tu taller. Debes dormir y alimentarte sanamente, Tony. Mira cuán preocupada tienes a Pepper. —lo mira seriamente y Tony tiene un pequeño atisbo de memoria y se le viene a la mente Howard— Esta congestión alcohólica te ha traído severos daños y no debes permitir que vuelva a suceder, ¿entendiste? No quiero medicarte. —el castaño asiente ligeramente, tarareando una canción en su mente tratando de ignorar esa mirada de decepción porque las emociones fuertes no son buenas en estos tiempos—. Sabes que lejos de ser tu doctor de confianza, soy tu amigo y me preocupa lo que te pasa. —Tony aprieta la mandíbula y después sonríe como cuando quiere quitarse a los reporteros de encima.

—Sí, bueno. La hora de la misa se ha acabado y este monaguillo necesita dormir. —les dice con ese tono jocoso y cínico que todos odian tanto. Pepper rueda los ojos pero es la primera en abandonar la habitación. Bruce le dispara otra mirada pero ésta vez alza la comisura de los labios para hacerle ver que todavía cree en él, antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Obadiah suspira moviendo ligeramente la cabeza porque está claro que no está de acuerdo con Bruce pero Pepper se ha puesto de su lado y contra ella todavía no hay nada que él pueda hacer. Tony siempre la obedece. Se pone de pie, pero antes de irse se inclina y le da un beso en la boca a Tony. Uno largo pero casto y lleno de sentimientos. Cuando se separa, acaricia su barbilla en un gesto íntimo y le sonríe con cariño.

—Te amo. —

A Tony le duele el corazón.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

La noche para Tony transcurre tan solitaria como cualquier otra.

Obadiah se la pasa hablando por teléfono hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sobándose el cuello porque el estrés de la vida empresarial está acabando con su paciencia y Tony quiere invitarlo a ir con él a ese maldito pueblo del que no quiere saber nada. En serio que quiere hacerlo pero no abre la boca cuando Obadiah por fin se acuesta a su lado y le da un beso en la frente y se queda dormido casi de inmediato. No sabe porqué hay palabras que simplemente no ha podido decirle en todo ese tiempo que llevan juntos. No sabe porqué no ha sido capaz de ofrecer la posibilidad de llevarlo sin que Bruce ni Pepper se enteren. Se moja los labios y cierra los ojos porque cree que así podrá conciliar el sueño más pronto, pero una hora después se da por vencido y sabe que esta será otra noche de insomnio.

Sale de la recámara sin hacer ruido para no despertar al hombre que duerme pacíficamente y se lanza a la cocina por una taza de café.

—Jarvis, querido. Prepara café. —parece que le dice a la nada en la oscuridad de la fría mansión, pero una pequeña luz eléctrica parpadeante se enciende en la esquina del cuarto.

—Como usted ordene, señor. Pero si me permite, no creo que el café a las cuatro y media de la mañana sea la mejor opción para contrarrestar el insomnio. —aún con todo y el comentario de la voz robótica que parece venir de todas partes, la cafetera se enciende y el café humeante comienza a caer en una taza de cerámica.

Tony se recarga en la encimera de la cocina y se muerde el pulgar mientras barajea las oportunidades que la vida le ha dado, y también las que le ha quitado.

Se pregunta, por primera vez en muchos años, si casarse con Obadiah fue realmente la decisión correcta.

Se quita los pensamientos de la cabeza cuando bebe el café recién hecho y cierra los ojos. Se permite pensar que todo podría ser diferente si hubiera sido menos cobarde antes, si hubiera sido menos testarudo y se hubiera permitido abrir el corazón. Simplemente es algo que ya no está entre sus posibilidades porque el hubiera es un maldito aviso del destino burlándose acerca de lo que pudiste hacer y no hiciste por miedo.

Dos manos se deslizan por sus hombros y él podría saltar del susto si no supiera de quién son. Se mueven por los músculos de su cuello y le dan un ligero apretón. Un cuerpo grande se repega contra su espalda y puede sentir el corazón de Obadiah, retumbando como un tambor. Se obliga a sentir algo, pero lo único que siente es lástima por el hombre que le ha entregado todo a cambio de nada y que él por desgracia no puede amar.

—Vuelve a la cama, Tony. —le susurra mientras desliza una de sus manos debajo del elástico de su bóxer y acaricia su miembro con ansias—. No quiero que te vayas sin despedirnos adecuadamente. —le besa el hombro y lo gira. Tony puede ver en sus ojos el amor que le tiene y se siente mal por no profesar el mismo sentimiento, pero no puede contener el gemido que se le escapa cuando el mayor toma más firmemente su pene y le masajea la cabeza casi con gula. Sus manos recaen en los hombros de Obadiah y se aferra a él mientras éste le acaricia con las manos que le han tocado por años. Se entrega al placer que no es ajeno en su cuerpo.

Es conducido hasta la recámara nuevamente y cae entre las suaves sábanas sabiendo que lo que se avecina es una noche de sexo duro que no estaba esperando pero que no está mal. Porque Tony jamás se negará a una noche de placer porque es la única maldita cosa que le hace olvidarse del mundo por un rato. Cuando es girado con brusquedad y su mejilla choca contra la sábana blanca y la lengua de Obadiah se pasea por sus nalgas desnudas, comienza a mover las caderas para indicarle lo que quiere. El hombre se ríe bajito y mordisquea su oreja.

—Eres tan travieso. —y mete un dedo en su entrada sin avisar y Tony gime mezclando el dolor y el placer. No le gusta el sexo sin lubricante y así de rudo pero a Obadiah sí y parece que disfruta verlo sufrir y retorcerse de dolor mientras posee su cuerpo. Se prepara para la intrusión porque con el dolor físico puede disminuir el dolor mental y es algo que agradece. Otro dedo se introduce sin saliva y aunque no está tan duro y deseoso como otras veces se esfuerza por hacer parecer que le gusta lo que Obadiah le está haciendo a su cuerpo.

Lo único que quiere es quedar agotado y poder dormir.

Sin embargo, Obadiah saca sus dedos y lo gira, dejándolos frente a frente. Entonces el hombre acaricia su mejilla y le besa lentamente, para sorpresa de Tony. Se deja caer a su lado y le pasa un brazo por la cintura atrayéndolo más cerca. Se dedica a acariciar su cuerpo sin prisas y Tony no quiere esto y quiere decir basta. Odia el romanticismo y el cariño que le profesa, odia que lo quiera tanto a pesar de todo, odia que Obadiah lo ame. Pero más odia que sólo lo demuestre cuando vea que Tony se está rompiendo. Porque si lo hubiera demostrado desde siempre, quizá él podría haberse enamorado y la historia sería distinta. Pero su corazón está frío y seco y lo único que siente es rabia.

—No quiero que te vayas, Tony. —se sincera y es quizá la primera vez que Tony puede distinguir la vulnerabilidad en esos ojos de acero—. Quisiera poder ir contigo pero Bruce tiene algo de razón en esto. Además el contrato con los inversionistas en Dubái requiere la presencia de alguno de los dos…— su mano acaricia su mentón y lo levanta ligeramente—. Quiero que te portes bien. —aquello suena como los tiempos pasados. Como cuando él era niño y hacía travesuras y era Obadiah quien siempre estaba ahí para ponerle un alto. Es justo como ahora.

Es como si estuviera desnudo en la misma cama durmiendo su padre. Y maldita sea si aquello no le da escalofríos de sólo pensarlo.

—¿Quién crees que soy? —bromea con una sonrisa sarcástica tirando de su rostro. Entonces decide que ya es suficiente— Estás enojado, ¿cierto? Por lo que hice, ya sabes. Lo noté. —y cuando el mayor intenta rebatir con esa mirada condescendiente que tanto hace, Tony no se lo permite y sigue hablando, ahora dolido: —Ya basta, Obi. No soy el niño pequeño que solías cargar. No soy el adolescente al que le intentabas dar consejos... no quiero ni necesito tu lástima ni la de nadie. Estoy harto de sus miradas, de sus reproches silenciosos. Estoy cansado de tratar de alcanzar un listón que ustedes han puesto muy alto. Deja de intentar consolarme como si fuera un estúpido huérfano que ha perdido todo… No creas que no sé porqué te has quedado esta noche. —su respiración se torna rápida mientras se levanta de la cama y busca sus calzoncillos que han quedado tirados por ahí. Se los pone mientras el silencio reina en la habitación.

—Lo hago por tu bien, Tony. Me preocupas. —y son esas palabras las que en verdad le calan profundo porque está cansado de escucharlas siempre, cada que alguien quiere ocultar la lástima que le tiene. Porque la cama ha estado vacía de su lado todas las noches que él puede recordar y ahora sale con la excusa barata de que le importa.

—Deja de pensar que soy un estúpido y que me estoy autodestruyendo. —le ruge en voz baja con un nudo pesado en la garganta. Tony lo sabe. Todas estas muestras de cariño son falsas, Obadiah pocas veces es así con él, y cuando lo es, es gracias a los episodios de alcoholismo que tiene. Pareciera como si pensara que si no se queda, él puede suicidarse.

—Entonces deja de actuar como un maldito mocoso sin sentido y sé el adulto del que tanto te jactas de ser frente a los medios. —le dice abierta y crudamente y Tony escucha un portazo en la habitación y es la señal de que ha llevado a Obadiah al límite. Probablemente duerma en la habitación de huéspedes. Posiblemente se largue a Dubái en ese mismo instante; y eso, la verdad, le importa un carajo.

Para su suerte, o para su desgracia, Jarvis le avisa que son las seis de la mañana y él se va a su taller a intentar trabajar porque está agotado emocionalmente y porque no tiene ni una pizca de sueño.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Mi querida señorita Potts, ¿podrías por favor dejarme trabajar? Aún tengo que hacer algunos arreglos y tu voz no me está ayudando a concentrarme. —murmura y sigue en lo suyo: soldando un par de piezas que se han puesto flojas en uno de sus misiles nuevos— Hey, Dummy-E, tráeme el café que dejé sobre mi escritorio. —le exige a un pequeño brazo de robot que se desliza torpemente por el laboratorio.

—Se supone que saldrías a las 7am y son las 11am, Tony. Happy tiene cuatro horas esperando en el coche. —y él asiente vagamente esperando que ella se harte y se largue de una vez, porque en serio—en serio—le dará una jaqueca terrible si sigue hablando.

Dummy-E se acerca por su lado derecho y al tratar de alzar la taza de café para ponerla sobre la mesa de trabajo de Tony, la vacía por error sobre unos planos que a simple vista se ven importantes.

—¡Ey! —le frunce el ceño molesto a la pequeña máquina tras el accidente. Suspira frustrado—. Si sigues haciendo eso te desarmaré y te donaré pieza por pieza, ¿entiendes? —cuando el pequeño robot gira buscando un trapo para limpiar, la voz de Tony le detiene—. No se te ocurra tratar de arreglar este desastre. ¿ves la esquina de allá? Ese será tu lugar en lo que resta del día. —

Pepper se cruza de brazos porque es lo único que puede hacer. Y porque no puede evitar que un halo de cariño se desprenda de su interior cada que ve a Tony actuar como un padre con sus creaciones. Habrías sido un excelente padre, Tony. Piensa. Carraspea para borrar imágenes de su cabeza.

— Creí que ya te habías ido. —le dice sin siquiera voltear a verla. Pepper alza una ceja y aunque Tony no la ve, adivina el gesto, porque suelta sus herramientras y se quita la protección del rostro: — Muy bien, tú ganas. Iré a ese maldito pueblo, pero no hoy, quizá mañana. Sí, mañana será un buen día. Asunto resuelto. Apúntalo en la agenda y vete, tengo mucho trabajo. —a veces se siente un poco mal por ser grosero con ella, pero hay días donde no quiere ver a nadie. Y ella es terca y él también. Pero alguno de los dos tiene que ceder y sabe que Pepper es más dura que un cangrejo.

—Espero que estés listo hoy mismo porque tus maletas están ya hechas y esperando en el coche. —le responde sin inmutarse por las palabras de su jefe/amigo. Tantos años de conocerlo la han hecho insensible a sus ataques de irritabilidad.

—¿Cuál es el chiste de tener un chofer si no puedo irme a la hora que yo quiera? —se pasa una mano por el rostro con gesto exasperado. Debió haberlo previsto. Ella siempre va un paso adelante. Ella siempre sabe lo que hará y dirá porque lo conoce mejor de lo que se conoce él mismo.

—Te esperaré quince minutos, y si no llegas le diré a Happy que se adelante. Entonces tendrás que comprar un boleto de autobús y viajar como la gente común. —y antes de que Tony abra la boca para soltar algún reproche alegando que odia a la gente, ella lo acorrala con su jugada maestra: —. Esta mañana hablé con Bruce y está de acuerdo en que debes irte. Supongo que no te gustaría ocasionarle un disgusto más al Doctor. —se da la media vuelta y le echa una ojeada al laboratorio de su jefe—. Nos vemos en unos minutos.

Y mientras los tacones de ella hacen eco alrededor del lugar, a Tony no le queda más que sudar la gota gorda tratando de meter a Dummy-E en una caja para llevarlo consigo, y programando a Jarvis para que pueda acceder a él en el pueblo.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Muy bien, oficialmente odia el lugar.

Cuando se baja del lujoso cochelo único que hace es una mueca entre el asco y la hostilidad que le carcome estar aquí.

Happy baja las maletas y las deja en el descanso de la puerta principal mientras silba con sorpresa mirando a su alrededor. Le da dos palmadas en el hombro y mueve la cabeza con compasión.

—Jefe, creo que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer aquí. —le dice y tira de las maletas un poco más adentro de la casa. La madera cruje por su peso y el chofer casi siente que el piso podría abrirse y tragárselo. Tony gruñe de mala manera y se cruza de brazos.

—Si ese es tu único comentario, lo mejor es que te vayas antes de que tu salario disminuya en un 75%. — le amenaza pero Happy sabe que no habla en serio porque Tony puede ser muchas cosas pero jamás será injusto con sus empleados. No es un tirano. Así que ni se inmuta, simplemente toma a Tony del brazo y tira de él en un gesto que no ha hecho desde la muerte de Howard: lo abraza.

—Estarás bien, jefe. Yo confío en ti. —le guiña el ojo y sale rápidamente sin esperar ninguna respuesta y cuando Tony se asoma por la ventana de la casa, el coche ya va lejos y lo único de lo que le da tiempo es de sonreír porque Happy nunca ha juzgado sus acciones y probablemente nunca lo hará y eso es lo que más le gusta de él. ¿Amigo? Puede ser.

Pepper se ha quedado en Nueva York convertida en un mar de lágrimas pero con esa mirada esperanzada que le hace creer que puede lograr salir de este abismo. Así que se decide dejar el pesimismo de lado y comenzar con lo que sea que haya venido a hacer aquí.

El refrigerador está vacío pero la lista de cosas saludables que Bruce le envió en la mañana está en su laptop por lo que puede ir al mercado y comprar las malditas cosas porque lo único que tiene en el estómago es ese maldito café de las 4:30am., y se está muriendo de hambre.

Cuando observa mejor, se da cuenta que necesita empezar por limpiar todo el polvo que se ha acumulado a lo largo de tantos años. Luego hace un inventario y no vale la pena porque no hay nada que pueda ser salvado; el mobiliario está casi destruido por las polillas. Así que tendrá que comprar muebles nuevos, ventanas, pintura. Se fija que detrás de la casa hay un pequeño jardín y a su mente viene María y sus recuerdos y es por eso que odia volver a los lugares donde ella estuvo porque de inmediato se acciona el botón de sus tiempos felices y la extraña como extraña pocas cosas en la vida. Se pone a pensar un momento y decide que plantará algunas flores y quizá un árbol porque María solía escuchar sus historias debajo del roble que está seco y partido en dos.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Se le va el día en limpiar la vieja casa de dos pisos, entre el polvo, las maldiciones y la instalación de Jarvis para no sentirse solo. Por suerte Pepper no ha descubierto la maleta extra que ha llevado, de la cual saca a Dummy-E y otros inventos que necesitan actualizaciones. Porque es un genio y si ella pensaba que se va a olvidar de su vida estas semanas está equivocada. Supone que ella sabe lo que ha hecho porque por supuesto que ella sabe todo.

Cuando se da cuenta la tarde está cayendo y apenas le da tiempo de bañarse con la poca agua fría que cae de la bañera. Se pone ropa cómoda y se quita el anillo de boda porque le estorba y le hace torpes las manos para trabajar. Está a punto de abrir sus planos para entretenerse en algo pero su estómago ruge y recuerda que no ha comido nada en todo el día y no es como si en ese pueblo hubiera un servicio de Pizzería. Quizá ni internet haya.

Son veinte minutos caminando desde la vieja casa que la abuela le heredó a su madre hasta el centro del pueblo. Se decide a buscar un buen lugar para cenar y ya mañana se preocupará de la despensa y los muebles. Por lo mientras sólo quiere llevarse algo a la boca y largarse a descansar.

Las calles están pavimentadas y parece que todo ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo aquí hace más de una década. Vaga sin rumbo con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y los lentes que lleva le hacen sentir que pasa desapercibido aunque es obvio que aquí nadie le conoce porque ni siquiera se giran a verlo. Los lentes no son un gran camuflaje, a ciencia cierta.

Es el olor lo que le hace girar inmediatamente y encontrar un bello y gran local dos cuadras abajo en un pequeño callejón. Pareciera como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia y entra porque los pasteles y las donas en el mostrador lo tientan a comprar y comer todo lo que ve. Se sienta en una de las mesas más apartadas y se sorprende un poco porque a pesar de ser algo noche el lugar está casi lleno. Una tenue musiquilla algo empalagosa para su gusto inunda el lugar y el ambiente rústico le da la sensación de que es un lugar modesto pero de calidad. El menú posee veinte tipos diferentes de café y una gran variedad de postres, pero Tony no se quiebra mucho la cabeza y se decide por un café Americano fuerte y una dona de chocolate amargo.

El mesero llega casi de inmediato a su mesa, pero él no alza la vista y sigue viendo la decoración de la carta.

—Bienvenido a Howling Commandos, soy el Capitán. ¿Qué vas a ordenar? —y es el tintineo en la voz, es la candencia de las palabras. Es la chispa que hace saltar su corazón y él se niega a alzar la vista porque tiene miedo de la persona que está parada a un lado de él esperando su orden. Se moja los labios y sonríe para sí mismo porque si la vida lo quiere ver jodido, está seguro que esto es el comienzo. Alza el mentón y sus ojos se encuentran con las mismas gemas azules que parecen guardar el mar más pacífico que haya visto jamás. El hombre rubio que sostiene la pequeña libreta entreabre los labios con sorpresa y sus cejas perfectas se elevan un poco. Es alto de hombros anchos y figura esculpida. Tiene un rastro de harina en la mejilla reciente que Tony distingue gracias a la ligera capa de sudor que tiene por todos lados. El hombre se inclina un poco como si quisiera tocarlo, pero se da cuenta rápidamente que el hombre sentado no es una aparición— ¿Stark?… ¿Tony Stark? —murmura como si tuviera miedo de que alguien más le escuche por si se equivoca. Pero cuando el susodicho asiente una vez todavía conmocionado por lo tanto que ha cambiado Steve Rogers, éste forma poco a poco una mueca que se convierte en una sonrisa de reconocimiento y sus ojos azules brillan ligeramente.

Tony tiene miedo y quiere salir corriendo de ahí y jamás volver, pero ha esperado este momento tanto como ha deseado que nunca llegue.

* * *

 _Recuerden que comentar me hace feliz y estaré gustosa en responder y saber sus opiniones. La historia apenas comienza y me gustaría saber que alguien la apoya para continuarla._

 _Felices fiestas._


	2. Capítulo II

**_Respuestas a Reviews:_**

 _ **Luna:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D en este fic maltrataré un poco a Tony, pero no demasiado, lo juro. Tony se casó con Obadiah, y Steve… bueno, lo descubrirás en este capítulo. Tu pregunta si puedo contestarla: Tony nunca le confesó a Steve que estaba enamorado de él, nunca se atrevió. En fin, a veces la vida nos brinda una oportunidad más. ¡Besos!_

 _ **Camii-semidiosa13:** ¡Hola! Sí, bueno. La verdad no esperaba meter al personaje de Obadiah en la historia, pero quedaba perfecto en el papel y tuve que hacerme de la vista gorda porque no me gusta mucho para que manosee a mi querido Tony. Ya sabrás en este capítulo con quién se casó Steve. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Darkmoon:** Es un gusto tenerte de regreso leyendo este pequeño proyecto. Me di un tiempo libre y estuve como lectora fantasma gran parte del año. Muchas gracias por decirme lo del título, cuando publiqué la historia supe que me faltaba dar un aviso pero no sabía cuál. La historia está inspirada en una historia que se llama "she was (a broken love story)" y decidí dejar el título en inglés para mantener la esencia. De todas formas lo pondré en las notas del capítulo, ¡muchas gracias!. No te preocupes, me encanta conocer los diferentes puntos de vista. Tenía mis dudas acerca de poner a Tony en este papel, pero necesitaba llevarlo a ese pueblo de alguna forma y sentí que era la indicada. Tampoco es que lo vaya a poner saturado de emociones autodestructivas, sólo un cierto punto de depresión que a veces nos da a todos. Estaba tratando de que Tony tuviera un pasado diferente al que tuvo en "El tiempo entre nosotros", pues no quiero que se sienta como si estuvieran leyendo una extensión de la historia pasada. No planeaba poner a Obadiah en esta historia (al menos no en este papel) pero quedaba perfecto respecto al pasado de Tony y ciertos aspectos que desarrollaré, porque sabemos que no es fácil que alguien como Tony se casara. En este capítulo vas a descubrir con quién se casó Steve, solo puedo asegurar que no será Peggy, pues quería darle otra pareja. Respecto al Thorki no sé si lo desarrollaré o no, pero seguramente sí estará presente. El Bruce/Tasha sí lo pondré. De Naruto: vi el final solo porque quería saber cómo terminaba, pero no me gustó, fue forzado y no estuvo al nivel de lo que fue la serie. _

_**Soleil Briller:** ¡Holaaa! Muchas gracias por tus palabras :D Lo sé, me siento identificada, tampoco me gusta relacionarlos con otros personajes, o son ellos dos juntos o no están con nadie xD pero necesitaba a Obadiah en la historia para poder desarrollarla, así que me hice de la vista gorda y tuve que tragarme el desagrado jajaja. Poco a poco iremos viendo la personalidad de Tony, sus problemas mentales y esas cosas, pero su personalidad fuerte y sarcástica está ahí. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **amor35355 :** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos en el capítulo, espero que te guste :D_

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Estas fiestas de fin de año me han dejado una resaca horrible xD. Espero que hayan tenido excelentes fiestas al lado de sus seres queridos y se lo hayan pasado de lo mejor. Muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas que me dejaron un review, los estaré contestando de esta manera antes de comenzar el capítulo. Se me hace más cómodo responder de esta forma._

 _Se me había olvidado decirles algo muy importante (gracias a Darkmoon por notarlo) y es acerca del título de la historia. El título se debe a que esta historia está inspirada en una canción que lleva por título el mismo nombre, es por eso que he decidido dejar el título en inglés, para que no se pierda la esencia. La canción es de Bei Maejor, y lleva por nombre "She was (a broken love story)" por si quieren escucharla._

 _Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II.**

* * *

Steve Rogers fue y ha sido el amor de su vida.

Tony no puede recordar haberse enamorado de nadie más con tanta intensidad.

Ni siquiera se ha vuelto a enamorar después de conocerlo, de hecho.

Y es ese simple motivo el que lo hace sentir como si una piedra estuviera aplastando su pecho— _justo donde se supone que tiene un corazón—_ y él no tiene otra opción que quedarse como estúpido viendo al musculoso hombre porque sus neuronas han colapsado y está casi seguro que le está saliendo humo de las orejas por el choque eléctrico que ha sufrido.

Tal parece que Steve tampoco sabe qué decir porque se pasa la lengua tímidamente por el labio inferior que Tony no puede dejar de mirar durante cinco segundos, y luego carraspea para que su atención vuelva a sus ojos y entonces hace otra sonrisa extensa y le dice: —¿Qué vas a ordenar? —y Tony simplemente intenta que su cerebro vuelva al funcionamiento normal.

—Un americano fuerte y una dona de chocolate amargo. —dice con convicción vacilante y cree haber imaginado todo y que en realidad Steve no le ha reconocido ni una mierda o finge no hacerlo, y se convence de ello cuando el rubio se aleja y se pierde por la puerta de la cocina. Diablos. Tony no se permitirá sentirse mal si Steve le odia en estos tiempos, o si se siente jodidamente traicionado por lo que le hizo hace muchos años…

Se pasa una mano por el cabello echándoselo hacia atrás y culpa mentalmente a Bruce por tener esos tics raros que está comenzando a pasarle. Hace un recuento de las cosas que pasaron con Steve hace más de una década. Vamos que con el corazón de pollo que se carga ese hombre, no podría odiarlo por no asistir a su boda, ¿cierto? Ni siquiera eran los mejores amigos y Tony tenía todo el derecho de no asistir, porque bueno, ¿con qué cara te presentas a la boda del amor de tu vida como parte del público fingiendo una sonrisa y deseando amor y dicha cuando lo que tienes son ganas de aventar todo y mandar a la mierda a los novios? No. A Tony no le hubiera gustado tener esa escena anotada en la lista de escenas bochornosas que ha recopilado a lo largo de su vida.

Entonces, justo cuando está mentalmente preparado para irse y ruega porque sus piernas no tiemblen al ponerse de pie, Steve sale por la puerta de la cocina con una bandeja llena. Le dirige una mirada con esas gemas que le atraviesan y luego se desvía para dejar un par de cosas en otra mesa. Una camarera pasa por detrás del rubio y Steve la toma del hombro antes de que esté demasiado lejos, murmurándole algo al oído. Ella asiente y su cabello rojo se ondea suavemente sobre sus mejillas afiladas cuando gira el cuello y se encuentra con Tony. Le da una larga mirada y escrutinio antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. A él le recorre una sensación extraña por la columna vertebral porque esa mujer da un poco de miedo. Es entonces cuando Steve se dirige directamente hacia él. Tony desea haberse marchado antes.

— Aquí tienes. —le dice mientras le pone una gran taza humeante, y la dona en una charola. Deposita otra taza en el asiento de enfrente y toma asiento, sin siquiera pedir permiso. Tony hace una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y no sabe que ha estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que aspira fuertemente y llena sus pulmones del delicioso aroma. Toma un sorbo largo y el silencio inunda el espacio hasta que es Steve quien decide hablar: — Han sido muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos. —dice, pero no suena como un reproche o una acusación. Solo una simple observación.

—Tanto que incluso te has vuelto un espécimen. —y la risa de Steve hace eco por todo el lugar y Tony piensa que todos los están viendo por el ruido, pero nadie voltea. Quizá la risa se escucha solamente muy fuerte en su corazón. Algo de la tensión acumulada en sus hombros se va—. Mírate, hombre, cómo has crecido, literalmente. ¿Qué haces?, ¿pilates? —ésta vez sus ojos caen sobre los músculos que están cubiertos por la camisa blanca que él trae, la cual está arremangada hasta los codos y Tony quiere lamer el camino de ese brazo hasta su clavícula. Y quizá lamer todo lo que encuentre a su paso. Cuando alza la mirada, Steve lo está mirando con una mueca divertida pero sus ojos se entrecierran como si adivinara lo que Tony está pensando.

Le hace sentir nervioso. Nervioso en el buen sentido y eso es una mala idea. Porque Steve es un hombre casado y Tony ahora también lo es.

— Gimnasio, tres o cuatro horas al día. Parece que el tiempo invertido funcionó bien. —dice como si nada, pero sus pestañas revolotean y mira a Tony a través de ellas. No es un coqueteo pero sutilmente es una señal que Tony ha reconocido por los largos años de experiencia. Se deshace de la idea porque es imposible que el hombre le esté flirteando en un lugar público.

— Demasiado bien, diría yo. —repasa con sus ojos el pecho de Steve— _lo que puede ver de él—_ y se lamenta que la camisa blanca sólo tenga los dos primeros botones abiertos y esté usando un delantal con el nombre del lugar—. Cuando eras adolescente el viento te arrastraba. —se burla un poco y después se arrepiente porque quizá ha tocado una vena sensible. Quiere disculparse pero el rubio le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza un par de veces antes de beber un sorbo de su macchiato.

— Por suerte ahora soy un hombre sano. —le murmura. Suspira y luego sus ojos se pierden por la ventana de una de las paredes y Tony piensa que ha sido un largo tiempo pero sus facciones no han cambiado en absoluto. O quizá sí. Quizá Steve Rogers ha cambiado demasiado pero para bien. Porque ahora es más alto, mucho más fuerte, su presencia es imponente pero sus ojos siguen siendo cálidos. Tony vislumbra a través de las sombras del local una barba de tres días y diablos si no es lo más sexy que ha visto en años. Se imagina acariciando esa barbilla fuerte mientras esos gruesos labios se cierran alrededor de su polla, devorándole, y… y debe parar porque no quiere tener una vergonzosa erección ahí mismo—. Los diagnósticos decían que no viviría mucho tiempo, era frágil y torpe. —dice como si nada, como si comentar una de las cosas que más le ha marcado la vida no fuera más que una noticia común—. Sin embargo, los tratamientos mejoraron mucho mi condición física y mental. —la sonrisa no desaparece de su rostro y Tony le tiene un poco de envidia porque aún es capaz de sonreír de esa forma inocente que él recuerda.

En cambio él no ha dado una sonrisa sincera a casi nadie desde que murió María.

Las siguientes dos— _¿o tres?_ —horas, se la pasan conversando de cómo ha cambiado el pueblo, de cuánta gente se ha largado a vivir a otros lados y cómo nuevas personas han llegado. Es un sorbo de frescura que Tony aprecia en su mente tan ajetreada y se siente feliz de poder ser él mismo por algún tiempo sin necesidad de hacer uso de su lengua sarcástica para que alguien le tenga empatía, porque Steve es un conversador innato y natural, y no importa cuántos años hayan pasado entre ellos, se siente como si jamás se hubieran distanciado.

De repente es consciente de su alrededor y se da cuenta tardíamente que el local está casi vacío. Y esto es lo que hace Steve: logra que el tiempo se escurra entre sus dedos sin poder hacer nada. Siempre ha sido así.

Es impresionante, pero también aterrador.

Cuando saca la tarjeta de crédito para pagar la cuenta, Steve se niega rotundamente a aceptar el pago y le dice que la casa invita. Tony intenta absurdamente persuadirlo pero Steve es tan terco como Pepper.

— ¿Entonces este local es tuyo o tú vas a pagar la cena sin que me dé cuenta? —Steve se ríe ante el comentario y se pone la chaqueta. Tony hace lo mismo con su sudadera y se pone de pie, un poco indeciso entre si debe despedirse ahora mismo o no. Porque quiere seguir hablando con Steve pero es tarde, y además… además no quiere que sea muy obvio que sus sentimientos no han cambiado en absoluto.

— Soy el Capitán, me gusta atender a las personas. —dice sencillamente y le abre la puerta como todo un caballero. Tony rueda los ojos y le da un leve golpe en el hombro pero acepta la muestra de caballerosidad y cruza la puerta primero. Afuera se siente un poco el frío, así que se refugia en el calor de su sudadera y mete las manos en los bolsillos. Piensa que este es el adiós, pero el rubio cierra detrás de ellos y se pone a su lado dispuesto a caminar.

— No me digas que el servicio cuenta con escolta a domicilio. — su sarcasmo sale a la luz, y a través de las farolas de las calles puede reconocer la sonrisa de Steve, quien asiente dos veces y saca de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros. Le ofrece uno a Tony pero éste se niega rotundamente a sacar las manos de su fuente de calor, así que pasa. Steve enciende el suyo y comienzan a andar a paso tranquilo por las calles— Así que este lugar es tuyo. ¿Cuándo lo compraste? —le pregunta curioso.

—Hace algunos años. Pero en realidad el lugar es de todos los que trabajamos allí: Natasha, Clint, María, Sharon… ya sabes. Todos han aportado algo. Somos una especie de equipo, aunque ellos me nombraron Capitán porque son incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo en algo sin pelear. —su barbilla se alza levemente y camina viendo al cielo mientras lanza por la boca el humo del cigarrillo. Tony quiere aventarlo a la pared más cercana y comerlo a besos y decirle que le ha extrañado más de lo que deja ver. Que lo quiere tanto o más que antes y que el tiempo que ha pasado no ha logrado mermar ese huracán que provoca su sola presencia. Quiere por fin gritarle todo lo que se ha callado durante tantos años. Quiere decir tantas cosas pero solo se limita a caminar en silencio porque Steve tiene una vida hecha y él, ahora, también. De todas formas se largará de este maldito lugar en cuanto Bruce lo considere apto. No necesita estas cosas sentimentales de mierda.

Lo único que tiene que hacer es soportar un poco.

Algunas calles más adelante, cuando están a punto de salir del camino pavimentado, Steve se detiene.

— Creo que he caminado a tu lado sin pensarlo muy bien, ya sabes, la costumbre de cuando éramos jóvenes. ¿Te estás quedando en alguna posada? —le pregunta. Tony niega y señala la colina, donde se alza la vieja casa de su abuela. Él alza las cejas con expectación cuando se da cuenta qué casa está señalando Tony—. Esa casa está cayéndose por la falta de mantenimiento. —silba.

— Gracias por darme ánimos. —resopla y Steve sonríe, algo apenado—. Creo que… es noche y tienes que ir a casa y yo también. —y no sabe porqué se siente nervioso al decir aquello. Steve asiente de acuerdo con sus palabras y da una última calada a su cigarro antes de aplastarlo contra el piso. Saca de su bolsillo un celular y lo enciende, entonces se lo pasa a Tony. Mientras teclea su número en el teléfono de Steve, se da cuenta que nunca ha hecho esto. Suele dar una tarjeta a las personas para que luego le llamen, quizá jactándose de su vida de empresario famoso, pero nunca ha tomado otro teléfono para anotar el suyo y justo con Steve es con quien rompe la costumbre. Qué ironía.

Le pasa el teléfono cuando termina y Steve le manda un sencillo mensaje para que guarde su número. Tony lo guarda rápidamente y cuando termina se aleja algunos pasos algo indeciso todavía, pero Steve no le detiene y supone que no tiene porqué quedarse más tiempo. Comienza a andar y a algunos metros de distancia escucha la voz cantarina del ojiazul:

— ¡Si mueres esta noche aplastado en esa casa deteriorada, es un placer haberte visto de nuevo! —Tony rueda los ojos por última vez esa noche antes de girarse levemente y enseñarle el dedo medio a Steve. Éste se ríe alto y claro. Tony sonríe y vuelve a andar por el sendero que conduce hasta la vieja casa de la abuela.

Ha extrañado su risa.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Es temprano cuando el timbre viejo de la casa suena y Tony no abriría la puerta si hubiera estado en el piso de arriba pero el incómodo sofá— _que se siente como piedra_ —está taladrándole la columna.

De repente le entra la duda y no sabe si abrir o no porque puede ser Pepper, Bruce, o algún periodista loco que lo haya seguido hasta ahí y entonces se joderá todo. Quizá un chismoso del pueblo avisó a los medios y… y sí. Se está poniendo paranoico por algo que es poco probable que pase, lo sabe bien. Así que sin demorarse más y dando un trago rápido a una taza de café frío que encuentra en la cocina, abre la puerta y lo que encuentra es a Steve Rogers en ropa de deporte frente a su casa.

— Buenos días. —le dice con esa voz varonil que podría hacerlo suspirar. Sus ojos azules observan detenidamente su rostro pero no se detienen ahí, sino que bajan poco a poco hasta sus piernas y vuelven a subir y entonces se han oscurecido un poco más y Tony podría tener una erección frente a él si no se controla. No recordaba que duerme en pantalones cortos y sin camisa. Las noches todavía son calurosas en esa época del año. Steve carraspea pero no puede quitarle los ojos de encima y un nudo se atora en el estómago de Tony porque quiere arrodillarse ahí mismo y hacerle una mamada cuando nota que Steve ha estado haciendo ejercicio: su playera mojada por el sudor y sus mejillas aún un poco sonrosadas lo delatan. Se ha quitado la sombra de barba que traía ayer—. Salí a correr y quise traerte un poco de leche y pan como bienvenida, supongo que no has comprado nada. —le estira una bolsa grande de papel.

— Claro, eh… gracias, supongo. —se pasa una mano por el rostro para desperezarse y acepta la bolsa. Steve le sonríe y luego parece vacilar y Tony lee sus intenciones de irse, así que le detiene: — ¿Por qué no entras? Hacer ejercicio te debe de dar mucha hambre. —y se gira dejando la puerta abierta sabiendo que el otro le sigue al interior de la casa. No puede evitar balancear un poco más las caderas porque sabe justamente que Steve le está viendo el trasero en ese pantaloncillo apretado con el que duerme y eso le pone caliente. Se pregunta qué está haciendo y se dice a sí mismo que no le importa.

—Tengo el apetito de un oso. —dice. Tony sonríe y lo conduce hasta la cocina, dejando la bolsa en el desayunador. Steve se sienta en un banco alto y sus ojos se pasean por toda la casa en un intento de distracción para no observar a Tony cuando éste se pone una camisa arrugada que le llega más abajo del trasero.

Cuando el castaño toma asiento a su lado, abre la bolsa y sacan las cosas. Hay dos vasos de leche y algunas piezas de pan. Tony quiere decirle que no le gusta la leche, que solamente toma café. Se muerde la lengua porque se escucharía grosero decirle eso al hombre que solamente ha tenido una muestra de generosidad con él.

—Sabías que te iba a invitar a pasar, ¿cierto? —su sonrisa pícara se extiende cuando Steve se rasca la nuca, gesto que Tony le ha visto hacer tantas veces, la diferencia es que ahora ese brazo está cubierto de apetecibles y voluptuosos músculos.

—Tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieras. Aborrezco desayunar solo en casa. —murmura distraídamente dándole una mordida a su pan y bebiendo de su leche. Tony quiere preguntar a qué se refiere, pero se le olvida cuando degusta su pieza de pan porque es exquisita. Casi gime ante el sabor.

—Dios, Steve. Dime que tú lo hiciste. —y le da otra mordida, de repente hambriento. El rubio lo mira detenidamente comer, morder su pan, no le quita la mirada de encima. Tony pasa saliva y le da un sorbo a la leche y ahora todo es silencio y miradas. Quiere besarlo. Ahora.

—Sí, nosotros hacemos todo lo que está en el menú. Muchas recetas son de la abuela de Bucky, pero también hay algunas originales. —y entonces es momento para recordar que Steve está casado y que él también. De repente se le va el apetito. Para disimular, sorbe un poco más de leche y luego hace a un lado la comida. Es el momento. Ha llegado. Necesita saberlo.

— Ese Bucky tiene suerte. Me pregunto si te he metido en problemas con él. No quiero tener un ojo morado cuando vuelva a Nueva York. —dice entre broma y verdad, casualmente, porque sabe que Bucky es un tipo agresivo cuando se meten en su territorio, y supone que los años no han cambiado su carácter.

La sonrisa que tiene Steve se transforma en una línea delgada tras sus palabras, y Tony sabe que ha arruinado el momento, pero no sabe por qué, o qué ha dicho. Entonces Steve le muestra su mano derecha y Tony no sabe qué jodidos está tratando de decirle, hasta que observa detenidamente y se da cuenta que no lleva puesto el anillo de casado. Bueno, él tampoco lo usa algunas veces porque le incomoda para trabajar en el taller, pero Steve no es de esas personas y… oh. Une las piezas.

No ha visto a Bucky desde que llegó al pueblo.

No vio a Bucky en el restaurante la noche pasada, donde debería estar, al lado de su marido.

Bucky no está aquí con Steve dándole leche y pan.

—¿Cuándo se divorciaron? —pregunta y suena más ansioso de lo que debería. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla para detener los latidos de su corazón, los galopes. Está sinceramente sorprendido porque no es algo que pudiera contemplar como suceso: — Digo, parecían la pareja perfecta, ya sabes. Eran mejores amigos de toda la vida, amantes, esposos, ustedes eran perfectos… juntos. —lo último ya le sale como un susurro, como si a penas después de tantos años estuviera dándose cuenta que él no pinta nada en la vida de Steve porque él sólo tenía ojos para Bucky, pero ahora están, ¿divorciados?, ¿en serio? La vida es una mierda.

—Ojalá fuera eso. —la mueca que hace Steve no intenta ser una sonrisa. Es sólo una manía que tiene de torcer la boca cuando las cosas se ponen un poco incómodas. Hace a un lado su vaso de leche y luego sus ojos azules se cruzan con los color caramelo de Tony. Se moja con la lengua el labio inferior y luego lo suelta: —Bucky está muerto, Tony.

 _Oh_ , vaya.

Maldita sea.

Maldita lengua suelta.

Y lo peor es que no sabe qué hacer. Consolar nunca ha sido su fuerte, sino el de Pepper, y no quiere decir nada porque tiene la costumbre de joder cualquier cosa que intenta arreglar. Así que deja que el silencio se extienda mientras piensa en algo; bebe un sorbo más de su leche por la ansiedad y siente que las manos le tiemblan ligeramente. No sabe cómo sentirse ante la noticia, ante lo que abarca. Luego dice:

—Creo que diría la frase cliché de "lo siento mucho", o "mi más sentido pésame" pero supongo lo has escuchado hasta el cansancio y debe ser tormentoso escucharlo. —Steve le sonríe agradecido y suspira, relajando sus hombros. Tony se remueve en su asiento: —¿Cuándo fue eso? —y es que él es un chismoso de los buenos, y si se entera de algo, exige saberlo todo. Sobre todo si se trata de algo que implica a Steve de esta manera.

—Hace algunos años. —dice vagamente, poniéndose de pie. Tony ve la señal de que debe callarse y el tema se da por cerrado. Es incómodo, es doloroso y no es un buen tema para discutir un soleado Martes por la mañana. Steve pone los restos de su comida en el bote de basura que encuentra y entonces sus ojos se cruzan con el jardín trasero de la casa y se queda ahí contemplándolo.

—Es lo primero que arreglaré. —dice Tony cuando llega a su lado y también mira a través de la ventana—. Era el lugar favorito de María. —sonríe y no sabe porqué pero dice: —Creo que por eso detesto este lugar. Me recuerda a ella. —se pasa los dedos por sus mechones castaños, de repente agobiado por sus propios pensamientos. Steve se queda callado un largo tiempo, pero luego se gira y ahora están frente a frente, quizá demasiado cerca.

—No creo que ella hubiera querido que odiaras algo que fue hermoso en su vida. —y pone una mano en su hombro con familiaridad. Tony siente que sus rodillas se vuelven gelatina y es un gran actor para fingir que el toque no le ha hecho temblar pero es inevitable sentir que esa gran mano encaja a la perfección sobre su cuerpo. Imagina el contacto en otros lados, con más intensidad. Entonces aleja su mano y Tony siente la pérdida de inmediato. Steve se frota el cuello con una mano, nervioso, y entonces se dirige a la puerta: — Ten un lindo día, Tony. Llámame si necesitas algo. —y con una sonrisa rápida se marcha sin esperar a que le responda.

Tony se queda ahí de pie y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto con lo que acaba de saber.

Bucky está muerto. ¿Hace cuánto? No lo sabe.

Se da de topes contra la pared porque a pesar de sentirse mal por Steve, no puede evitar que una chispa llamada oportunidad, brote de su pecho.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El resto del día lo pasa instalando completamente a Jarvis y haciendo los arreglos necesarios para que tenga acceso a todos los lugares de la vieja casa. Mueve los muebles que aún tienen algún tipo de arreglo y logra sacar los que necesita tirar. La limpieza nunca ha sido su fuerte, pero en este lugar apartado no es como si tuviera muchas cosas en las cuales entretenerse. Y no quiere pensar más sobre Steve y la muerte de Bucky.

Encuentra un espacioso sótano que jamás había visto en todas las veces que estuvo allí. Bien, decide, ese será su nuevo taller.

Pone manos a la obra y para cuando termina de escombrar y limpiar, la noche está cayendo ya. Se tira sobre el sofá más próximo que hay ahí abajo, completamente agotado, y siente los resortes incrustarse en su espalda. Pero está tan cansado que incluso moverse hasta su cama le costará un tremendo trabajo.

—Señor, tiene una llamada entrando. Tal parece que es la Señorita Potts. —Tony se desliza un poco más entre la tela maltratada del incómodo asiento que ha elegido, y asiente con la cabeza a la robótica voz de Jarvis.

 _—¡Tony! ¿Por qué no me has llamado?, he estado tan preocupada por ti, ¿cómo estás?—_ la voz ruge a presión, como si hubiera estado contenida en una botella y se hubiera abierto, a través del intercomunicador. A él no le queda más que sonreír.

—Una cosa a la vez, Pepper. He estado muy ocupado sacando el polvo y la basura de este lugar deteriorado al que me has obligado a venir… y estoy bien, gracias. —se sincera, pasándose el antebrazo por los ojos. No se había sentido así de cansado desde hace mucho tiempo. Hay un pequeño silencio a través de la línea.

 _—Te ha sucedido algo, ¿qué es?—_ y ahí está. Tony no puede creer que a través del teléfono, Pepper todavía sea capaz de leerlo. En serio que es bruja o alguna especie de vidente, o lo que sea. Todos estos años practicando para hacer frente a los medios y es ella quien jamás se cree una palabra de lo que dice. Tiene dos caminos: a) fingir que nada pasa y enredar la conversación de tal forma que ella olvide lo que está preguntando; ó, b) decirle la verdad porque es Pepper y aunque tome la primera opción, ella terminará sabiéndolo todo.

—He encontrado a un viejo amigo. —dice, tentativamente, como pisando un terreno que a simple vista parece parejo pero que puede tornarse escurridizo. Si quiere que Pepper no sepa realmente cómo se siente, tiene que ser cuidadoso.

 _—¿Steve? —_ suena a pregunta, pero es casi una afirmación. Tony suspira dramáticamente y alza las manos al techo, como si éste tuviera la respuesta. ¿Por qué ella tiene que acordarse de todo, joder?

—Sí. —no hay opción. Ella lo sabe. Ella sabe lo jodidamente enamorado que ha estado de este hombre desde sus años veinte. Fue la única que vio cómo se hundió poco a poco en su miseria de un amor no correspondido. Le ha dado ánimos a través de todos estos años para sobrevivir a esa decepción del corazón. La que se ganó por cobarde, por no atreverse a confesar sus sentimientos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

 _—¿Y cómo está?_ —selecciona cuidadosamente la pregunta. Bien, cuando habló acerca de mandar a Tony al pueblo de su madre, no pensó en estas posibilidades. Tony puede escuchar un movimiento y está seguro que ella está todavía en la oficina trabajando.

—Guapo. Muy guapo, y fuerte. Deberías ver esos músculos Pepper, y sus ojos, y dios, su trasero que-

 _—¡Tony! —_ lo regaña a través de la línea. Tony simplemente se encoje de hombros. Ella preguntó y él contestó. Sin embargo, sabe que esa no es la respuesta que la mujer espera. Sólo trata de que la tensión no sea muy grande.

—Bien, bien. Está bien, pero…—y es esto a lo que ella se refiere. A aquello de lo que él acaba de enterarse y le está haciendo marañas en la cabeza. Recarga la nuca contra el respaldo del sofá y se queda contemplando el techo, como si solo de verlo fuera a encontrarle un orden a sus pensamientos. Pepper espera, paciente, hasta que él retoma la conversación dos minutos después: — Bucky, ¿lo recuerdas? su esposo, él… él murió, Pep. —escucha una aspiración algo fuerte. Sí, de seguro que la rubia está tan sorprendida como él, que a pesar de las horas que han pasado de la noticia, no puede sopesar la información todavía.

 _—Eso es…¿cómo decirlo? Inesperado. Lo siento mucho por él, de verdad._ —ella murmura, compadeciéndose por un Steve del que solo ha escuchado hablar pero jamás ha visto en persona.

La charla se desvía hacia cómo se ha sentido en su nuevo hogar, y Tony no puede evitar sacar a relucir todo el trabajo que ha tenido que hacer, y el que le falta. Ella se escucha algo apenada, pero no lo suficiente como para ir a ayudarle. Al parecer, es algo que Tony puede hacer por sí mismo y estos días en soledad le ayudarán a reencontrarse con él. Tony no sabe cómo jodidos hallará paz teniendo a Steve cerca.

Le pregunta acerca de Bruce y un poco—sólo cinco palabras—de Obadiah, pero Pepper se niega a decirle nada, argumentando que es su esposo y debe comunicarse él mismo si quiere saber algo. Está bien, es cierto.

 _—Cuídate mucho Tony, por favor. —_ ella dice a través de la línea, y suena sincera y preocupada, ¿y cómo no va a estarlo si conoce las tendencias de Tony por la autodestrucción?— _Te quiero mucho, y te extraño, jefe._ —él siente un nudo en la garganta porque ella sólo le llama de esa forma algunas veces—. _Y por lo que más quieras, sé prudente y no hagas tonterías._ —entonces cuelga.

No se refiere al alcohol en absoluto.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Muchas horas después, se decide y le pide a Jarvis que lo comunique con Obadiah.

No está seguro si quiere escucharle, porque usualmente después de una pelea pueden pasar semanas sin hablarse, pero también le interesa el contrato con los inversionistas. Entonces baja una pantalla para la videollamada y ésta se enciende cuando la comunicación entra.

Del otro lado del mundo, en Asia, Obadiah responde.

— _Hola. —_ le saluda el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa. Está recargado sobre lo que parecen ser almohadas. Al parecer, en Dubái está amaneciendo.

Conversan como si nada pasara entre ellos. Tony pregunta acerca de los negocios y Obadiah responde. Son profesionales, y en todos los años que llevan de casados han logrado separar la parte laboral de la personal porque saben muy bien que juntar ambas partes lleva al fracaso. No hay sentimentalismos de por medio. Tony sabe que tienen eso en común: son calculadores cuando de negocios se trata, se concentran en lo que hacen y dejan de lado lo demás. Tony nunca quiso convertirse en un hombre igual que su padre en este aspecto. Se da cuenta, tardíamente, que incluso es peor que Howard.

Cuando la conversación llega a su fin y Obadiah promete mandarle los reportes y los balances con las cuentas y contratos a su correo y al de Pepper, el silencio reina entre ellos. Tony sabe que es tiempo de despedirse. Entonces carraspea y sonríe al repasar la figura del hombre en la pantalla.

—No estás usando el pijama que te regalé en navidad, ¿dónde quedaron tus valores? —le reprende y se cruza de brazos poniendo la pantalla sobre sus piernas dobladas. Obadiah rueda los ojos y se pasa una mano por la cabeza medio calva y canosa.

 _—Estamos casi a cuarenta grados aquí, Tony. Sería un suicidio siquiera pensar en ponerme algo de ropa. No he soportado ni las sábanas.—_ dice, y Tony quiere hacer un comentario lascivo acerca de esto porque no es la primera vez que tienen sexo por videollamada, pero se guarda sus palabras. Stane desvía su mirada y luego, indeciso, se enfrenta a Tony—. _Quise despedirme antes de marcharme pero estaba muy enojado contigo… —_ suspira.

—¿Cuándo no lo estás? —se burla. Logra ver cómo un poco de la tensión desaparece en el hombre mayor y se siente un poco bien con eso. Obadiah le interesa y lo quiere, ha estado para él desde que puede recordar y eso es algo que Tony tiene muy metido en la cabeza—. De todas formas, Pepper se ha encargado de hacerme pagar por todo lo que he hecho estos últimos meses. Esta casa está cayéndose entre el polvo y el deterioro. —la risa de Stane le tranquiliza un poco. El teléfono del hombre suena por la pantalla y lee un mensaje, entonces su ceño se frunce— ¿Ha pasado algo malo por allá, Obi? —cuestiona.

— _No, nada. Es sólo que han adelantado la cita dos horas y eso significa que si no salgo en veinte minutos del hotel llegaré tarde.—_ sus ojos se encuentran con los de Tony y hay una especie de disculpa en ellos—. _Te llamaré en cuanto pueda, ¿está bien? Ya duérmete. —_ él asiente, como si de verdad fuera a seguir su consejo—. _Te amo._ —dice por último, y Tony siente que alguien le presiona el pecho.

—Yo también te amo. —dice, pero no logra convencerse él mismo. Obadiah sonríe antes de cortar la comunicación y el lugar queda en completo silencio del lado de Tony. Avienta la pantalla hacia la mesilla que está por ahí y se pasa ambas manos por el cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás. Se da dos golpes en las mejillas y comienza a rebuscar piezas en el taller que ha montado. Necesita sacar ideas absurdas de su mente, y para eso la mejor medicina es el trabajo sin descanso.

Las mentiras han sido su fuerte desde siempre.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _Siente rodar su cuerpo alrededor del asfalto. Le duele incluso respirar, y cuando abre los ojos, hay puntos negros bailando delante de ellos. Hay humo y fuego a su alrededor. Escucha las sirenas a lo lejos, acercándose a gran velocidad._

 _Está mareado y tiene el estómago revuelto. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y puede ver la sangre correr a través de su palma cubierta por un guante grueso de piel. Su respiración se acelera, sus ojos se mueven frenéticos buscando a alguien entre toda la gente que de repente comienza a aparecer. Intenta apartarlas, caminando hacia donde todos están volteando espantados._

 _Tiene miedo._

 _—¡Bucky! —grita, pero nadie responde. Avanza, aventando a todos hacia los lados. Siente la sangre manar de su cabeza pero en este momento no le importa. Está desesperado. El zumbido en sus oídos se intensifica y ya no puede escuchar nada más que sus jadeos— ¡Bucky! —vuelve a gritar, más fuerte. Intentando que sus gritos lleguen a la persona que está nombrando._

 _Cae de rodillas._

 _No puede respirar._

 _Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, y las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, imparables._

 _Entonces toda la gente se esfuma en una nube de olvido y ésta vez el campo cambia y el pasto se transforma en lodo y tiene las rodillas sucias. Él alza la vista y ve un cuerpo tirado a lo lejos. Tiemblan sus pies al ponerse de pie, y parece que en cualquier momento va a derrumbarse de nuevo pero no le importa; y corre. Corre a pesar de que no puede respirar muy bien. A través de su visión borrosa puede verlo._

 _Está tirado inconsciente ahí, completamente envuelto en sangre._

 _Lleva la camisa de cuadros que tanto le gusta a Steve. Entonces sube la mirada y encuentra esos ojos verdes mirándolo sin vida, como dos canicas._

 _—¡Bucky!_

Se sienta en su cama de un tirón.

Entonces cae en cuenta.

Cierra los ojos y se aprieta el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Luego se pasa una palma por sus cortos cabellos rubios. Los latidos de su corazón son rápidos, como si hubiera corrido un maratón sin descanso.

Sus puños se cierran sobre las cobijas y entre la penumbra de su habitación siente la impotencia resurgir de su fuero interno. Las pesadillas han sido comunes desde la muerte de Bucky, pero cada vez con menos frecuencia gracias a las terapias. El último episodio lo tuvo hace una semana. Antes eran no solo cada noche, también cuando cerraba los ojos por un lapso de tiempo prolongado, por ejemplo al bañarse. Las imágenes vívidas volvían a su mente sin parar. Incluso dormir le daba miedo en un cierto punto, le aterrorizaba cerrar los ojos y soñar… soñar el accidente. Casi se vuelve loco.

Ni siquiera en sus sueños ha sido capaz de salvar a Bucky.

Lo distrae un pequeño sonido que proviene de su teléfono celular. Le da alcance y lo abre:

 _\- Sé que probablemente la hora no es la correcta, pero mañana iré a comprar algunos muebles y no sé en dónde jodidos los venden en este pueblo. Pasaré por ti al trabajo a medio día, Cap. -Tony S. -_

Steve rueda los ojos. Bien, lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que jamás le pediría un favor. Tony Stark suele exigir las cosas y la gente es simplemente incapaz de negarse porque bueno, es él. Steve es la excepción, por supuesto, pero más de una década hace la diferencia en un pueblo grande y si lo deja solo, Tony terminará metido en algún lío por la lengua que se carga. De todas formas, mañana es su día libre y no quiere pasarse la tarde sin hacer algo productivo. Necesita mantener la mente ocupada. Ayudar al castaño a conseguir su mobiliario puede funcionar como distracción.

Entonces teclea, y envía:

 _\- Estaré puntual, pero te daré diez minutos para llegar. Hasta entonces. –Steve R. -_

Intenta volver a dormir pero sabe que es un intento fallido. No podrá hacerlo. Es imposible que tenga una noche tranquila después de una pesadilla, y para no hundirse entre sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos, se levanta con convicción. Sin importarle estar en pijama, baja las escaleras hasta el cuarto que ha acondicionado como un gimnasio pequeño para hacer ejercicio y se venda las manos dispuesto a darle unos buenos golpes al saco de boxeo antes de que amanezca.

Del otro lado del pueblo, Tony Stark se inclina sobre sus planos mientras trabaja con la música a todo volumen y sonríe al ver el mensaje de Steve.

* * *

 _Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios :D tengas excelente_ se _mana._


	3. Capítulo III

**_Respuestas a reviews:_**

 ** _Soleil Briller:_** _Te seré sincera, no me gusta mucho la pareja de StevexBucky, siempre he pensado que embonan mejor de amigos y hermanos, pero blah, necesitaba meterlo en la historia. Te comprendo a la perfección, muchas fans se toman demasiado en serio su odio contra los personajes xD. De igual forma amo a todos, aunque trabajo mejor con las personalidades de algunos. Respecto a tu duda: sí. Tony conoció a Steve cuando éste era una varita y aún así se enamoró. De todas formas lo dejaré un poco más claro en este capítulo. Muchas gracias por comentar!_

 ** _Nicolette:_** _Muchas gracias por tus palabras, en serio es un gran orgullo para mí y me hace muy feliz el que les guste mi trabajo. Yo escribo para ustedes y porque amo hacerlo. Quise dejar a Bucky vivo, pero después me sentiría muy mal al destrozarle el corazón a todos jajaja._

 ** _Darkmoon:_** _Juro que la próxima vez pondré a Bucky vivo jajaja, ya quiero trabajar con él. Sí, ya que la trama de la historia y los vicios no son tan originales, puesto que han sido sobreexplotados, quise darle un ligero cambio al amor de Tony por Steve. En este capítulo reforzaré más la idea. Quizá descubras ahorita porqué Steve y Tony no fueron amigos tan cercanos. Lo de la muerte de Bucky lo desvelaré más adelante, pero comenzaré a dar más indicios de las causas de su muerte muy pronto. Creo que en cuanto a un villano en la historia, no habrá. Todos lastimarán y saldrán lastimados porque somos humanos y uno hace muchas cosas por amor. A Bruce lo pondré como pareja para Natasha, con Pepper ya lo emparejé en mi fic pasado y sería un poco aburrido unirlos en éste. Sobre Tie me up, la verdad no haré una continuación. Dejé el fic como concluido hace mucho tiempo y seguirlo ahorita no me gustaría. Es una historia que aprecio mucho, en serio, pero me ha gustado la posibilidad de que ustedes imaginen una continuación. Muchas gracias por comentar!_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Pasan cinco minutos del medio día y Steve está recargado contra la pared fumando un cigarrillo. Si Tony realmente no aparece en los próximos cinco minutos se va a largar porque él aborrece la impuntualidad.

Entonces lo identifica a lo lejos y no sabe si sentirse aliviado o no porque Tony está ahí con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones caminando a paso tranquilo. Se acerca y simplemente se saludan como en los viejos tiempos: con una mirada y un asentimiento de cabeza.

El día es caluroso y el rubio porta una camiseta ceñida sin mangas, gracias a lo cual Tony puede distinguir perfectamente los grandes brazos de Steve. No sabe si podrá resistir la tentación de pasar la lengua por esa piel. De reojo admira el hermoso perfil de Steve y quiere ponerse a llorar ahí mismo por lo guapo que se ha puesto. Bien, él lo ha amado más allá de la apariencia física, pero vamos que influye mucho. Y con esos lentes que le dan un aire de modelo de revista… no puede con eso.

—Pensé que Tony Stark había dejado de lado la impuntualidad. —dice Steve para comenzar la plática. No es que le incomode caminar en silencio, pero tiene ganas de hablar, de que su cerebro se concentre en otras cosas que no sea lo de siempre: las pesadillas. El castaño le sonríe mordazmente.

—Hay muchos hábitos que no cambian jamás. —dice a modo de respuesta. Intenta que su tono de voz suene casual, pero está ligeramente sorprendido por darse cuenta, tardíamente, del vicio de Steve: — ¿Desde cuándo fumas? No pareces del tipo que lo hace, ya sabes. Todo recto y estirado, como si trajeses un palo en el culo. Al menos así eras en tu juventud. —se encoje de hombros y Steve se ríe bajito. Es casi increíble que Steve ahora se vea tan relajado, como si flotara en una nube de buen humor. ¿Qué ha cambiado? No, mejor dicho, ¿quién le ha cambiado? Vuelve su mente al presente.

—Comencé a fumar después de la muerte de Bucky. —Steve le mira a través de las gafas. Tony es diez centímetros aproximadamente más pequeño que él, pero su presencia es fuerte y él siente como si todo girara alrededor del moreno. Ser un Stark significa tragarse al mundo entero, Steve piensa. —. No es un buen hábito, pero ahora no puedo dejarlo. —dice como si nada y entonces señala una tienda que está cruzando la calle. Tony alza la vista y se encuentra con un inmenso cartel en donde se lee "Mueblería Asgard" y quiere burlarse del patético nombre pero se traga la broma y sigue andando.

Steve abre la puerta de la entrada para él y Tony quiere gritarle que no necesita ser caballeroso con otro hombre, pero se contiene y se introduce de mala manera a la tienda. Su perspectiva cambia cuando observa el interior: el espacio es grande y los muebles están acomodados de una forma armónica y llamativa. Se dedica a observar con ojo crítico todo su alrededor dándole el visto bueno a más de un mueble, cuando una sombra pasa rápidamente por su lado. ¿Qué carajos? Se gira y entonces algo en su pecho se hunde y arde.

Un hombre alto y delgado, vestido todo de negro pero de forma elegante, está casi colgando del cuello de Steve, abrazado a él invadiendo su espacio personal como si fuera de su propiedad. El rubio no hace nada, simplemente se limita a reír y abrazar al extraño por la cintura brevemente antes de separarse y quitárselo de encima cortésmente. Tony intenta parecer indiferente pero hace una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Amigo Steve! —un grito proveniente del fondo del lugar hace a Tony perder por un momento el hilo de sus pensamientos. Un hombre alto y rubio, de cabello y barba larga, sale vestido como un leñador con una sonrisa que podría iluminar más que la energía limpia que Tony está luchando por producir en su empresa. El hombre le ignora brevemente y también abraza a Rogers, pero de manera menos abusiva, más grotesca. Se palmean la espalda y Steve tiene una sonrisa sincera y maravillosa. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente perfecto?

Por un breve momento se siente vilmente ignorado como una concha, hasta que Steve conduce a ambos hombres hasta donde está él. Entonces carraspea y los presenta. Si a Tony le duele que lo presente como un "viejo amigo", no lo da a demostrar. Se enfunda su mejor sonrisa y se muestra agradable y cortés.

Thor, el hombre de la barba rubia, es divertido y no comprende las metáforas, pero no es algún problema. Loki—el tipo que se le ha colgado a los brazos a Steve—por su parte, es más agrio y reacio a conversar, pero debajo de esos ojos fríos, Tony distingue un cierto brillo cuando mira a Steve. Eso le pone celoso, pero sólo un poco, porque es Tony Stark y él jamás hace algo patético como sentir celos.

Le muestran cada uno de los hermosos muebles y él no se resiste y termina comprando todo lo que necesita ahí. Los muebles están tallados a mano, y la madera ha sido cortada por las propias manos de Thor. En medio de la conversación, Thor saca a relucir el buen amigo que Steve es de ellos, y lo mucho que les ha ayudado. Menciona que a veces, cuando tiene mucho trabajo, Rogers le acompaña hasta las montañas y juntos talan árboles y siembran más.

Tony le sonríe a Steve cuando éste le mira tras lo que Thor ha dicho sobre la tala de árboles, y podría jurar que ha visto el cuello de Steve ponerse ligeramente rojo.

Cuando se despiden, se traga el nudo amargo por ver de nuevo al tal Loki colgado del cuello de Steve. Le besa la mejilla y luego le dice algunas palabras al oído que hacen enrojecer de las orejas al ojiazul. Éste se retira con una tos mal fingida mientras niega con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

Cuando están de regreso en la calle, Tony finge teclear en el celular, pero lo cierto es que necesita saber qué mierda ha pasado entre Loki y Steve.

—Así que ellos son amigos tuyos, ¿eh? —el rubio asiente con una sonrisa, buscando dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón un cigarrillo—. Parece que todos aquí en el pueblo son cercanos a ti. En especial, ¿cómo se llama?, ah, sí: Loki. —bromea, pero lo cierto es que un gusanito le carcome las entrañas y él no es conocido precisamente por ser muy delicado con las palabras. El nombre le sale con más veneno del que quisiera, pero aquella escena se sintió como un grano en el culo. Steve se atraganta con su saliva y casi tira el cigarrillo. Entonces le dirige la mirada a Tony y él puede apreciar el color azul profundo en esos ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Oh, no! Loki suele ser así con las personas en quienes confía, no lo malinterpretes. —niega con ambas manos para que Tony se quite esas ideas de la cabeza. El castaño le mira con una ceja alzada, como si no le creyera—. Deberías haber visto el lío que Laura, la esposa de Clint, le armó un día cuando encontró a Loki abrazando a su marido por la espalda. —sonríe ante el recuerdo y un poco de la tensión acumulada en los hombros de Tony se va. Se concentra en lo que Steve está diciendo y no en el alivio que siente por su confesión—. Loki es… puede ser un tipo complicado y con un tinte siniestro, pero cuando lo conoces mejor y te adaptas a su manera de ser, es un buen tipo. —ahora sí prende su cigarrillo y le da la primera calada.

Tony asimila las palabras, una por una. De todas formas, si Steve tuviera algo con Loki, a él no tendría que interesarle, ¿cierto? Es viudo y puede hacer lo que quiera y Tony es un hombre casado.

—¿Tienes que hacer algo hoy? —pregunta al aire. Steve niega un par de veces, quizá bastante rápido. Es un terreno peligroso y no tiene—ni debe—hacer esto, pero Tony generalmente nunca le hace caso a las voces de la razón en su cabeza. No es su estilo—. Entonces voy a contratarte para que me ayudes a pintar y alzar esa vieja casa, es un asco. —dice, y cuando Steve alza la ceja con escepticismo, Tony sonríe y dice: —Habrá cerveza, lo prometo. —

No hay nada más que decir.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

El día se escurre como arena y cuando miran a través de la ventana, la noche ha cubierto el cielo con su manto oscuro.

Tony se niega a tirarse sobre el viejo sofá de la sala porque tiene los resortes demasiado salidos, así que entre él y Steve jalan un colchón de una de las recamaras de invitados hasta la sala y se sientan ahí.

—No puedo creer que incluso haya un supermercado aquí, no parece de ese tipo de pueblos. Lo imaginé, ya sabes, sin tantas tiendas ni cosas por el estilo. —comenta Tony mientras muerde su pedazo de pizza calentada en el horno que ha comprado. Steve rueda los ojos porque es absurdo pensar que una pequeña comunidad esté totalmente peleada con la vida moderna.

Han avanzado rápido para llevar tan poco tiempo pintando. Han cubierto las goteras de los techos de madera; y las paredes de la cocina y la sala todavía huelen a pintura fresca. No está mal para empezar.

Cuando Steve se estira por su cuarta cerveza, su codo le pega ligeramente a un portaretrato y él lo sostiene para que no se caiga. Es inevitable ser curioso así que se fija en la foto: hay una mujer hermosa vestida de traje blanco, con el celular en la mano y viendo hacia otro lado, totalmente ajena a la toma. Sus cabellos son rubios con tonos naranjas, y sus labios pintados de rojo le recuerdan a Steve las granadas.

—¿Quién es ella? —le pregunta, regresando a su puesto al lado de Tony. El castaño, que se encuentra peleando con la tapa de su botella, alza la vista un momento y sus ojos se iluminan. Steve le estudia atentamente.

—Pepper, mi asistente. En teoría es mi secretaria, pero yo la consideraría más como una madre niñera. —dice con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro—. Puede parecer dulce pero es realmente espeluznante cuando se enoja. Dios, todo el tiempo me está regañando y presionando con asuntos de la empresa que están lejanos. Es la única que sabe de memoria mi número de seguridad social. Puede predecir casi cualquier cosa que diré y pareciera como si leyera mi mente. Es macabra, joder. Pero es la mujer más eficiente que conozco, y es, por mucho, la única que puede lidiar conmigo. —se pasa una mano por el pelo y recuesta la nuca en el asiento del sofá viejo. Ha hablado sin parar.

—Parece una mujer muy importante para ti. —murmura, devolviendo el retrato a donde pertenece y dándole un trago a su bebida—. Y es hermosa. —completa. Tony abre un ojo y le mira con escepticismo.

—Si me dices que te has enamorado de ella voy a golpearte. Le he espantado los zopilotes por años, y no dejaré que la arranques de mi lado, ¿entiendes? Sin ella no sé vivir. —le amenaza con un dedo y el rubio se ríe fuerte y claro. Tony bebe de su cerveza un trago largo y no le es suficiente. Necesita más alcohol en sus venas para olvidar que estar al lado de este hombre le hace perder la noción de muchas cosas.

Tony no quiere darse cuenta que sigue enamorado y loco por Steve Rogers.

—Jarvis cariño, ¿qué hora es? —lanza la cuestión al techo, y el rubio está a punto de decirle que está desvariando, pero una voz robótica proveniente de todos los lugares a la vez, lo interrumpe.

—Quince minutos pasados de la media noche, señor. —y es el turno de Steve para ponerse de pie, buscando al dueño de las palabras. Excepto que no hay nadie. Tony no se sobresalta ni hace ademanes de moverse siquiera.

—¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? —pregunta un poco ansioso.

—Lenguaje. —le regaña, como solía hacer Steve cuando eran jóvenes y Tony soltaba palabrotas en cada oración. Pero el ojiazul no encuentra la broma y sus ojos exigen una explicación. Tony se despereza y estira los brazos, después dice: —. Es mi mayordomo. Una Inteligencia Artificial que diseñé hace muchos años. —lo resume.

—¿Cómo hiciste algo como eso? —y es ahí donde todo se revuelve.

Tony no puede creer que haya alguien en la jodida vida que de verdad quiera saber cómo mierda llegó a construir a Jarvis. Está seguro que Steve entiende menos de la mitad de toda su explicación científica, pero le pone la máxima atención como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo que ha escuchado en toda su longeva vida. A él no le importa, porque se explaya en explicar cada funcionamiento de Jarvis, así como la información que posee y el acceso libre a cualquier sitio. Se siente como un niño pequeño de nuevo, volviendo a esa época donde le emocionaba hablar de sus proyectos científicos, sus sueños.

Steve le escucha atento, y eso es lo que más le duele y le gusta al mismo tiempo. Steve, de entre todas las personas. El hombre del cual ha estado enamorado más de una década es quien le escucha con paciencia y admiración sinceras. Quien le hace preguntas que pueden parecer estúpidas pero que a él le agrada contestar. De repente no son dos adultos con pasados diferentes, de repente son solo dos personas olvidándose del mundo exterior.

Jarvis ha sido su mayor creación y por eso no quiere compartirla con el mundo. Es algo que ha creado para él mismo. Llámenlo egoísta, no le interesa. Es bastante tonto mencionarle a Steve que creó a Jarvis para no sentirse solo cuando trabaja, pero lo cierto es que lo creó para no sentirse solo en absoluto. Cuando Obi está de viaje, la mansión Stark se siente vacía y casi sombría. Parece que todos tienen algo mejor que hacer que escucharle sobre sus ideas locas, pero Jarvis y su humor sarcástico están siempre allí, y es algo que Tony agradece. Se siente como si el viejo Jarvis estuviera en su puerta hablándole, como en los viejos tiempos.

Se emociona tanto que jala a Steve del brazo, y llevando todavía ambos sus cervezas en las manos libres, bajan hasta el sótano donde Tony le muestra todo. Adora la admiración marcada en cada facción de ese masculino rostro, le conmueve la forma en que sus ojos azules se mueven por todo el lugar como si no pudiera abarcarlo todo. Pero lo que más le gusta, es cómo se ve Steve en medio de su espacio. Como si perteneciera ahí, a su mundo. Su corazón palpita fuerte, y se pone a pensar cómo hubiera sido la jodida vida si le hubiera dicho a este hombre, hace años, que lo amaba.

Quitándose las ideas de la cabeza, pone con familiaridad una mano en la espalda baja de Steve y le guía por todo su taller, mencionándole los proyectos que quiere poner en práctica cuando regrese a Nueva York, como la energía limpia. Le habla sobre esta especie de cuidado del medio ambiente gracias a su tecnología. Incluso el rubio da algunas ideas que no suenan tan mal.

La voz robótica de Jarvis rompe la atmósfera especial que hay entre ellos:

—Señor Stark. Lamento la interrupción, pero el señor Obadiah está en la línea de espera y quiere comunicarse con usted. —Tony está a punto de decirle que se vaya al carajo porque está muy cómodo platicando con Steve, pero entonces localiza al rubio rascándose la nuca con una mueca apenada. Sí, el asunto se jodió—. Dice que es importante. —puntualiza el mayordomo.

—No había visto la hora, lo siento mucho Tony. Creo que tienes asuntos importantes que atender y te estoy quitando el tiempo. —el rubio dice mientras camina hacia las escaleras que lo conducirán a la planta de arriba—. Nos veremos luego. —y con un gesto de despedida de la mano, sube las escaleras y se pierde. Tony se pasa una mano por el rostro y suspira. Espera algunos minutos.

—¿Se ha ido? —cuestiona con un deje de irritación en la voz.

—Así es, señor. Acaba de cerrar la puerta principal. —contesta Jarvis. El castaño asiente y toma su cerveza de la mesa donde la había dejado abandonada. Toma un trago largo hasta que se la termina. Entonces trae algunos planos a su mesa de trabajo tomándose su tiempo.

—Abre la llamada con Obadiah. —dice con soltura.

No hay realmente nada novedoso sobre las noticias de Stane, salvo que el contrato en Dubái marcha de lo mejor y ha encontrado otros socios, ésta vez suecos, para el proyecto de la energía limpia, así que Obadiah probablemente estará viajando en las próximas horas al siguiente país.

Tony le dice que lo extraña, pero a sus propios oídos no suena sincero.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve está buscando las llaves de su casa en los bolsillos de sus pantalones pero se detiene de inmediato al sentir una presencia. De ante mano sabe quién es, pero no puede evitar estar alerta la mayoría de las veces.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí? —le dice, mientras saca la llave de su bolsa trasera. La calle está algo oscura y el frío se siente más que otros días.

—Hace unos cuarenta minutos, pero no estabas, así que decidí esperarte. —a su lado llega Natasha y deposita un beso suavemente en su mejilla. Steve ladea el rostro y la mira brevemente. No necesita las luces para darse cuenta de su aspecto. Ella retrocede un par de pasos y de repente parece que su actitud ha cambiado a una más arisca—. Traje la cena. —y alza una bolsa de plástico. Steve asiente y abre la puerta. En silencio suben las escaleras hasta su departamento sin encontrarse ningún vecino.

Cuando entran, él se dirige directamente a su cocina por unos vasos y unas cervezas, mientras Natasha cierra su puerta con el pie y deja la comida sobre la mesilla de la sala. Steve le da alcance y antes de que pueda tomar asiento, la toma suavemente del codo y le obliga a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué lo permites? —la pregunta suena suave, pero esconde una ligera decepción. Ella contiene el aire un poco y luego se zafa del agarre sin mucho esfuerzo porque a Steve no le gusta hacer alarde de su fuerza para someter a otros. Menos si son como su familia. Natasha se tira sobre el sofá y sube los pies a la mesa.

—Me golpeé esta mañana con un mueble en la cocina, Steve. Eso es todo. —dice convencida, creyéndose ella misma sus palabras. Steve le observa atentamente mientras la rodea para sentarse a su lado. Puede ver que sus ojos todavía están un poco rojos, quizá porque ha llorado; el rudo golpe que trae en la mejilla cubierto con un poco de maquillaje para disimular, es todo menos un accidente y él lo sabe muy bien. Se muerde la lengua para no hablar porque Natasha es como un gato, y si se siente ligeramente amenazada, se irá.

Ven una película en un cómodo silencio mientras comen algo de sushi de su tienda favorita. Después la pelirroja carraspea para llamar su atención.

—Así que, ¿dónde fuiste? —una de sus cejas se alza con curiosidad. Steve termina de comer y se pasa las manos por los vaqueros para limpiarlas. Luego alcanza su cerveza y le da un trago largo.

—Con Tony Stark. Le estoy ayudando a pintar la vieja casa de la colina, era de su abuela. Se la heredó a su madre y ella a él. —dice. Natasha parece que está intentando recordar algo, pero él se adelanta: —El hombre en The Howling Commandos el otro día. —se rasca la nuca y vuelve su atención a la televisión. No puede dejar de mirar ese horrible moretón que ella luce sobre su inmaculado rostro. Quiere decirle un par de cosas pero de nuevo, sabe que Natasha no lo escuchará.

—Lo he visto antes. No personalmente, por supuesto. Su cara y apellido me suenan. —se lleva un dedo al mentón y lo acaricia—. Ah, sí. Industrias Stark. ¿Qué hace un hombre como él aquí y por qué lo conoces? —ésta vez le da alcance a sus pies y se quita las botas. Después regresa a su posición anterior: con las piernas extendidas sobre la mesa. Con familiaridad deja que Steve recueste la cabeza sobre sus muslos y comienza a darle un masaje sobre sus rubios cabellos. Él cierra los ojos y suspira, complacido por las caricias.

—¿Recuerdas del hombre que te hablé hace mucho tiempo? Con quien pasé mi adolescencia antes de que volviera Bucky. —la escucha tararear a modo de afirmación, entonces continua: —. Bueno, pues es él. Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía dieciocho años y trabajaba en la heladería. Un día fue a comprar uno y nos conocimos. Era insoportable. —murmura, riéndose bajito de sus propias palabras—. En serio que pasar tiempo con él y sus molestas bromas era un dolor de cabeza, pero con el tiempo nos llevamos mejor. Estaba de vacaciones en este pueblo, así que cuando volvió a la escuela dejamos de vernos, pero él volvió cada vacaciones y yo seguía aquí. Creo que hicimos un lazo de amistad bastante extraño. —hace una mueca como ella acaricia una zona de su cabeza donde es sensible. Se moja los labios y vuelve a hablar: —. Sin embargo, a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo juntos, creo que nunca llegué a conocerlo realmente. Es decir, era espontáneo y extrovertido, pero ni siquiera supe cómo era la relación con sus padres. En cambio yo le conté todo de mí. Sabe que mi madre murió cuando tenía quince años, y que mi padre nos dejó por otra mujer. Nunca comprendí… jamás descubrí porqué no confiaba en mí. —se sacude un poco el sentimiento de pesadez que se mete en su corazón, y trata de sonar aminado: —. Logré tenerle un afecto grande pese a todo. Yo estaba ansioso por presentarle a Bucky, aunque en el fondo tenía miedo porque ambos podrían ser una bomba de jugarretas y bromas. Sin embargo, las cosas no marcharon como hubiera esperado, porque no se llevaron demasiado bien. Cuando le envié la invitación a mi boda… Tony no contestó mi carta. Y por supuesto, nunca regresó. —las pestañas caen solemnes sobre sus mejillas. Casi puede sentir la decepción que aquello le causó.

—Quizá tenía algunos asuntos pendientes. —murmura Natasha, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá mirando al techo. Sus dedos siguen pasando ágiles entre ese campo amarillo, relajándose. Quiere opinar una teoría, pero se guarda sus palabras para sí misma.

—Supongo. —murmura más débil de lo que quisiera—. Su padre era un hombre de negocios, y Tony era su único descendiente. Estaba involucrado ya con la empresa familiar cuando lo conocí. —decide no pensar más y se deja llevar por los dedos sobre sus cabellos.

—¿Por qué no le invitas mañana? Clint traerá a Laura y organizarán una comida en el patio de su casa. Estar solo en este pueblo debe ser bastante aburrido. —aconseja. Ella sabe por experiencia que cuando eres de la ciudad y llegas a un pueblo, la vida de repente se torna más silenciosa y monótona. El ruido y bullicio de las ciudades pueden hacerte olvidar toda la mierda de vida.

—Le diré. Aunque no sé si acepte, a veces puede ser un hombre bastante extraño. —dice con tranquilidad. Después se acomoda mejor y no sabe en qué momento se queda dormido ahí, con la cabeza en los muslos de Natasha y ella viendo la noche a través de la ventana.

Lo mira con atención, y le parece imposible que este hombre haya vivido una vida demasiado agitada para sus treinta y cuatro años. Sin embargo, Steve Rogers es todavía demasiado joven y puede encontrar el amor porque es lo que se merece. Ella va a ayudarlo.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Las cervezas que ha comprado para compartir con Steve no se acabaron, por lo tanto los envases llenos brillan casi con burla como tentándolo a tomárselos. Tony se muerde el labio inferior, indeciso entre si debería tomar una taza de café o una cerveza. Él es más fan del whisky, pero en estos momentos no puede beber ni una gota de ese alcohol porque sabe que no parará hasta terminar por completo la botella. Por supuesto, nadie puede verlo. Pero él casi puede presentir que Pepper sabría si él decae. Es a la única persona que no quiere decepcionar.

Se pasa una mano por la cara para despejarse y se decide por la onceava taza de café en esa noche.

Mientras espera a que la cafetera haga su función de llenar su taza, se queda mirando las paredes que han pintado y una sonrisa, breve pero sincera, se dibuja en sus facciones. Sabe que está pisando un terreno con miles de granadas esperando a ser detonadas, y de una u otra forma, el que Steve haya vuelto a su vida acabará mal. Probablemente termine con el corazón roto como la primera vez.

Cristo. Aún puede sentir el dolor cuando vio a Steve besar a Bucky a su regreso hace tantos años. Aún siente como su pecho late irregularmente al descubrir que su única oportunidad de haber podido ser feliz se esfumó cuando Steve, una tarde lluviosa, le habló por teléfono para decirle que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Bucky. La emoción podía palparse incluso a miles de kilómetros. Lo que Tony hubiera dado por ser él a quien fuera a pedirle unir sus vidas. Iba a regresar al pueblo esas vacaciones, pero decidió no hacerlo porque no podría ver a ese par juntos sin ponerse, estúpidamente, a llorar ahí mismo. Justo cuando le iba a declarar sus sentimientos. Justo cuando sentía que su vida estaba cobrando sentido y que se merecía ser feliz. Entonces la vida le cogió por la barbilla y le negó el camino.

Ahora estaba aquí de regreso, ayudando a fomentar una amistad que terminará por destruirlo porque va a regresar a Nueva York y seguramente jamás volverá. Sabe que no puede volver a un lugar donde ha encontrado y reencontrado el amor. Sabe, perfectamente, que los años no han logrado amainar la tormenta que provoca Steve en su pecho. Y sabe, también, que no puede ni debe hacerle esto a Obadiah porque es la única persona que ha estado con él desde siempre. Y Tony ha sido tan egoísta que jamás se dio la oportunidad de amar al hombre que lo ha a acompañado desde siempre. Porque si lo intentó sólo fue superficialmente. En el fondo, siempre ha sabido que su corazón le pertenece a Steve Rogers.

Así que, ya muy entrada la noche, marca un número que conoce de memoria y habla largo y tendido con Obadiah sobre lo mucho que lo aprecia. Se siente culpable, sí. Por algo que sigue sintiendo y que no puede detener por voluntad propia. Le dice a Obi que sin él se hubiera hundido irremediablemente, y Obadiah escucha atento y luego le pregunta si está borracho y Tony se ríe fuerte pero es una risa para sacar toda la tensión de su cuerpo. Le dice que no, que sólo tenía ganas de darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por él en estos años. Se despiden de buena gana y se siente un poco más empalagoso de lo normal.

Tony, en el fondo, sabe que le está diciendo todo esto a modo de disculpas por las cosas que aún no ha hecho. Le está pidiendo perdón por los errores que aún no ha cometido, pero está seguro cometerá.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Por la mañana, muy temprano para su gusto Steve llega a su casa y se ponen a pintar. Se hacen bromas y discuten, y Tony se siente ligero y feliz, como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía. Entonces, antes de que el rubio se vaya a su trabajo, le habla sobre la comida con sus amigos y le invita. Le gustaría que conociera a más gente estando en el pueblo, y Tony no sabe porqué pero acepta casi de inmediato. El simple hecho de que Steve le invite a conocer a sus amigos le pone ansioso y nervioso. Después se siente bastante tonto, vamos, que lo presentará como un amigo, no como su cita o algo parecido.

Así que se pasa el resto del día viendo su armario con una cerveza en la mano. No sabe qué ponerse. Diablos.

—Jarvis, cariño, comunícame con Pepper y dile que atienda la llamada porque es urgente. —se sienta sobre su cama y espera pacientemente a que su IA lo comunique con su asistente. Ve a su alrededor y desea que los muebles lleguen ya, pero según Thor, tardará hasta mañana para estar listos por completo y poder enviarlos.

—¡Tony, Dios mío!, ¿te ha pasado algo?,¿necesitas que vaya? Puedo decirle a Happy que es urgente, y-

—Pepper, ¿quién te ha hecho tanto daño? —sonríe el castaño cortando su drama, bebiendo un trago de su cerveza. Sí, quizá decirle a Jarvis que era urgente no fue la mejor idea.

—Trabajar contigo, Tony. Me pones de nervios siempre. ¿Qué necesitas? —repite más calmada, pero se distingue el tono de voz, la preocupación palpable en sus palabras cuidadosas. Tony sabe que ella quiere preguntarle si ha estado bebiendo.

—¿Por qué no pusiste algún par de buenas prendas en mi maleta? Todo lo que veo son playeras y vaqueros. ¿Dónde están las camisas? —le pregunta. Cualquiera que lo viera a través de la ventana pensaría que está loco y habla solo, pero sólo está parloteando a través del alta voz. Es molesto sostener un teléfono contra la oreja todo el tiempo.

—Te he puesto dos o tres camisas en la maleta. Busca el compartimiento más pequeño y ahí están. Pensé que las notarías. —ella resopla y casi puede verla pasarse una mano por el cabello, exasperada de que la llamada sea solamente para preguntar por la ropa—. De todas formas, ¿para qué querrías una camisa para vestir en el pue… algo pasó, ¿qué es? —de repente su tono cambia a uno más animado, lleno de curiosidad. Tony levanta las manos y niega, como si ella pudiera verlo.

—Oh no, no. No te hagas ideas en esa cabeza tuya. No es nada… nada importante. Simplemente Steve me ha invitado a conocer a sus amigos para que, ya sabes, no esté totalmente aburrido en este pueblo de mierda. —se termina su cerveza y busca su maleta, dispuesto a encontrar esas camisas. Cuando encuentra el compartimiento, se da cuenta que Pepper le ha empacado tres camisas, no dos. Y son sus favoritas. Casi quiere gritar de alegría.

—Me alegro mucho, Tony. Esa es una buena idea. —le dice del otro lado de la línea. Tony escucha sus tacones a través del altavoz y mira la hora. Seguramente está a punto de salir de la empresa. En estos días, con él fuera del juego y Obadiah fuera de la ciudad, no hay mucho por hacer salvo esperar que los contratos estén firmados para comenzar a trabajar sobre el proyecto de la energía limpia—. Sólo compórtate, ¿está bien? No seas engreído, los demás lo agradecerán. —su voz suena tranquila y dulce, casi como una madre—. Tengo que irme, Tony. Happy me está esperando para llevarme a casa.

—Esa es una manera muy tierna para decirme que no quieres que vuelva a llamar y arruinar tu cita con mi chofer. —la escucha reclamarle del otro lado de la línea, como suele hacer ella siempre que dice algo indebido acerca de su estrecha relación con Happy. Él se ríe a carcajadas, luego continúa—. Está bien, está bien. Buena noche Pepper. Y por favor, usa protección que no quiero ser tío tan joven. —entonces, antes de que ella vuelta a comenzar con sus regaños, corta la llamada.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Según la dirección que Steve le mandó por mensaje, esta es la casa. Se ve solitaria, y se siente como si de repente hubiera sido el objeto de un juego. Pero Steve no bromearía con algo así, ¿cierto? Así que se decide y toca el timbre un par de veces antes de alejarse y sentirse tonto por traer una camisa.

La puerta se abre y lo primero que distingue es la sonrisa de Steve y sus ojos azules.

—¡Hey, Tony! Estaba comenzando a preocuparme por ti. Pasa, pasa. —le anima haciéndose a un lado, para que Tony tenga espacio para entrar. Sus ojos azules repasan al hombre castaño, y tiene que aceptar que se ve muy guapo. La camisa roja a conjunto con esos vaqueros ceñidos le hacen pensar por un momento que deberían ir a otro lugar más privado. Pasar sus manos por ese cuerpo acanelado, y aspirar su aroma. Desnudarlo. Sus mejillas se calientan ante el indeseado pensamiento y niega sin que Tony lo vea, para despejarse esas cosas. Luego juntos avanzan por el recibidor hasta el patio trasero y están todos ahí, mirándolos.

Steve le presenta a cada uno: Clint y su esposa están sentados muy juntos, y le saludan animadamente. Thor y Loki, los dueños de la mueblería, también están ahí y el rubio de barba le da un fuerte abrazo que podría aplastarle los pulmones. Loki simplemente le sonríe. Sharon, la vecina de Steve, es amable y sus ojos cafés son tranquilos y vivaces. No hay nada que decir de la pelirroja, que pronto descubre se llama Natasha. Hay un aire de tensión cuando él pregunta por el moretón sobre su mejilla, a lo que ella responde que es un golpe con un mueble. Por supuesto él no lo cree, y adivina que de hecho nadie lo hace.

La tarde se convierte en noche y a Tony le agradan los amigos de Steve más de lo que debería. Clint hace bromas y luego Laura lo regaña. Comen carne asada y más cerveza. Tony promete no volver a beber cerveza cuando regrese a Nueva York, está tomando demasiada.

—Lo hubieras visto, Tony. ¡Steve estaba ahí colgado del árbol tratando de alcanzar al gato! —todos ríen ante el recuerdo y el castaño fugazmente mira a Steve, quien está sonriendo apenado y viéndolo fijamente. Tony le sonríe. Clint hace ademanes graciosos mientras habla—. Apuesto a que el gato ni siquiera quería que lo bajaran, pero este hombre —palmea el hombro del rubio con soltura— estaba reacio a dejarlo ahí. Ese día se ganó varios rasguños. —

—Y ni hablar de todas las fans. Las mujeres estaban locas por él. —Natasha agrega con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras todos asienten brevemente—. Tuve que quitárselas de encima. Había una señora, incluso, que estaba fingiendo un desmayo para que Steve la auxiliara. —y vuelven a reír.

Tony los mira a todos mientras bebe, sintiéndose extrañamente ajeno al grupo. Todos ellos son amigos, y más que eso, actúan como hermanos.

La conversación avanza como río, y a cada quien le toca ser el blanco de las risas por un momento. Llega un punto, donde Steve toma asiento a su lado, y Tony siente el aire de calidez que emana su cuerpo y quiere que le abrace. Pero eso no sucederá. Alguien toca su rodilla, y es el rubio tratando de llamar su atención para ofrecerle otra cerveza. Tony la acepta y cuando la toma, sus dedos rozan los de Steve. Se siente diferente, y algo en su interior se acciona como si necesitara más contacto. Con cuidado toma la botella entre sus dedos, pero se da dos segundos más para acariciar los dedos grandes de Steve. Cuando alza la mirada, el ojiazul está mirándole sin pestañear con esos ojos profundos y bellos, pero Tony reconoce la ingenuidad en su mirada y se da cuenta que Steve ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que causa en él. Bien, se dice, eso está bien. Es mejor de esta manera.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se mueven por si alguien más le ha visto y todos parecen enfrascados en la charla, cosa que le alegra. Excepto Natasha, que le está mirando fijamente y que de seguro ha visto todo lo que ha hecho. Le da una sonrisa rápida y luego, nervioso, trata de continuar escuchando lo que Thor está diciendo, tratando de ignorar la mirada de Natasha lo que resta de la noche.

En el transcurso de la velada, nota que Thor y Loki se alejan del grupo y comienzan a hablar bajito, más juntos de lo que el espacio personal requiere. Entonces se fija en ellos y algo que sucede no le sorprende demasiado: Loki toma por las solapas de la chaqueta a Thor y le planta un beso nada casto. El rubio lo toma por las caderas y lo pega a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo. Se pierden un poco más en la oscuridad y Tony sabe que es momento de dejar de mirar.

Tony no se inmuta cuando minutos después vuelven un poco agitados excusándose que deben abrir temprano la mueblería y por lo tanto, tienen que marcharse. Cuando se despiden de él, le manda una sonrisa torcida a Loki y él le devuelve la sonrisa intercalando la mirada entre Steve y su persona. Ok, Loki es observador y ahora sabe de seguro lo que siente por Steve porque bueno, no ha sido muy discreto con las miradas que le manda. A veces, se pierde en la forma en cómo la camisa azul se mueve alrededor de los músculos de Steve y piensa que se va a romper.

Es hora de que todos se marchen, de hecho, porque ya pasa de la media noche. Natasha y Sharon se van juntas, y Steve decide acompañarle a casa.

Platican, sobre todo, de los amigos del rubio. Tony tiene que ser sincero y le dice que se ha sentido un poco perdido porque todos se mueven y se hablan como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y se siente ajeno a eso.

—Pero podrías pertenecer, Tony. —le dice el rubio como lo toma suavemente del brazo para evitar que se caiga cuando tropieza con una maldita piedra. Sin embargo, pese a que se ha recuperado, Steve no le quita la mano y siguen andando de esa forma hasta la casa del castaño. Él no quiere pensar en sus palabras, porque por supuesto que Steve solamente está siendo amable, como siempre. No sabe cómo despedirse, pero quizá es algo que en su interior se mueve inconscientemente y que le obliga a hacer lo siguiente: lleva su brazo libre alrededor del cuello del rubio y lo atrae en un abrazo apretado. Siente la tensión en el cuerpo del mayor y casi se aleja y está pensando en cómo disculparse, pero entonces el brazo libre de Steve rodea su cintura torpemente y lo pega a su cuerpo por completo. Permanecen poco tiempo así, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que Tony sienta que está volando.

—Gracias por esta noche. Me la he pasado bastante bien. —se sincera, alejándose un poco y sintiendo todavía el fuerte brazo de Steve rodeándole. Entonces apoya la palma de su mano sobre el fuerte pecho del rubio y la otra sobre su mejilla, con su pulgar acariciando la mandíbula de Steve. Podría besarlo ahora mismo. Quiere hacerlo. Pero no puede arruinar lo que ha construido, así que simplemente le besa la mejilla libre y se aleja dos pasos. Steve está mirándolo con una mueca ente confusión y escepticismo, y Tony desea que venga hasta él y lo bese. Pero no sucede. Y el momento se vuelve incómodo.

—Estás bebido. —Steve le dice, sonriendo ajeno a la situación. Se recupera muy rápido como si nada hubiera pasado hace un minuto. Tony se alegra y se decepciona a partes iguales—. Tú nunca das las gracias, ¿quién eres y qué le hiciste a Tony Stark? —entonces el castaño corta la distancia nuevamente y le pica el pecho con el dedo índice de forma juguetona.

— Es tu culpa. He estado bebiendo cerveza todo el día por ti. —y es momento para alejarse, per Steve toma su mano y le aprieta ligeramente, con sus ojos azules velados por las sombras. Hay algo ahí que le hace sentir nervioso por la forma en que esos ojos azules repasan su rostro con cuidado. Luego el rubio le deja libre y le mira dos segundos antes de decir:

—Mañana tendrás resaca. Descansa. —entonces le da una sonrisa rápida y se vuelve, caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Tony se le queda viendo porque, diablos, es lo único que puede hacer. A lo lejos observa que Steve saca un cigarrillo y se pierde entre la oscuridad de la noche.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _En el momento en que estuvo seguro de que se había deshecho de toda su ropa, se tambaleó hacia adelante y besó una vez más al hombre que estaba entre sus sábanas, con una pasión tal que escuchó un ligero gemido como respuesta. Steve tomó su tiempo para besarlo; mordisqueó su labio inferior suavemente, luego más fuerte cuando los ruidos satisfechos de su amante se hicieron escuchar. Dejó que sus manos recorrieran todo el cuerpo contrario, explorando su piel con la punta de sus dedos. La boca del otro hombre era cálida y suave debajo de la suya, sus labios separándose obedientemente cuando él pasó la lengua._

 _Steve estaba totalmente sorprendido de que estuviera completamente duro ya. Sacudió sus caderas en contra del otro, sintiendo la dureza ajena. Entonces sus ojos subieron y encontró el rostro de Tony, sonrojado y con una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo su piel. El castaño dejó escapar un gemido cuando los dedos de Steve comenzaron a pasearse por su pecho, encontrando uno de sus pezones y frotando suavemente._

 _El rubio presionó besos en su mandíbula, sintiendo el picor de su barba. Haciendo su camino hasta el cuello de Tony, pasando por sus pronunciadas clavículas, donde se detuvo para morder suavemente su piel._

 _Tony arqueó su cuello, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un jadeo cuando Steve asaltó su piel con la boca y su mano se tornó más descarada: pellizcó su pezón tiernamente entre los dedos. Las manos del castaño estrecharon sus cabellos rubios y le murmuró, con un tono sugerente que le envió un pinchazo a su polla:_

 _—Te necesito dentro, Steve._

Se sienta en su cama, con la respiración acelerada y el sudor palpable en su frente y pecho, jadeando. Está oscuro ya, y a través de la ventana, la luna reluce plateada. En paisaje es como un contraste brusco con la dulzura de su sueño, lo que lo sacude.

Steve no se da cuenta al principio que está terriblemente duro, la longitud dura y caliente contra su muslo. Mete la cabeza entre las manos, frustrado. No entiende, y sin embargo, no quiere perder los recuerdos de ese sueño. La paz. La calma. La vista del cuerpo caliente de Tony flexible y listo para él.

Pero joder, que sabe que esto no está bien. Y se dice a sí mismo y trata de auto convencerse que esto ha sido solamente una reacción normal porque hace mucho tiempo no tiene intimidad con nadie. Además el abrazo que le dio a Tony al despedirlo debe haber dejado resquicios en su subconsciente. Se siente increíblemente traicionado por su cuerpo.

Lleva una mano y con cuidado tienta sobre la tela y siente su erección y el simple roce le hace gemir y cerrar los ojos. Una lucha moral se debate en su fuero interno. No es un adolescente, no puede hacer esto. No puede masturbarse pensando en su amigo.

Así que va a su gimnasio y se pone a darle de golpes al saco de boxeo hasta que su erección se va por completo y la tensión y el cansancio en su cuerpo le obligan a arrastrarse hasta debajo de sus cobijas y caer dormido.

Al fondo, el Sol está iluminando con sus primeros rayos.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer y recuerden que pueden comentar, lo apreciaré un montón. A todas las personas que han marcado como favorita ésta historia y/o la siguen, infinitas gracias. Los amo._


	4. Capítulo IV

**_Vupxy:_** _T_ _rato de hacer que Obadiah encaje en el papel porque no es solamente un hombre que se casó con Tony, hay una historia detrás de ellos que desarrollaré un poco más adelante. Muchas gracias por comentar :D_

 ** _Camii-semidiosa13:_** _Ya veremos el siguiente capítulo quién es el que se atreve a pegarle a Nat, pero hay más razones de por medio, Natasha no es tonta (o no tanto jajaja) y no te preocupes por comentar tarde, a la que se le ha hecho tarde es a mí en actualizar xD_

 ** _Reciclaje Espacial:_** _¡Qué review tan largo! Muchas gracias por comentar. No te preocupes, no hay gato encerrado… quizá. Obadiah es simplemente un hombre enamorado, pero como todos, ha cometido ciertos errores en su vida. Ya veremos su historia con Tony, pues no es simplemente su marido, tiene un papel importante en la historia. Siempre quise que Steve fumara, en serio, porque en lo personal me siento estúpidamente atraída hacia los hombres que lo hacen, así que pensé en darle ese plus que yo amo. Ahondaré en la amistad de Loki con Steve poco a poco, pero en general de todos. A mí me encantan los reviews largos, así que puedes extenderte lo que tú quieras jajaja. ¡Saludos!_

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Siento mucho la demora, en serio. La Universidad me tare vuelta loca y eso que llevo un mes en el semestre. Me estaré dando tiempos para escribir, así que les pido paciencia para las actualizaciones, pero estén seguros de que no dejaré la historia inconclusa. Disfruten el capítulo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV.**

* * *

Los días pasan; Steve y Tony hablan, discuten, ríen. Es curioso cómo sus conversaciones son sobre todo y nada a la vez. Tony se siente feliz y relajado y de una forma que pareciera como si flotara en una nube. Él puede mirarle casi sin pestañear por horas y horas mientras Steve habla, hasta que el rubio se da cuenta que le está prestando demasiada atención y él baja los ojos porque no soporta la intensa mirada azul y su sonrisa, tirando todas sus defensas como si fuera la casa del primer cerdito del viejo cuento. Steve sopla y sopla, y Tony siente cómo la paja car a su alrededor. Se siente indefenso y vulnerable.

Por otra parte, se siente en confianza cuando va a The Howling Commandos y todos le hablan como si los conociera de hace mucho tiempo. Son personas que han llegado a su vida de una manera diferente y desinteresada y todos, por supuesto, saben quién es él. Es casi imposible no saberlo. Es uno de los empresarios del momento. Sin embargo le tratan como si su estatus social fuera un asunto de otro mundo. No les interesa el empresario: les interesa Tony Stark. Él puede sentirlo. Él lo siente cuando mira a Steve y éste le devuelve la mirada con una suave sonrisa, haciendo que las orillas de sus ojos se frunzan ligeramente. Steve conoce a Tony, al verdadero.

Sin embargo, este no es uno de esos días en que le guste aceptar que está cómodo en este pueblo. Más bien es uno de esos días donde lo único que puede hacer es ignorar los mensajes y llamadas de Steve y los demás, y dedicarse a trabajar en sus proyectos hasta que los ojos le duelen y sus manos ya no pueden sostener una pieza más sin temblar.

36 horas seguidas trabajando suena demasiado.

Pero no lo suficiente cuando quiere que su mente se concentre en otra cosa que no sea el maldito amor que le tiene a Steve. Y la nula posibilidad de armarse de valor y confesarle la sarta de sentimientos estúpidos que cada vez luchan más por salir. Hoy es un día de esos en donde no quiere recordar su hermosa sonrisa, su voz. No puede enfrentarse a ese hombre. Y Dios que le cuesta trabajo porque Steve piensa que han vuelto a ser los amigos de antes. No, corrección: incluso más amigos que antes.

¿Cómo le dices amigo a la persona que amas?

Entonces hace lo que mejor sabe: le llama a Pepper.

No sabe en qué momento la simple charla que quiere tener con ella se convierte en esto. Ella lo sabe, por supuesto. Es Pepper. Es su amiga.

—Steve te quiere, Tony. —la voz de Pepper suena dulce y calmante a través del altavoz en el taller.

—Pero no es lo mismo. —Tony sonríe tristemente, de pronto superado por la diferencia entre perder y nunca tener, en primer lugar—. Steve siempre estuvo enamorado de alguien más. —gira el pequeño destornillador entre sus dedos. Se le queda viendo como si guardara el misterio más importante del planeta esa simple pieza.

Hay un breve silencio a través de la línea. Después Pepper dice sin mucha convicción: —. Y ese alguien más está muerto.

—Me has levantado el ánimo completamente con tus hermosas palabras de aliento. —resopla sarcásticamente—. Ni siquiera sé si lo sigue amando después de tanto tiempo, ¿sabes? No puedo competir con un muerto, Pep. —entonces avienta el destornillador lejos y escucha que pega en un lugar pero no le importa dónde. No necesita esta mierda.

—Deberías reconsiderarlo. Bucky está muerto y Steve es libre. No sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde su muerte, pero puede que Steve le haya superado. —ella parece escoger sus palabras, pero de todas formas duele como el infierno su pecho cuando agrega: —. Y tú estás casado. No tires por la borda la vida que has construido. Obadiah no es de mi agrado totalmente, pero te ama, Tony. Eres todo para él. Dejó su vida por ti y por la empresa. —murmura.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Me siento como una mierda cuando habla por teléfono y tengo que decirle que lo amo y que lo extraño cuando la verdad es que me lo estoy pasando de puta madre en este maldito pueblo al lado de estas personas… y todo gracias a Steve. Maldita sea, es… no sabes cómo se siente verlo todos los días y saber que hay una línea entre lo que puedo hacer y lo que no. —azota la cabeza contra su mesa y aprieta los párpados. Está cansado.

—Tal vez lo mejor sea que dejes de ver a Steve. Puedo hablar con Bruce y traerte de regreso, ya sabes-

—No. —la interrumpe, pasándose una mano por el rostro—. No quiero irme de aquí ahora. No cuando puedo tener esta vida tranquila sin tener que preocuparme por los paparazzis . No-yo… tienes razón. Esto es estúpido. Dejaré de pensar en Steve de esta forma; pero, Pep, esto es diferente. Ellos no me ven como una fuente de negocios, ellos… sólo…—no sigue hablando. Ella lo entenderá mejor que él. Es por eso que después de algunos segundos, finalmente dice:

—Bien, pero te iré a visitar un día de estos. —voces extrañas suenan a través del altavoz y es hora de que Pepper cuelgue porque seguramente es alguien de la empresa y tiene muchas cosas mejores que hacer que hablar con él sobre estos temas absurdos. No espera que sea ella quien tenga que despedirse, así que simplemente le dice a Jarvis que corte la llamada.

La casa se siente extrañamente vacía.

No lo soporta. Necesita el alcohol en este momento de una forma urgente como no lo había necesitado antes. Y es desagradable saber que está a punto de recaer pero joder, no le interesa. En este punto la única jodida cosa que quiere es olvidarse de todo por un rato.

Saca de uno de sus muebles que tiene bajo llave una botella de whisky y la abre sin mucho cuidado. El primer trago se siente amargo, pero conforme va bebiendo más, vuelve a encontrar el gusto por la bebida y se pregunta estúpidamente cómo ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin beber. Casi puede oír a Howard rodando en su tumba, desesperado por compartir algunos comentarios burlones respecto a la incapacidad de Tony para manejar su licor, su vida amorosa, o cualquier otra cosa para esa materia.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—¿Sucede algo? —por primera vez, Steve parece reaccionar a su alrededor. Mira extrañado a Loki, quien le está mirando fijamente mientras toma su té. El pelinegro se explica mejor ante la obvia confusión que presenta el ojiazul: —. Has estado toda la noche casi sin hablar, y los últimos quince minutos has estado perdido mirando tu teléfono.

—No, bueno… estoy tratando de comunicarme con Tony pero no responde mis mensajes y tampoco contesta mis llamadas. —su boca se frunce en el gesto común que todos conocen cuando está preocupado. Loki suspira y siente que algo está cambiando. Que algo va a cambiar en la vida de ese hombre gracias a Tony Stark.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? —le propone el rubio de barba mientras llega a la mesa con algunas galletas para merendar. Es algo noche pero ellos le han recibido en su casa como si fuera medio día. Steve ha estado todo el día de un lado para otro tratando de distraerse, vagando por el pueblo por si de casualidad veía a Tony, pero nada.

—¿Se han peleado? —pregunta el ojiverde. Su interés se renueva al ver la chispa que brilla en esos bellos ojos azules. Y pensar que por un tiempo se sintió atraído por ese hombre. Es cierto que Steve es un tipo muy guapo, no lo va a negar, pero la confusión que tuvo con sus sentimientos casi lo llevó por el precipicio. No quiere pensar en cómo Steve le miró después de que literalmente, se le arrojó a los brazos y lo besó. Incluso a veces se siente incómodo al recordarlo. Por suerte, se dio cuenta a tiempo que en Steve estaba buscando lo que se negaba a ver en Thor.

—No. Ayer fui a su casa y lo ayudé a pintar lo que faltaba. Después me fui al trabajo. —comienza a narrar con la mirada perdida en su taza de té que se está enfriando rápidamente—. Sin embargo, hoy no había nada por hacer así que esta mañana me fui directamente a The Howling Commandos, y… el resto es historia. No contesta y no quiero pensar nada malo. —muerde una galleta, presa de los nervios que quiere ocultar. ¿Y si algo le ha pasado a Tony?, ¿y si se ha caído, o se ha lastimado en el laboratorio y no tiene cómo comunicarse?, ¿y si…y si está muerto? Un escalofrío le recorre de pies a cabeza al pensar en cómo encontró a Bucky. Cierra los ojos y ve, por un lapso pequeño, la silueta del hombre al que amó. La sangre. La despedida. Se siente como si tuviera una piedra atorada en la garganta.

—No lo hagas. —Loki le regaña con firmeza mientras se levanta y se acerca a su lado. Pone con cuidado una mano sobre su hombro, después con confianza recorre todo el brazo y aprieta la gran mano del rubio que yace sobre la mesa—. Basta, Steve. Antes de que comiences a hacerte ideas estúpidas en esa cabeza terca, ve a buscarlo. Seguro que sólo te está jugando alguna broma. —espera, paciente. Steve se pasa una mano por la cara, para despejarse la mala sensación que tiene en la boca del estómago. Después, asiente y se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Gracias por la compañía. —dice. Se levanta y se pone la chaqueta algo apresurado. Le da un abrazo a Loki y luego a Thor y camina hacia la puerta principal. Lo último que escucha es a Thor diciendo que si tiene problemas, siempre puede llamar y ellos estarán con él lo más pronto que puedan. ¿Qué haría sin ellos?

Sale a la calle y enciende un cigarrillo. Le da caladas casi tan rápidas como sus pasos. Quiere llamar a Natasha y Sam, decirles que le ayuden; pero ¿a qué? Ni siquiera sabe por qué se siente de esta forma, tan agitado. Seguramente Tony está en casa feliz viendo alguna película. Quizá sólo no quiere ser molestado. Quizá…

Sin darse cuenta, está al pie de la colina donde, a lo lejos, se asoma la gran casa vieja. Probablemente esté siendo paranoico. Sam le regañaría por esto, lo sabe. Pero desde que Bucky murió, si alguien no da señales de vida en un buen rato, es mal presagio. Siempre lo es. Lo sabe por experiencia.

Con grandes zancadas, sube el camino restante con un nuevo cigarrillo en la boca. Las luces de la casa están apagadas, todas, sin excepción. Llama a la puerta con leves toques, preocupado de que quizá Tony sólo esté durmiendo y nada más, y se levante gruñéndole porque lo ha despertado. En el fondo desea que sea eso. Espera cinco minutos y toca nuevamente pero más fuerte. Espera entonces diez minutos y la puerta sigue sin abrirse y la casa conserva su oscuridad interior. Steve se retuerce debajo de la ropa, incómodo de repente.

Sus toquidos en la puerta se vuelven más y más fuertes, hasta que tiene miedo de tirar la puerta. Si alguien lo viera de lejos, seguramente llamaría a la policía por lo desesperado que parece. Tamborilea los dedos sobre la madera, frustrado, y no sabe qué debería hacer. ¿Llamar a alguien?, ¿irse?, ¿tirar las ventanas? Cristo, está tan nervioso que apenas y puede respirar adecuadamente.

Después de estar media hora tocando y con los nudillos ya rojos, se da por vencido. Entonces una idea le asalta y parece la cosa más sensata que ha pensado desde hace mucho: que Tony se ha ido nuevamente sin dejar rastro. Por eso las luces están apagadas, por eso no contesta. Y él, idiota, creyendo que podrían construir juntos una amistad mejor que la de los tiempos pasados. Se pasa las manos por el cabello, despeinándose. Maldita sea, es un tonto sin remedio. Tira su cajetilla ya vacía y se sorprende a sí mismo porque se da cuenta que se ha fumado sin pensar siete cigarros en el rato que lleva ahí afuera. Se da la vuelta y comienza a andar de nuevo por el sendero que lo llevará al pueblo y luego a su casa.

A la mitad se detiene. No puede hacer esto y lo sabe. De todas formas no podrá dormir hasta no saber nada del castaño. Así que vuelve y decide que rodear la casa es lo mejor que puede hacer. Cuando está convencido de que nada está fuera de lugar y se regaña por centésima vez, escucha algo. Un pequeño ruido que proviene desde dentro de la casa. Pega la oreja a una ventana y suena como… alguien llorando.

Sus alarmas se disparan y ni siquiera lo piensa cuando rompe la ventana para introducirse. La sangre emana de sus nudillos pero poco le importa y de un brinco se encuentra dentro de la vieja mansión. Reconoce entonces la sala. Intenta enfocar la vista a pesar de la oscuridad pero no logra distinguir nada. Da pasos torpes y lentos a su alrededor buscando algo, lo que sea que le dé una señal. El corazón le late fuerte, golpea contra su pecho como si quisiera salirse y él está listo para saltar por si hay alguien ajeno en la casa.

Escucha nuevamente un ligero ruido y es momento de acercarse a la cocina. Entonces medio vislumbra una sombra más oscura que todo lo demás. Es alguien. Prende la luz.

Se queda ahí parado contemplando al hombre que yace hecho un ovillo en el suelo, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y sus brazos rodeando éstas, protegiéndose del exterior. Tiene la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y no se mueve para nada a pesar de que sabe que hay alguien más ahí.

Es Tony.

Steve no sabe si sentirse aliviado o más preocupado por la visión que se le presenta. Se ve tan… indefenso y destruido. Pero no hay rastros de sangre por ningún lugar, así que quizá… entonces mira mejor y se da cuenta que hay cuatro botellas vacías de alcohol en el piso. Y sobre el desayunador hay otra más casi terminada. El olor se inmiscuye por sus fosas nasales. Respira profundo y se tranquiliza lo más que puede porque Sam le ha dicho que debe verse fuerte para los demás cuando quieres dar apoyo a alguien destruido de alguna forma. Jamás podría olvidar algo como eso, no después de lo que le pasó a Bucky.

Se acerca poco a poco y se deja caer lentamente al lado del castaño. Por un momento no dice nada. Siente el paladar seco y tal parece que sus ideas se han ido porque no sabe qué decir. Tony no se mueve y piensa que quizá esté dormido, pero puede vislumbrar un leve temblor en sus dedos.

—Soy un alcohólico, no un zombie. —dice Tony lentamente, y a juzgar por la forma en que articula las palabras, Steve sabe totalmente que está borracho desde hace mucho—. Puedo manejar esto, no es nada. Vete, debes estar cansado. —le murmura y entonces alza la cabeza y por un momento ambos pares de ojos se encuentran. Tony es el primero en apartar la mirada vidriosa. Se pone de pie, tambaleándose como se acerca al desayunador donde está la botella que le falta por terminarse. La toma entre sus dedos temblorosos y está a punto de beber un largo trago cuando siente que se desliza. Es Steve que se la arrebata sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Sí, puedo decir que te ves maravillosamente bien. —resiste el impulso de rodar los ojos. Su voz no es dulce, es firme. Mira a Tony atentamente, buscando algún signo de que se ha hecho daño, pero aparte de la evidencia de su embriaguez, no hay nada más. Sus ojos están rojos y deduce que ha llorado.

—¿Qué?, ¡estoy cien por ciento bien! —espeta rudamente alzando los brazos al aire, y eso le descontrola más de lo que debería. Se ríe alto y fuerte porque se tropieza con sus propios pies como un tonto, y lo único que alcanza a hacer es sostenerse del desayunador. Los ojos de Steve siguen talandrándole y no puede más con esa mirada. No en este estado etílico. Se da la media vuelta y está a punto de decirle que se largue y lo deje en paz, cuando siente una calidez envolver sus hombros. El rubio le está apretando esa zona con sus fuertes manos y sabe que esto está mal. Que si no se va cometerá una estupidez. Pero cuando siente la respiración de Steve en la nuca se da la media vuelta y se abraza a su pecho, con sus brazos rodeando la espalda del otro hombre. Sus ojos se presionan en los increíbles músculos y se niega a separarse del contacto.

Los brazos de Steve le reciben, le rodean con sutileza y luego más fuerte. Sus manos van a caer a sus omóplatos y ahí se mantiene.

Escucha a Tony reír a carcajadas, como si algo extremadamente gracioso estuviera pasando. El castaño no sabe cuándo es que las risas se transforman en lágrimas y comienzan a descender de sus ojos, pero ahora que está llorando, no sabe cómo parar y quiere morirse de la vergüenza. Se aprieta más contra ese pecho que huele a madera.

Pasan algunos minutos, y él se despega poco a poco porque por fin, las lágrimas han cesado. Y si sigue con este ritmo, terminará haciendo algo estúpido como confesarle al rubio sus sentimientos. Siente que el ojiazul no se opone cuando él se retira, y Tony realmente se niega a mirarle a los ojos. Parece que su camiseta mojada por las lágrimas es más interesante que todo a su alrededor.

—Tony-

—No lo digas. Ya sé que soy patético. —le corta de un tajo las palabras. Sus ojos siguen perdidos en un punto de la camisa de Steve—. ¿Por qué estás aquí, en primer lugar? No te pedí ayuda, no la necesito. —entonces sus ojos suben y ese mar azul profundo parece que quiere devorarlo por la intensidad con que le mira.

—Pensé que podría haberte pasado algo malo. —dice tentativamente, decidiéndose por ser sincero. Tony se ve alterado, a la defensiva. Y está demasiado borracho.

—¡Dios!, ¿por qué todo el jodido mundo piensa que voy a hacerme daño?, ¡no soy estúpido! —parece que el rubio quiere decir algo más, pero Tony se aleja tres pasos y explota: —. Los Stark somos de hierro, no voy a morir próximamente. ¿Quién crees que soy?, suicidarse es de imbéciles. —y se arrepiente al momento y no sabe porqué. Los hombros de Steve se tensan de inmediato, como si le hubiera arrojado una piedra directo al corazón. Joder, es que cuando está borracho las palabras salen de su boca por sí solas.

—Sé que no lo eres. Pero eres mi amigo y estaba preocupado por ti. —le dice con cuidado, tratando de que las palabras que el castaño ha dicho no hagan eco en su cerebro. Respira profundo una, dos veces. Trata de relajarse. Entonces mira cómo Tony se recarga en el refrigerador y le lanza una mirada cansada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejen de tratarme como si fuera un idiota?, ¿qué necesito para que me dejen en paz? Estoy harto, totalmente harto de todos. Sus miradas, sus reproches. No soy la persona que esperan, no puedo alcanzar el listón tan alto que han puesto. Sólo soy un inventor, sólo… sólo… soy un hombre. —y suena roto. Azota la cabeza contra el refrigerador algunas veces hasta que es Steve quien lo separa, por los hombros, y lo obliga a mirarlo.

—Debes comenzar por dejar de sentir lástima por ti mismo. —le espeta. Tony se tambalea cuando intenta zafarse, pero el rubio no le deja ir y lo arrastra hasta el sofá. Incluso con las luces apagadas en esa habitación, logra sentarlo de la manera correcta. Entonces se deja caer a su lado y el silencio vuelve a reinar entre ellos. Ni siquiera pregunta por Jarvis porque es obvio que lo ha desconectado.

—¿Cómo sigues adelante día tras día? —le cuestiona Tony, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y girándola, logrando ver, a través de las luces de afuera, el perfil del ojiazul. Éste sonríe suavemente y mira a través de la ventana que ha roto.

—Pongo un pie delante del otro, como todo el mundo. —dice, como si fuera tan obvio como eso. Sabe a lo que se refiere. A cómo ha enfrentado la vida después de la muerte de Bucky. Pero no es algo de lo que le guste hablar. No en este momento.

—Sí, pero no eres como todo el mundo. —murmura. Su mano alcanza la rodilla de Steve y le da un ligero apretón y ahí la deja. La calidez del cuerpo del rubio casi le hace llorar de nuevo porque es consciente que es algo que no puede tener—. Al principio me negué a regresar a este jodido lugar, no me traía buenos recuerdos. —comienza. Steve le escucha atento, pero es su turno de girar el rostro y ponerle atención a Tony, quien continúa: —. He bebido alcohol desde los catorce, pero últimamente se ha convertido en una necesidad más que un gusto. Pepper dice que tengo problemas. Es gracioso que estuve a punto de ser internado en un lugar de alcohólicos. Qué mierda, ¿cierto? Que después de haber soportado tantas cosas en la vida, sea el alcohol el que me traiga problemas. Solía solucionar todo bebiendo whisky. —se ríe de su propia situación, como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Steve no dice nada, pero escucha atento: —. Howard murió de una congestión alcohólica en su despacho, solo. Seguro que ahorita se está retorciendo en su tumba al ver que sigo su camino. Es irónico que yo, quien siempre me jacté de ser diferente a mi padre, termine siendo lo mismo. —retira la mano que reposa sobre la rodilla de Steve, con cuidado. Cierra los ojos y lo siente levantarse. Quizá ya se va. Quizá Steve no es del tipo que le gusten las historias como ésta.

Lo escucha hacer movimientos en la cocina pero está muy cansado de todo como para preocuparse. Entonces un olor llega a su nariz y cuando abre los ojos, medio vislumbra a través de la oscuridad, una taza humeante de café. Steve se la está ofreciendo. No le queda más que tomarla y darle un buen trago. Entonces sube los pies al sofá dejándole espacio al rubio para que vuelva a tomar asiento.

—"Es una decisión difícil invertir en una empresa cuando el dueño no está en sus cinco sentidos." ¿Sabes quién dijo esa mierda? El consejo. Los malditos inversionistas lame huevos que quieren destituirme. Pepper está preocupada, con justa razón. Es decir, es la empresa que me heredó mi padre, yo la he llevado hasta la cúspide. Es simplemente una estupidez. —bebe sorbos largos y reconfortantes. Cuando termina, deja descuidadamente la taza sobre la mesilla porque todo le da vueltas—. Bebo porque es lo mejor que sé hacer. De una u otra forma, siempre decepciono a las personas que están cerca de mí. El alcohol me da valor, me adormece el cerebro y me permite olvidar todo por un rato. —dice.

—¿Y qué pasa después? —pregunta Steve—. Sabes bien que los problemas no van a desaparecer cuando vuelvas a estar sobrio. —estira un brazo por el respaldo del sofá, y su mano va a caer en la cabeza de Tony. No es un gesto muy consciente el que hace, pero comienza a pasar sus dedos suavemente por los mechones castaños. Tony se deja hacer, como un gato. Se acerca un poco más a Steve hasta que no son más de treinta centímetros los que los separan.

—Ya lo sé. Pero siempre puedo volver a beber. —se ahoga entre la risa y el llanto. Se traga las lágrimas porque ya es bastante que Steve le vea de esta manera en que se siente, y luce, patético y acabado.

La mano sobre su cabeza sigue acariciando sus cabellos, y él se entrega a la sensación sin poner resistencia.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Obadiah mira por enésima vez su celular, preocupado.

Ha intentado comunicarse con Tony más de siete veces y ninguna llamada ha tenido éxito. Se pasa la mano por la cabeza calva, y suspira. Si algo malo estuviera pasándole, ya lo sabría. Porque desgraciadamente, las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar.

Así que decide dejar un poco de lado su estado de ánimo cuando vislumbra a lo lejos a los casi nuevos socios de Industrias Stark. Se guarda el celular en la chaqueta y se levanta para saludarlos con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa. Los hombres le devuelven el gesto y todos toman asiento.

—Luce preocupado, ¿todo bien? —pregunta uno de ellos en inglés. Es una suerte que aparte de su idioma natal, hablen inglés. De lo contrario Obadiah se hubiera visto envuelto en la ardua tarea de buscar un buen traductor.

—Sí, es solo que estoy tratando de comunicarme con Tony, pero no contesta el teléfono. Quizá esté ocupado en algún asunto de la empresa, así es él. Cuando algo le interesa, no para hasta conseguir lo que se propone. —dice con soltura, acomodando la servilleta sobre sus muslos. Los hombres asienten.

—He escuchado que su esposo es un tanto… liberal, señor Obadiah. —comenta uno de ellos, con los ojos bien puestos sobre él, a la espera de sus reacciones. Casi con burla. Por suerte, Stane está más que preparado para este tipo de comentarios que, generalmente, vienen de las personas que no conocen realmente a Tony.

—Le gusta divertirse, eso es todo. Creo que las personas debemos liberar el estrés de una u otra forma. Además, llevamos muchos años de casados como para no conocerlo, y créame, Tony me ama más de lo que deja ver. Sus salidas ocasionales son simplemente para darme celos. —les guiña un ojo a los presentes y todos se ríen. Él no puede evitar que una chispa de orgullo se instale sobre su pecho. Defender a Tony de quienes piensan que es un mal hombre, no es más que una cosa cotidiana en su vida. Pero eso le hace darse cuenta de que haría esto siempre, si es necesario.

Porque ama a Tony Stark.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Esto realmente me recuerda por qué me siento mejor sobrio. —dice Tony, con la voz ahogada. Está de rodillas con la cabeza metida en el inodoro, sacando la última gota del alcohol en su organismo. Steve está también ahí, haciendo círculos suaves en su espalda con la mano derecha, mientras la otra mano le hace hacia atrás los mechones de la frente para que no se le peguen en la frente. Dios, es repugnante el olor, pero el rubio no se queja.

Cuando se siente listo, le hace señas a Steve para que le pase una toalla limpia y se la restriega rudamente por la boca para limpiarse. Intenta ponerse de pie, pero no puede hacerlo muy bien después de la posición incómoda, y además, todo sigue dándole vueltas. Steve le sostiene por las axilas y lo ayuda a impulsarse. Se tambalea un poco todavía, pero ya se siente un poco mejor. Recarga su frente en el hombro de Steve y cierra los ojos. Su olor es asombroso, reconfortante. Quiere quedarse así una eternidad.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunta Steve con la ceja alzada y lo mece suavemente—. No te atrevas a dormirte, tienes que ducharte antes. Hueles asqueroso. —le dice con una mueca graciosa en el rostro, y Tony reclamaría si no sintiera la lengua adormecida y pastosa. No responde, sólo gruñe y se despega del cálido contacto. Entonces comienza a desvestirse y se da cuenta que Steve se ha cruzado de brazos, pero sigue ahí adentro en el baño.

—No es que tenga problemas de pudor ni nada por el estilo, pero esto es un poco incómodo. —Tony señala a Steve y luego a sí mismo un par de veces. Todo en la habitación se sigue moviendo pero trata de enfocar sus ojos en el rubio.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame. Estaré en la cocina. —le dice el rubio con las mejillas algo sonrosadas y la punta de las orejas rojas. Tony quiere mofarse de su expresión, pero siente que el estómago se le revuelve y prefiere callar y dejar que se marche. Está seguro que si abre la boca nuevamente será sólo para seguir vomitando.

Cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse, se permite suspirar y comienza a desvestirse para meterse a la ducha. Joder, se siente como si un tráiler le hubiera pasado por encima algún par de veces y luego lo hubieran tirado por un acantilado. La cabeza le martillea.

Mientras el agua recorre su cuerpo, se pregunta qué jodidos está pasando aquí. No le molesta la presencia de Steve, para nada. Pero es un hombre bastante extraño. Se preocupa demasiado. Ni siquiera rechaza su contacto, y Tony sabe muy bien que no le es indiferente a sus acercamientos. Lo ha notado. Cuando roza los dedos de Steve más de la cuenta, él no los retira; cuando se le queda mirando a los labios, el rubio se pasa la lengua por ellos, como si estuviera provocándolo. Quizá es inconsciente, pero le aterra la forma en que no puede detener la atracción que siente por él. O la forma estúpida en que se imagina que, por un momento, Steve le desea de la misma forma.

Cuando baja las escaleras, sintiéndose ya mejor, encuentra un panorama que le gusta mucho más de lo que debería: Steve está en la cocina terminando de hacer la sopa. Entonces se gira hacia él y, sin decir ninguna palabra, le pone enfrente un plato lleno de sopa humeante y él no lo piensa dos veces cuando empieza a, literalmente, devorar la comida. Se siente hambriento porque no sólo ha vomitado el alcohol, sino también lo poco que ha comido en todo el día.

El silencio es prolongado pero agradable, y mientras Tony come y mira cómo Steve limpia la cocina a mitad de la madrugada, se dice a sí mismo que quiere esto. No sólo en este momento: todos los días. Entonces se siente abrumado de repente por darse cuenta de que no sabe cómo alejarse, de que nunca ha sabido, y sabe que se tiene que ir de ahí porque se está ahogando.

—¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar esto? Es delicioso, en serio. —dice agradecido, degustando el sabor en la lengua. Podría gemir del puro gusto, pero está seguro que eso puede parecer bastante extraño.

—Sólo lo dices porque estás hambriento. —se ríe bajito y lo mira a través del hombro por un breve momento antes de terminar de escombrar todo. Toma asiento frente a Tony, con una taza humeante de café. El castaño puede ver las ojeras remarcadas debajo de esos profundos ojos azules y la culpa le invade. Se muerde el labio inferior y baja la mirada hasta su comida. De repente ya no tiene hambre.

—Regularmente es Pepper quien se encarga de limpiar los desastres de este tipo. Simplemente es algo que no puedo evitar, ya sabes. Las debilidades son nuestras enemigas eternas. —sonríe de una manera en que se siente forzado para hacerse sentir gracioso. Sin embargo, el humor ácido se filtra por la habitación. Steve frunce el ceño un poco, buscando su mirada.

—Venga, a dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo para todos. —le dice con el ánimo renovado. Lo jala por los hombros y logra ponerlo de pie. Luego lo va empujando suavemente por las escaleras, con una mano puesta suavemente entre sus omóplatos y la otra en la parte baja de la espalda. Lo conduce hasta su habitación y luego le obliga a entrar y le hace prometer que va a dormirse y dejar sus pensamientos sin sentido para otra ocasión. Tony le dice que sí a todo porque, en este momento, el cerebro le ha dejado de funcionar y sólo quiere dormir y olvidar todo.

—¿No te cansas? —le cuestiona en un hilo de voz, cruzándose de brazos en el marco de la puerta. Steve lo mira sin comprender por un momento, luego parece que entiende su frase y Tony casi puede jurar que está tenso de repente. Es una suave pero firme diferencia en la forma de encajar su barbilla lo que le hace deducir que está apretándola fuertemente. Sus ojos han perdido un poco de su brillo habitual. Es casi enfermo descifrar estas cosas, pero es que le ha observado tanto tiempo que ya hasta sabe.

—Sí, Tony. Sucede que todos tenemos un límite y yo no soy diferente al resto. Soy un simple humano, no un súper héroe. —murmura. Pasa su mano suavemente por los mechones castaños y le despeina un poco. Entonces acuna su mejilla derecha con la palma de la mano y se acerca lentamente a él. Tony aguanta la respiración y siente que el corazón le martillea porque la distancia entre sus rostros se está acortando brutalmente. Cierra los ojos y espera, anhelante. ¿En serio va a suceder?, ¿puede ser que Steve…?

Entonces lo siente.

La respiración de Steve está peligrosamente cerca pero cuando abre los ojos no puede adivinar su mueca.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? —cuestiona, más débil de lo que quisiera. Steve baja los ojos y ambas miradas se encuentran. Steve niega con la cabeza, como recapacitando sobre algo que le es desconocido.

—Lo imaginé. —dice, con simpleza—. Te estás haciendo viejo. Tienes una cana. —y se ríe como si fuera la mejor broma de la vida. Tony de repente comprende lo que ha pasado, y quiere golpearle por… ¡por todo! ¿Cómo se atreve a acercarse de esa manera sólo para burlarse de él? Frunce el ceño y, mosqueado, le avienta las manos lejos de su cara. Steve se sigue riendo, el desgraciado. Entonces encuentra su oportunidad y lo ataca en las costillas, haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

Steve trata de quitarse las manos de Tony de encima, pero es imposible porque el castaño es muy ágil. Pelean un buen rato en el pasillo, hasta que se detienen porque están respirando agitadamente. Ninguno se da cuenta de la posición hasta que es demasiado tarde: Steve tiene acorralado al castaño contra la pared del pasillo, mientras sostiene ambas muñecas de Tony por encima de su cabeza, y su otra mano se encuentra debajo de su sudadera, tocando su piel caliente donde ha estado haciéndole cosquillas. Una de sus piernas está metida entre los muslos de Tony, y sus pechos están rozándose. Tony está tocando el suelo con la punta de los dedos solamente, y sus respiraciones agitadas se envuelven juntas. Se miran. El silencio es largo. Se analizan. Las sonrisas del momento están ahí, pero Tony puede verlo. A través de sus ojos, Steve no le mira como miraba a Bucky. No con esa pasión y entrega. No con amor.

Se zafa fácilmente del agarre y se deja caer lentamente por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Algo dentro de su pecho duele pero se obliga a ocultar lo que siente. No es culpa de nadie no sentir lo mismo. No es culpa del rubio verle como un simple amigo. Steve se desliza a su lado y ambos tratan de regular sus respiraciones. Tony tiene algún par de cosas que quiere decir; preguntarle si sigue amando a Bucky, cuestionar qué siente en este momento y si hay alguien que le guste. No se decide y tampoco se atreve.

Steve, por su parte, con la nuca recargada contra la pared cierra los ojos fuertemente y se regaña internamente. ¡Joder! Esto está mal. Muy, muy mal. Pero esto es sólo una cosa animal, un simple instinto, ¿no? Presión más calor, y sumándole también la cercanía y los movimientos… todo eso hizo una reacción. No es como si fuera la primera vez que Steve se excita cuando está en contacto con algún hombre, aunque realmente sólo con extraños y no con amigos. Y a veces una erección es sólo una erección. El bulto duro que tiene entre las piernas no tiene por qué significar nada. La situación es bastante sórdida.

Se pone de pie de un salto, como si el suelo debajo de él quemara. Tony no levanta la vista, pero deduce sus movimientos, y quizá, sus pensamientos.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir. En esta casa lo que sobran son habitaciones. —le dice sencillamente, mientras mira sus manos y juega con sus dedos, como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo. Steve agradece internamente que no alce la cabeza y distinga su erección.

—No, no. Es, ah, mañana tengo cosas que hacer y, bueno… descansa Tony. —le dice de forma nerviosa, tratando de ocultar con sus manos la entrepierna pero sin ser demasiado obvio. Se queda pensando por un momento, y luego, con delicadeza, dice: —. Si tienes tiempo libre mañana a medio día, me gustaría que fueras al Centro del pueblo. Cerca hay un edificio donde un amigo da pláticas para luchar contra las dificultades. —ésta vez pasa una de sus manos por los mechones del castaño, como se le ha hecho costumbre. Ahí, en el piso, se le figura a un gato arisco que necesita cariño.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —le cuestiona, con los ojos fijos en la pared de enfrente. No quiere mirar a Steve. No en este momento.

—Porque somos amigos, Tony. —le dice con una chispa de ánimo y camaradería y luego, sin decir nada más, se da la media vuelta. Tony no levanta la vista ni cuando él se aleja por el pasillo y se pierde al bajar las escaleras y luego cerrar la puerta principal. Su pecho duele y arde, y las palabras que Steve ha dicho y seguro pensó lo harían sentir bien, lo que logran es hacerle sentir como una mierda al darse cuenta que Steve le mira como le ha mirado siempre: como un amigo.

Pero este es un problema que Tony tiene, ¿no? Siempre esperando demasiado, aferrándose demasiado tiempo. Siempre, siempre, a una última oportunidad de algo que ya debería saber bien, jamás podrá tener.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado :D tengan excelente inicio de semana y ya saben que amo sus comentarios. Un beso._


	5. Capítulo V

_**yuu9911**_ _: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el Rw :D quien le dará amor a Tony será Steve 7u7r_

 _ **Ambrella**_ _: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el Rw :D Es difícil, ¿cierto? Cómo confesar tu amor a un hombre que no has visto en más de una década, y sobre todo, cuando ya estás casado xD. Justo eso es lo que está esperando Tony: que Steve dé el primer paso, aunque el otro es demasiado distraído. Tony también está tanteando el terreno, porque, como tú, piensa que Steve sigue amando a Bucky. Ya veremos qué pasa con ese asunto. ¡En este capítulo viene una sorpresa!_

* * *

 _¡Hola! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, en serio. Este semestre me está dando de cachetadas y no he podido escribir tanto como me gustaría._

* * *

 **Capítulo V.**

* * *

Es tarde cuando abre los ojos. Lo deduce de inmediato porque el Sol se encuentra alto ya. Se siente más cansado de lo normal, como si un tren le hubiera pasado por encima, cuando lo único que le pasó por encima fue Steve Rogers.

Tres vasos de agua no le bastan para regresarle a su cuerpo la hidratación que necesita, así que antes de salir de casa decide llevarse una botella con agua y algunas aspirinas. Gracias a dios, los lentes de Sol le protegen un poco de la masacre del medio día. Caminando sin un rumbo fijo realmente, al pasar por el Centro del pueblo recuerda las palabras de Steve y se dice a sí mismo que no es, en definitiva, mala idea visitar al amigo que mencionó.

—Hay cosas que dejas atrás, y otras que siempre te acompañan. Nuestro deber es el modo de cargar con ellas. —es lo primero que Tony puede escuchar cuando se acerca a la puerta del fondo en el centro comunitario. Alguien está parloteando. Como no se atreve a entrar, se recarga en la pared a un lado de la puerta y escucha, atento— ¿Las cargaremos en maletas grandes o en una bolsa pequeña? Eso depende de ustedes. Seguir es una parte esencial de la vida, y dejar atrás también. Pero no hay que olvidar: hay que perdonar y aprender, pero tener siempre en la mente aquello que es bueno y malo para cada uno de nosotros. —Tony se muerde el labio inferior y cierra los ojos.

—No pensé que vendrías. —le susurran a distancia. Abre espantado los ojos y se encuentra con la sonrisa de catálogo de Steve—. Me alegro que lo hicieras, sin embargo. —le da un leve golpecito en el hombro. Tony bufa y mira hacia otro lado.

—Estaba simplemente paseando por aquí y recordé lo que dijiste. —se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto—. Tu amigo ahí adentro, tiene buenas palabras, ¿eh?, ¿Es un motivador profesional? —cuestiona con sorna. Steve abre la boca para contestar pero alguien se le adelanta:

—Sí, no es un trabajo muy remunerado pero me encanta ver feliz a la gente. —Tony se gira y se encuentra con el hombre del discurso cursi. Él le está sonriendo y estirando una mano, la que Tony estrecha a modo de saludo, algo consternado. —Tony, ¿no es cierto? Steve me ha hablado mucho de ti. Soy Sam Wilson. —alza las cejas hacia el rubio y hay una especie de brillo en sus ojos que el castaño prefiere ignorar. A su espalda, Steve resopla, pero no niega lo que ha dicho.

—Tu discurso fue bastante bueno y conmovedor. Algo cursi, sin embargo. Yo cambiaría algunas cosas. —dice Tony, rascándose la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en alguna gran idea—. Si me lo permites, puedo recomendarte a mi asistente, ella es genial para preparar discursos. Todo el tiempo está parloteando sin parar. —Sam se ríe alto y claro, y le palmea el hombro con familiaridad. Tiene una sonrisa brillante.

—Creo que eso no será posible. —comenta Steve, dando un paso adelante y uniéndose a ellos—. Sam no ensaya sus discursos. Simplemente se pone de pie delante de esas personas y habla. Él está armado con un fuerte amor hacia la comunidad. Cree que para ser un héroe se necesita comenzar a hacer un hábito. —se cruza de brazos, como resignado.

Van a desayunar los tres, y Tony se siente tan a gusto como últimamente. Tan a gusto que le da miedo esta aura maravillosa que está creando a su alrededor y sabe tendrá que romper algún día. Tiene que volver a Nueva York.

Sin embargo, las horas se pasan rápido entre risas y anécdotas, y cuando menos se da cuenta, pasan de las cuatro de la tarde.

—Es tarde ya. —Sam hace una mueca mientras se pone de pie—. Olvidé que tenía una cita, así que tengo que dejarlos chicos. —dice, tecleando un mensaje rápidamente en su teléfono. Luego se pone la chaqueta y mira a Tony con una sonrisa —. Un placer haberte conocido, señor no-tengo-pelos-en-la-lengua. —

—El mismo placer, Wilson. —Tony le sonríe con comodidad y le estrecha la mano. Entonces Sam mira a Steve, que ha estado mirando todo, atento. Tony mira a Steve, también.

—Nos veremos en un par de horas, Cap. ¿Por qué no invitas a Tony? Seguro que se la pasará genial. —y con eso sale por la puerta de restaurante. El castaño se hace el que no escucha y en silencio pagan la cuenta y salen a las calles del pueblo. Steve le detiene suavemente por un hombro y le obliga a mirarlo. Sus ojos azules dejan ver un arrepentimiento que ha estado ahí desde que Sam habló.

—Iba a decírtelo antes de que a ese bocazas se le ocurriera hablar y tú pensaras que no quería invitarte, pero me ha ganado. Ésta noche vamos a festejar el cumpleaños de María en el bar de esa esquina —señala con el índice un local a lo lejos que todavía está cerrado seguramente por la hora—. A los chicos les encantaría que vinieras, Tony. Eres el alma de la fiesta. —le sonríe. Tony se muerde el interior de la mejilla y mira hacia otro lado. Es por una ocurrencia, quizá, por un desliz. Su lengua se mueve antes de que pueda pensar lo que está diciendo pero no le da tiempo para arrepentirse:

—¿Y a ti?, ¿te gustaría que fuera? —Steve alza una ceja, confundido, y luego su ceño se frunce un poco. Entonces lo toma por ambos hombros y le hace mirarlo directamente a los ojos. El cuerpo de Tony automáticamente se acerca un paso más y ahora están a punto de cruzar la línea del espacio personal del otro. El corazón del castaño martillea en su pecho.

—Por supuesto que me gustaría. No estaría invitándote si no quisiera, Tony. Lo que pasó ayer, fue… lo olvidaremos, ¿está bien? Comprendo que fue algo vergonzoso para ti y no tenemos que hablar de eso nuevamente. —pero el castaño baja la mirada, como si los botones de la camisa de Steve fueran más interesantes en eso momento—. Hey, mírame. —le toma por las mejillas y acerca más su rostro, hasta que el aliento a menta le roza la nariz, sacudiéndolo por dentro—. No tengo miedo de que vayas a hacer alguna tontería por la bebida, Tony. No puedes seguir teniendo miedo de ti mismo, tienes que controlar esos instintos. Eres más fuerte que el alcohol. —le susurra.

—¿Siempre eres tan molesto y cursi?, ¿o es que vienes a todas las pláticas de tu amigo y se te están pegando sus discursos? Para mí que tú le escribes esas cosas que él dice. —respira cuando Steve se aleja con una sonrisa en los labios.

Por supuesto que irá.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve bebe de su tarro de cerveza mientras, con una sonrisa, observa a sus amigos. Todo están ahí fumando, bebiendo y charlando. Las sonrisas en sus rostros, las risas espontáneas, los movimientos fluidos. Steve sabe que está en casa, con su familia. Es a ellos a quienes pertenece. Sin embargo, se siente un poquito raro al ver su teléfono y darse cuenta de que se está haciendo tarde y Tony no llega. Es cierto que no le ha dicho una hora, pero generalmente el castaño no se demora mucho. ¿Y si le pasó algo?

—¿Todo bien por aquí, Cap? —Natasha se deja caer a su lado con una sonrisa. El maquillaje cubre su moretón en la mejilla, a pesar de que éste ha disminuido considerablemente. Steve asiente y pasa un brazo por sus hombros y la aprieta contra él.

—¿Qué piensas de Tony? —le cuestiona. Natasha alza una ceja y luego una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, como si adivinara lo que incluso Steve no ha descubierto. Él carraspea y siente que la sangre le sube por el cuello—. Quiero decir, ya sabes, ¿te cae bien? —pasa saliva.

—Mmm… —ella se pone un dedo en el mentón, como si estuviera pensando seriamente sobre la pregunta. Steve sabe que lo hace sólo para molestarle—. Le cortaría la lengua si pudiera por su humor sarcástico y ácido, pero me cae bien, Steve. Bastante guapo e inteligente, además. Y millonario. —siente cómo el ojiazul le pega un pequeño golpe en el hombro y ella se ríe bajito. No es a lo que Steve se refiere en absoluto, pero no hay mucho que decirle. Al menos no a él.

—¿Tu novio no vendrá, Cap? —Clint se sienta frente a ellos en la mesa, con Laura a un lado, sonriendo. Steve se atraganta con el trago de cerveza, y a su alrededor todos se ríen.

—Tony y yo no-

—Yo jamás dije que Tony. —y la sonrisa en los labios de Clint se ensancha más. Steve ha caído redondo en su estúpida broma. Le gruñe y le enseña el dedo medio, y Clint se ríe incluso más fuerte.

Todo parece marchar bien, realmente lo parece. Más tarde traerán el pastel para María y todos cantarán feliz cumpleaños y será una excelente noche. Excepto que ellos no pueden predecir que las cosas no siempre marchan como se desea. Es sólo que Steve ha estado muy optimista últimamente y no se da cuenta cuando todos se quedan en silencio y miran hacia una dirección. Cuando él lo hace, siente cómo la boca del estómago se le aprieta de la rabia.

—Buenas noches, muchachos. —saluda Rumlow. Todos se le quedan mirando, en silencio. Nadie responde—. Qué mal educados se han vuelto tus amiguitos, Natasha. —le sonríe a la mujer. Todos pueden sentir el ambiente lleno de tensión que se ha formado, aunque nadie a su alrededor pueda notarlo por el volumen de la música y la pista de baile. Loki, que está de pie con el rostro aparentemente sereno, se mueve dos pasos y le pone la mano a Steve en el hombro. Thor se acaba su trago de cerveza y lo planta en la mesa con tanta fuerza, que es increíble que el vidrio no se rompa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —sisea Steve con la garganta apretada y las manos hechas puños por debajo de la mesa. Loki reafirma el agarre sobre su hombro y el ojiazul lo agradece, porque siente cómo la furia va bullendo implacable en su interior.

—Vine por mi princesa. —sonríe de forma altanera. Estira la mano y toma a Natasha por el antebrazo. De un movimiento rápido y por demás brusco, la obliga a ponerse de pie a su lado. Steve se levanta casi instantáneamente y, por un impulso, los demás también. Loki suspira porque sabe que ya nada puede hacer.

—Natasha no se va contigo. —le ruge Steve en un tono de voz tan bajo y amenazante, que incluso le eriza los pelos a Thor. Sam se muerde el labio inferior. No quiere que esta noche todo termine mal, ¡por el amor de Dios! Todo era perfecto hace cinco minutos.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —le sonríe casi con burla—. Bebé, dile por favor con quién te irás esta noche a casa. —le susurra a Natasha con un tono de voz dulce y fingido. Ella mira hacia otro lado y trata de apartar el rostro, pero Rumlow la toma con la mano libre por el mentón y la obliga a mirar a Steve a la cara—. Ya sé por qué últimamente se ha estado portando muy rebelde. Ustedes sus amigos no hacen más que meterle ideas en la cabeza. Por eso he tenido que castigarla. —con los labios le roza la mejilla donde tiene el moretón, y Natasha contiene el aire en sus pulmones y se ahorra una mueca de asco. No quiere que las cosas se pongan peor.

—Déjala ir. —le dice Steve con el ceño fruncido, pero el hombre no le hace caso, al contrario, aprieta más su agarre sobre ella—. No voy a repetir la maldita palabra, Rumlow. —se acerca dos pasos más y lo toma por las solapas de la chaqueta, haciendo que el hombre suelte a Natasha y la aviente con un movimiento, detrás de él. Sus manos van a caer también a las solapas de la chaqueta de Steve. Sus amigos se mueven más cerca, expectantes y la defensiva. María, con el ceño fruncido, se acerca a Natasha y la aparta algunos pasos de ese hombre.

—Es una lástima que sea mi esposa, ¿cierto? Tengo todo el derecho sobre ella. —se mofa, y se acerca peligrosamente al rubio, hasta que sus narices se rozan, entonces susurra: —. No sabes cuánto disfruto follarla hasta el fondo mientras le digo que es una puta barata que he recogido de la calle. Ella llora pero le encanta que la joda duro. Sus súplicas me calientan tanto que-

No termina la oración porque un puño se estrella contra su mandíbula. El golpe directo de Steve lo envía tres pasos hacia atrás. Es cuando todos se dan cuenta de la pelea y algunos gritan, otros abren paso y forman un círculo alrededor de ellos. Steve no espera más y se lanza contra Rumlow a los golpes, como un salvaje. Su sangre hierve. Hay furia, dolor, impotencia.

—¡Steve, por favor detente! —Natasha le dice, pero él no escucha. Está cegado por la rabia y el dolor de no poder hacer nada más. Pega puñetazos en puntos estratégicos, pero Rumlow también sabe pelear y regresa los golpes bastante bien. La sangre comienza a salir de alguno de ellos, Steve no sabe de quién. Sólo siente caliente el cuerpo y ve su camisa manchada en sangre. Escucha gritos para que se detenga. Sus amigos seguro que están tratando de separarlos, pero es tanta la fuerza con la que quiere golpear a ese infeliz, que nadie logra detenerlo.

Se separan sólo para tomar aire y, con una sonrisa manchada de sangre, se lanzan de nuevo cuerpo contra cuerpo.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tony mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero mientras anda por las calles vacías. No hace realmente frío, pero a esta hora el ambiente está fresco y no quiere pescar un resfriado porque bueno, ya no es un jovenzuelo. Algo le dice en su interior que apresure el paso y así lo hace, no sabe por qué, pero lo hace.

Se da cuenta, al llegar al bar, que hay mucha gente afuera haciendo bullicio e impidiendo la entrada. Tony se abre paso difícilmente a través de ellos y se da cuenta que no hay seguridad en ese lugar. Bien, se dice, no es como si fuera un bar de cuidad, pero aun así necesitan un poco más de control. Entonces, cuando entra, puede distinguirlo: a lo lejos, en el fondo del bar, hay una pelea. Ah, ahora sabe por qué hay tanta gente amontonada en la entrada.

Camina entre ellos de nuevo, estirando el cuello en busca de rostros conocidos. Conociendo a Steve, es probable que él esté en esa bola de gente intentando calmar a los participantes, su sentido del deber y hacer el bien le llaman, seguramente. Resopla para sí mismo con una sonrisa al imaginarlo y sigue andando, firme y rápido. Se topa de frente con Clint, quien le mira un segundo como si no lo conociera y luego le sonríe, tenso. Tony se da cuenta que algo no marcha bien. Un presentimiento le carcome las entrañas.

—¿Dónde está Steve? —es lo primero que escapa de sus labios. Clint señala hacia el centro de la bola de gente, y Tony casi puede sentirse adivino. Excepto que la cara de preocupación de Barton le hace sentir como su un coche le hubiera pasado por encima. Entonces lo sabe: Steve no está deteniendo la pelea, ¡es él el que se está peleando! Sus piernas se ponen aguadas y se moja los labios: —¿Se está peleando?, ¡Barton!, ¡¿es él?! —pregunta, acelerado. Clint le asiente un par de veces, como ido, antes de responder:

—No podemos separarlos, Tony. Parecen dos perros rabiosos peleando por comida, ¡es imposible! —dice. Stark de inmediato se mueve, impulsado por un elemental sentido de la protección. Al abrirse paso, puede distinguir a Natasha rodeada por Laura, María y Sharon, quienes la llevan urgentemente hacia el lado contrario donde se está llevando a cabo la pelea, probablemente la salida. No se molesta en hacerles caso, tiene otra preocupación en mente. Cuando llega hasta el frente, puede ver mejor el panorama: Thor, junto con Sam y Loki, están tratando de controlar a Steve, quien tiene el rostro desencajado y la sangre le corre por el labio inferior; tiene la camisa machada con sangre que puede ser suya, o no. Del otro lado, casi en la misma posición, dos sujetos están controlando a otro hombre (que también tiene mucha sangre en el rostro y la ropa), pero éste parece más reacio a dejarse hacer. En un descuido, Steve logra escabullirse y se le avienta a Rumlow con los puños bien enfundados. El hombre le recibe casi con apremio y vuelven a golpearse como salvajes en el piso.

La gente comienza a gritar desesperada, y alza la voz con palabras como "¡se están matando!", "¡deténganlos!". A Tony le duele la cabeza, y está confuso. ¿Es Steve este hombre?

En un momento dado, es el rubio quien se pone a horcajadas sobre el moreno y comienza a golpearlo fuertemente con sus puños en el rostro. Es sorprendente que todavía tenga fuerzas para seguir golpeando, porque su camisa manchada en sudor le dice que llevan buen rato dándose puñetazos. El hombre—Rumlow, por lo que escucha—está semi-inconsciente ya, y apenas tiene fuerza para levantar las manos y tratar de frenar esos golpes implacables. Tony piensa que lo va a matar si sigue así. La gente sigue gritando.

—¡Detente, Steve! —Tony le grita, apoyándose en Clint, Thor, Loki y Sam. Ellos tratan de frenar los golpes sujetando a Steve, mientras el castaño se pone en cuclillas a un costado del rubio. Él no parece reaccionar. Tony le toma por los hombros y trata de alejarlo, poco a poco, pero el rubio intenta todavía zafarse, a pesar del fuerte agarre de todos sus amigos—. Steve, basta, este no eres tú. Sé que estás enojado pero vas a matarlo. —como el rubio no le hace caso, Tony explota: — ¡Joder, ya déjalo! —le grita, enojado. Toma el rostro de Steve entre sus manos como puede, pues se le resbala por la sangre, y obliga a sus ojos azules a hacer contacto con los suyos. El ojiazul todavía está luchando un poco contra los agarres en sus brazos, pero no aparta la mirada de él—. Estoy aquí, ¿está bien? Déjalo ya, por favor. —entonces Steve parece por fin volver a la realidad y deja de luchar. Tony deja caer las manos a sus hombros y se pone de pie para ayudarle. Steve le sigue, pero antes de marcharse le da una fuerte patada a Rumlow, que sigue en el piso, y le escupe la cara. El hombre gime del dolor y Tony no quiere, ni necesita, mirarle el rostro porque a estas alturas lo único que puede distinguir es una masa de sangre e hinchazón.

—Si le vuelvo a ver un solo golpe por tu culpa, te juro que te mato, Rumlow. —le escupe sus palabras, y suenan tan amenazantes y verdaderas, que Tony tiene miedo de que lo cumpla. El castaño entrelaza sus dedos temblorosos con los de Steve, y todos sus amigos les siguen por detrás, como si todavía esperaran que el rubio se gire y vuelva a golpear a Rumlow. Cuando ellos caminan, la gente se abre a su paso, no creyendo que el mismo hombre que se ha agarrado a golpes sea el mismo que tiene un local y atiende a los clientes todos los días con una sonrisa. No pueden creer que ese hombre ensangrentado sea Steve. Ni siquiera el propio Tony puede creerlo.

Loki hace contacto visual con el moreno y con un movimiento de cabeza, le indica la puerta. Tony asiente, entendiendo, y sin dejar de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Steve, lo jala hacia la puerta de salida del bar. Sabe que sus amigos se harán cargo a partir de ese momento.

Salen a la calle y el respiro es como un alivio gigante a lo que Tony acaba de experimentar: el olor de la sangre, el sudor, la rabia. Se gira dos calles después de caminar en silencio, pero Steve no le mira, sólo sigue andando como un cachorrito arrepentido. Él casi se siente enternecido, casi, si no fuera por toda esa sangre a su alrededor. Piensa por un momento a dónde pueden ir, pero sabe que en los pueblos las noticias vuelan como pólvora y en algunos minutos no podrán andar en las calles sin gente mirándoles raro. Así que simplemente decide llevarlo a su casa porque en este momento es el lugar más seguro y tranquilo.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Abre la puerta cuando llegan, con una mano temblorosa; la otra sigue bien unida a la de Steve. Sí, quizá tiene miedo de que éste se suelte y decida regresar a cumplir su palabra y matar al otro hombre. Lo jala hacia adentro y lo dirige directamente hasta su cuarto, más específicamente el baño. Steve parece un muñeco de trapo, ni siquiera protesta. Tony le ayuda a quitarse la playera, y se obliga a no mirar más de la cuenta ni tocar más allá de lo permitido y normal. Por un impulso, se pone de rodillas frente a Steve y comienza a desabrochar sus pantalones, con lentitud. Siente unos ojos clavados en la cabeza, y cuando alza el rostro, el rubio le está mirando fijamente. Sus ojos azules están levemente oscurecidos y sus labios entreabiertos. Puede sentir la tensión sexual. Si Steve pusiera las manos sobre sus cabellos y le guiara, Tony no lo pensaría dos veces y le daría la mejor mamada de su vida, casi puede jurarlo. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla y baja la mirada, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo. Los pantalones de Steve caen sobre sus tobillos y entonces el castaño se aleja un poco tambaleante. Le da sólo una rápida mirada a su apretado bóxer blanco.

—El agua caliente es la manija de la derecha, la del agua fría la de la izquierda. Siéntete libre de tomar lo que necesites. Las toallas están en el cajón del fondo. —y sin decir ninguna palabra más, se da la vuelta y cierra la puerta. Su corazón está martilleando como loco, tiene el pulso disparado, y si no se tranquiliza seguramente conseguirá una erección.

Se tira sobre su cómoda cama mientras se limpia la sangre de las manos con una toalla y gel desinfectante, hasta que escucha el agua caer. Joder, se pone enfermo con el olor a muerte que despide la sangre. Se pone de pie con fuerza renovada y se cambia la ropa por unos pantalones de chándal cómodos y una playera. Deja para Steve otro pantalón cómodo y una camisa vieja que servirá mejor que esa sucia playera. Todo es mejor en este momento que la ropa manchada en sangre y sudor.

—Jarvis, prepara algo de café. Ésta será una noche larga. —le dice a la nada mientras rebusca en uno de los cuartos de invitados un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Respira profundo dos veces. Ya pasó, se dice, ya pasó. Se toma su tiempo, pasando sus manos por sus cabellos castaños.

—Como usted ordene, señor. —responde la robótica voz.

Tony vuelve a su cuarto y es en ese momento que Steve está poniéndose la camisa. Parece agotado, pero todavía hay fuego bailando en sus irises azules. El pantalón le queda algo corto, pero le va bien. La camisa, sin embargo, no le cierra. Steve se da cuenta que es inútil porque por supuesto que la complexión es distinta, y si trata de abrocharla, los botones saldrán volando. Así que simplemente la deja abierta y Tony puede admirar descaradamente sus abdominales de acero. Su cabello rubio está mojado y oscurecido. Si fuera otro momento, le gustaría repasar con la lengua esos músculos, y bajar poco a poco entre sus piernas, desabrochar sus pantalones. Cristo, ayúdalo.

Steve se deja caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas de la recámara, con las piernas abiertas. Tony sutilmente se relame los labios con deseo. Quisiera gatear hasta allí y lamer la tela del pantalón hasta sacarle la erección con los labios, mientras Steve juguetea con sus cabellos y gime de puro gusto. ¿Cómo será su polla? La imagina grande, pesada. La cabeza roja como una cereza. Dios, qué enfermo y necesitado está. Sin embargo, sí se arrodilla entre las piernas del ojiazul y deposita en la mesita de un lado el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Entonces repasa lentamente con sus dedos el rostro magullado de Steve. Mañana seguramente habrá moratones. Steve apenas y hace alguna que otra mueca, pero se deja hacer sin poner resistencia. Sus ojos siguen fijos en Tony, y eso a él le pone los nervios de punta. Están bastante cerca, lo sabe. Puede sentir la calidez emanar de ese cuerpo de Adonis, el aliento a menta revuelto con cerveza. Se resiste a besarlo más por respeto que porque no lo desee.

Moja un trapo con un poco de alcohol y comienza a pasarlo sobre las heridas, curando concienzudamente. Pone algunas venditas sobre los pequeños cortes encima de sus cejas y algo de pomada para la inflamación en los pómulos, tratando de hacer el menor daño posible. Con dedos temblorosos pone la última vendita sobre el labio inferior, y por un impulso inconsciente, Steve saca un poco la lengua y roza el dedo índice de Tony. Él se queda mirando largo tiempo esos labios gruesos y rosados, caliente por lo que Steve ha hecho. Sin pensarlo realmente se acerca un poco más, hasta que no están a más de treinta centímetros de distancia. El rubio le contempla expectativamente, y entonces Tony sonríe un poco y se aleja lo suficiente como para volver a distinguir su espacio personal. Toma las manos de Steve entre las suyas y unta más pomada sobre los nudillos lastimados, con cariño y algo de torpeza. Entonces palmea las rodillas de Steve y se sienta en su cama. Entre más lejos mejor.

—Eres un idiota, Rogers. —comenta vagamente, en el fondo deseando sentir esos labios sobre los suyos. Steve se retuerce y se pone de pie, ésta vez caminando hasta la cama y dejándose caer a su lado. El colchón brinca un poco por sus movimientos—. Pudiste matarlo si seguías con ese paso y esa fuerza. — gira el rostro y le mira. Steve tiene el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos no se muestran arrepentidos.

—Ese hombre le pega a Nat cada que tiene la oportunidad, es un bastardo. Estoy cansado de ser un simple espectador y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Es frustrante, es- es horrible, Tony. Ella no se merece en absoluto ese trato. —susurra viendo sus manos, como si ellas tuvieran las respuestas. Su mandíbula está apretada fuertemente.

—Admito que le diste unos buenos ganchos. No pude verlo muy bien, pero te apuesto a que le has tirado dos dientes. — le dice, con una sonrisa socarrona. No es su estilo dar discursos sobre el bien y la ética moral. Eso lo dejará para Sam. El ceño de Steve se suaviza y le devuelve la sonrisa, una que se ve aún mejor con ese parche sobre el labio inferior cubriendo el golpe.

—Pues yo conté tres. —dice. Luego con el dedo índice y el pulgar aprieta el puente de su nariz, y dice, arrepentido: —. Mañana tengo que pasar al bar para disculparme con el dueño, y pedirle el inventario de todo lo que se destruyó y-

—Bien, suficiente. —dice determinado y se pone de pie con un brinco—. Ya mañana pensarás en las consecuencias. Olvidemos eso por un rato. —y como si nada hubiera pasado, va por dos tazas de café. Steve la recibe con gusto y comienzan a beber mientras una película da inicio en la televisión. Se recuestan en la cama, uno al lado del otro sin hacer más comentarios por el momento.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tony sabe que ninguno está prestando real atención a la película, pues más o menos a la mutad de la cinta, Steve se retuerce y Tony deduce que preguntará algo. Le atina cuando, cinco minutos después, el rubio deja de mirar la pantalla y se gira en el colchón completamente hacia él. Sus ojos azules brillan por las luces de la pantalla.

—¿En serio, Tony?, ¿por qué de todas las personas elegiste casarte con un anciano? —y no es mentira que Tony se atraganta con su saliva y tose un par de veces, alarmado. Steve le sigue contemplando, con el rostro serio. Él se retuerce entre las almohadas.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy casado? —cuestiona, intentando ganar tiempo. ¿Qué va a decirle?, ¿Qué se casó con ese hombre porque necesitaba olvidar a Steve? Aunque hay otras razones más específicas, en el fondo de todo Tony sabe bien el motivo.

—Los medios de comunicación no son especialmente discretos. —el rubio rueda los ojos. Como si fuera estúpido no saber que uno de los hombres más ricos de Nueva York está casado. La boda de Tony fue muy sonada, sobre todo porque ocurrió a los pocos meses de la muerte de Howard. Steve se guardó las ganas de contactar a su amigo nuevamente y preguntarle qué diablos estaba pensando, pero si Tony había decidido alejarse sin dejar rastro, ¿quién era él para buscarle? Sin embargo ahora la situación es distinta. Ahora Steve puede preguntar—. Quiero saber tu versión, Tony. No la versión del hombre detrás del traje. —le murmura, justo porque sabe que Stark va a inventarse algo. Es así. Cuando el castaño se siente acorralado, pone la sonrisa de las revistas y se inventa alguna tontería. Steve quiere la verdad.

—Howard murió en un mal momento. —dice Tony, con una sonrisa hueca sobre sus labios—. El viejo abusó del alcohol y lo encontré tirado en su despacho por una congestión alcohólica. No había ya nada que hacer. Qué absurdo, ¿no? Él, que se decía un hombre de Hierro. —se queda mirando la pantalla, pero sus ojos están muy lejos de ver la televisión. Va más allá, ve los recuerdos. Ve el dolor, la pérdida, la muerte. La sensación de soledad.

—¿No se llevaban bien? —cuestiona Steve, reacomodándose sobre las almohadas y se acerca un poco más al cuerpo del castaño. Tony no le mira, pero le escucha.

—Nunca fuimos muy unidos, pero después de la muerte de María nos distanciamos más. Él estaba constantemente viajando y yo hacía mi maestría en el MIT. Cuando coincidíamos en casa parecíamos unos huéspedes desconocidos más que familiares. Trató de introducirme en asuntos de la empresa, pero yo siempre decía que era muy pronto. Tenía otros planes. —suspira, removiéndose incómodo—. Quedé huérfano cuando menos lo esperé y tuve que tomar la empresa en mis manos. Por supuesto, Howard hizo una última jugada, el hijo de puta. Su única condición para que yo pudiera dirigir la empresa era estar casado. De lo contrario, los accionistas tomarían mi lugar. ¿Cómo iba a dejarle a esos tiburones la empresa que tanto le costó levantar a mi familia? No podía, Steve. No podía rehusarme. No iba a huir de mis responsabilidades. —sus ojos caen levemente cuando gira el rostro y siente la caricia de un pulgar fantasma sobre la mejilla izquierda. Steve le está acariciando de una forma tan suave, que el toque le hace temblar.

—Así que buscaste a alguien para casarte y ahí estaba ese hombre. —concluye el rubio. Tony asiente un par de veces.

—No había otra opción, ¿con quién iba a casarme? El tiempo se agotaba y yo necesitaba una salida. Obadiah fue el mejor amigo de mi padre y yo le conocía de toda mi vida. Él se acercó a mí y me propuso casarnos. Sabía lo importante que era para mí la empresa familiar. —suspira, y su labio inferior tiembla y se lo tiene que morder—. Nunca me perdoné haberle quitado la oportunidad de tener una familia con alguien más. Obadiah no era precisamente joven, pero podía encontrar a una buena mujer y tener hijos.

—¿Por qué no adoptaron? —pregunta, como si el asunto fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Sabe que ahora es fácil adoptar incluso si es una pareja de hombres, además de la influencia económica de Tony.

—No me gustan los niños. —se ríe bajito, amargamente. Luego, cuando siente que la mano de Steve se retira, se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Esa conversación la ha tenido mil veces con Obadiah, pero él se niega rotundamente a adoptar. No le gustan los niños, no quiere compromisos. No quiere sentirse más atado a Obadiah porque no le ama y esa es la razón.

—¿Amas a tu marido? —murmura Steve al aire, y Tony sabe que iba a preguntar eso. Se queda dos segundos pensando, analizando. ¿Es bueno decirle la verdad?, ¿mentirle, quizá? Es lo más conveniente dada la situación. Puede decirle que sí ama a su marido, y entonces dejarse de jueguitos tontos y alejarse de una vez de Steve. O puede sincerarse.

—¿Luzco como un hombre enamorado? —

Steve se ríe sin humor, y hay una chispa de tristeza en sus ojos. Tony no quiere lástima de nadie, en serio. Steve sabe que no ama a su marido pero se tuvo que casar. ¿Pero qué más sabe Steve? Por supuesto que sólo eso. Él no sabe que Tony habría encontrado otra manera de salir de ese asunto, porque es un genio. Pero no lo hizo. Decidió casarse porque sabía que era la única forma de alejarse de Steve y el daño que le hacía su recuerdo. Sólo él sabe que se casó para estar atado a alguien más y así no volver a buscar al rubio. Pensó, estúpidamente, que podría enamorarse del hombre que lo crió y lo vio madurar. Las cosas no salieron bien, por lo visto. El corazón es un necio jugador.

* * *

 _Nos estaremos leyendo. Disfruten su semana._


	6. Capítulo VI

**_himeko sohma: Muchas gracias por tu review :D me alegra muchísimo que la historia te guste. Steve es… ya veremos qué piensa él de todo el asunto de Tony, aunque pudimos darnos cuenta que hizo una pregunta importante al final del capítulo 4 7u7._**

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _He vuelto en tiempo récord en este tiempo. Últimamente me queda muy poco espacio libre entre la Universidad, el inglés y la tarea, pero aquí estoy. Disfruten el capítulo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI.**

* * *

Le contempla y no puede creer que exista un ser más perfecto que Steve Rogers.

Son quizá las cuatro de la mañana pero a él que le importa si eso le brinda la oportunidad de observarle así de cerca. En algún momento de la película han caído dormidos, y no sabe ni le importa saber, cómo es que han llegado a esta posición: Steve está acostado entre las almohadas, tumbado con el pecho contra el colchón con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tony. Él está boca arriba, y eso le ayuda a mirar mejor cómo la espalda del rubio se alza y relaja cuando éste respira. Puede apreciar perfectamente el rostro del ojiazul, y viéndole de esta forma, pareciera como si siguiera siendo un crío.

Sólo que no lo es.

Steve tiene treinta y cuatro años y es todo un hombre y ha tenido toda una vida y un matrimonio. Ha perdido también a la persona que amaba, y a mitad de la noche Tony se pregunta con curiosidad y algo de celos, si sigue amando a Barnes después de muerto. Como le ha dejado claro a Pepper, él no puede luchar contra un muerto. Y díganle como quieran, pero Tony sabe que jamás podrá lograr que Steve le ame de la forma en que amó a Bucky. Eso le duele, le retuerce las entrañas. Es doloroso pero es patéticamente la verdad.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se da cuenta que hay cosas que no cambian. Steve siempre le mirará como un amigo y esa es la verdad del maldito asunto. No hay nada más que decir y él tiene que hacerse a la idea de que el destino sólo le ha puesto una vil trampa. Quizá él está aquí para cerrar ya ese círculo vicioso del amor imposible y por fin volver a casa y dedicarse a ser feliz al lado de su marido.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertarle, pasa las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla de Steve, por su nariz, la barbilla. Le admira en secreto y siente que su corazón se acelera con esa simple acción. Es guapo, varonil. Es, además, amable y un buen hombre. Los moratones empezarán a notarse pronto por la golpiza que se ha puesto con el otro hombre. Le gusta esta faceta de él. Le demuestra que es humano también y que pueden sacarlo de sus casillas. Steve Rogers no es perfecto, pero para Tony, claro que lo es.

El zumbido de su celular sobre el buró al lado de su cama lo distrae y se estira para darle alcance, siempre pendiente de no hacer mucho movimiento para no despertar al rubio. Cierra un ojo para leer mejor: tres llamadas perdidas de Pepper y dos mensajes de texto. Puede lidiar con eso… y entonces: siete mensajes de texto, tres mensajes de voz y cinco llamadas perdidas de Obadiah. Está barajeando la idea de si contestarle un mensaje o no para avisarle que está bien y le marcará más tarde, cuando un nuevo zumbido inunda el cómodo silencio porque una nueva llamada que proviene de su marido, está entrando.

Tony se muerde el labio inferior porque es un cerdo egoísta y lo sabe y en este momento no le importa serlo. No le contesta. Está disfrutando tanto este momento que no se siente capaz de arruinarlo. Espera a que el celular deje de zumbar y luego lo apaga. Lo avienta al piso de la recámara y vuelve a su posición anterior porque sólo por esta noche, aunque sea, quiere disfrutar la compañía y la calidez del hombre al que jamás ha logrado tener de esta forma.

Se siente íntimo, especial. El brazo que pesa reconfortantemente sobre su estómago se aprieta y lo atrae más. Tony se acomoda mejor con una sonrisa sobre los labios y se acurruca contra Steve, cerrando los ojos.

Se duerme casi instantáneamente.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _Corre._

 _Los pulmones le duelen. El pecho le arde. Estira las piernas a todo lo que dan pero no puede alcanzarlo._

 _Bucky se aleja cada que él da un paso más. Si va más rápido, Barnes se difumina en la niebla con más velocidad. Grita, pero no puede ser escuchado. Ni si quiera él mismo puede oírse._

 _Sabe que es él porque, joder, es su cabello, es su silueta, es su ropa… es su sangre. Las huellas escarlatas que va dejando sobre la nieve huelen a muerte. A olvido. A desesperanza._

 _A cada segundo le pierde un poco más. Se desvanece a lo lejos. Se va. Le olvida, le deja atrás. Y Steve no puede dejar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos porque entonces la vista se le volverá borrosa y no podrá vislumbrarle. Entonces ocurre lo imprevisto: Bucky se detiene, se da la media vuelta. Le espera pacientemente con esa pose de brazos cruzados que Steve le conoce tanto y que hace cuando está comenzando a desesperarse. Él corre más fuerte, más rápido. Cómo quisiera que le salieran piernas más largas y llegar más pronto._

 _Se arroja a sus brazos cuando puede darle alcance, lo oprime contra su cuerpo. Huele el olor peculiar de su cabello: té de azahares. Su bebida favorita. No le quiere soltar y tampoco separase porque tiene el cruel presentimiento de que se irá. Bucky se ríe contra su hombro, con ese sonido fresco que a Steve le pone la piel chinita._

 _—_ _Tienes que dejarme ir._ _—_ _le susurra con cariño. El rubio lo sabe, sabe que no habla del momento. Que habla del fantasma, del recuerdo. Se niega a sí mismo esto. No quiere dejarle, no. Pero es lo que debe hacer._

 _—_ _Lo estoy intentando, Buck… es difícil, sin embargo._ _—_ _le confiesa. Le abraza con más fuerza. Las manos de Bucky le acarician la espalda, y es una caricia que no ha sentido desde hace tantos años, que la melancolía le invade por el recuerdo y quiere ponerse a llorar. No necesita más palabras, así que se aleja lo suficiente para darle un beso suave sobre los labios. Entonces aparta poco a poco las manos y se retira dos pasos._

 _Le invade un sentimiento de pesadez cuando se da cuenta que su ex esposo se está desvaneciendo poco a poco. Conserva una sonrisa dulce sobre el rostro, pero sus ojos son tristes cuando susurra:_ _—_ _Te hice daño, Stevie, perdóname._ _—_ _y tras sus últimas palabras, se esfuma._

Steve abre los ojos, espantado y algo desorientado, y se encuentra con un techo que no es el de su casa y siente debajo un colchón que definitivamente no es de su cama. A su lado, alguien se retuerce y una respiración caliente le cae suavemente sobre el hombro izquierdo. Se da cuenta que es Tony, con el rostro sereno, con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra sobre su brazo izquierdo, como si estuviera abrazándole sutilmente. Steve toma noción de la noche anterior. Hay algo en esto que se siente reconfortante. Es quizá la vista del rostro peculiarmente sereno de Tony: su barba, sus pestañas largas y rizadas; sus labios entreabiertos. Entonces recuerda su sueño y hay algo que se retuerce incómodo en la boca de su estómago. Se siente como si algo dentro de él le estuviera diciendo que aquí hay algo, una respuesta, una salida. Steve no quiere hacerse preguntas por el momento y decide que lo mejor es irse.

Sin despertar a Tony, logra escabullirse de la cama y camina hacia el baño y se enjuaga la boca, se arregla el cabello y se contempla en el espejo: no hay muchos moratones pero sí los suficientes para adivinar que ha sido partícipe en una pelea. Simplemente suspira porque volvería a hacer lo mismo si se le diera la oportunidad. Rumlow es un idiota.

Antes de salir de la recámara se acerca a Tony y le da un último vistazo. Dormido parece un niño pequeño. Alguien sin preocupaciones, sin una vida ajetreada y llamativa. Le pasa los dedos suavemente por las hebras color chocolate y el castaño se retuerce un poco entre sueños. Entierra la cabeza entre las almohadas y Steve sonríe casi imperceptiblemente.

Es momento de marcharse antes de que haga algo estúpido.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El desayuno en el restaurante se pasa muy rápido, y Tony quiere preguntarle a todos dónde jodidos está Steve, pero no lo hace. Resulta que se ha despertado solo en su cama y ha venido a The Howling Commandos esperando encontrar al rubio pero no hay ni una sola pista de dónde está. Bien, se dice, no es su problema. Espera, en el fondo, que Steve no esté molesto con él porque ha cometido la estupidez de abrazarle al dormir.

Teclea rápidamente un mensaje texto a Obadiah diciéndole que está bien y que le llamará más tarde. Hace lo mismo con Pepper, pero se dedica a revisar los correos en su celular.

—Hola. —él separa los ojos de su teléfono, dirigiéndolos a la persona que se sienta frente a él sin pedirle permiso. Ha estado tan sumido en sus asuntos que ni siquiera ha notado a Natasha acercándose. Ella cruza los brazos delante de su pecho, indecisa, y finalmente los deja sobre la mesa. Tony la mira fijamente mientras bebe su café. Hace a un lado su teléfono por respeto—. ¿Has visto a Steve? —le pregunta. Tony quiere llevarse las manos a la cabeza porque agradece que no sea la única persona que se haga esa pregunta, aunque le preocupa. ¿Dónde está el ojiazul?

—No desde esta mañana. Durmió en mi casa, pero se marchó temprano, supongo. —se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto, tratando de controlar el rubor de sus mejillas. Siente las orejas calientes, sin embargo. Natasha no parece sorprendida o alarmada, o alguna cosa por el estilo. Simplemente asiente y baja los ojos hasta sus manos. El silencio reina entre ellos pero no es incómodo.

—Gracias por cuidar de él. Steve es como un hermano para mí. —comienza a decir, susurrando, como si fuera un secreto lo que le está contando. No hay mucha gente en el local a estas horas, pero probablemente a la pelirroja no le guste ventilar lo que siente así que por eso usa ese tono de confidencialidad—. Conocí a Bucky cuando ellos estaban casados, así que ya te imaginarás el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos. —sonríe, pero el gesto no llega a sus ojos. Se ve pálida y cansada, como si hubiera estado toda la noche despierta. Probablemente lo estuvo. Tony hace un recuento. No sabe cuánto tiempo tiene Barnes de muerto, pero se da una idea de que han sido años. Y también años de la estrecha amistad entre Steve y Natasha.

—¿Cómo eran ellos juntos? —se aventura a preguntar aunque sabe que es algo que no le incumbe, y no debería estar haciendo esto. Siente un hoyo en el pecho pero no puede parar su terrible curiosidad. Díganle masoquista por hacerse daño preguntando esta especie de cosas, pero sólo necesita saber que Steve sigue amando a su marido muerto para poder olvidarlo, joder—. Quiero decir, ya sabes, es… ellos… ¿Steve le sigue amando? —por fin pregunta lo que ha querido saber y parece que ha destapado algo dentro de su mente y se siente liberado pero también tenso. Necesita saber la respuesta pero ésta le da miedo.

—No eran perfectos juntos. —dice ella, adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos—. Pero se amaban y eso era lo importante en su relación. Sin embargo… Bucky le hizo daño en una forma que Steve no ha podido superar. Supongo que por eso Steve le sueña tan seguido y sigue en terapias. —se lleva una mano a la barbilla y la acaricia con parsimonia, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer eso—. No es algo que me corresponde contar. —concluye. Tony asiente, comprendiendo. Ella no le dirá nada acerca de su muerte.

Paga la cuenta minutos más tarde cuando se ha terminado el café, y ambos salen a caminar un rato sin palabras de por medio. No se necesitan. Cuando llegan al parque, se tiran en el pasto y se quedan contemplando el cielo despejado del medio día. El cabello de Natasha cae libre sobre el pasto y el rojo hace contraste con el verde. A Tony le gusta la forma en que ella encaja ahí en la naturaleza. Natasha es como una flor silvestre que brilla única en su especie en este lugar. Ella tiene los ojos cerrados y respira profundamente, luego dice:

—Yo era una prostituta en Texas. —comienza titubeando un poco: —Rumlow me conoció una noche y nos enamoramos, luego nos casamos, así que fuimos a Nueva York a vivir. Al principio la relación marchaba bien, él era atento y me cuidaba; jamás le importó mi pasado. Yo sabía que él quería tener una familia, que era su más grande deseo… jamás tuve el valor de decirle que soy estéril. Fui una egoísta. Él no se merecía que le ocultara algo como eso. —cuando pronuncia lo último, hay un nudo en su garganta. Se niega a abrir los ojos, quizá para darse fuerzas y no llorar. Tiene las manos hechas puños sobre su estómago. Tony escucha atento, y siente que el tiempo se va haciendo más lento conforme ella le revela su pasado—. Un año después, él se enteró accidentalmente que no podía tener hijos y entonces mi vida se convirtió en un infierno. Conocí a Steve por ese tiempo cuando nos mudamos a este pueblo. Tenía dos años de casado con Bucky. —puntualiza. Tony hace cuentas y puede deducir que Steve tenía en ese entonces veintitrés años. Ellos llevan once años de conocerse, vaya.

—No eres culpable de ser estéril, lo sabes bien. —le comenta sin nada de reproches o acusaciones. Él conoce esto: el sentimiento de la culpa; esto de estar con alguien simplemente por el hecho de sentir que le debes demasiado y por ese simplemente motivo no puedes abandonarle aunque tu vida sea un infierno. Él se siente de la misma manera con Obadiah. Natasha entonces abre los ojos y Tony distingue algunas venas rojas bailando sobre sus cuencas oculares. Ella aprieta la mandíbula para no llorar.

—Sé que soy una estúpida por dejar que me pegue, pero en el fondo sé que lo merezco… si tan sólo le hubiera dicho, si hubiera sido honesta con él…. Él me contó sus planes a futuro, el nombre que le quería poner a nuestros hijos. Estaba tan ilusionado, Tony. Amaba la idea e convertirse en padre. —se muerde el labio inferior y entonces sus ojos miran fijamente las nubes que bailan libres por encima de ellos. Cómo quisiera despegarse por un momento de la Tierra—. No hay nada peor que sentir que las decisiones se toman por nosotros. No puedes hacer nada salvo nadar en la mierda y esperar que no te entre demasiada en la boca. Yo sólo no quería volver a la asquerosa vida de antes. —murmura, sintiendo un torrente de emociones fluir desde su fuero interno. Tiene ganas de vomitar sólo de recordar su anterior vida. Cualquier cosa que Rumlow le pueda dar es mejor que eso.

—¿Steve sabe lo que me estás contando? —es clarísimo que no debería preguntar porque es obvio que el ojiazul lo sabe. Natasha le confirma con un asentimiento de cabeza. El silencio reina entre ellos—. Bueno, no soy quién para juzgarte. De hecho, creo que estamos en alguna situación similar. No amo a mi marido pero no puedo dejarlo porque le debo muchas cosas. Él me crió, desempeñó el papel de padre que a veces olvidaba mi padre, festejó conmigo mis logros y fracasos; me compró mi primera copa de alcohol. Obadiah… es importante para mí. No puedo simplemente abandonarlo. —se sienta en el pasto, con un sentimiento raro sobre el pecho.

—Steve es un gran hombre y se merece ser feliz; aún es joven. Puede formar una nueva familia. —dice ella en tono neutral, pero está disfrazando algo que Tony no sabe qué es. Él la mira algunos segundos antes de devolver su vista hacia el verde pasto—. Si lo amas deberías decírselo, es bastante torpe para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás hacia él. —

—Yo no-

—No soy estúpida, Stark. —le sonríe con suficiencia y entonces cruza los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se acomoda mejor entre las hierbas algo altas—. No te conozco pero puedo ver a través de ti. Sé cómo lo miras, cómo lo buscas. —sus ojos se cruzan, y entonces Tony alza una ceja porque ya ni cómo negarlo, y pregunta:

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? —

—Porque él es mi amigo y no quiero verlo sufrir de nuevo. Así que decide qué quieres hacer porque la vida no espera, Tony. —y antes de que él pueda responder, alguien se cruza en su camino y ellos miran hacia arriba para encontrar a Steve y Sam. Van caminando alegremente por el otro lado del parque. Steve tiene un brazo rodeando los hombros de su amigo y en la mano libre lleva un cigarrillo encendido. Los lentes de Sol ocultan sus ojos pero Tony distingue un color morado bailando debajo de ellos. No les ven. Siguen su camino y se pierden entre los árboles.

—¿Debería alejarme? —le pregunta, y en serio espera una respuesta sincera.

—No lo sé. —Natasha se encoje de hombros—. Sam no es su tipo. —ella se ríe maliciosamente y Tony le pega suavemente con su puño en su brazo. Ella se incorpora y se sienta a su lado, contemplando, como él, el camino por donde ambos amigos se han ido—. Si la vida te diera una segunda oportunidad para poder demostrarle tu amor a la persona que siempre has querido, ¿lo harías? —le cuestiona.

—¿Cómo sé que Steve no va a rechazarme? —sonríe amargamente—. Quizá tampoco soy su tipo. —comenta con un deje de ironía. Hay algo pequeño en su pecho que le lastima como si tuviera una pequeña piedra obstruyendo su circulación.

—Si te sirve de algo, él habla de ti todo el tiempo de una forma que jamás había hecho. —murmura mientras se pone de pie. Tony se queda en donde está, como si necesitara sentirse en contacto con el pasto para anclarse a la tierra por lo que acaba de escuchar. El corazón le martillea rápidamente ante las posibilidades, ante todo. Su cerebro va a mil por hora y él tiene que aferrarse a las hierbas o podría cometer alguna locura en este preciso momento.

—¿Estás insinuando que le gusto? —cuestiona, más ansioso de lo que le gustaría.

—Estoy insinuando que es un idiota y probablemente necesite un pequeño empujón para darse cuenta, pero sí, también estoy insinuando que le gustas. —y tras sus palabras, se aleja con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Los días pasan incontables para Tony. Se esfuman rápidamente y él sigue metido en el laboratorio en una pieza que ha estado haciendo para la energía renovable. Ha tomado la férrea decisión de dar un evento importante para presentar su nueva tecnología amigable con el medio ambiente.

Por las noches se comunica con Pepper para los asuntos y contratos de Industrias Stark. Le platica de sus ideas descabelladas y ella promete hacer todo lo que pueda para organizar un evento, pero no le promete nada porque él sólo tiene prototipos y lo que en realidad se necesita, son los resultados específicos. Algunos otros días le marca a Obadiah pero a veces el hombre está ocupado y no puede hablar más de diez minutos.

No ha visto a Steve desde esa mañana en el parque.

La plática con Natasha le ha dejado aturdido y con la verdadera noción de su realidad. Él no puede hacer esto, lo sabe. Steve se merece ser feliz, formar una familia; él no podrá darle eso porque simplemente no se atrevería a dejar a Obadiah. Estuvo en la muerte de sus padres, le sacó adelante, le impulsó a seguir… le dio un futuro. Y ni siquiera es un hecho que le guste a Steve a pesar de las palabras de Natasha. Steve siempre le ha tratado de esta forma cariñosa y especial, desde que él puede recordar. Cierto que en la infancia no se llevaban de maravilla pero con el tiempo cambiaron. Esa es la verdad que grita su cerebro, su parte analítica, pero, ¿y la del corazón? Éste le dice que luche, que se atreva, que por fin agarre la oportunidad que se le presenta de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces no pidió esto? Volver a ver a Steve y tener la mínima oportunidad para confesarle que le ama, que siempre le ha amado. Ahora tiene miedo. Sabe que si hay una pequeña parte de Steve que le corresponda, no podrá parar y entonces quién sabe que pasaría.

La voz de Jarvis avisándole que hay alguien tocando el timbre le hace perder el hilo de sus confusos pensamientos y, secándose las manos con un trapo sucio de grasa, sale del laboratorio y abre de mala gana. ¿Quién está molestándole?

Steve.

Es Steve en la puerta.

—Hola. —le dice el rubio con una tímida sonrisa sobre sus labios. Huele a cigarrillos revueltos con colonia y Tony no sabe cuántos se ha fumado antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta. Sus profundos ojos azules relucen brillantemente y ni siquiera los moratones los opacan. Es cierto que éstos han casi desaparecido, pero todavía hay pequeñas venas moradas alrededor de un pómulo y un ojo.

—Hola. —devuelve el saludo y le abre espacio para que el otro entre. Steve de inmediato se introduce en la sala y se queda mirándole con atención.

—Si estás ocupado puedo volver en otro momento. —le dice, con una mueca extraña. Parece algo decaído y Tony tiene ganas de correr y abrazarle porque no le gusta esa expresión. Sin embargo permanece donde está.

—No, estaba trabajando en algo pero creo que necesito un descanso. —le dice con una sonrisa genuina, restándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de la muñeca. Steve asiente y se acerca a él, en lugar de sentarse en los sillones. Tony se pone algo nervioso, ¿Natasha le habrá dicho algo? Entonces carraspea y pregunta: —. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No yo-En realidad, sí. —se rasca la mejilla con nerviosismo. Entonces se acerca tres pasos más y le toma por los hombros con sus fuertes manos, esas que le hacen temblar: —. ¿Puedes acompañarme a un lugar? No… no me gustaría ir solo. —y por el tono de su voz, Tony deduce de inmediato que es importante. Ni cómo negarse. Así que le pide dos minutos y corre a su cuarto para ponerse otra playera limpia y quitarse los restos de aceite del rostro. Cuando baja, Steve está zapateando nerviosamente sobre la alfombra de entrada, viendo atentamente algunas de sus fotos.

Emprenden camino en silencio. El rubio va fumando un cigarrillo y Tony simplemente anda a su lado contemplando el paisaje. ¿A dónde irán? Quiere preguntar, pero lo matan los nervios a la vez que la curiosidad. Rogers jamás ha sido de esta forma, pero hoy está callado y misterioso. Así que atraviesan las calles del pueblo en silencio hasta que están a las afueras del mismo. Hay un pequeño camino de tierra aplastado y algo irregular por el que tienen que andar con cuidado porque ya se está haciendo noche, así que Steve le tiende la mano para que tenga un apoyo y él no lo duda y aprietan sus dedos juntos.

Llegan, después de quince minutos a pie, a una unidad de edificios. Se ven decentes y bien hechos, y hay gente afuera en las calles. Parece incluso otro pueblo, aunque Tony sabe que forma parte de Shield. Steve le dedica sonrisas a algunas personas y saluda a otras cuando entran a un edificio. Tony se siente curioso y expectante. Entonces, con su mano libre, Steve saca un par de llaves y las introduce en la puerta que marca el número 22. Ésta se abre con un click que hace eco en el pasillo y ellos entran. Tony siente que la mano de Steve está comenzando a temblar un poco y afloja el agarre. El ojiazul hace lo que él imaginó: retira la mano y enciende las luces.

El amplio departamento se ilumina con una tenue luz, dándole la oportunidad de admirar todo a su alrededor: tiene una bonita sala, al fondo está la cocina. El lugar es de dos pisos. Hay ropa en los sillones y, al llegar a la cocina, se da cuenta que también hay platos en el fregadero. Parece que está habitado pero lo único que lo hace dudar acerca del lugar es el olor a polvo que se mete a su nariz. Estornuda sin poderse contener.

Steve aparece detrás, mirándolo todo como si fuera casi desconocido también para él. Entonces pasa a su lado y mira la cocina con una sonrisa vacilante. Se vuelve hacia Tony y le dice con un tono de voz extraño:

—Bucky y yo vivimos aquí hasta su muerte. —y al castaño se le escapan las palabras y el aire. Joder, así que era esto. No sabe qué decir, cómo debería actuar al respecto. Como si el piso debajo de sus pies se estuviera moviendo, se obliga a permanecer en su lugar. Como si entre menos se moviera tuviera menos posibilidades de hundirse—. No he vuelto aquí desde entonces. Todo parece como si jamás hubiera sido abandonado, ¿cierto? Después de que lo enterramos no tuve el valor de volver aquí. —

—¿Hasta hoy? —le cuestiona, tomando una de las manos de Steve entre las suyas y dándole un ligero apretón. Los ojos azules le buscan con ansiedad y Steve parece relajar un poco los hombros tras el contacto que lo une a la realidad. Toma más fuerte la mano de Tony.

—Hasta hoy. —murmura. Le jala lentamente por las escaleras y llegan al pasillo de las habitaciones. Steve empuja una de las puertas con tanta familiaridad que Tony está seguro que aunque hayan pasado tantos años, podrían ponerle una venda en los ojos y Steve aún andaría por esta casa con confianza. Le duele esto. Le duele conocer el lugar donde el amor de su vida fue feliz con el amor de la suya. Sin embargo está aquí para apoyar al rubio, porque está claro que hay algo que todavía le duele acerca de este hogar. Natasha dijo que Bucky le hizo daño a Steve pero, ¿de qué forma? Si ellos se amaban.

Cuando entran en la habitación y las luces hacen su labor de iluminar, a Tony se le va la respiración casi al mismo tiempo que a Steve. Es… diferente a toda la casa. Sabe que hay un aire de familia en todo del departamento, pero esto… diablos, esto le supera. Hay retratos por todas partes, de ellos. Dibujos hechos quizá por Steve, de ellos también. Hay ropa en los armarios, cosas en el tocador. Un reloj a lo lejos que se ha parado en una hora de quién sabe qué año en quién sabe qué tiempo. Un espejo que ya no refleja nada a causa del polvo en su superficie. La gotera del baño al fondo hace eco todavía. El cuerpo de Steve tiembla imperceptiblemente pero se obliga a sí mismo a avanzar hasta el armario. Tony intenta distraerse y no mirarle porque se da cuenta que sus hombros están algo encorvados y parece derrotado.

Se acerca poco a poco hasta los retratos que hay en todas las paredes de la habitación. Joder, siente el pecho caliente y a la vez una sensación fría en la boca del estómago. Le duele más de lo que imagina revivir los momentos de la pareja a través de fotos: hay una donde ellos están sonriendo como niños, con Steve abrazando a Bucky por la cintura y un parque de diversiones al fondo; ambos lucen gorros ridículos. Otra foto muestra a los dos juntos en lo que parece ser la cocina de la casa, embarrados hasta el cabello de harina e ingredientes; parece que Barnes está enfadado por algo porque tiene el ceño fruncido, pero Steve tiene una sonrisa genuina pintada en los labios… una de felicidad sincera. En otra están todos: Natasha, ellos dos, Clint, María, Sharon…, claramente todos son apenas unos adultos formándose. Tony se siente ajeno, como un pequeño ladrón.

La que le duele más que la foto de navidad donde están abriendo sus regalos, es la foto de su boda. Se ven felices en el altar, con sus frentes juntas y ambas manos unidas. Steve le mira con una sonrisa y Bucky le regresa el gesto. La foto está sacada en blanco y negro pero él no necesita los colores para distinguir el amor. ¿Qué hace él ahí tratando de igualar su pasado? Qué estúpido ha sido. Qué imbécil. Steve no le va a querer y a esta altura ya debería saberlo mejor que nadie. Jamás podrá igualar esos recuerdos ni esa felicidad. Ni aunque se lo proponga. Por un simple hecho: Steve amaba a Bucky.

—Lo tengo. —una voz ronca a su espalda le distrae y él casi se había olvidado que Steve estaba en la habitación. Entonces parpadea rápidamente para borra cualquier indicio de lágrimas y se traga el nudo en la garganta junto con sus sentimientos. Es mejor dejar todo así, se dice, dejarlo todo como está. La amistad no es algo con lo que no pueda vivir. Prefiere esto a nada. Cuando se da vuelta, sin embargo, hay una visión del rubio que le descoloca: está sosteniendo un casco de motociclista con ambas manos, pero su sonrisa es tensa y claramente falsa. Tony se acerca rápidamente olvidándose de sus sentimientos por un momento y le toma por la base del cuello y le obliga a hacer contacto visual.

—¿Sucede algo? —le pregunta. El labio del rubio tiembla ligeramente. Después con un golpe seco deja caer el casco y corta la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Tony se sorprende un poco cuando los fuertes brazos de Steve le rodean por la cintura pero acepta el contacto y le devuelve el gesto. El ojiazul se aferra a él como un ancla y aspira el aroma de su perfume. Cuando logra estabilizar un poco su voz, murmura:

—Bucky murió en esta habitación. —

* * *

 _Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado :D tengan una excelente semana._


	7. Capítulo VII

_**Vupxy :** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a ti por leer :D en este capítulo se van a revelar muchas cosas, pero también entraremos a nuevos problemas. Espero estés bien, un beso!_

 _ **Reciclaje Espacial:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por estar aquí comentando. Gracias por la paciencia, yo sé que como lectores sabemos esperar, pero también pasa el tiempo y se va olvidando la historia. Por suerte mi semeste está por terminar y podré seguir la historia muchísimo más seguido. Sobre Steve, sí. Traté de captar su espíritu de justicia, de saber hasta dónde tolerar, pero sabemos que él es un buen samaritano y no soportaría más la situación. Tony le ama demasiado, en serio, DEMASIADO. Creo que en esta historia, Tony es mi personaje favorito, por eso he decidido escribir un poco más desde su punto de vista. No todo será miel sobre hojuelas, tengo que decirlo. Muchísimas gracias por tan lindas palabras, ¡besos!_

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _He venido lo más pronto posible. Quería actualizar ayer pero no me fue posible. De hecho, quería subir el capítulo desde el fin de semana pasado pero no me decidía bien por el rumbo que iban a tomar los personajes, así que preferí esperar otra semana._

 _Estoy segura que se llevarán varias sorpresas. Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo VII.**

* * *

A Tony no le gustan los silencios. No le gusta éste en específico, de hecho.

Ellos están sentados uno al lado del otro en el polvoriento sillón de la antigua casa de Steve. A su alrededor hay botellas de cervezas vacías y llenas. Tony ha bebido poco realmente, porque tiene un nudo atorado en la garganta que no se ha podido bajar ni con el alcohol. Steve, por otra parte, está mirando al suelo como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Han estado así por los últimos treinta minutos, por lo menos.

—Bucky y yo tuvimos un accidente en mi moto cuando teníamos veinticinco años. —dice el rubio de repente, con la voz un poco ronca y un tono bajo. Tony no le mira porque supone que se sentirá incómodo y es mejor de esta manera. Así que posa sus ojos sobre las costuras del sillón y ahí los deja, esperando pacientemente—. Todos los viernes acostumbrábamos a ir a la ciudad para pasar el fin de semana allá. Ya sabes, algo diferente a este lugar, era como un ritual… Un viernes llovió muy fuerte, y la carretera era algo peligrosa…nosotros…él me dijo que no era seguro salir pero yo insistí. —. Steve se retuerce en su lugar y continúa: — Derrapamos en el asfalto por la velocidad y la lluvia, entonces un tráiler nos chocó y… Dios, a Bucky le cayó la motocicleta encima de la mitad del cuerpo. —se pone de pie, y se pasa una mano temblorosa por los rubios cabellos. Le duele hablar de esto a pesar de los años. Tony se moja los labios pero no aporta nada.

Steve puede revivir los sonidos en su cabeza, joder. Es como si de repente estuviera ahí de nuevo: el dolor de su cuerpo al recobrar la conciencia, la desesperación de encontrar a Bucky… hallarlo envuelto en sangre con la mitad del cuerpo debajo de la motocicleta. Él marcando a emergencias para conseguir una maldita ambulancia. El asqueroso olor a sangre. Sus dedos manchados con el líquido carmesí de su esposo… el sonido de las sirenas. La culpa. La ansiedad. El miedo.

El rubio camina alrededor de la sala como un gato enjaulado. Su postura encorvada le hace sentir a Tony una fuerte opresión en el pecho. El dolor de Steve es el suyo, también. Él no sabe qué hacer, así que toma una de las cervezas y bebe de ella antes de que diga algo tonto o fuera de lugar. Steve toma dos respiraciones profundas y luego murmura:

—. Los doctores hicieron todo lo posible, pero no pudieron salvar su brazo izquierdo. —explica, con la voz cortada por un mar de sentimientos que le inundan el pecho y los recuerdos. A Tony se le corta la respiración porque joder que no esperaba esto. A él nadie le dijo que Barnes había perdido su brazo—. Lo que vino después fue un infierno para ambos… nuestra relación se hizo pedazos poco a poco. —entonces se vuelve a sentar a su lado, esta vez más cerca. El castaño le pone una mano sobre el hombro con cariño, para demostrarle que está ahí escuchándole—. No quería ir a terapias, ni hablar conmigo. No salía de casa… su indiferencia me hizo daño de una forma en que no puedes imaginarte. Yo quería ayudarlo pero no me dejaba. Construyó una coraza y jamás me dejó entrar. —su respiración tiembla como el rubio sigue hablando: —. Aún le amaba, estaba ahí para él, pero ¿de qué sirvió eso?

—¿No hubo mejoría? —Tony cuestiona, con un deje de tristeza en la voz. No quiere ni puede imaginarlo. Bucky amaba a Steve, ¿cómo pudo dejar de confiar en él? Habrían salido adelante juntos, lo sabe. Sin embargo se pone en el lugar de Barnes y no puede evitar que un escalofrío le recorra entero. ¿Cómo te repones de un golpe físico tan aterrador?, ¿cómo continúas con tu vida después de algo así?

—En absoluto. —el rubio niega lentamente—. Conocí a Sam por ese tiempo y comencé a ir a terapias. Él me recomendó darle espacio a Bucky. Entonces todo comenzó a fluir un poco más natural: Buck comenzó a comer a sus horas, a pasearse por el vecindario. Volvimos a la rutina de desayunar juntos, pero él seguía sin hablarme como antes. Sus contestaciones eran monosílabos. Yo pensé que estaba mejorando, en realidad lo pensé… —se pasa una mano por el rostro y sus ojos están llorosos pero ninguna lágrima se desliza por sus mejillas. Se reprime un poco, es cierto.

Tony espera, paciente. Quiere ir y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas y decirle que siempre estará apoyándole. Que hay alguien que le ama y ese es él. Quiere decirle lo que siente de una jodida vez pero, desgraciadamente, el valor siempre le llega cuando no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado. Como ahora. Sabe que no lo hará por respeto a Steve, por respeto a su casa y a su esposo muerto. Cómo la vida puede ser tan complicada a veces. Es irónico que justo los impulsos de sinceridad lleguen en las situaciones menos adecuadas. Es casi estúpido que esté pensando en confesarle su amor al hombre que idolatra cuando éste le está hablando del amor de su vida.

—Habían pasado dos años del accidente. Bucky usaba una prótesis por ese tiempo. —continúa hablando. Tony se dedica a escuchar—. Era Jueves por la noche cuando volvía a casa del trabajo. Estábamos planeando abrir un restaurante, "The Howling Commandos". Él pensó en el nombre. —dice, con una pequeña sonrisa vacía en los labios—. Era tarde porque había estado platicando con Sam del avance de Bucky. Cuando volví a casa y le encontré en el cuarto a un costado de la cama… fue espantoso, lo juro. La sangre corriendo de las venas de única mano, esparcida por el suelo. Sus ojos abiertos viendo nada en particular… ni siquiera dejó una carta, un motivo, algo. —entonces las palabras se le cortan porque está seguro que si continúa va a llorar. Respira profundo pero le sale tembloroso el gesto.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? — pregunta. Siente el cerebro como adormecido, como si algo le hubiera pasado por encima. Hay una pena enorme que inunda su corazón y aprieta, ahorca. No puede con esto. ¿Cuánto ha sufrido Steve la pérdida de su marido?

—Hace siete años. Después del entierro no pude volver aquí. Todo me recordaba a él. Lo dejé solo, lo abandoné cuando él me necesitaba y yo… me quería morir también. Nunca me di cuenta que él estaba peor. No soportaba la idea de una vida sin él a mi lado. Era como estar muerto en vida. —dice, con la angustia corriendo por sus venas. La culpa le invade, el remordimiento. Debió dar más. Se rindió. No estuvo ahí, no estuvo, no-

—Deja de hacerlo, Steve. No fue tu culpa. Fue su decisión. —y ésta vez sí que le abraza. Pasa sus manos por los anchos hombros del rubio y le aprieta suavemente contra su cuerpo. Al principio el ojiazul duda, pero después corresponde el abrazo y éste es firme y sincero. Tony, por primera vez, desea que Steve sea feliz aunque no sea con él. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo y cambiar su vida por la de Bucky, por supuesto que lo haría —. Hay cosas que no puedes cambiar. Decisiones que no están en tus manos.

Steve no dice nada, pero Tony no lo necesita. Su hombro se siente mojado, y sabe que son lágrimas saladas ajenas. El rubio le aprieta más hacia él y sus sollozos salen bajitos. El castaño cierra los ojos y se obliga a empujar su propio dolor a un lado. Steve le necesita en este momento. No hay nada más. No hay sentimientos egoístas. Sólo quiere que esté bien, que sonría de nuevo. ¿Cuánto hay guardado dentro de ese corazón?, ¿cuánta culpa, cuánto remordimiento? Tony le acuna entre sus brazos y trata de transmitirle todo el amor que no le puede expresar con palabras. Porque no debe. Lo único que sabe es que siempre estará ahí para el rubio. Para lo que necesite, cuando lo necesite. Nada cambiará eso. Ni siquiera el hecho de que su amor no sea correspondido.

Se quedan un buen rato en silencio, así, abrazados. Sus respiraciones se sincronizan, pero Steve todavía está reacio a dejarle escapar de sus brazos y Tony no hace nada en absoluto por separarse. Los labios rozando suavemente contra su cuello le hacen casi perder la noción de todo, pero Tony trata de seguir con los pies en la tierra. Entonces una pregunta le pica la cabeza, sabe que no debe. No debería preguntarlo en absoluto, pero no puede evitarlo.

—¿Todavía amas a Bucky? — le pregunta con un hilillo de voz. Steve flipa levemente y separa su rostro del hombro ajeno para mirarle a los ojos. Las cristalizadas aguas de Steve le miran profundamente, y no hay un deje de duda cuando contesta:

—. No. — responde con la voz algo ronca pero firme. El corazón de Tony comienza a martillear fuerte porque cuando Steve le mira de esa manera y tan fijamente, es imposible que le esté mintiendo—. No voy a decir que no lo amé después de su muerte, porque sería mentira. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y ese amor se transformó en un recuerdo. Me engañé muchos años creyendo que le amaba, cuando la realidad fue que no pude superarlo por el remordimiento y la culpa. Por las cosas que pude haber hecho por él y no hice. —se sincera. Y hay tanta transparencia en sus palabras, que a Tony le inunda un sentimiento raro, como si una roca se levantara de su pecho. Entonces lleva ambas manos a las mejillas de Steve y termina por quitar cualquier rastro de lágrima—. Me costó mucho trabajo volver a mi vida, sí. Pero ir a las terapias con Sam me ha hecho ver que más allá de toda ilusión, más allá de todos los intentos de convencerme que Bucky seguía conmigo, era pasado. Mi vida es esto: aquí y ahora. No voy a olvidarlo, sin embargo. —

—Dios, Steve… no sé qué decir. —responde, con el ceño fruncido. Steve es… es un gran chico. Tiene una voluntad muy fuerte y ha superado a su esposo muerto de una forma en que Tony jamás pudo superarle a él. ¿Cuál es el secreto para dejar atrás a un antiguo amor? Que se lo digan, porque cada vez puede menos con el mar de sentimientos que le inundan.

—No digas nada. —le contesta Steve con una pequeña sonrisa. Lleva uno de sus pulgares al entrecejo de Tony y soba suavemente para que deje de fruncir el ceño. Luego toma una respiración profunda y le dice: —. Gracias por escucharme. Necesitaba compartir esto contigo. — y vuelven a sumirse en otro profundo abrazo.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Al abrir, lo primero que llega a su nariz es el olor a cigarro y cerveza. Suspira, resignada, y cierra suavemente detrás de ella. Se quita los zapatos y se prepara para lo que sea que vaya a venir. Siente que hay una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que se marche, que corra. Que se aleje. No es buena idea estar aquí, volver… definitivamente no lo es. Sin embargo, hay algo que le da valor: ama al hombre que está ahí tirado en el sofá frente a la televisión.

Rumlow está dormido con el control de la televisión en la mano. Natasha se le queda viendo y hay miles de ideas que cruzan por su mente. Dolor. Miedo. Inseguridad. Temor… cómo le da miedo cuando le grita, cuando le pega. Pero detrás de todo, sabe que no puede odiarlo. No puede porque parte de la culpa es suya.

Se acerca cuidadosamente a su lado y le quita el control de mando. Luego pasa sus manos suavemente por su cabello. Steve le ha pegado muy duro, pues tiene varios moratones en el rostro y un corte en la ceja y otro en el labio inferior. Está a punto de ir a la recámara por una cobija pero una mano se cierra alrededor de su muñeca y ella se paraliza. El hombre abre los ojos y se le queda viendo. Natasha pasa saliva. Espera lo peor. Casi puede sentir el dolor de los golpes antes de sentirlos. El sabor a sangre en la lengua. No va a gritar. Hace mucho que dejó de hacerlo.

—Perdóname. —es todo lo que él dice, antes de ponerse de pie y envolverla entre sus fuertes brazos. Natasha tiembla porque esa simple palabra le mueve el mundo. No sabe qué hacer, qué decir. Está en completo shock. Se deja hacer como una muñeca de trapo pero no corresponde el abrazo. Algo dentro de ella, muy en el fondo, espera un golpe sorpresa, alguna humillación. Pero pasan los minutos y eso no sucede. Rumlow no la suelta, pero tampoco la está forzando al contacto. Hay algo ahí que se siente diferente—. Mereces algo mejor que yo. Te he tratado tan mal, te he dicho tantas cosas que… que en realidad no pienso sobre ti. —se sincera. Le toma el rostro con sus manos y acaricia las mejillas de Natasha, por las cuales comienzan a descender lágrimas silenciosas—. Sé que una disculpa no va a cambiar esto, que nada podrá borrar los golpes, las humillaciones…—

—También te he hecho daño. —murmura ella viendo hacia otro lado—. No fui sincera contigo. Te mentí, te oculté lo que he sabido siempre: que jamás podré ser madre. Y tú… confiaste en mí y me diste una vida nueva. Me amaste y yo no fui capaz de ser honesta. —el temblor de sus manos es imperceptible casi, pero se aferra a la camisa de Rumlow como si fuera un salvavidas. Como si el piso se fuera a abrir para tragársela. Quiere esto. Hay una pequeña luz de esperanza en esto. Su corazón se estruja, se contrae, se derrite. Le duele el estómago con una sensación que no había sentido hace mucho. Él le da besos tiernos en las mejillas.

—Nadie se merece lo que te hecho. — murmura con voz ronca—. Por eso necesito pedirte otra oportunidad, Nat. —y a ella se le corta la respiración tras esa simple oración. ¿Qué?, ¿él quiere estar con ella de nuevo?, ¿después de todo el daño que se han causado uno al otro? Quizá su cara diga todo lo que ella no puede decir, porque él agrega: —. Sé que estamos rotos. Ambos. Me gustaría comenzar de nuevo, esta vez bien. No será fácil pero podemos hacerlo si tú quieres. Si tú sientes aún algo por mí. —la suelta entonces, poco a poco. Natasha siente el vacío y el frío que queda en su piel después de perder el contacto. Aún no puede creer esto. No todavía—. Sea cual sea tu respuesta voy a respetarla. Si lo que quieres es el divorcio, y no quieres volver a verme, entonces voy a aceptarlo. —se da media vuelta y se queda mirando su pared. No sabe qué va a decirle Natasha.

Rumlow aprieta los puños. Sí, es un maldito bastardo y lo sabe. Sabe que si ella decide marcharse está en su derecho y nadie más que él habrá tenido la culpa. Pelear con Steve le ha hecho ver el daño que le ha causado. Sus amigos la aman, lo ha podido notar. Seguro estará bien con ellos. Seguro ella encontrará la felicidad con alguien más porque es hermosa y lista y joven, y merece un buen hombre, y…

Dos pequeñas manos se envuelven alrededor de su cintura y la pelirroja recarga su frente entre sus omóplatos. Las lágrimas saladas de ella mojan su camisa y él cierra los ojos. Jamás podrá reparar este daño. Jamás. Quiere decirle que se vaya antes de que se arrepienta de dejarla ir, que busque la verdadera felicidad con alguien más, que podrá hacerlo porque es una mujer fuerte. Que-

—Hagámoslo. —dice ella sobre su piel. Rumlow tiembla ante la respuesta. Ante el panorama de lo que se presenta frente a él: una verdadera vida libre de rencores y malos tratos —. Te amor, Brock. Te amo y te perdono. —

Él se da la vuelta y la besa como nunca antes la ha besado.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tony está trabajando en uno de sus nuevos proyectos que piensa presentar en la feria de su empresa. La energía limpia no está lejos de volverse una realidad y él se siente pleno y feliz con eso. Por eso, cuando sube por su cuarta taza de café, se da cuenta que se ha pasado el día tan rápido que el Sol ya se ha metido y que el reloj de la cocina marca las ocho de la noche.

Está sirviéndose el último trago de la cafetera cuando lo escucha: leves y seguidos repiqueteos en la ventana de la sala. Agudiza el oído y sí, alguien, efectivamente, está tocando la ventana. Cuando corre la cortina se da cuenta que es Steve. No le ha visto en tres días desde que fueron a su departamento. Se ve repuesto. Feliz, alegre y con una sonrisa sobre los labios. El de siempre. Sonríe automáticamente ante su presencia y le abre la puerta de la entrada.

—Tocar el timbre es la forma más eficaz de hacerle saber a alguien que estás fuera de su casa. —le deja espacio para que entre, pero el rubio se queda en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Sucede algo? —está buscando algún indicio que le diga que Steve no está bien, que está deprimido, cualquier cosa. Pero no lo encuentra. El ojiazul le mira curioso durante algunos segundos.

—¿Estás muy ocupado? —Tony niega y se encoje de hombros. Es absurdo esto. Él jamás estará ocupado para Steve. El rubio le sonríe y le toma de la mano, jalándole hacia la puerta—. Entonces ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo. —le dice, cariñosamente. Tony le detiene y vuelve a la casa para apagar las luces y cerrar las puertas y ventanas.

Caminan uno al lado del otro en silencio durante algunos minutos, con sus brazos rozándose suavemente. Tony a veces mira de reojo al rubio admirando aún la manera en la que tiene de tomar el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y luego darle caladas. Ama la forma en que lo hace. Ama cómo sus labios se aprietan suavemente alrededor del cigarro. Ama la forma en que suelta el humo. Lo ama.

—¿Pudiste vender la moto? —cuestiona, de repente. No quiere preguntar a dónde van porque es obvio que si Steve no le ha dicho desde un principio, será una sorpresa.

—Sí. Se la vendí a unos vecinos. —comenta vagamente. Cuando, después de todo el melodrama de la muerte de Bucky pasó, Steve le dijo que había vuelto porque en el garaje del edificio guardaba su moto (la del accidente) y que iba a venderla porque no la quería más. A Tony todavía se le encoje el estómago sólo de recordar las manos temblorosas de Steve al tomar el manubrio de la motocicleta. Es claro que no será fácil superar eso todavía.

Aproximadamente veinte minutos después de andar por un sendero contrario del que lleva al pueblo, llegan a un lugar que le hace brillar los ojos a Tony con admiración: colina abajo hay un inmenso lago rodeado por pasto alto; un muelle de madera blanco, recién pintado seguramente. A lo lejos, quizá a mitad de las aguas tranquilas del lago, hay grandes rocas con vegetación que sobresalen. La luna se alza en medio como si fuera la reina de un palacio de belleza natural. Es simplemente hermoso. Tony suspira y comienza a andar hacia el lugar, pero Steve le toma por la muñeca suavemente y le hace detenerse. Entonces recoge una pequeña piedra y la lanza para que caiga en el pasto colina abajo.

Admirado, contempla las pequeñas y brillantes luces amarillas que van sobresaliendo del pasto: luciérnagas. Ellas se mueven con gracia, torpemente, como si hubiesen sido despertadas de un sueño profundo. Tony se queda contemplando el lugar y una calma singular lo invade. ¿Hace cuánto que no se había sentido de esta manera? Es hermoso, es reconfortante. Es especial e íntimo en una manera que le agrada.

Ahora sí avanzan y, rodeados por las luces de los insectos, caminan por el muelle, juntos. La madera cruje ruidosamente bajo sus pasos. Se quedan mirando hacia el lago fijamente, como si éste fuera infinito. ¿Qué hay del otro lado? Tony nunca se lo había preguntado antes. Nunca ha visto más allá de la realidad.

—A veces, cuando entro de noche en una ciudad, no puedo menos que pensar que cada una de esas casas envueltas en la sombra guarda su propio secreto— comienza Steve. Cierra los ojos, como si pudiera imaginar lo que está diciendo—, que cada una de las habitaciones de ellas encierra, también, su secreto; que cada corazón que late en los centenares de millares de pechos que ahí hay es, en ciertas cosas, un secreto para los demás. —entonces abre los ojos y mira fijamente al castaño, sin parpadear—. Lo que quiero decir es, veo a personas diferentes todos los días. ¿Qué tipo de vida llevarán?, ¿cuáles son sus sufrimientos, sus pesares?, ¿qué sueñan esos extraños? —

Tony no tiene nada que decir a eso. No puede. Si abre la boca será para confesar su amor porque la ocasión es perfecta. Seguro que Steve le rechazará, pero no va a quitarle el gusto de su amistad, no es de esos. Se entierra las uñas en las palmas de las manos. No debe hacerlo. Hay alguien esperándole en casa a través de miles de kilómetros. Steve puede y merece hacer una vida con alguien. Merece esta paz y esta calma. Él no va a quitarle eso con confesiones estúpidas.

Cuando regresa al momento, se da cuenta que Steve se está quitando la playera. Después se baja los pantalones hasta quedar en calzoncillos apretados y Tony abre la boca y se sonroja. Su rostro debe ser bastante gracioso porque Steve se ríe y él puede ver un cierto desafío en sus ojos antes de que él le dé la espalda y se lance hacia el lago. El castaño ahoga un pequeño grito y todavía no acaba de asimilar lo que ha pasado, cuando la cabeza de Steve se asoma entre el agua y le sonríe.

—¡Vamos, Tony!, ¡el agua está deliciosa! —lo llama. Él duda cerca de un minuto, porque no tiene ropa limpia cerca, y el agua es probable que esté fría y es noche, y… a la mierda. Se quita la ropa rápidamente y, también quedando sólo en calzoncillos, se avienta un clavado con todo el valor que puede reunir.

—¡Joder, está fría Rogers! —grita cuando su cabeza sale del agua. Siente que los testículos se le están congelando por la temperatura, pero Steve llega a su lado nadando y se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin decirse ninguna palabra, disfrutan de la compañía del otro y nadan un buen rato. Hablan de tonterías. Tony quiere preguntarle si venía a este lugar con Bucky, pero no quiere escuchar un sí por respuesta así que mejor guarda silencio.

Por fin, cuando en verdad sienten que se están congelando, salen del lago lo más pronto que pueden. Y quedan en la orilla, con los pies desnudos en el pasto, tiritando del frío. Steve le mira de reojo y Tony deja escapar una risa que no se esperaba y que no es capaz de reprimir y, a juzgar por la mirada que el ojiazul le está dando, él tampoco se lo esperaba. Las carcajadas salen de los labios de Tony y Steve se une a él de inmediato. Es liberador. Todo es maravilloso. La sensación de hacer algo como esto le devuelve a Tony a sus años de juventud, cuando solía disfrutar la vida. ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que dejemos de vivir realmente?

Riéndose todavía, vuelven al muelle a ponerse su ropa empapada. Entonces sin previo aviso, una lluvia sorpresa cae sobre ellos, sobresaltándoles. Ni siquiera se inmutan. Ya están empapados, de todas formas. Tony tiene los pantalones puestos y se está abrochando la camisa blanca, y siente los pezones duros debido al frío. Cuando alza la mirada para ver qué diablos hace Steve y porqué no se mueve, éste le está mirando. Oh, no. Realmente le está mirando.

La lluvia sigue cayendo a trompicones torrenciales sobre sus cuerpos pero ellos solo se miran durante varios minutos. Tony es el primero en ceder al duelo de miradas y quiere irse de ahí, pero Steve vuelve a tomarle de la muñeca y le obliga a mirarle. Sin darle tregua, sus grandes manos van a caer a las mejillas mojadas de Tony. Él siente que un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo. Hay un ruido que parece venir a la vez de todas las esquinas del cielo, pero no es así. Es el corazón de Tony latiendo desbocado, y es casi ridículo que suene tan fuerte a través de sus oídos. Pero lo hace. Realmente siente su pulso disparado en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Steve sigue mirándolo y sin pensarlo dos veces acerca su rostro al de Tony lo suficiente para que sus alientos se mezclen y, bajo la lluvia, lo besa firmemente. No puede encontrar el punto de partida si se pone a analizar la situación. Sólo sabe que se apoderó de su cuerpo y es demasiado fuerte como para que Steve se deshaga de él. Los fríos labios de Tony no se mueven por algunos escasos segundos, pero después parece ceder y corresponde con gusto, y sus manos se aferran a los mojados mechones rubios, como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer. Steve sonríe en medio del beso y le muerde el labio inferior al castaño, profundizando el contacto cuando cuela su lengua en esa cavidad caliente. Sus manos van a caer a la cintura de Tony y le atrae más a su cuerpo. Él se estremece con placer y une su lengua a la de Steve. Ha querido esto por tanto, tanto tiempo.

Se separan un poco cuando se hace necesario, pero se quedan con las frentes unidas. Tony no puede creerlo, en serio. Pedirle al ojiazul que lo pellizque para hacerle saber que no está soñando suena bastante estúpido, así que no lo hace. Steve se ríe bajito y aún debajo de toda esa lluvia que sigue cayendo, Tony aspira su olor a menta y tabaco.

Le encanta.

Lo desea.

Lo ama.

El hueco de la mano de Steve se acomoda en la cintura de Tony como si le llevara esperando la vida entera.

* * *

 _Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y nos leeremos pronto._

 _¡Besos!_


	8. Capítulo VIII

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

 _ **Moontsee VR :** Quería que Steve se sincerara con Tony antes de que algo pasara porque, bueno, es lógico pensar que quizá él quiera olvidar a Bucky con Tony (cosa que no es así, por supuesto). A nuestro amado Tony le va a costar un poco de trabajo abrir su corazón y creerse lo que pasa, por todo lo que ha vivido y, además, porque sabe que el amor de Steve por su esposo fue muy grande. Es muy inseguro. Al principio, cuando estaba pensando en la historia de Natasha y Rumlow, estaba ideando otros caminos para ellos, pero nunca he leído acerca de esa pareja y me dije "¿por qué no? Sería algo diferente". Bruce va a salir nuevamente en la historia… y mejor ahí le dejo para no dar spoilers. No espero que te vayas, al contrario, muchas gracias por seguir aquí._

 _ **noemig89:** ¿10 veces en serio? ¡Waoh! Y yo sin actualizar jajaja. Muchas gracias por el lindo comentario, espero leerte por aquí._

 _ **Aizar :** Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, me motiva mucho que les guste la historia. Espero que te siga gustando._

 _ **Aliza Any :** ¡Hola! Sí, bueno, me acomodo un poco más en Amor Yaoi porque es más fácil subir el capítulo, pero adoro este sitio jajaja._

 _ **Sullen:** por supuesto que no voy a dejar esta historia inconclusa, y menos ahora que tantas personitas leen y cada vez se animan más a dejar bonitos comentarios. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, espero que la historia te siga gustando!_

 _ **Olilore:** sí, la historia da para más, pero hay veces en que es mejor dejar algunas cosillas para la imaginación del lector, aunque eso no quiere decir que cortaré la historia de tajo. Yo le calculo unos diez capítulos más a este fic más o menos. Mi semestre acaba de concluir y me siento muy, muy feliz porque los resultados fueron excelentes, y también porque puedo volver a escribir con más tiempo._

* * *

 _No, no tengo perdón._

 _Me he demorado un poco más de un mes. Mi semestre por fin se acabó, pero el tiempo, los desvelos, las frustraciones y las caídas valieron mucho la pena porque aprendí muchísimas cosas y además obtuve buenas calificaciones._

 _Ahora sí estaré completamente concentrada en esta historia, así que la buena noticia es que las actualizaciones serán semanales y sin falta. Quizá estaré subiendo capítulo los domingos o los lunes._

 _Gracias por su paciencia, en serio._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII.**

* * *

No sabe lo que están haciendo. No le importa en este momento. Quizá le remorderá la conciencia más adelante, pero ahora sólo puede concentrarse en los labios de Steve paseando sobre sus mejillas, sobre sus ojos, su barbilla.

El agua sigue cayendo a trompicones sobre sus cuerpos, pero Tony se siente caliente. Sin pensarlo dos veces mete ambas manos bajo la playera de Steve y acaricia sus bíceps con sus dedos fríos. Lo siente estremecerse. Le gusta. Le encanta. Y, a pesar de que sabe que todo está mal, no quiere detenerse. Steve besa fugazmente sus labios de nuevo antes de tomarle por las mejillas y alejarle sólo lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encuentren.

—Me detendré sólo si me lo pides, Tony. —le murmura contra los labios, con su frío aliento chocándole sobre la piel. El castaño cierra los ojos y trata de pensar claramente. Esto es un error, se dice. Un maldito error. No debería estar haciendo esto. Obadiah está a miles de kilómetros esperándolo, y él… él sólo puede pensar en el hombre que lo sostiene firmemente por la cintura. Quiere esto, y no va a negárselo un puto segundo más. Una de sus manos escarba a través de sus mechones rubios y vuelve a besarle con insistencia. Entre besos le dice:

—Nadie te lo está pidiendo. —entonces Steve lleva sus manos hasta sus caderas y le aprieta, pegándole a su cuerpo para que sienta su excitación. Tony no puede pensar bien, no en este momento—. Vamos a casa. —le dice entre besos. Una vez está bien, ¿cierto? Él puede hacerlo.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Entran como un huracán, entre besos y manoseos. Steve le retiene contra la pared de la sala, paseando sus manos ávidamente sobre su cuerpo como si pudiera acariciar su piel por encima de la ropa mojada. Sus manos bajan hasta que éstas abarcan el par de glúteos firmes de Tony. El castaño se mueve hacia atrás, no sin antes agarrar al rubio por las solapas y jalarlo con él hasta el sofá. Lo deja caer descuidadamente y se sienta a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Suspiros de placer escapan de sus labios cuando Steve pasea las manos por su espalda y le atrae hacia su cuerpo para besarle con avidez. Tony se da cuenta que el rubio lleva demasiada ropa, al igual que él. Sus manos caen hasta los abdominales del ojiazul, tratando de empujar su playera arriba y afuera, y Steve se ríe bajito por su ansiedad y rompe el beso para ayudarle a sacarse la prenda por la cabeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tony se saca su propia playera mojada y la avienta a un lugar en el suelo.

Oh, mierda. Steve es un hombre con tantos músculos que podría pasarse horas mordiendo y lamiendo cada uno. Tony explora su piel con toques suaves, dejando que sus manos vaguen y se topen con los bíceps, tríceps, y esos sagrados abdominales. Empieza a mordisquear la mandíbula de Steve, el cuello. Los dientes, la lengua y sus labios explorando cada milímetro que le es permitido. Su excitación está peleando contra sus pantalones mojados, así que se pone de pie y se baja la cremallera, ante la atenta mirada del rubio. Con ambas manos se baja los pantalones y se los quita al igual que los tenis. Está desnudo y todavía mojado, pero no le importa. La mirada de Steve se oscurece cuando él vuelve a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. El ojiazul le besa con vehemencia y hambre. Tony gime, pasando sus manos sobre el pecho y el vientre de Steve, mientras las manos de éste agarran sus caderas, las yemas de sus largos y fuertes dedos clavadas no tan suavemente en el músculo de las nalgas.

El castaño se retuerce, balanceando sus caderas hacia abajo para tratar de conseguir un poco de fricción. Siente la propia erección de Steve, así que presiona contra el bulto de sus pantalones, emocionándose con el gemido de placer que saca del hombre mayor. El aire se le escapa de los pulmones cuando, en un solo movimiento, el rubio le toma por ambos muslos y se pone de pie. Tony ha tenido muchos amantes, pero nunca ha estado con alguien que pudiera levantarlo con la facilidad con que Steve lo hace.

—¿Dónde está el dormitorio? —le pregunta, con el aliento cálido erizándole la piel del cuello. Una de sus manos se mueve hasta llegar a la línea que separa sus nalgas. Sus dedos son largos y Tony quiere sentirlos dentro.

—Arriba, a la derecha. —responde, con un tono urgente en la voz que no piensa disimular. Clava las uñas en la ancha espalda y comienza a depositar besos en los hombros fuertes y bien trabajados de Steve. Su lengua se mueve por la curvatura de su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Con sus dientes aprieta la carne suavemente, y las manos de Steve se clavan un poco más en sus muslos. Tony se balancea de nuevo, provocándolo cuando sus nalgas rozan el bulto de los pantalones del rubio.

Jadea cuando es depositado en la cama con algo de fuerza. Ha estado tan concentrado en la piel de Steve, que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que han llegado a su dormitorio. Steve se abre paso entre sus piernas desnudas y el castaño le sonríe mientras lleva ambas manos al botón de su pantalón, tratando de obtener más de su piel de una jodida vez. El ojiazul levanta sus caderas para ayudar y, después de un momento, Tony está empujando la molesta prenda mojada hasta las rodillas, junto con los calzoncillos. Se relame los labios cuando aprecia, por fin, lo que resulta ser una decentemente grande, suave, y dura, polla. Steve se pone de pie sólo para terminar de sacarse la ropa y arrojarla a un lado. Luego vuelve a subir y besa tiernamente el estómago de Tony, sacándole una risita.

La cual se le escapa en un suspiro tembloroso, cuando la mano firme y caliente de Steve se envuelve alrededor de su polla. El rubio vuelve a buscar sus labios, presionándolo contra el colchón. Tony gime y abre la boca, recibiendo la danzante lengua con gusto en su cavidad. Las manos del castaño se deslizan por las costillas de Steve hasta llegar a su erección, finalmente tocándola con sus dedos callosos, con su pulgar rodeando la cabeza mojada y roja de esa hermosa polla.

Steve salpica besos en la garganta de Tony, en su pecho, y finalmente apretando los labios y degustando los pezones oscuros del castaño. Sus dientes mordisquean las protuberancias suavemente, luego desliza la lengua por el pequeño botón, con dulzura, después lo chupa y lo aprieta entre sus labios.

—Steve, tu boca, joder. —resopla, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Quiere sentirlo ya.

El rubio no puede dejar de empujar un poco sus caderas hacia abajo cuando siente que Tony engancha un muslo alrededor de su cadera. Steve levanta la mirada para encontrarse con Tony, derribado por el deseo ahí, entre las sábanas.

—¿Los condones y el lubricante? —le pregunta difícilmente, porque la mano traviesa del castaño se desliza apretada sobre la longitud de su erección, y maldita sea si eso no le calienta. Tony lo mira un momento y lo sabe. Sabe que debe parar en este momento. Sabe que debe ponerse de pie y pedirle que se marche y hacer lo que es correcto, pero no puede hacerlo. Todo lo que puede hacer es respirar el aroma a cigarro y menta de la piel de Steve, y murmurar viendo esos perfectos e hinchados labios rosados:

—En el cajón a tu izquierda. —el rubio se estira según sus indicaciones y saca un par de condones y una botella pequeña. Luego se arrastra sobre su cuerpo, dejando la sensación de sus labios rozando por donde pasa, hasta meter la lengua en su ombligo. Tony deja escapar la respiración, y luego gime cuando Steve muerde el hueso de su cadera, antes de empujar sus piernas más abiertas. El ojiazul embarduna sus dedos con lubricante, presionando su boca húmeda y abierta contra la piel de Tony donde el muslo y la ingle se unen. Le chupa con la lengua mientras pasa un dedo sobre el orificio del castaño. Dibuja un círculo pequeño con su dedo, rodeando el lugar donde va a penetrar.

Steve presiona suavemente y luego lo introduce, ganándose un gemido del hombre más pequeño, como su índice va hasta el fondo. Se apoya en un codo y coloca su boca sobre la punta de la polla de Tony. Se concentra en el sabor salado y ligeramente amargo de las gotas del fluido de su ranura, antes de presionar hacia delante y hacia abajo, disfrutando de longitud de Tony entre sus labios mientras su dedo presiona en su cuerpo. Una mano del castaño se mueve, temblorosa, hasta apretar entre sus dedos los mechones rubios, sin empujar o guiar. Sólo quiere que algo lo mantenga atado a la tierra.

—Dios, Steve. Sólo, por favor- ahh… —no logra acomodar las palabras para decirle que pare o se vendrá con estas simples atenciones. Un dedo más acompaña al primero, y entonces están haciendo suaves movimientos como tijeras dentro de su cuerpo para ensancharlo. Steve pasa la lengua perezosamente por toda la erección de Tony, antes de capturar nuevamente la cabeza dándole lamidas sensuales. Un tercer dedo se cuela en su interior y su otra mano aprieta un glúteo del castaño—. Esto listo, simplemente… ahhh… — se muerde el labio inferior. No quiere venirse. No sin Steve en su interior.

Steve saca lentamente los dedos de su interior, y su polla duele cuando observa con avidez cómo el orificio de Tony se aprieta para impedir que saque los dedos. El castaño se queja por la pérdida. Con las manos temblorosas, Steve se pone el condón y distribuye un poco más de lubricante sobre su tensa erección. Luego deja descansar la punta justo en la entrada de Tony. El castaño no resiste más y pasa la otra pierna por la cadera de Steve, rodeándole con sus muslos y tirando de él más cerca. Con un gemido, lentamente pero sin pausa, el rubio se introduce en el cuerpo contrario, maravillado por la manera en que se extiende a su alrededor.

—Mierda, sí. —Tony deja escapar las temblorosas palabras, mientras se aferra con las yemas de sus dedos a la ancha espalda. Steve contiene la respiración hasta que sus caderas están pegadas al trasero del castaño. Tiene la intención de tomar un momento para que Tony se adapte, pero éste balancea sus caderas contra él, tratando de iniciar un ritmo, y el cuerpo de Steve responde por su propia voluntad. Es tan caliente y apretado.

Establece un ritmo fuerte, empujando su pene en el estrecho canal de Tony. La polla dura del castaño se desliza entre sus vientres. El ojiazul cambia el ángulo un poco, y Tony gime audiblemente cuando golpea su próstata. Él agarra las caderas del castaño y sigue empujando en el mismo lugar, muy consciente de los ruidos que Tony está haciendo. Los dedos contrarios rascan en su espalda, acercándolo más, juntando sus labios en un beso desenfrenado. Steve pone más empeño en sus golpes certeros y Tony gime ahogadamente en cada uno de ellos, con su interior caliente haciendo espasmos alrededor de la polla del rubio.

El castaño deja escapar un sollozo y despega sus labios del ojiazul como esa hermosa polla golpea su próstata una y otra vez sin tregua, cada vez más fuerte y seguido, entonces se corre largo y tendido entre sus vientres. El semen mancha su pecho y sus pezones, dejándolo extasiado e hipersensible mientras las caderas de Steve tartamudean en su interior y luego, con un gemido ahogado en su cuello, se viene en el condón.

Después de un momento, Steve saca, lenta y cuidadosamente, su polla. Amarra el condón y lo tira a un bote de basura que está al lado de su cama, y se deja caer en el colchón al lado de Tony.

El remordimiento le llega demasiado tarde porque ellos han cruzado una línea que ya se está desdibujando. No hay retorno. No ahora que Tony ha sentido finalmente lo que se siente estar cerca de Steve de una forma tan íntima. No cuando es Steve quien ha tomado la iniciativa, independientemente de todo. Entonces le llega el miedo, también, y las dudas. La asquerosa ansiedad de pensar que lo único que ha querido Rogers de él es sexo. ¿Y si sólo lo está usando para olvidarse de Bucky? ¿Y si…?

—¿En qué piensas? — Steve le pregunta cinco minutos después del orgasmo. Tiene la mitad del rostro contra la almohada, y el castaño piensa que se ve jodidamente guapo sobre su cama, desnudo, y con la cara de orgasmo todavía pintada en sus masculinas facciones. Tony se mastica el labio inferior, indeciso sobre si debe o no sincerarse. Es estúpido, se dice. No debe hacerlo. Si Steve lo único que quiere es sexo, él puede dárselo. De algo a nada es mejor algo, se convence.

—En que tienes la polla tan larga que me has movido los intestinos de lugar. — murmura, y tras ver la cara de sorpresa que pone el rubio, se suelta a las carcajadas. Steve también se ríe largo y tendido, con las puntas de las orejas rojas, y las mejillas sonrosadas. Entonces hace algo inesperado: junta sus labios perezosamente con el castaño, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. La boca de Tony es floja en contra de Steve, y algo dentro de él resurge con miedo, porque no debería dejar que sus sentimientos se interpongan para disfrutar del sexo, así que con miedo tira sus labios un poco hacia atrás, acobardado por primera vez en su vida de una manera que nunca ha conocido antes, pero la mano de Steve se mueve rápidamente a su cuello, sobre la base de su cráneo, que sostiene lo suficientemente cerca como para no dejarle huir. El beso es largo y tranquilo, nada comparado con la actividad que acaba de suceder en esa cama— ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? —le pregunta sobre los labios, exhalando el aliento lentamente por los nervios. Si Steve dice que no, no pasará nada. En serio. Él puede lidiar con esto. Él puede hacerlo. Va a recuperarse.

Steve sonríe de una forma en que él no puede descifrarle. Sus dientes blancos relucen tras los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos. Antes de que él pueda hilar alguna frase ingeniosa para quitarse el momento bochornoso de encima, Steve lo jala más cerca y lo aprisiona contra su fuerte pecho. El corazón de Tony late desbocado y reza porque el ojiazul no pueda sentirlo. No quiere verse ridículo. Se acomodan mejor y casi al instante ambos caen en un sueño profundo. Tony casi encima de Steve, como toda su juventud lo había soñado.

Steve pasa una mano sobre sus nalgas y la otra sobre sus omóplatos y, juntos, descansan con el ritmo de sus corazones acompasados.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

España reluce grande y brillante tras la ventana del hotel.

Obadiah bebe de su segunda taza de té mientras mira ansiosamente la pantalla de su celular. Probablemente sea un poco más de media noche en donde está Tony, pero vivir con él tantos años le hace conocerlo mejor de lo que debería y sabe que ese hombre no duerme. Por ese motivo le preocupa que no le conteste. Le ha llamado sólo un par de veces, no quiere sentirse como esos maridos que todo el tiempo están encima de su pareja, pero hay veces que no puede evitarlo. Si no estuviera viajando por casi todo el mundo debido a los negocios de Industrias Stark, ya habría ido a buscar a Tony.

Los papeles en su regazo aguardan, pacientes, mientras él desea que esto acabe pronto e ir por Tony a ese jodido pueblo y traerlo consigo. Algo le dice que estaría mejor aquí, con él, a su lado, brindándole todo el apoyo que el otro necesita. Pero también sabe que su relación está un poco rota y gastada por los años, por las discusiones, por los momentos en que ha querido dejarlo todo e irse; aunque se ha esforzado, hay heridas que no cierran y cosas que nunca se dejan atrás. Remordimientos que siempre le perseguirán. Sabe que ha cometido muchos errores, demasiadas malas decisiones… pero Tony también. Es un hombre difícil de tratar, de comprender, de convivir con él. Tiene un modo de vida y una manera de amar que él no puede comprender.

Pero a pesar de todas las malas rachas en su relación, él ama a Tony con tanta intensidad que le da miedo, y hará todo lo posible por demostrarle que juntos pueden superar cualquier problema. Que a él no le importa la larga lista de amantes que el castaño ha tenido. No le importan sus infidelidades, no. No le importa su dinero. Que lo único que quiere es verlo feliz, con la sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba y que ahora casi no se asoma.

Con resolución en sus ojos de acero, avienta la pila de papeles a una mesa cercana y se da una ducha rápida. Hoy no es día de negocios, se dice, necesita demostrarle a Tony que lo ama y tiene una idea de cómo hacerlo.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—¿Por qué tan afligido? —pregunta Natasha al aire, mientras Sam hace flexiones a su lado. Es temprano y el parque del pueblo está vacío, por eso les gusta tanto este horario. El Sol apenas está saliendo y ellos pueden ejercitarse sin necesidad de estarse cruzando con personas o niños, o mascotas. No hay ruido. Sólo paz y silencio y el viento fresco de la mañana. Sam ni siquiera alza la vista, concentrado en lo que está haciendo. Ambos esperan, pacientes.

A su lado en el pasto, Steve se derrumba con un suspiro tembloroso. Se lleva ambas manos a la cara y se tapa con ellas, como resguardándose algo que quiere contar y a la vez no. Natasha le conoce el gesto. Está de más decir que Sam también. No hay nada que decir durante dos minutos, hasta que el rubio se muerde el labio inferior y toma su decisión. Si ha venido aquí es porque no podía pensar él solo, necesita de alguien.

—Me acosté con Tony anoche. —suelta, de repente. Entonces mira por entre sus dedos, ruborizado, para ver las reacciones de sus amigos, pero estos le miran con una ceja alzada. ¿Qué diablos? Parece como si no estuvieran sorprendidos en lo absoluto, aunque de hecho no lo están, pero… un momento—. Ustedes… ¿esperaban que yo lo hiciera? ¿Qué tuviera relaciones con Tony? —Sam tararea algo como un "sí, viejo", y Natasha simplemente le mira fijamente y se encoje de hombros. Steve se sienta, indignado. ¿En serio es predecible?

—Estaba comenzando a desesperarme. —confiesa la pelirroja. Toma asiento al lado de Steve y le pone una mano en la espalda, para tranquilizarlo— Steve, es más que obvio por la manera en que lo miras, en que te importa y te preocupa lo que diga y piense. No era de extrañar que un día de estos sucediera lo inevitable. —

—¿Creen que estuvo mal? ¿Qué debí abstenerme? —pregunta en un hilillo de voz. Dios, ahora siente la culpa emerger de su interior. La noche pasada no podía pensar muy bien lo que hacía, sólo quería sentir ese cuerpo junto al suyo probar sus labios, su interior…no pensó en las consecuencias. ¿Y si Tony se marcha después de esto? ¿Y si ya no quiere hablar con él? ¿Y si algo se ha quebrado entre ellos? ¿Y si…?

—¿Querías hacerlo? —Sam cuestiona, siguiendo con su rutina. El sudor comienza a escurrirse por sus sienes. Steve asiente a pesar de que su amigo no puede verlo. A pesar de que su cabeza esté en otro lado, no puede evitar ponerse a pensar que si tuviera la oportunidad, volvería a besar a Tony y a poseerlo. Que quiere esto. No fue simplemente el momento. Es… es algo que llevaba guardado sin darse cuenta—. ¿Tony te lo impidió? —vuelve a cuestionar. El rubio niega, pensativo—. Si Tony hubiera querido, te habría dicho que no, y eso es todo. Hubo consentimiento de ambas partes. Yo no le veo el problema. —dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Quizá él sólo se dejó llevar por el momento, si no hubiera iniciado un beso que—

—Basta. —le corta Natasha con un gruñido seco y una mueca exasperada—. Ese es el problema con el juego de "si no hubiera", realmente nunca sabrás qué hubiera pasado al hacer las cosas de distinta forma, Steve. Lo que tuvo que pasar, pasó. Creo que sabes mejor que nadie que lamentarse el pasado es jamás vivir el presente. —ella le pone la mano sobre un hombro. Entonces algo en el estómago del rubio se hunde. Él ha pasado demasiado tiempo siendo un alma errante, lamentándose por lo que se ha ido, por lo que perdió, porque sin verlo, él había estado demasiado tiempo roto. Ahora lo ve. Él puede, incluso, tocar los años que han pasado desde la muerte de Bucky y que ahora son más reales que nunca. Hay apenas un fantasma de lo que fue su matrimonio, de lo que habría sido ahora si Bucky no hubiera muerto. Y ahí está el "hubiera". Ya no existe. No más. De lo que había conocido y amado hay ya sólo brasas.

—Bucky habría querido que fueras feliz, Cap. Nosotros queremos lo mismo. —murmura Sam con una pequeña sonrisa. Y es el viejo apodo el que le devuelve la sonrisa al rubio, recreando en su mente una imagen peculiar de cierto castaño diciéndola. Ellos tienen razón. Ha dejado pasar muchas oportunidades, ya es momento de aferrarse a una.

Él ha estado de luto, por un tiempo muy largo.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tony no sabe si reír o ponerse a llorar porque, cuando despierta, está solo.

Tendría que haberlo previsto.

No se trata de la soledad en sí, él ha aprendido a vivir con ella. Va mucho más allá de eso: es la persona que debería estar a su lado lo que le pone así. Steve ni siquiera ha dejado una nota. Sin despedidas. Quizá es mejor de esta forma. Quizá él no necesita estos sentimentalismos de mierda. No, señor. Es más fácil volver a su vida normal de esta manera, porque si hubiera una nota, él jamás podría avanzar. Jamás podría enterrarle.

Ha estado despierto por algún tiempo ya y se ha bebido dos tazas de café. Pero no es ni medio día. El timbre suena dos veces y él se levanta, desanimado. Baja en calzoncillos arrastrando los pies sobre la madera y abre, desganado. Entonces todo se paraliza cuando encuentra del otro lado de la puerta a Steve. Lleva la ropa de anoche, la única diferencia es el sudor en sus prendas. Su cabello está alborotado como si un viento le hubiera pasado rápido y sin perecer sobre sus rubias hebras. Lo que Tony no sabe, es que Steve ha estado pasando sus manos desesperadamente en su cabello intentando pensar en algo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —le cuestiona, con una voz algo indecisa. Tony le mira, inseguro, con un sentimiento extraño formándose en su estómago y siente la garganta apretada. ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? Quiere golpearlo, en serio. ¿Qué tal y Steve ha venido a decirle que todo fue un error y que lo olviden? ¿O quizá quiere que se marche del pueblo?

—Si vienes a pedir perdón o alguna estupidez como esa, mejor ahórratelo. —le escupe, con una sonrisa irónica pintando sus facciones. Sus ojos son fríos y cruza los brazos por encima de su pecho, desafiante. Entonces Steve alza una ceja y luego parece que comprende lo que quiere decir porque frunce el ceño y se introduce en su casa sin su permiso, dándole un pequeño empujón para poder pasar. Tony quiere gritarle que se largue, pero cuando está a punto de hacerlo, Steve cierra la puerta de la casa y lo acorrala contra la misma con un golpe seco que no duele, pero lo deja sorprendido. Entonces toma su mentón con una mano y lo besa desesperadamente. El contacto es apasionado, aplastante, y Tony mintiera si dijera que no le tiemblan las rodillas al sentir su sabor. La lengua caliente de Steve se pasea por toda su cavidad y él gime y se aferra a esos anchos hombros.

Ha perdido.

—Me gustas. —le dice Steve a dos centímetros de su rostro cuando termina de besarlo. Tiene los labios rojos e hinchados por el contacto. El corazón de Tony se paraliza porque no cree haber escuchado bien. Tal parece que su cara lo demuestra, porque Steve sonríe un poco ante su escepticismo y vuelve a decirlo, más fuerte y más lento, para que lo entienda bien: —. Me gustas, Tony. Estoy harto de negármelo.

Oh, no.

No ahora.

No, porque él ya había tomado la maldita decisión de largarse de aquí y tratar de volver a su vida normal. Y Steve viene y le dice estas cosas como si estuviera hablando del maldito clima, esas dos simples palabras que él ha estado esperando por tantísimos años y que, finalmente, después de trece años, Steve pronuncia. No es el "te quiero" que él estaría esperando, pero se acerca. Se acerca y eso le da miedo, pero también le incita. Tony se debate interiormente entre si quiere seguir adelante o no.

—Sólo tuvimos sexo. —le dice amargamente. No le importa si suena grosero. Quiere quitarse a Steve de encima y gritarle que no es el momento de decirle estas cosas. Que debió decírselo antes, o jamás hacerlo. Que él ya tiene una vida y un esposo y que sus palabras van a destruirlo porque le hacen sentir piquetes en el estómago de una forma en que no puede ser buena. Pero por supuesto que Steve no lo sabe. Él no sabe el jodido dolor que le provoca, y la felicidad. Todo está revuelto.

—No fue sólo sexo, Tony. Sí, te deseo, también. Pero esto es… diferente. —le murmura, acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar. Sus cuerpos están totalmente pegados, y el calor que le transmite le hace a Tony desear estar desnudo—. Desde Bucky no he vuelto a tener este tipo de intimidad con nadie… pero tú… llegaste y cambiaste todo eso. No sé lo que siento por ti exactamente, pero no quiero pararlo. —une sus frentes y pone otra mano sobre el pecho del castaño. Sonríe al notar los latidos desbocados de ese corazón.

Tony traga saliva, duro. Quiere llorar, en serio. ¿Está soñando? Por favor díganle que esto es de verdad.

—Soy un hombre casado. —vuelve a rebatir. Quizá Steve sólo está confundido. Quizá sólo está dejándose llevar por la atracción física. Él quiere hacerle ver la realidad. Que se arrepienta y se marche porque está seguro que si se queda, Tony no dará vuelta atrás y no parará hasta que Steve le ame con la misma fuerza con que él le ama.

—No amas a tu marido. —le murmura, y le besa suavemente después de sus verdaderas palabras.

A la mierda.

No sabe por qué lo hace, pero lanza una mano tras el cuello de Steve y lo atrae para darle un beso que está muy lejos de ser casto. Steve de inmediato le corresponde, pegándolo más contra la puerta. Las manos grandes y traviesas del rubio se deslizan por su cuerpo semidesnudo, y abarcan sus nalgas dándoles un ligero apretón. Tony gime y se retuerce contra él, sus caderas moliéndose contra las de Steve. Puede sentir su erección creciendo.

El rubio juega con el elástico de su bóxer y luego lo baja sin más preámbulos, dejándolo caer hasta sus tobillos y el castaño queda expuesto y desnudo frente a Steve. Los ojos azules se pasean con hambre sobre su cuerpo, y luego vuelve al ataque y sus labios caen gloriosamente en su cuello y él gime al sentir la mordida y luego la succión. La marca durará algunos días, pero qué le importa ya.

Él trata de desabrochar esos pantalones que lo están privando de la hermosa vista de la polla del rubio, así que Steve le ayuda. Tony saca su gran pene sin quitarle la ropa, solamente haciéndola a un lado. La boca se le hace agua al notar la hermosa erección que ha crecido como espuma. Dios, Steve puede excitarse en segundos.

El rubio estira una mano y la envuelve alrededor de ambas erecciones, juntándolas. Steve murmura algo entre dientes por el contacto, y Tony se muerde el labio, tragándose un vergonzoso gemido. Él respira hondo, pero balancea sus caderas sin cesar hacia delante, su pene deslizándose contra esa fuerte mano y esa dura polla. Su interior se contrae anhelándolo dentro. Steve exhala una pequeña risa y deja sus pollas por un momento. Escupe un poco de saliva sobre la palma de su mano. Agarra nuevamente sus penes, apretándolos juntos, con la saliva funcionando como un lubricante suficiente.

—Dios, Cap. Esto es jodidamente ahh-bueno… ¿Dónde carajos lo aprendiste mmm? —intenta tragarse los jadeos, pero no puede. Saca la lengua y se moja el labio superior.

—Realmente no sé de dónde todos tienen la idea de que soy un puritano. —Steve se queja como él tira al castaño más cerca. El muslo del rubio está entre las piernas de Tony y sus pollas se enfrentan juntas en la mano mojada del ojiazul—. Es como si ninguno de ustedes se molestara en conocerme en absoluto. —sus movimientos se tornan más rápidos, la presión es cada vez mayor y Tony gime, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Bueno, es la imagen sana que proyectas. —dice, dejando escapar el aliento. Su mano se hace puño en la playera arrugada, y machada de sudor, de Steve— ¡C-cap! Voy a terminar pronto, yo, ahh… —se retuerce, con los ojos entrecerrados. Ya no puede advertir de nuevo, pues el placer es tan brillante que comienza a ver luces a través de los párpados. Suelta un pequeño grito de éxtasis y se viene duro y fuerte encima de esa hermosa mano. Su semilla también salpica sus vientres y él se queda inmóvil, anonadado en su placer. Siente las manos de Steve girándole, y su frente choca contra la puerta como esa dura polla se restriega entre sus nalgas. El rubio le toma por las caderas y lo balancea, con sus glúteos apretándole la erección. Tartamudea el nombre de Tony y se viene largo y tendido sobre su espalda baja.

El rubio le vuelve a dar la vuelta y, viendo los hermosos ojos vidriosos del castaño, lo besa lentamente. Stark responde con agradecimiento y su lengua se desliza contra la de Steve mientras saborea su boca. Tony siente el semen caliente deslizándose por sus nalgas y su pene se contrae, con placer. Dios, nunca tendrá suficiente de este hombre.

—¿Te quedarás a desayunar? —le pregunta, con la voz todavía temblorosa por el anterior orgasmo. Steve va a decir algo, pero entonces su estómago hace sonidos raros y Tony alza una ceja, divertido. Las orejas del rubio se colorean de rojo y él sonríe.

—Nada me gustaría más que eso. —dice.

* * *

 _Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y no olviden comentar. Sus comentarios me motivan y me ponen muy feliz. Nos estaremos leyendo el Domingo. ¡Besos!_


	9. Capítulo IX

**_Respuestas a Reviews:_**

 ** _Vupxy_** _ **:** Sí, por fin Steve reacciona. Ya iba a hacer que alguien le diera sus buenas cachetadas jajaja. Ni como negarlo: sí, se vienen algunos problemillas que pondrán a prueba a nuestros tortolitos. Los personajes principales y algunos secundarios, van a sufrir. Gracias a ti por leer y tomarte el tiempo para dejar este lindo comentario. Besos._

 _ **Olilore:** ¿Sabes? Me gustan los defectos porque nos hacen sentir muchas cosas, y también nos hacen superarnos. Qué aburrida sería la vida si fuéramos perfectos. Estos personajes sufren, se equivocan, se emocionan y, algunas veces, se verán en aprietos por sus decisiones. Como todos nosotros, vaya. Quise moldear un Tony más vulnerable pero no en el aspecto de que se la pase llorando por todo, tú me entiendes, sino que comprenda los dolores de los amores amargos y mal correspondidos. Todos hemos tenido esas inseguridades en el amor, o al menos yo sí, y quise brindarle un poco de eso al personaje. Habrá cosas que se queden a imaginación suya, como algunas aventurillas, algunos días vividos. Me gusta que ustedes se imaginen esa parte que se cuenta pero no se narra (como el matrimonio de Steve, sus días con Bucky). Y no, no dejaré inconclusa esta historia así me tarde siglos en terminarla jajaja no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Es cierto, casi había olvidado que dije que recomendaría algunas historias. Las pondré en las notas del siguiente capítulo por si quieres leerlas, aunque la mayoría están publicadas en AO3 y son en inglés. Besos._

 _ **:** Lamentablemente así es: cuando los damos cuenta de lo que sentimos por alguien y estamos felices, generalmente la vida nos da una cachetada en la cara por darnos cuenta demasiado tarde jajaja. Besos._

 ** _Sorlac_** _ **:** Siempre es el momento indicado para dejar un Review. Me emociono por igual sea en el capítulo que sea jajaja. Nunca esperé que hubieras leído mis demás historias, pero me alegra muchísimo. Sí, siempre vemos a un Tony fuerte que se esconde tras una máscara de cinismo y egocentrismo. Quise quitarle aquí esa careta para que se diera de frente con la amargura de los amores mal correspondidos. Quise darle una vulnerabilidad que estuviera totalmente alejada del molde de que se la pase llorando por todo, pero sí de una forma en que se sienta su tristeza, su melancolía, la culpa. El "hubiera hecho esto" que a todos nos acecha. Cuando imaginé esta historia, lo primero que pensé fue en narrar todo poco a poco, es decir, comenzar desde se conocen, ir desarrollando su juventud hasta llegar a esto, pero me dije "creo que no tendrá tanto impacto" me gusta que ustedes se imaginen esa parte que se cuenta pero no se narra (como el matrimonio de Steve, sus días con Bucky). Lamento decirte que sí, habrá tragos amargos muy próximamente, pero son pruebas. Todo en la vida son pruebas. No puedo prometer nada, porque sabemos que los principales que van a sufrir son Tony y Steve jajaja. Besos._

 ** _Aliza Any_** _ **:** y faltan más 7u7. Besos._

 ** _Askarsha_** _ **:** lamento la tardanza. El tiempo se pasa volando siempre. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, nos leemos. Besos._

 _ **Guest :** muchas gracias por tus palabras :D nada me hace más feliz que saber que llego a ustedes de una forma especial a través de lo que escribo. Besos._

 _ **Sullen:** lo sé, pero sí, muchas veces no se puede redactor tanto. A veces hay que dejar la tensión al final para que ustedes vivan con la duda jajaja. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Besos._

 _ **:** ya veremos en este capítulo si tu teoría es cierta o se acerca. Lo que puedo asegurar es que el drama vendrá. Besos._

* * *

 _Aquí me tienen._

 _Son las cuatro y media de la mañana en mi reloj y yo estoy contestando los reviews del capítulo pasado y actualizando. Sí, me gusta la mala vida jajaja._

 _Es gracioso porque casi prometí que iba a actualizar los Domingos o lunes y ya es miércoles en mi país. Bien, pues resulta que tenía el capítulo listo para subir, aunque era bastante más corto que el que traigo hoy, y entonces mi padre me avisó que saldríamos de viaje. Así que tengo dos noticias buenas y una mala._

 _La mala es que no podré subir nuevo capítulo hasta dentro de semana y media, más o menos, porque estaré lejos de mi querida computadora. Las dos buenas son que este capítulo decidí subirlo hasta hoy porque le agregué algunas cosas más y es, creo, de los más largos del fic. La segunda buena noticia es que el capítulo siguiente será igual de largo para recompensar la ausencia._

 _Nos vemos en las notas finales._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo IX.**

* * *

Steve no solamente se queda a desayunar.

Juntos preparan el almuerzo; se ríen, se besan. Comen conversando de cosas sin sentido, conociéndose más. Sus gustos, las cosas que no les gustan. A Steve le encanta la manera en que los ojos de Tony brillan cuando habla de las cosas que le apasionan. Sus palabras salen de sus labios sin cesar y eso le hace sonreír de forma inevitable. Lo observa detenidamente y encuentra algunos lunares sobre sus hombros y sus clavículas. Quiere lamerlos. Lo hace, por supuesto.

Ellos terminan teniendo sexo encima de la mesa; hay algunos platos rotos y el desastre es único y también excitante. Se vuelven a reír mientras, desnudos y despeinados, levantan y limpian todo. Mientras Steve se pone su ropa, Tony no puede evitar sentir que una piedra pesada cae en su estómago. Quiere decirle algo a Steve. No sabe qué, sin embargo. Quiere que se quede, por supuesto, pero ¿a dónde diablos va a llevarlos esto? No es más que una aventura, una fantasía que se ha hecho realidad. Pero más allá de estas paredes, de esta casa que los resguarda del mundo exterior, se encuentra la verdad: él no es un hombre libre. No lo será. Tiene una vida lejos de este pueblo. Ambos lo saben.

Está mirando al jardín trasero mientras sus ojos viajan más allá de lo que puede ver. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Es esto un simple deseo? ¿Acaso es la realización de un sueño lo que le tiene tan emocionado? Espera que esto pase en cuanto se vaya, que cuando se marche, pueda dejar esto en el pasado y seguir su vida. Es estúpido, se dice, jamás va a superar ni olvidar esto. No podría.

—Eres raro. —Steve le murmura a sus espaldas y Tony sonríe porque se lo han dicho miles de veces. En la boca de Steve suena diferente. Suena único. Le da pequeños besos en los hombros, en la nuca. Pasa sus manos por la cintura de Tony y lo rodea con ellas. Apoya su barbilla sobre el lugar donde el cuello y el hombro del castaño se unen y respira profundo su olor a sudor y almizcle y café. Se quedan en silencio un par de minutos. Steve le gira y le toma la cara entre sus manos. Lo observa detenidamente. Lo estudia. Sus facciones son hermosas y masculinas y él no entiende cómo los años parecen pasar y Tony se va poniendo más atractivo. No es que en el pasado no lo fuera. Quizá es el hecho de que estuvo enamorado de Bucky, y no volteó hacia otro lado. Jamás vio a Tony de la forma en que lo ve ahora.

Uno de sus dedos dibuja sus mejillas, su nariz, con certeza pero con dulzura. Tony sonríe por el gesto cursi y quiere disimular que el simple gesto le hace temblar las rodillas; está a punto de hacer un comentario mordaz acerca de ser demasiado empalagoso, cuando un sonido los detiene en seco.

Es el timbre de la puerta principal.

En un inicio no lo piensan, no pasa por sus cabezas, pero ambos caen en la cuenta, poco después, de que nadie del pueblo visitaría a Tony porque no lo conocen, y los amigos de Steve esperarían a verlo en The Howling Commandos. Así que descartan a todos, excepto…

Se miran. Ellos lo saben.

Rápidamente encuentran el resto de sus prendas y se visten y se pasan los dedos por el cabello para peinarse. Ya presentables, se alejan, tratando de parecer lo más normal posible, y cuando Tony está a punto de abrir la puerta, Steve le da un último beso y le dedica una sonrisa débil, asintiéndole. Entonces él respira profundamente dos veces y abre.

No está listo para terminar lo que acaba de suceder entre ellos.

La garganta se le seca y el corazón se le detiene cuando la persona recién llegada le rodea con sus brazos y le besa la mejilla con dulzura.

—Te extrañé mucho. —le murmura al oído con ternura. Se aprieta más contra su cuerpo y Tony pasa, un poco tembloroso todavía por la impresión, sus manos por la cintura de la persona que lo abraza. La tela de su ropa se siente como antes, como su vida normal. Se siente como que ha pasado mucho tiempo lejos de casa.

—Yo también, Pep. —dice, aliviado de que la persona que acaba de llegar no sea Obadiah. Pero a la vez siente un poco de aplastamiento en el corazón porque eso significa que ella ha llegado para hacerle ver la realidad que él se niega firmemente a aceptar. Porque es Pepper y por supuesto que ella descubrirá por sus propios medios lo que ellos han hecho porque ella lo sabe todo y porque es demasiado perspicaz.

Cuando se sueltan, los ojos de Pepper caen de inmediato sobre la figura de Steve, alejado algunos pasos. Él se ve un poco tenso todavía, porque quizá también estaba esperando que el marido de Tony apareciera del otro lado de la jodida puerta, pero sus ojos son dulces y sinceros cuando sonríe y se acerca a darle la mano. Pepper responde el saludo con una sonrisa educada. Su mirada le confirma que lo está evaluando. Tony casi quiere jalarse los cabellos.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Potts. —le dice el rubio con un asentimiento de cabeza. Cuando ella hace una cara de confusión, porque claramente no le conoce, Steve sonríe, algo apenado: —Tony me ha hablado mucho de ti y te he visto en fotos. Soy Steve Rogers. — y tras decirlo, puede sentir que el ambiente cambia ligeramente. Pepper sigue sonriendo, pero sus ojos se han desviado hacia Tony y de inmediato rompe el contacto de sus manos. Steve no sabe lo que pasa, pero sí sabe que ellos necesitan un tiempo a solas. Quizá ella ha venido por asuntos importantes, o solamente quiere pasar tiempo con su amigo. Vuelve rápidamente por su chaqueta que ha dejado botada en el sofá y pasa por donde ellos están—. Tengo que ir al trabajo, pero fue un placer conocerte, señorita Potts. Espero que volvamos a vernos. —y aprieta el hombro de Tony con firmeza, despidiéndose de esa forma también de él. El castaño le sonríe, pero es un gesto tenso en sus mejillas.

Él no desea saber nada más y se marcha cuando Pepper le dice que sí, que ha sido todo un placer y que espera volver a verlo, también. Steve piensa que esa mujer es educada y elegante, y muy bonita. Le da un poco de miedo, también.

Cuando Steve se aleja de la casa colina abajo, Tony cierra la puerta y respira profundo. Se prepara mentalmente para lo que viene. Se da la vuelta con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y encuentra a Pepper, viéndolo con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre, y las manos en puños sobre sus caderas. No se ve feliz, en lo absoluto. Sí, ella lo sabe ahora.

—Pepper, querida, ¿te cortaste el cabello? ¿Te lo pintaste? ¡Déjame adivinar! Necesitas un nuevo guardarropa, sí, eso-

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —el tono de voz con que ella habla suena mortal, pesado, con un tinte de advertencia que él no puede pasar por alto. Entonces sus facciones femeninas se suavizan, y se acerca hasta él y lo toma por los hombros—. Creí que no harías una imprudencia como esta, Tony. —por supuesto, él quiere rebatir, pero ella lo sabe. De qué va a servir tratar de ocultar los hechos si ella no necesita que las palabras salgan de su boca.

—Sólo… sólo se dio, Pep. —desvía sus ojos de la mujer y mira el suelo fijamente—. He deseado este momento por tantos años y ahora está aquí, haciéndose realidad. —suspira. Entonces van juntos al sofá y se dejan caer. Pepper se quita las zapatillas que la están matando y alza los pies hasta posarlos sobre la mesa de estar. Ella no dice nada por un tiempo, solamente deja que Tony piense las cosas y luego hable: —. ¿Sabes cómo se siente cuando alguien te gusta demasiado que inlcuso no puedes soportarlo y aún así sabes que esa persona no se sentirá de la misma manera? —ella asiente, mirándolo fijamente, entonces Tony suspira y sus ojos se iluminan cuando vuelve a tomar el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo: —. Steve me dijo que le gusto y yo le creo. Todo ha cambiado, hay… hay algo aquí, entre nosotros. —él murmura.

—Pero Steve no te ama como tú lo amas a él, Tony. Hay una diferencia muy grande entre amar y gustar. ¿Acaso le confesaste ya tus verdaderos sentimientos? —le cuestiona. Sus palabras le duelen más de lo que deberían, pero son una verdad que el castaño no se ha atrevido a mirar. Él simplemente ha pasado de largo eso, pero ahora está aquí y es Pepper quien le hace ver las cosas crudamente y como son.

—No. —dice, y suena más débil de lo que pretende. Avienta la cabeza al respaldo del sofá, abatido. Es cierto. Steve solamente está tomando esto como una experiencia, como un deseo y ya. Él lo está tomando como algo que ha querido toda su vida y ahora está aquí. No es lo mismo, absolutamente no lo es.

—Obadiah me llamó hoy en la mañana. Estaba preocupado porque no has contestado sus llamadas. Me pidió que viniera a verte y sonaba realmente muy mal. ¿Ni siquiera te has dignado a hablar con tu esposo? —el reproche viene más temprano de lo que debería. Tony lo sabe, joder. Es solo que no puede hablar con alguien que ha traicionado de una manera tan horrible, ni siquiera por teléfono. Es un trago amargo—. Él te ama, Tony. Te lo ha demostrado todos estos años y tú lo olvidas por una simple aventura. ¿Qué sucede contigo? —

—No es una simple aventura, joder. —frunce el ceño. Es su turno de sentirse indignado, porque a pesar de que esto acaba de comenzar y no sabe a dónde va a llevarlo, sabe que Steve no está jugando. Se pone arisco y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Ella está equivocada porque sólo ve las cosas desde afuera. Ella no está ahí viendo a Steve, escuchándolo. Ella no ha sido testigo de ese "me gustas" que le rubio le dijo. Pepper no sabe la manera en que se lo dijo, tan sincero, tan atento. No puede ver a través de sus ojos la chispa de cariño que él puede ver. Quiere aferrarse a eso.

—Ni siquiera puedo escucharte decirlo, Tony. ¿Entonces qué es? Llevas aquí dos semanas. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que Steve te jure amor eterno? Él te conoce desde hace años y jamás te volteó a ver. Esto es sólo porque su esposo está muerto. —le quema la garganta lo que le dice. Le duele porque él mismo lo ha pensado. Entonces Pepper estira una mano y acuna su mejilla, con su pulgar frotado dulcemente su barba. Sus ojos son tristes cuando se encuentran. A ella también le duele esto, pero tiene que decirlo porque no quiere que Tony se venga abajo por segunda vez por un amor mal correspondido. Lo ha visto. Han sido años de tratar de superarlo y no piensa dejarlo caer de nuevo—. Tú estás dispuesto a todo por él, pero ¿y Steve? —

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en tu luna de miel. —dice Natasha con una sonrisa burlona pintada sobre sus labios cuando lo ve entrar, y Steve le sonríe con gracia y le pega un leve puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo. Le saca la lengua pero siente las mejillas calientes.

—Una amiga de Tony fue a visitarlo. —dice simplemente mientras se coloca un mandil para comenzar a trabajar. Pasa de medio día, por supuesto, y se da cuenta que cada vez hay más gente en el local. Eso le agrada. Lo llena de entusiasmo pensar que en un futuro próximo, su negocio pueda crecer tanto como para trasladarse a la ciudad—. Creo que todo está saliendo bien. —dice al aire, con un suspiro de felicidad. No sabe a qué se refiere a ciencia cierta. Si al hecho de que su negocio siga creciendo, o a la situación nueva que está comenzando a vivir con cierto castaño

Pensar en Tony siempre le pone de buenas.

Con una sonrisa más animada que de costumbre, se pone a trabajar, ignorando triunfantemente las miradas raras que sus amigos le mandan. Natasha también está sonriendo, y eso es maravilloso. Con la música ambientada y la actitud amable de los clientes, todo parece marchar bien hasta muy entrada la tarde, cuando la puerta del local se abre para dar paso a una persona que nadie de ellos esperaría ver: Rumlow.

El humor de Steve cambia de inmediato y está a punto de cruzar el local en cuatro zancadas para golpear al hombre que acaba de entrar, pero Clint le toma del brazo y lo retiene con fuerza, haciéndole voltear a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo hagas, Cap. No vale la pena. —él le murmura, viendo a Rumlow de una manera igual o más asesina que el rubio. Simplemente no quiere que el local se desprestigie por algo como esto, es todo. Si estuvieran en otro lugar, él sería el primero en goleparlo. Pero este no es el momento. Steve mira a su alrededor y encuentra la mirada de María y Sharon. Ambas lucen preocupadas.

—Steve, tenemos que hablar. —le dice Natasha con un tono de voz suave, para calmarlo. Se interpone entre Steve y Brock, pero el rubio aún puede verlo a través de su visión periférica. Respira hondamente una vez y decide seguir a Natasha hasta la cocina.

Ve que Clint se dirige hasta Rumlow, seguramente para pedirle que se marche.

Cuando ellos entran, la pelirroja se muerde el labio inferior y se recarga contra una de las tantas mesas, pasándose un mechón del corto cabello por detrás de la oreja. Dice: —. Perdoné a Brock. —

—¡¿Qué?! —bien, el grito le sale quizá demasiado fuerte pero es que es por la impresión. ¿En serio? ¿Después de todas las cosas que le ha hecho lo perdonó? Dios, no puede creerlo, de verdad. Quiere ir hasta allí y zarandearla para que entienda—. Natasha, ¿por qué? Él te ha maltratado tanto tiempo, te humilla, te pega. —le explica con la poca paciencia que le queda. Falta poco para que decida salir y partirle la cara al tipo. Se pasa una mano por los mechones rubios y de repente le duele la cabeza. El día se ha ido al carajo, de hecho.

—Platicamos, Steve. Sabes que yo también le he hecho daño y él está dispuesto a cambiar. Daremos lo mejor de nosotros para estar bien, para formar un hogar como se debe. —le dice con un tono de voz que suena a esperanza de una vida feliz. Steve le mira a través de sus rubias pestañas y se soba el puente de la nariz.

—¿Estás segura de que no te está mintiendo? Tasha, ese hombre puede ser capaz de prometerte cualquier cosa para que te quedes a su lado. —pone ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella. Acaricia su cabello y se lo acomoda. No quiere hacerla dudar, muy al contrario, sólo quiere que ella esté segura de las decisiones que está tomando. La pelirroja alza los ojos y sus miradas se cruzan. Hay una chispa de vida, de anhelos.

—Es sincero, Cap. —le murmura con una sonrisa ladeada. Nunca la ha visto de esta forma.

—Muy bien, entonces da lo mejor de ti. Espero que estés tomando la decisión correcta. —le sonríe con dulzura. El reconocimiento, la aceptación, todo lo que persiste entre ellos es lo que lleva a Natasha a tirar del cuello de Steve en un fuerte abrazo. Sus cuerpos están unidos y ellos respiran el aire del otro. Cualquiera pensaría que son una pareja. Ellos saben que son hermanos. Que están unidos por las tragedias y los momentos buenos que han pasado. Que se apoyarán siempre, pase lo que pase—. Todavía tengo que hablar con él, no va a escaparse de mí tan fácil. —ella deja escapar una risa sofocada en el pecho del rubio y le murmura un "gracias" —. Por ti soy capaz de perdonarle todo, Tasha. —

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Esto es del contrato con Dubái, Obadiah lo mandó por correo y necesita que lo firmes cuanto antes para escanear el contrato y mandarlo con los socios. Debes leerlo detenidamente, ya lo sabes, es una oportunidad importante para la empresa pero debemos ser asertivos. —Pepper no para de hablar mientras le pone pilas y pilas de papeles en la mesa de la sala. Sus labios rojos se abren y cierran sin parar y las pecas sobre sus mejillas se estiran y se contraen cada vez que ella hace una mueca para expresarse. Tony está mirando todo fijamente, fingiendo prestarle atención y asintiendo con la cabeza algunas veces, pero lo cierto es que su mente está en otra parte. ¿Y si es cierto que esto es sólo una aventura para Steve? Que en realidad no siente nada por él. Que sigue amando a su esposo muerto y le ha mentido para llevárselo a la cama. Y él le ha creído como el estúpido enamorado que es.

—Sí, sí. —dice, algo exasperado. Joder, le duele la cabeza. Necesita una buena taza de café y dormir para olvidarse de todo. Pero esa no es la solución en este momento. Ya tendrá tiempo para pensar mejor qué hará con Steve. Por ahora requiere toda su concentración para firmar esos estúpidos papeles—. ¿Quieres comer algo? Porque yo sí. Dejaremos eso para después. —señala despectivamente los papeles y camina hacia la cocina sin mirar a Pepper en el trayecto. Sí, le ha jodido el ánimo y ella lo sabe. Pero supone que es su trabajo traerle de vuelta a la realidad aunque sea con patadas.

—Bien. —ella respira—. ¿Qué vas a preparar? —y le sonríe.

Tony la mira un momento y luego se dice a sí mismo que no puede estar enojado con ella porque simplemente le está diciendo la verdad, es todo. La responsabilidad de un amigo es avisar de las malas decisiones aunque sepan que de todas formas haremos lo incorrecto. Pepper no le está prohibiendo nada, sólo le está insinuando que sea precavido. Sólo le está avisando que va a cometer un error.

Mientras comen, ella le cuenta cómo ha estado marchando la empresa y comenta algo sobre una junta próxima para evaluar su nuevo proyecto de la energía limpia. Así que tiene que volver pronto a Nueva York si quiere hacer sus sueños realidad y sacar en este año al mercado su nueva propuesta. También le habla un poco de Bruce, de cómo se han vuelto más amigos, de que él continuamente se comunica con ella para preguntarle por Tony y de cómo terminan conversando hasta muy entrada la noche. Hay un par de chistes mordaces por parte del castaño referidos a esas pláticas telefónicas, y así se pasa la tarde.

Cuando se dan cuenta, la noche está cayendo afuera y las estrellas están comenzando a poblar el cielo. Pepper le dice que tiene que marcharse ya porque le espera una junta temprano en Industrias Stark, a pesar de que Tony insiste que es tarde y que mejor pase la noche ahí. Ella no hace aso, por supuesto, porque ella jamás lo escucha. Toma las llaves de su auto, asegurándose primero de que todos los papeles estén firmados. Luego le echa un último vistazo a Tony y lo abraza muy fuerte, murmurándole algunas palabras ininteligibles pero que él sabe bien lo que quieren decir. Que no sea tonto. Que no le rasque al amor pasado. Que se dedique a su marido. Que olvide a Steve.

Después, ella coge el abrigo blanco de una silla, se mira por última vez el maquillaje en el espejo, y se marcha dejándole dos besos marcados en las mejillas, y una sensación vacía en el pecho de que algo se ha llevado. Quizá sus ilusiones.

Mira su celular y solamente hay un mensaje de Steve diciéndole que lo verá mañana porque hay algunas cosas que debe hacer. Él contesta con un "yo también", tan seco que hasta a él le raspa la garganta. Entonces se sirve una taza de café y arrastra su cuerpo hacia su taller, para seguir trabajando en el proyecto que espera presentar antes de que el año se termine.

Con un suspiro, se resigna a pasar una noche sin dormir.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—¿Estás seguro? —vuelve a insistir, con el ceño fruncido y la mano bien agarrada del brazo de Rumlow. Éste suspira por décima vez, quizá, y trata de no rodar sus ojos.

—Sí, Rogers, sí. Amo a Natasha y juro que esto que estoy haciendo es sincero. Quiero estar con ella. —le dice palabra por palabra, paciente, esperando que así ese rubio terco se meta de una buena vez en la cabeza que no está jugando.

Llevan más de dos horas sentados en una de las bancas del parque, con Steve haciéndole preguntas sin parar como si fuera un detective. Le ha dicho que puede decirle lo que sean porque están solos y en confianza. Como si él fuera estúpido y no hubiera visto ya el copete del cabello de Barton en el arbusto detrás de la fuente. Vamos, que no es tan torpe para creérsela.

—Espero que sea verdad porque amo a Natasha como una hermana, y si me entero o veo indicios de que sigues maltratándola, no tendré compasión de ti. —le gruñe en un tono bajito, seguramente para que la gente que pasa cerca no se espante, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él le escuche y le tiemblen ligeramente las rodillas—. No es una amenaza, Brock. —Steve finalmente le suelta y sus hombros se hunden un poco. Se pasa las manos por sus mechones rubios y se despeina ligeramente. Bajo las luces de las farolas que alumbran el parque, Steve se ve muchísimo más joven de lo normal—. Sólo quiero que Natasha encuentre lo mejor. Y quiero que se lo des. —dice. Él asiente. Entiende lo que está sintiendo. Sus amigos aman a Natasha y harán lo que sea por ella.

—Estoy consciente de eso. —dice, con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces estira la mano y sus mejillas tiran cuando Steve le acepta el gesto bruscamente—. ¿Amigos? —

—No, tampoco es para tanto. —replica el rubio con el ceño fruncido—. Pero trataré de llevarme mejor contigo por Natasha. Aunque tampoco te quiero todos los días en The Holwling Commandos. —le amenaza. Rumlow asiente. Bien, no será fácil ganarse la confianza de ese grupo de amigos, sobre todo porque ellos han vivido el sufrimiento de la pelirroja como si fuera el suyo propio.

—Hey, Cap. —le llama cuando el rubio está ya algunos pasos lejos—. Gracias por cuidar de Nat todo este tiempo. —y lo dice de verdad. Steve se ha hecho cargo de ella como si fuera su hermana, cuando él lo único que hacía era reprocharle y pegarle y maltratarla. El rubio lo mira fijamente por algunos segundos, después un amago de sonrisa se escapa de las comisuras de sus labios y asiente.

No dicen nada más, pero no lo necesitan.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Los días corren veloces uno tras otro.

Tony y Steve hacen el amor como conejos, ríen, ven películas, cenan en cualquier lugar. Hay muchas cosas que hacen pero también hay algunas palabras que no se dicen. Steve lo sabe. En el castaño hay algo que él no puede descifrar aunque lo intenta. Ni por un momento se le ocurre pensar en que se debió a la visita de Pepper. Piensa que Tony está siendo reticente por su marido. Al cual no ama, cabe decirlo.

Se encuentra en The Howling Commandos, cerrando cuentas con sus amigos y bebiendo cerveza mientras celebran la buena reputación que van adquiriendo, y cómo el rumor se va expandiendo poco a poco por los pueblos vecinos. Todos están felices; hasta Rumlow, a quien le ha sido permitida la entrada a su lugar sagrado.

Steve tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en el rostro. Sin embargo, está pensando en unos ojos del color de las hojas en octubre, y una boca con sabor a menta y café amargo. Él piensa en Tony y piensa que estará haciendo. Y piensa que irá a su casa saliendo de aquí y la anticipación lo está matando de unas aganas urgentes de mandar todo al carajo y correr a besar a su amante.

Sam le pega un coscorrón con una mueca divertida y todos se comienzan a reír. Steve se sonroja levemente y no se atreve a sentirse indignado por el golpe. Se lo merece. Casi puede imaginar la mueca estúpida que ha de haber tenido.

—Oye, Cap. Puedes irte si quieres. Nosotros terminaremos el informe mensual y mañana te lo damos. —le dice Clint, sonriendo todavía. Él quiere decirles que no, que se quedará, pero la verdad es que quiere largarse y todos lo saben. Ellos están de acuerdo. Ellos lo saben. Son sus amigos y no van a juzgar el tipo de relación que tiene con Tony porque todos saben que es un hombre casado pero también han visto su forma de mirar a Steve y no pueden hacer nada más que desear que se den cuenta a tiempo de los sentimientos del otro.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve llega a casa de Tony tan rápido que no se cree cómo jodidos ha cruzado todo el pueblo en menos de veinte minutos, pero ahí está, sentado en un reposabrazos del sofá, con la cabeza inclinada un poco hacia tras y Tony parado en medio de sus piernas, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo. Ellos respiran el mismo aire. Una de las manos callosas del castaño se desliza hacia arriba por un brazo de Steve, dejándola descansar en sus bíceps. A continuación, le besa. Sus labios son suaves y cálidos, mientras que el ligero rasguño de su barba es una sensación de la cual el rubio no se cansa. Steve se relaja inmediatamente y corresponde el contacto, escuchando un sonido parecido a un suspiro. El rubio rompe el beso y se echa hacia atrás para poder mirarle mejor. Trata de memorizar todos los aspectos de su rostro.

—¿Estás pensando en algo, Rogers? —Tony pregunta con una sonrisa sugestiva, alzando ambas cejas. Steve suelta una carcajada, feliz.

—Sí, en lo mucho que me gustas. —le murmura. Ve, satisfactoriamente, cómo las mejillas de Tony se tornan de un color rosado, y aquello le hace querer continuar porque son pocas las veces en que el castaño se deja ver de esta forma: —. Y lo mucho que me encanta cuando estás hablando de algo y la mitad de nosotros no entendemos tus términos científicos. Me gustan también las arrugas alrededor de tus ojos cuando ríes. —Tony rueda los ojos porque por supuesto que esas arrugas son por la expresión de su rostro y no por la edad. Steve alza más su cabeza y pasa su mano ahuecando la parte posterior del cuello del castaño y roza sus labios con los del él.

Tony no lo soporta. Diablos. Es tan jodidamente romántico y cursi que lo enciende. Así que con ambas manos avienta a Steve hacia atrás en el sofá hasta que él cede a la gravedad y cae, semi acostado porque es muy grande y el sofá no tanto. Tony se ríe y espera a que Steve se siente adecuadamente y luego se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. El rubio levanta la parte posterior de su playera para poder llegar a la piel desnuda de esa hermosa y tonificada espalda. El castaño se separa y tira él mismo de su camiseta por el cuello, luego hace lo mismo con la playera de Steve. El rubio lo agarra por las caderas y lo atrae hacia sí, sus pechos desnudos apretándose sugestivamente mientras se besan apasionadamente.

Tony se separa solamente para repartir besitos y mordidas a lo largo de la mandíbula de Steve. Llega hasta la zona debajo de la oreja y chupa y lame, sacándole un suave suspiro al rubio, quien siente que su pene, que ha estado endureciéndose poco a poco, de repente se llena y presiona contra sus vaqueros. Steve desliza un brazo hasta abarcar las nalgas de Tony con su mano. El castaño gime cuando amasa suavemente su trasero, sacudiendo las caderas hacia adelante.

—¿Quieres que continuemos esto en un lugar más apropiado? —pide Tony. Steve sonríe al verlo así: el pelo desordenado, sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos muy abiertos. Asiente. A trompicones llegan al cuarto y entonces Steve se queda parado en medio de la grande habitación, viendo cómo Tony se baja los vaqueros junto con la ropa interior y queda gloriosamente desnudo. Trata de memorizar las líneas de su cuerpo y cómo su pene está hinchado, curvándose hacia su estómago.

Steve camina hacia él y, sin pensarlo realmente, se pone de rodillas, agarrando las caderas de Tony y lamiendo desde la base de ese perfecto pene hasta la punta. Lo escucha dejar escapar un largo gemido gutural y eso le anima a hacerlo de nuevo, más lento. Su sabor es amargo y salado cuando lame el pre-semen de su punta roja, y eso le excita. Le excita suciamente.

El castaño gime y jadea como Steve continúa explorándole con la lengua, dándose todo el tiempo como si tuvieran la eternidad. Rápidamente el rubio descubre que Tony es demasiado sensible justo debajo de la cresta de la cabeza y se dedica a trazar lentamente el área con su caliente lengua, disfrutando de los ruegos y jadeos ahogados del castaño. Finalmente toma la cabeza de la polla entre sus labios y al sentir el peso, sabe que necesita más de eso. Empuja y empuja hacia adelante, dejando que su lengua corra a lo largo de esa extensión hasta que la cabeza le pega en la parte posterior de la garganta. Con cuidado, traga la polla de Tony hacia abajo, consciente de mantener sus dientes fuera del camino. Entonces comienza a chupar y se alegra porque la reacción de Tony es inmediata. Él grita de placer y Steve siente sus caderas tratando de empujar hacia adelante. Steve toma una respiración profunda y chupa con fuerza, su boca moldeándose alrededor de ese fantástico pene.

—Oh, Dios, S-Steve, joder… eres ahhh… —deja escapar de sus labios, apretando los puños en el pelo del rubio como éste comienza a lamer y chupar. Se va a venir en cualquier momento, lo sabe. El líquido preseminal sale de su cabeza sin poder evitarlo y Steve le lame como si fuera un helado. Sus pestañas caídas y sus labios rojos alrededor de él, succionando su pre-semen, le hacen sentir tirones en el bajo vientre. Pero justamente cuando está a punto de llegar a la cima, Steve se retira y con una sonrisa codiciosa, envuelve su dedo índice y el pulgar alrededor de la base de su pene.

—No te vendrás por el momento. —y él se queda sin aliento. Va a reclamarle, pero no puede hacerlo. Lo único que logra conseguir que salga de su boca es un jadeo frustrado. El rubio se pone de pie y Tony ataca sus labios como lo guía a la cama. Las piernas de Steve golpean un extremo y el castaño lo empuja hacia abajo. Él obedece y se tiende a lo largo de las sábanas. Tony sube tras él, deteniéndose para dejar pequeños besos en los pezones duros de Steve. Entonces el castaño se agacha y comienza a deshacer lentamente la hebilla del cinturón del rubio. Mete los dedos en la cintura y tira de esos vaqueros hacia abajo hasta que consigue sacarlos. Después se inclina y besa la parte interior del muslo de Steve antes de tirar lentamente de sus boxeadores.

—Ahora te voy a chupar la polla—Tony le dice, su aliento como un fantasma a través de su polla, enviándole una sensación caliente por el cuerpo—. La única regla es que tienes que mantener las manos quietas. —le guiña el ojo. Se humedece los labios y luego abre la boca lentamente mientras toma el pene de Steve. El rubio echa la cabeza haca atrás y deja escapar un jadeo como Tony envuelve sus labios alrededor. Él empuja sus caderas cada vez más rápido, sintiendo la presión de su clímax cada vez mayor. Tony chupa duro y él se retuerce un poco, sus manos apretando la almohada en su cabeza para no ceder a la tentación de ponerlas sobre Tony y joderlo fuerte y duro esa preciosa boca.

No tiene que hacer nada porque el castaño le lame con más ímpetu incluso cuando él le avisa que está a punto de correrse. Entonces hay una especie de placer explotando y pulsando a través de todo su cuerpo. Es vagamente consciente de la sensación de Tony tragando su semen mientras sigue dándole lamidas a su pene. Él se queda ahí durante unos cuantos segundos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tony se arrastra hasta cubrir el cuerpo de Steve con el suyo propio, y se inclina para darle un beso caliente con sus lenguas enredadas. Steve se prueba a sí mismo y se sorprende de lo mucho que le excita.

—No hemos terminado todavía. —le murmura el rubio tomándole del brazo cuando Tony se dispone a tumbarse a su lado. El castaño alza una ceja—. Quiero que te prepares a ti mismo. —le dice en un tono bajo y sensual. Tony sonríe. Se da la vuelta hasta que llega a la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Abre el pequeño cajón y saca el lubricante. Vierte un poco en sus dedos y se arrodilla delante de Steve entre sus piernas. El rubio ve, totalmente concentrado, cómo el castaño inserta lentamente un dedo en sí mismo, y luego un segundo.

Tony está dejando salir gemidos entrecortados y Steve puede sentir cómo su pene comienza a levantarse otra vez. Se mueve hacia enfrente para besar a Tony, tragándose cada pequeño ruido que éste hace. Agarra el lubricante que está sobre la cama todavía y vierte un poco en su mano. Lo frota entre sus dedos y luego, con cuidado, alcanza hasta donde está la mano de Tony.

—Sólo uno a la vez. —le advierte el empresario, sonando sin aliento. El ojiazul asiente, luego desliza cuidadosamente un dedo justo al lado de donde están los dos del castaño. Siente el calor cerrándose a su alrededor. Steve mueve su dedo más al fondo y de repente, Tony grita y echa la cabeza hacia atrás—. Sí, allí mismo. —entonces él sigue moviendo su dedo lentamente, y cada vez que roza contra un punto en especial, Tony deja escapar un jadeo pesado —Más, necesito más. —él dice, y se queda sin aliento cuando el rubio inserta cuidadosamente otro dedo y él se sacude contra esos dígitos.

Steve frota la próstata de Tony y le besa con fuerza. El castaño empieza a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de él, y Steve copia su movimiento manteniendo el ritmo. Cuando siente que ya no puede y está a punto de venirse, saca sus propios dedos y guía los de Steve fuera, también.

El rubio observa cómo Tony se pone a horcajadas sobre la punta de su duro pene y comienza a empujar hacia abajo. Se concentra en permanecer quieto mientras espera que el castaño termine de adaptarse a su tamaño, moviendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tomando un poco más de su polla cada vez.

—Eres tan grande, Steve. —Tony murmura con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

Cuando logra tomar toda la polla de Steve, comienza a moverse cada vez más rápido, y pronto Steve está empujando sus caderas hacia arriba para que los movimientos sean más certeros y llegar más al fondo. Su pene está envuelto en ese glorioso calor y cada empuje construye su camino al inminente orgasmo. Pasa las manos acariciando los hermosos muslos de Tony, desesperado. Tenerlo ahí, por encima de él, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y ver el placer en su rostro, es la mejor parte.

Con sus brazos rodea la espalda de Tony y éste se inclina hacia adelante para ajustar el ángulo de sus embestidas. No puede parar entonces sus fuertes jadeos y comienza a rasguñar levemente el pecho del rubio. Ambos gimes porque el final está cerca.

—Toca mi pene, ahora, ¡joder! —cierra los ojos cuando esa potente y fuerte mano se envuelve alrededor de su polla y la otra la utiliza para ayudarle a mover la cadera. Bombea su puño arriba y abajo—. Me voy a venir, Cristo, no p-puedo más…—luego grita, con todo su cuerpo sintiendo los latigazos del orgasmo acercándose. Steve siente el esperma caliente disparándose fuera de esa hermosa polla, cubriendo ambos estómagos. El agujero de Tony le aprieta demasiado y le hace jadear, también. Suelta entonces la polla del castaño y se afianza bien de esas estrechas caderas. Utiliza su fuerza para dar otras tres embestidas y luego arquea la espalda mientras culmina con tanta fuerza que el mundo se detiene por un segundo.

Como las cosas vuelven a su cerebro pausado, se da cuenta que Tony está respirando todavía dificultosamente, con la cabeza metida en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro izquierdo. Él trata de encontrar algunas palabras, pero nada sale. Pasa una mano peinando esos mechones rebeldes y sudados, y saca lentamente su pene con la otra.

Se quedan un rato así hasta que se duermen, abrazados.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Son las cuatro de la mañana cuando el teléfono de Tony comienza a vibrar con insistencia. Él no quiere contestar la llamada porque está muy cómodo entre los brazos de Steve pero entonces ve quién está del otro lado de la línea y una piedra le cae culposamente en el estómago. Con mucho cuidado, se deshace del abrazo de Steve y toma su celular, saliendo desnudo al balcón. No le importa. No es como si a esta hora y en esta colina hubiera más gente aparte de ellos.

Hace un poco de frío por la hora, pero en este momento es lo de menos.

Toma el celular y se decide a devolver la llamada antes de que se arrepienta.

—¿Tony? Dios, ¿estás bien? Hace mucho que no hablamos. —es lo primero que escucha. La voz de Obadiah suena casi como la de un extraño, porque Tony le ha olvidado casi completamente por el tiempo que ha estado en los brazos de ese rubio. No hay reproches en su voz, sin embargo. Sólo una profunda preocupación y tristeza. Eso le hace sentir peor.

—Hola, Obi…. Es, ya sabes. Estoy trabajando en un proyecto de energía limpia, y la inspiración me surgió hace algunos días, así que me he puesto manos a la obra, me conoces y el tiempo es irrelevante cuando tengo estos ataques. —se excusa rápidamente. Luego se arrepiente de hablar tanto sin parar. Obadiah sabe que él habla como un loro cuando está nervioso o tratando de ocultar algo. Sin embargo, casi deja pasar un suspiro de alivio porque si Obadiah lo ha notado, no se lo hace saber, cuando, al cabo de un minuto de silencio, responde:

—Lo supuse. Virginia se comunicó conmigo después de verte y me dijo que te ves repuesto y feliz. Me alegro. Creo que esos aires del campo te están haciendo bien, pero no te acostumbres, porque tus vacaciones están a punto de terminarse. —dice emocionado, pero Tony no se siente de la misma manera. Es un destino que se acerca a pasos agigantados.

—Sí, lo sé. —murmura, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás trabajando? —le pregunta el hombre. Tony no sabe qué responder, así que murmura un "algo así" mientras siente una opresión sobre su pecho cuando se asoma a través de las cortinas y ve al rubio desnudo dormido en su cama. Sus mechones caen sobre la almohada y sus facciones están relajadas y joder si no parece más joven de lo que en realidad es. Es perfecto. ¿Por qué le ama tanto? No escucha absolutamente nada de lo que Obadiah le ha dicho en estos minutos, sólo escucha su frase final de "te amo, Tony. Vuelve a casa pronto".

—Yo también te amo mucho. —responde vagamente más por costumbre que por sinceridad, pero sus ojos están fijos de nuevo en la persona que yace en su cama.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cuando Steve abre los ojos, todavía está oscuro.

Se gira buscando el calor del cuerpo de Tony pero no hay nada. El lado está frío y es porque no hay nadie. Está solo en la gran cama entre las sábanas. Se pregunta, adormilado todavía, dónde se habrá metido. Entonces un ligero viento le llega por un costado y cuando se gira, las cortinas se están ondeando suavemente a través del ventanal.

—Pensé que no fumabas. —es lo primero que dice cuando cruza el ventanal y se encuentra al castaño desnudo, con los antebrazos apoyados en el barandal del balcón, mirando hacia el monte y con un cigarrillo entre los labios. Seguramente lo ha tomado de la cajetilla de sus vaqueros. Tony da una suave calada y deja escapar el humo antes de hablar:

—Tiene años que no lo hacía. —dice, vacilando un poco cuando sonríe. Steve nota su piel erizada y sabe que tiene frío, pero se está haciendo el fuerte. No lo piensa dos veces cuando se introduce al cuarto y vuelve a donde está Tony trayendo consigo una cobija caliente. Se pone detrás del castaño y se abraza a su cuerpo desnudo, juntando el calor de sus cuerpos y envolviendo a ambos en la tela. Él le sonríe y apoya su nuca en el hombro de Steve. Juntos contemplan el paisaje.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera a esta hora? —le cuestiona, depositando suaves besitos en el cabello del castaño. Todavía huele un poco a sexo. Todavía huele a él. Eso le hace sentir una extraña calidez en el pecho, justo a la altura del corazón.

—No podía dormir y no quería despertarte con mis movimientos. —dice sencillamente, aunque es una verdad a medias y sabe que Steve no le cree completamente cuando se aprieta más contra su cuerpo para inspirarle confianza. El suave viento frío les golpea el rostro pero ellos están juntos y calientes ahora, resguardados con esa cobija. Se siente como si así pudieran enfrentarlo todo. Steve tararea bajito una melodía que se le ha quedado en la cabeza, es una vieja canción de The Beatles que no puede sacarse—. Mi esposo llamó hace un par de horas. —le suelta de repente y el rubio deja de hacer sonidos con la boca. Ellos se quedan en silencio sin saber bien cómo continuar. Durante estas semanas que llevan juntos, han tratado a toda costa de evitar este tema tan delicado. Tal parece que ha llegado el momento de hablarlo—. Voy a volver a Nueva York en unas semanas. —murmura, viendo cómo cada vez el horizonte se va poniendo de un color más claro. Probablemente amanecerá pronto. Steve le gira suavemente, y cuida que ambos cuerpos sigan cubiertos con la cobija.

—No quiero que te vayas. Sé que suena egoísta, pero en serio me gustas, Tony. Quiero estar contigo. —le dice, y suena demasiado sincero como para que sea mentira. Pero Tony no soporta sus palabras, sus "te quiero" a medias que no son capaces de salir de su boca. Un "me gustas" ya no es suficiente para él porque lo ama, y quiere que sea recíproco. No quiere este cariño trunco.

—¿Sigues enamorado de Bucky? ¿Soy una aventura para que puedas superarlo? —le cuestiona, directa y amargamente. No hay tiempo para ser delicado. Está cansado de insinuar esto y que Steve no se dé cuenta. Quiere simplemente una respuesta para poder poner sus pensamientos en orden porque no soporta la incertidumbre. No quiere ser un medio, no quiere ser el clavo que saca a otro clavo. Es doloroso e indignante ser usado—. Lo único que quiero es pisar seguro, es todo. —dice con una sonrisa hueca cruzándole por la cara, cuando distingue la sorpresa pintada en las facciones masculinas de Steve.

—Te dejé muy en claro, cuando fuimos a mi antigua casa, que superé a Bucky hace algún tiempo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te estoy mintiendo? —le pregunta, y suena frío y distante de una manera en que Tony no le había escuchado jamás. Parece herido, con esa mueca de cachorrito aplastado que a él le estruja el corazón. Pero no está dispuesto a ceder.

—No has vendido la casa donde vivían. —le reprocha. No quiere sonar como una novia celosa e histérica pero es justo como se escucha y eso le enoja de sobremanera. Lo que no quería era dejar entrever qué tanto le afecta ese simple hecho. Steve frunce el ceño, parece enojado y pensativo, pero no se aleja de él. Lo mantiene pegado a su cuerpo.

—Ya la puse en venta. —replica. Tony no se lo esperaba. No. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué carajos no le había dicho nada? Está a punto de preguntarlo pero el rubio se adelanta cuando dice: —. Quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti. —Steve desvía sus ojos azules y, a través de sus profundos mares, Tony puede distinguir el cielo. Se siente como un idiota. Ahora mismo quiere girarse y golpear su cabeza sin parar contra el barandal—. Había pensado en venderla desde antes de que tú llegaras, pero no tenía espacio suficiente en mi casa para meter los muebles que aún sirven, así que últimamente Thor me ha estado ayudando desocupando un pedazo de su taller para meter todas las cosas. Entonces pude poner la casa a la venta y ya hay dos personas interesadas. —no suena ofendido. Suena triste. Triste de que Tony piense de esta forma sobre él, así que le coge la barbilla con dos dedos y le obliga a mirarle—. Jamás me atrevería a usarte, de ninguna forma, ¿está claro? Lo que siento por ti es sincero, Tony. No hay más. Te quiero, y esa es la verdad. Muchas veces no consigo demostrar todo lo que no puedo decir, lo siento. —y terminando de sincerarse, es silenciado por un beso del castaño.

Diablos. Se siente como un vil idiota. Pero también se siente feliz, y es una clase de felicidad tan opresiva que se parece mucho al dolor. Joder, lo ama. No podrá ocultarlo por mucho tiempo más.

Se besan por un largo rato y olvidan el trago amargo. Ambos se giran a ver el amanecer en el horizonte, y son felices escuchando los primeros cantos de los pájaros. La brisa de la mañana les da en el rostro y cuando se miran, el cielo está comenzando a ponerse claro. Ellos se sonríen y Steve le toma por la barbilla y le besa la frente dulcemente.

—¿Por qué te desapareciste sin avisar? —la pregunta sale rápida, directa y precisa. Y da justo en el cerebro de Tony, ahí en los recuerdos. En el dolor. Él mira a Steve y se da cuenta que él no parará hasta saber la verdad— ¿Por qué te marchaste hace años sin decir adiós si sabías que no ibas a volver?

—¿Quieres la respuesta larga o la corta? —responde con otra pregunta, haciendo un amago de sonrisa. Los primeros rayos de Sol iluminan el rostro serio de Steve y sus ojos azules se ven más cristalinos que de costumbre.

—Quiero la verdad. —dice firmemente. Entonces Tony siente que el mundo se encoge y se comprime y se dice sí, joder, ha llegado la hora. No hay que jalarle más al hilo. Se prepara, y dice:

—Me fui porque te ibas a casar y yo estaba jodidamente enamorado de ti. Aún lo estoy.

* * *

 _Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Recuerden que me encantan sus comentarios porque así sé cómo van tomando esta historia. Gracias porque cada vez más personitas se animan a comentar y eso me hace sentir infinitamente feliz. A todos aquellos que comentan mis otras historias y no les puedo responder, quiero que sepan que leo sus comentarios siempre y me encantan._

 _Les tengo una última buena noticia: publicaré otra historia. Ustedes dirán que ni siquiera he concluido ésta jajaja. La comenzaré cuando termine este fic, y llevará por nombre "La ecuación de Dirac". Debo adelantar que tengo nociones vagas todavía, no la he estructurado bien pero me daré un tiempo para pensar el desarrollo y los personajes. Aunque obviamente la pareja principal será Stony. Lo único que tengo claro, es que será una historia agridulce con más tintes amargos que felices._

 _¡Feliz semana a todos!_


	10. Capítulo X

**_Respuestas a Reviews:_**

 _ **Moontsee VR:** La verdad sí, quiero matar a todos. Ah, de sentimientos ¿verdad? xD jajaja. Tony está indeciso entre si debe quedarse o marcharse, porque ama a Steve pero le debe muchísimo a Obadiah. Gracias por decirme que fue tu parte favorita, la mía también fue esa. Adoré escribirla. ¡Besos!_

 _ **Sullen:** ¿Qué crees? Sentí lo mismo. Me quedé con una sensación un tanto ambigua cuando publiqué el capítulo, y me tuve que leer toda la historia nuevamente. Quizá fue porque necesitaba avanzar y no quedarme estancada todo el capítulo en ellos teniendo sexo y besándose. El paso quizá fue un poco extremo, pero quería llegar al punto donde dejé el capítulo. Oh dios mío, jamás me haré responsable de sus noches de desvelo xD no te preocupes querida, me gustan las críticas porque para eso son: para detectar errores y mejorar. Agradezco tu sinceridad. ¡Besos!_

 _ **Olilore:** Mira, te seré sincera: me encanta ser mala y corté el capítulo ahí para que ustedes sufrieran un poquito jajaja. Me encanta cortar justamente cuando alguien dice o hace algo inesperado. Claro, el personaje de Obi estará entrando con fuerza a partir de este capítulo, y en los siguientes estará súper presente porque será la conexión con el clímax de la historia, así que espéralo pronto (esto sonó como anuncio, no sé). Obadiah no es un villano, es un ser humano que va a sufrir pero que también hará sufrir. Sobre Natasha sabremos más en este capítulo y en los siguientes, y Bruce aparecerá también muy pronto. ¡Besos!_

 _ **Gaby:** ¡Hola, Gaby! Muchísimas gracias por decidirte a dejar un comentario, es muy lindo saber que la historia te gusta. Espero que la historia te siga gustando. ¡Besos!_

 _ **NinaCasillas:** No, no. Me deslindo de todas las responsabilidades, eh. Si tienes ojeras no me voy a sentir culpable xD muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta la historia y la narración. Y ya vendrán más situaciones en las que no sabrás de qué lado ponerte. ¡Besos!_

 _ **MiaRiquelme:** Lamento mucho la demora, pero ya está aquí el capítulo. Me gusta ser una villana y por eso dejé el capítulo hasta ahí jajaja. ¡Besos!_

* * *

 _¡Holaaaa!_

 _Gracias a Dios que volví. Mis vacaciones se extendieron más de lo premeditado pero aquí estoy. Tarde pero seguro. El capítulo no es taaan largo como había prometido, pero sí muy intenso porque estamos entrando ya a la etapa del clímax de la historia y, por lo tanto, pasarán algunas cosillas interesantes en este capítulo. Supongo que a esta historia le quedan algunos cuatro o cinco capítulos más._

 _Muchísimas gracias a todas las personitas que se toman un momento para comentar, eso me inspira y me alegra muchísimo._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo X.**

* * *

Es sorprendente cómo el silencio puede ser tan opresivo y a la vez tan liberador. Tony está ahí de pie, mirando a Steve y esperando que diga algo. Pero él no dice nada. Simplemente le mira con esos profundos ojos azules durante varios minutos. Después una pequeña sonrisa se deja entrever y luego, no sabe cómo jodidos o porqué, Steve se suelta a reír. Como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de la vida. Como si esto fuera una broma. Imbécil.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —le pregunta toscamente. Algo está oprimiendo su corazón porque Steve está burlándose de él, de sus malditos sentimientos. Y lo único que quiere es soltarle un puñetazo y joderle su dentadura perfecta. Entonces Steve deja de reír de repente, y vuelve a mirarlo, con una ceja alzada.

—Espera, ¿qué? —cuestiona, genuinamente confuso—. ¿No es una broma, Tony? —y mira sus ojos color avellana y se da cuenta que no, no es una broma. Diablos—. Pero, ¿qué? Estabas enamorado de mí y-no, espera, eso no… yo…—comienza a balbucear estupideces y no puede formar ni una frase coherente con todo el remolino de pensamientos y recuerdos que está teniendo en ese preciso momento. El enojo se le va al castaño al comprenderlo. Steve pensó que era una broma, puede verlo en su expresión. Se declina por la verdad, por confesar ya de una vez lo que ha ocultado por años. Es ahora o nunca.

—Me enamoré de ti, tonto. No sé cuándo fue exactamente, sólo sé que de repente un día me desperté pensando en ti más de lo normal. Nunca te lo dije porque tenías una relación con Bucky, y me pasé los años esperando a que terminaran para poderte confesar mi amor. —una sonrisa hueca se asoma por su rostro. Dios. Es tan difícil rememorar todo porque vuelve a doler como no se tiene idea. Porque es como volver a vivir el infierno del amor no correspondido. El corazón le martillea en las orejas, y un zumbido se apodera de él.

—Pero Tony, yo era… Dios, no. Yo era escuálido y torpe, y demasiado "estirado" a tus palabras. No nos llevábamos bien. Tú…—acaricia sus brazos, con delicadeza, para tratar de transmitirle lo que quiere decir, luego prosigue: — tú eras demasiado guapo e inteligente, y popular con las chicas y chicos como para fijarte en mí. —entonces toma su rostro entre sus manos, porque sabe que le ha hecho daño con su reacción—. Por eso me reí. Es casi imposible de creer que, de entre todas las personas, hayas puesto tus ojos justamente en mí.

—Tampoco sé por qué. Simplemente me enamoré, pero tú ya estabas amando a alguien más. —desvía su mirada porque no puede soportar seguir mirando esos mares claros que parecen tragárselo. Pasa saliva antes de proseguir: —. Después de la muerte de María, yo iba a volver. Iba a regresar sólo para confesarte mis sentimientos porque tenía una esperanza, pero entonces un día tú me marcaste y me contaste tus planes de proponerle matrimonio a Bucky, y yo… ¿cómo carajos iba a presentarme en tu boda? ¿Con qué cara iba a felicitarlos? —terminando sus palabras, siente los fuertes músculos calientes de Steve envolverlo en un tierno abrazo. El rubio lo sujeta con fuerza, con sus manos presionándole como si fuera a desvanecerse. Tony aspira profundo su delicioso olor y se pega a su pecho, con el rostro escondido en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio. Se aferra a este momento.

—Perdóname. —es todo lo que Steve dice. Su voz suena quebrada, afectada—. Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, jamás… no habría insistido en este tema, Tony. Necesitaba una explicación porque te desvaneciste sin dejar rastro, y todos estos años me he preguntado qué hice mal para que cortaras el contacto. Ahora lo sé. —le da besitos en el cabello, sin soltarlo.

—El que debería pedir perdón soy yo, ya sabes, sé qué tan importante era para ti que estuviera en tu boda. Y te merecías una explicación. —suspira, acurrucándose más en ese pecho que le brinda calor y confort—. Simplemente no tenía el valor de decírtelo, ni en ese entonces y quizá tampoco antes de este momento. —se aleja poco a poco, atreviéndose a verle a los ojos y lo que está frente a él le deja un poco sin palabras: Steve tiene los ojos cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar. Le mira pero no ve compasión en esos ojos, Steve no es de ese tipo de personas. Steve comprende. Comprende su dolor. Es quizá el gesto más hermoso que puede obtener de él y lo que más aprecia en este momento. Él odia la lástima.

—Seré sincero y admitiré que no me gustabas en el pasado. Ya sabes que yo estaba enamorado de Bucky. —dice el rubio. Tony siente como si alguien le jalara el corazón para desprendérselo del pecho. Bien, hay cosas obvias que no necesitaría que le recalcaran, gracias—. Sin embargo, cuando volviste y te vi en The Howling Commandos… había algo ahí, lo sé. Iba más allá de ver a un viejo amigo. —le confiesa, acunando una de sus mejillas con una de sus fuertes manos. Tony sonríe cuando Steve junta sus labios en un pequeño beso—. Sabía que ibas a ser mi ruina. —y entonces vuelve a besarlo, esta vez más ardiente, repasando con su lengua su labio inferior. El castaño le da el permiso que necesita y sus lenguas se encuentran en una danza sensual.

Cuando se separan, juntan sus frentes. Steve no puede creer que Tony haya soportado tanto, que su fuerza fuera tan grande. Que a pesar de los años y de lo sucedido, haya regresado y le siga amando. Eso le da miedo. El amor que Tony le tiene. Porque él jamás pensó que podría sentir algo por alguien aparte de Bucky y ahora hay una persona aquí frente a él que le está diciendo que lo ama y él siente que se está ahogando, pero en el buen sentido. Su corazón brinca con emoción porque cuando su esposo murió, creyó que la vida le tenía destinado un camino solitario, siendo feliz con otras cosas y otras relaciones que no implicaran una pareja. Ahora todo está dando un giro inesperado. Una vuelta de tuerca que le ha traído el cariño en la persona que menos pensó.

No puede decirle todavía que también le ama, porque a ciencia cierta no lo sabe. Y no puede ni quiere comparar este cariño que está floreciendo con el de Bucky porque no sería justo para nadie. Jamás será lo mismo. El amor jamás se sentirá igual con una persona o con otra. Esperará un poco más para descifrar sus sentimientos él mismo y cuando se sienta listo, lo dirá. No quiere lastimar a Tony más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Sin embargo, se siente dichoso y alegre y temeroso, también. Porque él está comenzando a sentir muchas cosas a pasos agigantados y no sabe si debería parar porque Tony es un hombre casado y no se han puesto a pensar en el marido.

Se besan más tiempo y se abrazan. No hay lujuria. Ésta vez va más allá de eso y ambos lo saben. Esto no es nada más sobre el sexo.

Luego del momento incómodo-romántico-revelador-cursi, Tony toma una ducha primero y luego lo hace Steve, porque ambos saben que necesitan algo de tiempo para devolver sus pensamientos a donde pertenecen y aclarar sus ideas.

Stark se viste con una camisa holgada y se queda en calzoncillos. Él baja a la cocina y está hurgando en la nevera esperando encontrar algo apetitoso para desayunar, cuando Steve entra en pantalones de chándal y una camiseta ceñida a su pecho. Y está recién afeitado. Él parece mucho más joven de esta forma. Con la cara limpia los ojos le resaltan más. Tiene ganas de pasar sus dedos a lo largo de las mejillas de Steve y sobre su mandíbula. No obstante, si lo hace terminarán teniendo sexo como siempre y el desayuno quedará postergado y él se está muriendo por comer algo.

—Thor me acaba de llamar. Dice que todos se reunirán en el bar de siempre y nos invitaron. —dice Steve y se acerca lentamente y rodea la cintura de Tony con sus dedos— ¿Quieres ir? —le cuestiona, quizá dudoso por todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos. Hay un brillo en sus ojos. No ha cambiado nada, pero quizá hay algunos sentimientos que se han aclarado en esa cabecita rubia y a Tony le emociona eso más de lo que debería.

—¿Cómo no voy a querer ir? Jamás me perdería los chistes malos de Barton. —sonríe, divertido. Pasar tiempo con los amigos de Steve es un buen cambio. Le da un pequeño besito en la nariz al ojiazul, luego se aparta para sacar las cosas del refrigerador y comenzar a preparar el desayuno. El rubio le sonríe de esa forma que hace que se le derritan las rodillas, y luego se pone a su lado para ayudarle.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cuando llegan al bar, ya todos están ahí. Ellos saludan a todos los presentes con fuertes abrazos, como si hace mucho tiempo no les vieran. Cuando es turno de saludar a Barton, éste los recibe con una sonrisa pícara.

—Todavía huelen a sexo. —es lo único que dice antes de que Laura le suelte un ligero zape en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Todos se ríen para el bochorno de Steve. Tony mira sus mejillas encendidas y piensa que no hay nada más lindo que eso.

Todos beben y bailan, y se ríen y cuentan historias pasadas vergonzosas de cada uno. María está al lado de Sharon, codeándose cuando alguien dice algo gracioso, como si supieran cosas que ellos no saben. Es así. Las mujeres siempre saben más de las historias que, incluso, quien las vive.

Loki se sienta a un lado de Tony, y le pasa una cerveza y cuando se la termina, le pasa otra. No hay muchas palabras entre ellos pero realmente no se necesitan porque con simples miradas, ellos hablan. Luego de un tiempo, se enfrascan en una conversación un oco rara acerca de un libro titulado Ragnarok, pasan a Shakespeare, y luego terminan hablando de música. Loki es un gran conocedor del arte y la literatura, y amante de la buena música. Tony le pregunta cómo es posible que viva en ese pueblo habiendo tanto mundo por descubrir en la ciudad.

—Hay muchos lados a donde puedes moverte desde aquí. —responde Loki sencillamente—. Además este pueblo es muy pacífico. Por las madrugadas se ven las estrellas sin necesidad de un telescopio, y puedes escuchar música a todo volumen sin que algún vecino se queje porque las casas están alejadas entre sí. Me gusta aquí. —una pequeña sonrisa se asoma de entre sus labios, luego dice: —. Es como un sorbo de vida.

Tony puede comprenderlo. Cuando llegó odiaba el lugar. En primera por los recuerdos que le traía, pero también porque él no se hacía viviendo en un lugar tan alejado del concepto del siglo veintiuno. No hay tanta luz, sólo las farolas de las calles. Música country, gente amable, sin coches en las calles. Es algo que le aterraría porque él es amante del cambio, del progreso tecnológico, del futuro. Si se pone a analizarlo ahora, se da cuenta de que le aterra el simple hecho de marcharse y abandonar esta paz y tranquilidad que ha encontrado aquí y en los brazos de Steve.

Pensando en él, lo busca insistentemente porque lo ha perdido de vista. Hay rostros desconocidos por todos lados, pero de repente cruza mirada con un atractivo hombre que lo está viendo fijamente. Al principio no le toma importancia, pero cuando vuelven a cruzar miradas, se da cuenta que él viste ropa cómoda como toda la gente, pero lleva un costoso reloj en la muñeca izquierda y tres anillos de oro. Claramente no es del pueblo. El hombre le sonríe genuinamente como si le conociera y se da la vuelta, bebiendo un trago de su vaso. Tony hace una mueca pero decide no prestarle importancia. Quizá ese desconocido sólo está coqueteándole. Al poco tiempo después ve a Steve en la barra bebiendo una cerveza con Thor. Luce feliz, con pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos porque se está riendo. Él se ve tan joven, lleno de vida. Es tan amable, tan atento. Dios, es todo lo que Tony pensó sobre él. Muchas veces se creyó que la idealización no le llevaría a nada bueno porque solemos darle a las personas más virtudes de las que tienen cuando estamos enamorados. No obstante, Steve es todo eso que se imaginó, e incluso más. Mucho más.

—¿Vas a terminar con él? —le pregunta Loki, sosteniendo su botella por la boquilla y jugando con el envase. Tony le da una breve mirada a Steve antes de volver su atención al otro hombre.

—No quiero hacerlo, lo amo. —murmura. Está harto de guardárselo y está seguro que con esa intuición que el ojiverde tiene, ya lo ha de saber desde hace mucho—. Sin embargo, tengo un marido que me ama y que ha estado para mí todos estos años. No sé qué habría hecho sin él, y yo… es difícil decidir. —hace una mueca. Lo ha pensado mucho. Ha pensado en abandonar a Obadiah porque su corazón se lo dicta, pero su conciencia le dice que no lo haga. Que es el hombre que le ama incondicionalmente. Que no se lo merece.

—Amor no es lo mismo que agradecimiento. —dice Loki—. Muchas veces confundimos esas dos cosas y permanecemos al lado de alguien que no amamos simplemente porque nos dan el cariño que no encontramos en otra persona. S muy fácil mentirse uno mismo y decir "no lo amo, pero me siento bien a su lado". La conformidad es una mala excusa para no arriesgarnos a ir por más. —y Dios que le duele que se lo diga. Es cierto. Lo que Loki le está diciendo es jodidamente cierto y le da un trago largo a su cerveza para tragarse la sensación amarga que le deja saberlo. Jamás ha amado a Obadiah. Y no lo hará así se marche de aquí.

—Me he mentido durante años haciéndome creer que podía ser feliz con mi marido. —murmura, con la mirada fija en la espuma de su cerveza que poco a poco se va acabando—. "Todo va a estar bien", era la frase más común. Me casé con él para no dejar caer la empresa de mi padre en las manos equivocadas, pero también lo hice porque en el fondo esperaba poder superar a Steve. Fui un idiota, porque pensé en él todos los días, y jamás me di la oportunidad de amar a Obadiah. —suspira, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos, derrotado—. Me siento infinitamente culpable por haberle hecho creer que también lo amaba. Quizá por eso no puedo dejarlo. No sería capaz. —en este punto, habla más para sí mismo que para su acompañante y no sabe si realmente Loki le ha escuchado. Tal parece que lo hace porque, después de un silencio prolongado, otra nueva cerveza fría se deja caer en la mesa frente a sus ojos.

—Dicen que las culpas con alcohol saben menos amargas. —

Tony sonríe.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve y Thor beben como si el alcohol fuera agua. Ellos siempre han tenido más resistencia para el alcohol que todos sus amigos, y se vanaglorian de eso desde hace muchos años. Sin embargo, hoy simplemente beben lento, saboreando el momento y su amistad y los tragos de licor. Han dejado la cerveza atrás y tienen una botella de tequila a la mitad.

—Mi amigo Steve, te siento feliz y enamorado. —dice con una bella sonrisa que parece iluminar toda la barra. Steve se ríe, apenado, con una mano rascándose los mechones de la nuca y deja que el sentimiento lo invada. Sí, se siente feliz y dichoso de tener a Tony a su lado, tiene que admitirlo.

—No sé si enamorado sea la palabra correcta en este momento, Thor. Es quizá muy pronto para sentir algo así. —dice.

—¿Qué dices? ¡El amor surge en cualquier momento! Se puede construir poco a poco, cierto, pero también puede ser como un rayo que te deje estancado a la mitad de la calle. —dice, sin borra su sonrisa peculiar. Ambos se sirven tequila en un par de vasos pequeños y lo huelen, antes de beberlo lentamente para sentir cómo el líquido raspa sus gargantas. Thor prosigue: — ¿Sabes una cosa, mi buen amigo? El amor es una cosa extraña: puede destruirte, puede borrarte. El amor puede curarte, reinventarte y, si eres lo suficientemente afortunado, el amor puede hacerte de nuevo por completo. —suena tan cursi viniendo de un hombre como él, que Steve piensa por un momento que está borracho, pero luego le mira fijamente y se da cuenta que no. Que Thor está enamorado, simplemente—. Así que no dejes que el amor te aterre, mi buen amigo. Agárralo con uñas y dientes si lo has encontrado. Hallarlo por segunda vez en este mundo tan complicado es casi como encontrar un tesoro. —y tiene razón.

Steve está a punto de decir algo, pero siente unas cálidas manos pasarse alrededor de su cuello y una respiración suave en la nuca. No necesita girarse para saber quién es el dueño. Loki llega dos segundos después y besa a Thor en la mejilla.

Tony besa su nuca y Steve se da media vuelta y se quiere reír. El castaño tiene algo revuelto su cabello, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Está un poco borracho. Recuerda su episodio pasado, pero no tiene miedo. Tony no lo hará de nuevo y él confía. Así que simplemente le da un besito en la nariz y lo jala de la mano para salir del bar y que les dé el aire.

Cuando están afuera, él enciende un cigarrillo y ambos se recargan en una de las paredes laterales del bar. Tony agradece la ráfaga de aire porque recupera pronto los cinco sentido y el mareo que sentía dentro del bar, se esfuma. Ellos platican de la noche mientras Steve se termina el cigarrillo. Esto se siente bien, se siente como estar en casa.

Su conversación se desvía un poco y de repente Steve suspira con una diminuta risa que ilumina todo su rostro a pesar de lo cansado que parece por la hora, y Tony quiere. Lo quiere todo y no sabe por qué jodidos no se ha permitido quererlo como tanto desea. Se despega de la pared casi de un salto y sí, es imponente y da miedo el mar de sentimientos que se desbordan de su pecho, pero Tony no quiere seguir teniendo miedo de lo que no conoce y no puede controlar. Entonces pasa las manos por la cintura del rubio y lo besa con la necesidad y el cariño. Por supuesto, Steve le corresponde de inmediato y ellos se besan mucho tiempo, quién sabe cuánto.

Cuando alguien carraspea a su lado, ellos se separan y los labios les duelen. Sus amigos lo están viendo con sorna. Thor lleva una sonrisa pegada en su rostro y a su lado, tomando su mano, Loki también parece disfrutar la escena.

—Lamentamos interrumpir su… ardiente momento. —dice Natasha, sonriendo de medio malo. Steve se hace el desentendido por el comentario porque está aburrido de que todos busquen el momento para hacerlo sonrojar—. Pero ya nos vamos y no los encontrábamos. Mañana es día de trabajo y la hora no es exactamente la mejor si queremos descansar. —entonces la pelorroja se acerca y se despide con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno. Luego el el turno de Thor y Loki, quienes les dan un breve abrazo. Laura y Barton simplemente les dicen adiós con la mano, porque etsán unos metros más lejos. Cuando todos se marchan, ellos se ríen. Los momento siempre son bochornosos.

Steve apoya su frente en el pecho de Tony, todavía reacio a alejarse, a dejarlo ir, no quiere que la noche termine. Y él quiere confirmar la realidad de la presencia de ese pulso. Las manos de Tony se envuelven alrededor de su cuello, y Steve siente que sus manos son protección y seguridad. Él no ha esperado eso. No ha pensado que podía sentir eso de nuevo y sin embargo aquí está.

Tony está a punto de alzarle el rostro y besarle, cuando un ligero presentimiento le recorre la columna vertebral y sus ojos buscan algo a su alrededor y lo ve. Es el hombre del bar. Está de otro lado de la calle, apoyado lánguidamente contra el poste de luz, así que Tony no puede ver bien su rostro pero sabe que es él. Dios, no. ¿Es un reportero? Busca ansiosamente alguna cámara, su celular, lo que sea que lo delate. Pero el hombre no lleva nada, solo las manos en los bolsillos y su mirada fija en él, como si estuviera tratando de memorizarlo. Entonces le hace un asentimiento de cabeza, luego le dice adiós con la mano y se pierde en la oscura calle.

El corazón de Tony le late fuertemente porque no sabe qué jodidos ha sido eso. Él no conoce a ese hombre, por supuesto. Tampoco parece un reportero. ¿Quién es? Algo dentro de él le dice que vaya a buscarlo, que lo intercepte y le pregunte qué ha querido decirle con sus gestos y miradas, pero no quiere alarmar a Steve y tampoco quiere preocuparse él. Este día ha sido perfecto como para que lo arruine. Quizpa ese hombre simplemente estaba buscando en é algo como un polvo rápido pero descubrió que ya esá con alguien y eso es todo.

Espera que sea eso, en verdad.

Lo olvida pronto cuando unos ojos del color del cielo en septiembre se ponen frente a él. Una boca con sabor a menta, cerveza y tabaco se ciñe sobre la suya, y esas manos tan grandes del tamaño de toda la cara de Tony que son tan, tan suaves, se envuelven a su alrededor.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Natasha está poniéndose la blusa del pijama cuando Rumlow entra en la habitación. Ellos han decidido dormir en recamaras separadas por el momento, no quieren apresurar nada. Ella ni siquiera se inmuta, pero cuando los labios de Brock se ciñen sobre su hombro, da un ligero salto de la sorpresa. Habían acordado que la intimidad sería después. Se pone nerviosa y algo en su interior, a la altura del estómago, se aprieta.

—Brock… —ella se da la vuelta para tratar de decirle que no lo haga, que no está lista todavía. Pero se ve silenciada por unos labios apetitosos y suaves que le hacen perder, por un momento, el miedo. Ella corresponde el beso lento y cariñoso, y posa ligeramente sus dedos sobre los hombros masculinos. Se deja hacer con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando las manos del hombre rodean su cintura y acunan con ligereza su trasero, algo dentro de ella grita para que se detenga. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y trata de concentrarse en el beso, pero a pesar de que Rumlow deja sus manos ahí, sobre sus nalgas, y no hace otro movimiento, ella no puede controlar el temblor y las ansias que la invaden. Tiene miedo. Comienza a temblar, y aunque al principio es imperceptible, el movimiento se hace más notorio hasta que no puede controlarlo y se separa del beso y se pone a llorar.

Rumlow se espanta porque no sabe qué ha hecho mal. Bueno, sí lo sabe. Se siente culpable porque es algo que no había podido evitar al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca. Estaba siendo amable, cariñoso, pero no es suficiente. Le da asco el grado al que ha llegado para que Natasha llore con sólo tocarla de esta forma. Se odia a sí mismo porque nadie más que él, ha provocado esto. Y no sabe qué hacer porque quiere abrazarla pero, quizá, si lo hace, ella lo rechace. Y él se lo merece. Se queda ahí parado como un imbécil hasta que la pelirroja se abraza a él y sus lágrimas le mojan la playera suelta. Él pasa poco a poco sus manos por la espalda de ella.

—Perdóname, Natasha. —murmura, con la voz quebrada—. Juntos vamos a arreglar esto, lo prometo. —ella asiente y se acurruca más contra él. Él suspira y besa sus cabellos rojizos que caen con soltura sobre sus hombros. Es como una niña pequeña e indefensa como cuando se conocieron. Él se había prometido entonces que la amaría y le ayudaría a construir su fuerza y encontrar su voluntad. No ha hecho más que sobajarla, que maltratarla. Dios, es un monstruo.

Rumlow tararea una cancioncilla que sabe que a ella le gusta, y juntos se balancean en la oscuridad de la recámara, a media noche.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Son casi las cuatro de la mañana y Tony no puede creer que terminará teniendo más ojeras que con las que llegó al pueblo. Es simplemente que no puede evitar no mirar a Steve mientras éste duerme. Es como si quisiera memorizar su rostro, las líneas de su mandíbula, la forma en que frunce los labios cuando está teniendo un mal sueño. Es como si quisiera aprenderse su cara antes de que esto se termine.

No quiere. No quiere dejarlo. Llámenlo bastardo egoísta, no le importa porque está consciente que sí, que lo es. Que está jugando con fuego y que cada vez se introduce más en este huracán que lo dejará destruido, pero ¿qué puede hacer? ¿Cómo puede retirarse cuando ha conseguido el amor que tan desesperadamente ha buscado por años? Él tiene que irse y lo sabe, pero no puede.

Mueve su mano sólo un poco, lo suficiente para tocar la mano de Steve, pues ésta descansa sobre el abdomen desnudo del rubio. Tony lucha por no tocar más, por no extender la mano. A él le excita su cuerpo, pero no, no es eso. Va más allá. No quiere tocar a Steve más de lo necesario y hacerle daño. Su respiración es tranquila, su pecho sube y baja con un compás definido, paciente. Tony siente el cuerpo cálido en cada rincón donde Steve le ha tocado, donde ha reconstruido a un hombre bajo los escombros de vidrio. Es por eso que se detesta. Lo ama demasiado como para dañarlo.

Así que en medio de la noche y bajo la luna llena que se cuela por la ventana, Tony toma una decisión definitiva entre si quedarse o marcharse.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Obadiah estira su cuerpo y lleva una mano a su dolorido cuello y soba. No ha podido dormir bien desde que llegó a Nueva York. Quizá es la ausencia del cuerpo de Tony a su lado.

Él saluda a Pepper cuando la ve en un pasillo de la empresa, y busca un momento con ella para preguntarle cómo está Tony. Ella le cuenta a punto y seña sobre su estado de salud, y la mejoría en su ánimo. También se queja porque por supuesto que los hábitos de sueño de Tony no han cambiado mucho, y él sigue haciendo proyectos en un laboratorio que ha montado en el sótano, cuando lo que debería hacer es descansar. Obadiah sabe que Tony no es el del tipo de personas que se queden sin hacer nada, así que simplemente se ríe de las quejas de Pepper, con buen humor.

Nota un cambio casi imperceptible en ella cuando le pregunta sobre si ha hecho amigos en ese pueblo, y ella responde que sí con ojos evasivos. Él piensa que a ella no se le dan bien las mentiras y quiere indagar más en el asunto, pero una secretaria le pide a Pepper unos informes y le avisa de una junta con algunos inversionistas y Virginia se disculpa con él por tener que marcharse. Ella se pierde rápidamente por el pasillo que ha venido y él siente que algo no anda muy bien ahí pero tampoco quiere verse paranoico. Simplemente deja que se vaya y él se mete a su oficina.

Está preparándose para la junta con los inversionistas y presentar los contratos que ha conseguido a nivel mundial, cuando dos toquidos en la puerta lo distraen. Su secretaria le informa que alguien quiere verlo y él no necesita saber el nombre de esa persona para saber quién es. Le dice que lo deje pasar.

—Buenos días, jefe. —dice un hombre de traje y corbata, dando pasos certeros a lo largo de la alfombra hasta encontrarse con Obadiah. Lleva bajo el brazo un sobre de papel y se dan la mano. Él le asiente saludándolo y le pide que tome asiento en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. Le sirve una copa de whisky y se sienta en su lugar.

—No creí que volverías tan pronto. ¿Cómo está Tony? —le cuestiona, bebiéndose de un trago el alcohol. Toma la botella y se sirve un poco más, aguardando la respuesta. Hace cuatro días, cuando llegó a Nueva York, le pidió a su detective que fuera a ver qué tal trataba a Tony la vida rural. No fue por desconfianza, pero quería asegurarse por sus propios medios, que el castaño no estuviera mintiéndoles acerca de su recuperación. Pensó que el hombre tardaría más tiempo en regresar, pero está aquí y le está mirando con una mueca entre seria y triste en su atractivo rostro. Algo anda mal.

—Está muy bien, señor. Pero encontré algo… algo interesante, que creo que usted debería saber. —él estira la mano y sobre su muñeca izquierda reluce un carísimo reloj de oro, y sobre sus dedos, anillos. Obadiah estira la mano y abre el sobre sin ponerse a meditarlo.

—¿De cuándo son? —pregunta con la voz ronca. Su rostro sereno no cambia, no se altera. Él simplemente bebe su vaso de whisky y vuelve a llenarlo, una y otra vez. El alcohol le quema la garganta. Lo que ha descubierto le quema el pecho.

—De antier en la noche. Traté de regresar lo más pronto posible pero estaba reuniendo algunos otros datos. —dice el hombre, acomodándose mejor en el asiento de cuero. Puede ver los labios fruncidos y secos de Obadiah, pero lo conoce bastante y sabe que no demostrará nada enfrente de él—. Conseguí algunas direcciones, como la de su casa y su negocio. Hablé con algunas personas del pueblo y me han dicho que los han visto juntos desde hace algunas semanas. —él termina diciendo. Se toma su whisky también de un solo sorbo y espera, paciente.

—¿Tony te vio? —alza por un momento sus ojos de las fotos, y a él le recorre un escalofrío por esa mirada de acero. Frío como el hierro. Él casi suspira de alivio cuando esos ojos vuelven a mirar las fotografías.

—Sí, cruzamos miradas un par de veces en el bar, pero pensó que yo estaba coqueteando con él. No sospechó, señor. —es todo lo que dice.

—Mañana estará depositado tu pago en tu cuenta de banco. —dice Obadiah sin despegar los ojos de las fotos que tiene entre sus manos—. Ahora largo. —y sin escuchar nada más que el golpeteo de los zapatos en la alfombra, espera a que el detective cierre la puerta con seguro. Después hace un esfuerzo enorme y con un dedo tembloroso, presiona el intercomunicador y escucha la voz de su secretaria. Dice: —. Que nadie me moleste en todo el día. Cancela juntas y reuniones, di que no podré atenderlos. —y sin esperar alguna palabra más, corta la comunicación.

Luego se pone de pie. Se pasea por su oficina pasándose las manos nerviosamente por su cabeza casi calva. No puede creer esto. Esta traición es demasiado. Luego mira las fotos esparcidas sobre su escritorio y ruge del dolor y la decepción. Avienta las sillas que están a su alcance. Tira papeles, avienta su botella de whisky contra la pared y abre otra y bebe sin clemencia. Sus trofeos, sus reconocimientos, sus portarretratos. Avienta todo sin piedad.

—¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito! —grita a la nada, y no le importa que lo escuchen. A esta altura ya nada le importa—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Te di todo! ¡Todo! Te di mi amor, mi vida, mis años…¡te di un futuro! —sigue bebiendo. Arroja sus manos al escritorio y toma entre ellas las fotos que le han entregado. Las aprieta con odio, con dolor. Y se pone a llorar mientras sigue maldiciendo una y otra vez a Tony Stark.

Sobre el suelo, maltratadas, yacen las fotos de Steve y Tony en el bar besándose y abrazándose.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Espero sus reacciones en los comentarios!_

 _Espero tengan una linda semana, ¡Besos!_


	11. Capítulo XI

_Minha SG: Sí, creo que seamos lo que seamos, no merecemos que nuestra pareja nos sea infiel. Pero todos cometemos errores, y a veces de los que no podemos corregir. ¡Besos!_

 _Sullen: Siento muchísimo todas las esperas, de verdad. Me encantaría poder actualizar diario, pero lamentablemente no se puede. No te preocupes, no habrá nadie muerto jajaja. Este capítulo viene un poco cargado, pero el capítulo 12 va a ser la bomba de los sentimientos y el pasado que ésta vez, alcanza a los protagonistas. Sí, me he fijado también que mi estilo ha ido cambiando ligeramente, quizá porque leo mucho a autores que tienen plumas muy distintas. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me hace muy feliz saber que habrá alguien ahí para leerme. Espero que estés muy bien ¡besos!_

 _Moontsee VR : Y espera a la bomba que se viene próximamente, me querrás matar jajaja. ¿Verdad que sí? Lo mismo le digo a mi madre: no necesito pareja, con todo lo que veo a mí alrededor es suficiente. Creo que amo los balcones porque siempre me han parecido románticos y elegantes, y yo soy de las románticas de clóset, así que cada vez que veo una oportunidad, ¡zas!, pongo un balcón jajaja. No te preocupes, cuando escribo también tengo esos sentimientos encontrados y a veces me gustaría hacer a Obadiah completamente malo y así justificar lo que hace Tony, pero no puedo. No puedo porque cuando comencé este fic aclaré que todos serían humanos, que todos van a equivocarse y sufrir por ello, y que no siempre tomarán las mejores decisiones. Creo que aquí lo vemos: Obadiah ama a Tony, y por eso se aferra a él y a la esperanza de recuperarlo. Veamos la vida real, ¿quién no ha hecho todo eso por amor? Espero tenerte de regreso comentando, ¡besos!_

 _Gaby: Lo siento much por la espera, ya veremos qué pasará, ¡besos!_

 _Aliza Any : Con galletas de animalitos no, mejor con lechuga D:_

 _Angieliette : ¡Bienvenida al mundo de los comentarios! Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar un hermoso review, y al contrario, gracias a ti por leerme y por todas tus palabras, me sonrojas jaja. Sí, todos en esta historia sufren y sufrirán por sus malas decisiones, por los errores que cometen. Es simplemente algo de lo que no pueden librarse, porque el pasado está a punto de alcanzar a algunos, y varias cosas se van a destapar. ¿Cuántos de nosotros nos aferramos a un amor imposible? ¿a uno de esos que sabemos jamás podrá ser, pero mantenemos esa esperanza? A muchos nos lleva años superarlo. Otros no lo superan jamás, como Tony. ¡Besos! Y espero que vuelvas a comentar._

 _olilore13 : Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, lo amo. Bueno, en realidad amo todo lo que me escribes. Obadiah estará apareciendo más, mucho más, a partir de este capítulo, y aunque su participación no haya sido mucha, será muy trascendental para el desenlace de esta historia. Este capítulo es larguísimo, espero que te guste. ¡Besos!_

* * *

 _Más de un mes._

 _Sí, eso es muchísimo tiempo, pero agradezco su paciencia por este capítulo. Me costó trabajo escribirlo porque es casi el clímax de la historia, pero finalmente lo terminé._

 _Es larguísimo, así que espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XI.**

* * *

Una semana después de la noche del bar con sus amigos, Tony y Steve están desnudos, en la cama. Ellos aún tienen el cabello mojado por la ducha que se han dado juntos. También tienen el reciente orgasmo pintado en las facciones del rostro. Los brazos del rubio envuelven a Tony suavemente, contra su pecho. Es el momento. Es ahora y Tony tiene una piedra atorada en la garganta porque no sabe si se está arriesgando demasiado.

—Voy a dejar a mi marido. Le pediré el divorcio. —dice, trémulo. Se aprieta un poco más contra el pecho de Steve para escuchar su corazón, pero no puede oírlo. Es como si una pared se interpusiera y él no adivina qué está pensando el rubio. Entonces continúa, un poco más seguro en sus palabras: —. Quiero estar contigo. —y cierra los ojos, sintiendo la garganta apretada.

Él espera algún rechazo, un "todavía es pronto para decir eso, Tony", alguna cosa como esa; no espera que Steve le obligue a mirarle al rostro y entonces le bese. No. No hay lujuria. Hay aceptación, hay una oportunidad más grande en este universo llamado vida y Tony lo quiere todo. Él se entrega a la muestra de cariño y deja que las manos grandes y fuertes de Steve le acaricien la espalda y las nalgas. Cuando se separan, el rubio le dice: —. Dummy-e tendrá su propio cuarto. —y Tony suelta la carcajada más grande de su vida porque la felicidad no cabe completa en su pecho y tiene que liberarla de alguna forma y qué mejor que riéndose.

Ellos duermen hasta casi las seis de la tarde, con las piernas enredadas y el sudor mezclado y sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo. Tony despierta primero, como siempre, y su maleta hecha a un lado de la cama le dice que es hora de marcharse. Él contempla el rostro de Steve todo el tiempo que puede porque tiene miedo de olvidar hasta la más diminuta arruga de ese guapo y varonil rostro. Las punzadas de hambre en el estómago, sin embargo, le hacen perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Él intenta levantarse en silencio para ir a comer cualquier cosa, pero el sueño de Steve es extremadamente ligero desde hace años y él abre los ojos y se despeja en cuestión de segundos.

Ellos comen tostadas con mantequilla y tortillas a la francesa, cortesía de Steve, y una buena taza de café para despertar a gusto. Qué gran desayuno a las, casi, siete de la noche. Mientras comen, Tony tiene una idea súbita que está seguro Steve no podrá rechazar.

—Pepper me habló en la semana para recordarme que en algunos días es el aniversario de Industrias Stark. —comenta, llevándose a la boca un trozo de tortillas a la francesa. Steve alza los ojos y le mira con esos ojos azules suaves y hermosos, traspasándolo tan profundamente que Tony aún podría suspirar de los nervios que le hace sentir el simple gesto, carajo—. Es un evento importante que se lleva a cabo en el Empire State, y… bueno, hay mucha comida y aperitivos, y chucherías, y…—él remueve su comida un poco antes de mirar directamente a Steve—. Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí. —termina, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. El silencio inunda la habitación, dejándose escuchar solamente el movimiento de los tenedores contra los platos.

—No podemos, nosotros… es muy pronto, Tony. Lo de tu divorcio estará apenas en proceso para esos días, y- puede ser malo para ti, es- serás noticia en poco tiempo en todos los periódicos y revistas del país, y no quiero sumar algo más. La prensa te comería vivo. Tampoco sería justo para tu marido. —él dice, con el ceño fruncido viendo su reflejo en el tenedor. Su corazón se siente cálido y a él le agrada que Tony lo incluya en su mundo de esta manera, pero por el momento no es bueno que se dejen ver juntos en público. No es una buena idea por ahora.

—Sí, lo sé. —él suspira, abatido. Pepper le dijo casi lo mismo pero él estaba aferrado a que quizá Steve aceptaría ir y… un momento. Una idea parece caerle del cielo e iluminarlo como un rayo y entonces sonríe y Steve le mira especulativamente con algo de temor porque sabe que nada bueno puede venir con ese gesto—. ¿Por qué no haces algo de panecillos para el evento? Son deliciosos, en serio. Podrían ir todos, ya sabes, en Industrias Stark solemos invitar a todas las personas que ayudan en el evento, incluidos los cocineros. —dice rápidamente sin respirar, porque está seguro que si se detiene un minuto, Steve va a objetar su idea—. Sería excelente, ¿no lo crees? Estaríamos cerca de una manera en que nadie sospeche. ¿Qué de raro tiene acercarte al tipo que horneó los deliciosos panecillos para tu evento? Nada, no tiene nada de malo. Y… vamos, no me mires así. —

— Tony… —él comienza, pero luego se detiene abruptamente. Bien, suena descabellado pero a él, en el fondo, le agrada la idea. Podría ser una gran, gran oportunidad para su negocio. No es que se esté aprovechando, claro, pues también quiere estar cerca de Tony. Brindarle su apoyo de alguna manera. Y si hay gente importante y gracias a eso… él puede conseguir algo de fama con este evento, entonces sería perfecto. Sí, es una buena oportunidad—. Bien, hagámoslo. Pero nada de movimientos raros o sospechosos, ¿vale? —decide, con una sonrisa un poco más alegre esta vez. Tony asiente, esperanzado y feliz, pero algo en la expresión de Steve cambia cuando la punta de sus orejas se ponen rojas—. Yo… verás, jamás he estado en una fiesta así de importante con tanta gente influyente y bien vestida, eh…

—Descuida, le hablaré a Pepper para que te haga llegar algún buen traje de la ciudad. —él comenta, como si no fuera la gran cosa—. Además, es muy probable que te vayan a confundir con un modelo, Steve. —dice Tony con una sonrisa, restándole importancia al hecho de que el rubio es un manojo de nervios y eso que aún faltan muchos días—. Es importante para ti, es una oportunidad muy grande para tu negocio, lo harás muy bien. —esta vez se lo dice de forma sincera y toma su mano que está apoyada en la mesa. Sus pulgares juegan un momento y Steve suspira una diminuta sonrisa, luego asiente y le da un beso a Tony en los nudillos y es demasiado cursi pero a él le encanta el simple gesto. Steve tiene esa extraña habilidad de acelerar su corazón aún con el mínimo detalle que tenga con él.

Tony quiere decirle que se quedará más tiempo hasta que sea el día de la fiesta, pero no puede. Necesita ir a Nueva York antes del evento porque lo primero que quiere hacer antes de aparecer en público en una fiesta tan importante para la empresa, es pedirle el divorcio a Obadiah. Se merece respeto. Y él no puede, ni quiere, esperar más tiempo para estar con Steve. Así que ellos terminan sus alimentos más pronto de lo que habían pensado, y en un momento los dos callan y les llega el último canto de un pájaro, claro y distinto por encima de los primeros sonidos de la noche.

Recogen todo lo que esté fuera de lugar y, cuando menos lo esperan, un coche aparca fuera de la casa de la abuela de Tony, y una cara familiar resurge entre las sombras de la noche en el patio. Es Happy Hogan con una sonrisa. Ni siquiera toca el timbre. Él solo abre la puerta del coche cuando Tony abre la de la casa y le ayuda con las maletas, sin antes darle un abrazo por el tiempo que ha pasado desde que lo vio. Steve platica un momento con el chofer sobre el trayecto enredado para encontrar el pueblo, y el rubio está consciente de que Happy sabe lo que hay entre ellos. Claro que sabe por la forma especial y brillante que lo está viendo. Steve deduce que Tony es querido por más gente de la que piensa.

Happy simplemente se despide de él con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos y un "gracias por cuidar al jefe", y le dice a Tony que lo esperará en el coche.

Cuando se quedan solos, en el patio alumbrado solamente por la Luna, se toman de las manos como si jamás quisieran dejarse. Steve tiene la impresión de que están tratando de alargar el momento, y lo que siente es algo muy cercano al vértigo. Como si algo le estuviera tratando de decir que no suelte a Tony, que algo ocurrirá. Él simplemente no le hace caso a esos instintos que han estado advirtiéndole los sucesos toda la vida. Él quiere confiar en Tony y en su convicción, y lo hace, aunque haya una espinita clavada en su resolución. Lo va a esperar el tiempo que le tome conseguir el divorcio. No importa. Le encantaría ir con él hasta Nueva York, pero es algo que Tony debe hacer solo, y ambos son plenamente conscientes de eso. Se verán en una semana, de todas formas.

Tony está convencido de que Steve lo merece. De que merece esto. Esta vida feliz y completa que pueden construir juntos. Y está empezando a pensar que quizás también él merece la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Que quizás aún puede ser la persona que siempre quiso ser. Y estar con quien siempre ha amado. Y vivir bien y pleno de la manera en que ha soñado.

Se despiden con un último beso y un abrazo largo y fuerte que contiene demasiados sentimientos para ser expresados. Tony se mete casi corriendo al coche, como si tuviera miedo de arrepentirse y no querer irse jamás. Happy arranca a toda velocidad y, colina abajo, el coche desaparece entre los árboles y la oscuridad. Y cuando Steve ya no puede ver más que el camino vacío por el que Tony se ha marchado, piensa que la casa de la abuela se siente extremadamente fría y vacía ahora.

Enciende un cigarrillo y mete las manos a los bolsillos, andando solitariamente hacia su casa bajo el manto brillante de la luna y las estrellas.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tony llega a su mansión a las cuatro de la mañana con la maleta en una mano y una hamburguesa en la otra. Dios, ha extrañado estos pequeños manjares que la vida en la ciudad le ofrece. Happy le sigue de cerca cargando otras dos maletas y, juntos, suben los peldaños hasta el segundo piso donde están las habitaciones; cuando entran a la recámara principal, él no sabe si sorprenderse o sentirse feliz porque Obadiah no está. Esta noche no compartirá la cama con él y eso le alegra porque no sabe si podrá volver a dormir con alguien que no sea Steve Rogers.

Despide a Happy con otro abrazo de agradecimiento y luego va a la cocina para terminar de comer su hamburguesa de un pequeño local que vieron en el trayecto que abre las veinticuatro horas. Se pone a analizar cuánto ha cambiado su vida en estos casi dos meses de estar fuera. Bruce estaría orgulloso de su avance, de sus nuevas amistades. De su rehabilitación. Está casi seguro que le apoyará en lo que quiere hacer, porque a Bruce no le agrada Obadiah ni un poco. Él simplemente vuelve a la cama una hora más tarde tras pasearse por la solitaria mansión y pensar que pronto va a compartirla con alguien más que llenará sus días de calidez. Quiere que Steve viva ahí con él, aunque no está muy seguro si Rogers querrá dejar su pueblo para mudarse a la ciudad. Al corazón del caos.

Cuando despierta, ya bien entrado el medio día, se da una ducha rápida y le manda un breve mensaje a Pepper avisándole que ya está en casa y que puede ir cuando quiera. También le dice que se tomará unas pequeñas vacaciones hasta el día del evento en la empresa, pero que quiere checar con ella algunos preparativos. Luego le manda otro mensaje a Steve, porque es peligroso comunicarse por llamada ya que alguien podría escucharlo, y le informa que ha llegado bien y que lo extraña. La contestación le llega casi de inmediato con una foto, cortesía de Natasha, de Steve en su local haciendo un pastel, todo embarrado de harina y riéndose con Clint y Sharon. Natasha lo saluda y le dice que le dará al rubio su mensaje en cuando se desocupe, pero que todos lo extrañan. Tony sonríe y se siente feliz, de una forma en que los largos años perdidos se hacen cada vez menos relevantes, menos opresivos.

Va al gimnasio durante dos horas para quitarse los nervios de la plática con Obadiah que no puede aplazar más tiempo, y no para de golpear el saco de box hasta que sus nudillos y sus brazos arden y duelen por el arduo ejercicio. Entonces Jarvis le informa que Obadiah está estacionando su coche en el garage y él sabe que la hora de la verdad ha llegado. Si hay un nudo que aprisiona su garganta, y una roca que cae pesada en su estómago, él no lo deja traslucir y sale a pasos tranquilos pero elegantes del gimnasio.

—¡Tony! —Obadiah exclama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en cuanto lo ve, y casi corre a su encuentro. Lo abraza fuertemente envolviendo sus brazos por su cintura y su espalda, sin importarle que esté sudando, y le da un beso en la sien—. Te extrañé tanto, amor. —le murmura. Luego baja una de sus manos hasta su trasero y le da un apretón a su nalga y Tony salta por el repentino movimiento. Obadiah se ríe y le toma con la mano libre del mentón dispuesto a darle un beso, pero Tony gira el rostro y mira hacia el suelo— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta, totalmente perplejo y con el ceño fruncido—. No me digas que no me has extrañado tanto como yo, ¿eh?… ¿O quizás es porque recién estabas haciendo ejercicio? Descuida, yo me encargaré de limpiarte. —la mano que está en su trasero se mueve y trata de escarbar entre su ropa buscando el contacto con su piel.

—Obi, basta. —dice él, trémulo. Pone ambas manos en el pecho de su esposo y lo avienta ligeramente dos pasos hacia atrás. Obadiah le está mirando con una ceja alzada, como si no comprendiera qué está pasando. El corazón de Tony late, late desbocado. Él se muerde el labio inferior:—. Necesitamos hablar. —le dice.

—Cariño, lo haremos después de la ducha, ¿qué te parece? Ya me contarás todo lo que te pasó en ese lugar. —él ronronea y hace el amago de volver a cortar la distancia entre ellos pero Tony niega y da un paso hacia atrás. Respira profundo y tiene que hacerlo. Entonces alza el rostro y, cuando sus ojos hacen contacto, dice:

—Quiero el divorcio. —

—¿Qué? —Obadiah pregunta, entre divertido y sorprendido, como si la noticia fuera una buena broma— ¿De qué estás hablando, Tony? ¿Qué te afectó en ese lugar, el calor? —se lleva ambas manos a la cara y las pasa por su rostro, sin poder deshacerse de la sonrisa que trae pintada. Tony no sabe qué está pasando pero es obvio que él no esperaba esta reacción. Creyó que Obadiah se pondría a gritar, a rogarle que no lo hiciera… algo que no fuera esta sonrisa de burla—. Estoy seguro que estás bromeando, Tony. No vamos a divorciarnos, eso suena hasta estúpido. Somos una pareja brillante y hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. —

—No he sido feliz contigo desde que nos casamos. —él dice, con un nudo en la garganta porque sabe que le hace daño a su marido con estas palabras pero está cansado de adornar las cosas. En estos momentos sólo está diciendo la verdad como la siente—. Todos estos años de matrimonio no han conseguido que me enamorara de ti. Quiero estar con alguien a quien pueda entregarme siempre. —se moja los labios que siente resecos, y termina, diciendo: —. Nuestra unión fue solamente un contrato. Me apoyaste para que no me quitaran la empresa de mi padre y te lo agradezco, pero ya no puedo ni quiero seguir con esta farsa. —espera. Espera a que Obadiah diga algo, pero éste sólo se ríe. Sus carcajadas resuenan por toda la casa, y Tony se siente perdido y algo enojado.

—¡Tony! ¿Dónde te enseñaron a actuar tan bien? Regresaste convertido en todo un cómico. Ven aquí, querido, ven aquí a que te dé un abrazo por semejante guion. —le dice, limpiándose las lagrimillas de la esquina de los ojos.

—¡Tómame en serio, joder! —le grita, rojo de la frustración, perdiendo los estribos en dos segundos— ¡Quiero el maldito divorcio ahora mismo porque no te amo, porque nunca te he amado y quiero hacer mi vida con otra persona! —

—Así que esto es serio. —dice Obadiah lentamente, como sopesando la noticia en la lengua. No parece alterado, de todas maneras. Como si de una u otra forma se hubiera esperado este golpe desde hace tiempo. Como si hubiera previsto que Tony regresaría a pedirle el divorcio. Niega dos veces y se lleva las manos a las caderas, empujando su elegante saco un poco hacia atrás, el mismo gesto que solía hacer cuando se enteraba de alguna travesura de Tony cuando era niño—. Anthony, haré de cuenta que no escuché nada de lo que dijiste, porque estoy seguro que en este mismo momento, el divorcio es lo menos que quieres. —le dice exasperado, con una mueca difícil de descifrar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunta, extrañado totalmente. Va a abrir la boca para pedirle una explicación a sus raras palabras, pero Jarvis repentinamente se hace notar, anunciando la llegada de Pepper Potts. Obadiah se encoje de hombros y va al mini bar a servirse una copa, como si nada hubiera pasado hace tan solo unos segundos. Tony espera ahí parado, impaciente, sintiéndose como un tonto.

—¡Tony! —Pepper entra gritando, con sus tacones resonando fuertemente en el piso de mármol. Ella se apresura a caminar hasta él y lo envuelve en un abrazo protector—. Te he extrañado tanto, jefe. —le murmura, mientras dos pequeñas y casi imperceptibles lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. Tony siente apretado el corazón de la calidez que lo invade, y olvida su anterior enojo. Ah, Pepper. La quiere tanto también. Ella le da dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, y le deja marcado su labial rojo encendido—. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres comer algo? —ella pregunta, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, Pepper, estoy bien. —él dice, con una gran sonrisa. Pasa sus manos por los hombros de ella y aprieta la zona con sus dedos suavemente, para que se relaje. Entonces le hace un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que no están solos.

—¡Oh! Hola Stane. —dice Pepper, ahora menos feliz que antes. Se le nota el cambio en la voz: es más formal, más "Virginia Potts" que "Pepper Potts". Sus mejillas y orejas están rojas, seguramente de la vergüenza por haberse pasado de largo e ignorar al otro hombre, quien tan solo le saluda con un gesto de la mano y sigue bebiendo como si nada, con una sonrisa tranquila. Tony frunce el ceño.

—Ven, vayamos a mi taller. —le dice a Pepper. Sin siquiera darle una mirada más a su marido, la toma por el antebrazo y camina con ella, dirigiéndola escaleras abajo hacia su lugar de trabajo:—. Ordenaremos algo de comer mientras te cuento algunas cosas que han pasado. —él dice, mientras bajan los peldaños, ésta vez cambiando su expresión a una más feliz al recordar a Steve, a su próxima nueva vida, a sus proyectos. Quiere contarle a su amiga de la reciente decisión que ha tomado, esa donde lo único que le importa es ser feliz con quien se lo merece— ¿Qué quieres comer? ¿Comida china, tailandesa, italiana? Quizá un poco de vino para celebrar mi regreso, o ¿qué tal unas cervezas? ya sé que es más informal, pero seguro te encantarán, ahora que estuve con Steve, nosotros-

—Tony, espera. —Pepper le corta sus palabras. Luego, cuando ya han entrado al taller y Tony pone el seguro a la puerta, ella le mira de nuevo, de una forma extraña y triste. Pepper se acomoda la falda y se suelta el cabello de la coleta que trae, así que ahora le cuelga casi hasta la cintura. Se deja caer en un sillón del taller y entonces hasta la expresión de su rostro cambia, como si de repente se hubiera acordado que viene por otra cosa y se pone seria, entonces dice: —Tenemos que hablar de algo importante. —

Oh, no. Estas no son buenas noticias.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tal parece que entre más trabaja, el día se hace cada vez más corto e, irónicamente, más largo. A Steve le gusta su trabajo, claro que le gusta. Es algo que puede hacer todos los días de su vida sin quejarse. Le fascina la sensación de ver su negocio lleno de gente, la energía que los clientes despiden y, sobre todo, le encanta que sus sueños se estén haciendo realidad. Sí, le gustaría que Bucky estuviera aquí viendo esto. Hay algo muy dentro de él, sin embargo, que sabe que eso no sucederá, y aunque en su momento hubiera dado hasta la vida por volver a ver a Bucky una vez más, eso es cosa del pasado. Ahora tiene a alguien, y quiere compartir este sueño con otra persona, aunque en su memoria siempre guarde el recuerdo de su difunto amor.

Mientras los clientes van y vienen alrededor del día, él mira su teléfono más veces de las que le gustaría. Tony no ha llamado, y aparte del mensaje a medio día avisándole que había llegado bien a casa, no ha recibido alguno otro de él. No es que él sea de esas parejas que en todo momento quieren saber dónde está su novio, pero está ligeramente inquieto y ni siquiera él mismo sabe el motivo.

Steve piensa que ha sido ciego todo este tiempo. Que hay un hombre delante de él, quien le está ofreciendo comodidad y aventura al mismo tiempo, quien está extendiendo la mano y dándole una oportunidad de oro que él no puede desperdiciar. Steve mira su mano y aún puede recordar el puso de Tony, el ritmo de sus latidos en la muñeca por encima de la parte sobresaliente de sus propios nudillos. Él piensa que sí. Que realmente ha sido ciego todo este tiempo. Que le ama y que debió decírselo antes de que se fuera.

—¿Extrañas a alguien en particular? —dice una voz a su costado derecho. Él se gira, casi sin haberse dado cuenta que se había quedado parado por más de cinco minutos con una orden para la mesa cuatro entre las manos. Natasha lo está mirando con una ceja alzada y una mueca que contiene una risa; ella se acerca con gracia y agilidad y le quita la charola de las manos, luego lee rápidamente en un papel el número de mesa para el que va el pedido y, tras otra pequeña mirada, se da la vuelta y va a dejar la comida donde corresponde.

—Sí, lo extraño como no tienes idea. —dice Steve a la nada, entre abatido pero con humor. Tony le hace mucha falta aquí. ¿Por qué fue tan tonto y lo dejó ir solo? Quizá no es tan tarde para hacer su maleta e irse en el primer autobús que salga para la ciudad. Sería una sorpresa para el castaño. Pero ellos quedaron en algo y él va a respetar eso. Además, necesita prepararse para la gran noche, porque Pepper le ha mandado en la tarde un correo de confirmación para que él hornee pastelillos para el evento de Industrias Stark. No puede dejar esto ahora sólo por correr a los brazos de Tony porque lo extraña. ¡Vamos! Es sólo una jodida semana, ¿qué puede pasar? No es como si Tony fuera a desaparecer.

Él necesita concentrarse en esto y dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

Mira a su alrededor y encuentra a sus amigos atendiendo con amabilidad y confianza a todos los clientes por igual. Esta es su familia, esto es lo que ama. Y todos están tan emocionados como él por la gran oportunidad que Tony les está dando. Así que él no abandonará a nadie.

Solamente una semana, se dice a sí mismo mientras vuelve al trabajo con una gran sonrisa cruzándole de oreja a oreja.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—¡Tony, cálmate! —le murmura Pepper en voz baja, mientras le sigue de cerca por la entrada a Industrias Stark. Él va rápido, sin embargo, siempre con el mentón bien en alto. Tony saluda a las personas que se cruzan en su camino con una sonrisa falsa y una hipócrita amabilidad, como ha estado acostumbrado todos los años de su vida. Llega hasta el elevador privado y aprieta el número de piso por demás conocido de la sala de juntas. Pepper apenas y alcanza a meterse con él antes de que las puertas se cierren— ¡No se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería! No estás en posición para hacer tu voluntad hoy, así que mejor tranquilízate. ¡Tony! ¿Me estás escuchando o no?

—¡Sí, sí! Te escucho, Pep. —él responde, exasperado y sobándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos índices. Se siente cansado y frustrado, y no ha podido dormir en todas estas jodidas noches. Han pasado cuatro días desde que volvió del pueblo de la abuela, y no ha sido capaz de mandarle un mensaje a Steve diciéndole lo que está pasando. Sabe que está siendo grosero, porque Steve le ha mandado algunos preguntándole que si está bien, pero él no responde con la verdad, sólo evasivamente. No puede. No tiene el valor ni el corazón para confesarle al rubio que tiene un problema enorme entre las manos y que lo suyo tendrá que esperar.

Lo peor es que no sabe cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que puedan estar juntos. ¡Por eso está tan enojado! Joder con todos.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abren en el piso de su destino, él cambia la expresión de su rostro de nuevo y su actitud soberbia y ejecutiva se deja traslucir hasta por los poros de su piel. Pepper rueda los ojos, porque es imposible lidiar con Tony, así que simplemente lo agarra por el brazo y le acomoda discretamente la corbata roja, como siempre lo hace, y luego caminan juntos y altivos por el pasillo hasta la Sala de Juntas.

Una secretaria los está esperando con una sonrisa amable y abre para ellos la puerta. Cuando entran, ya todos los socios están en sus lugares, esperándolos.

—Creí que tendríamos que esperar más tiempo, pero veo que eres puntual cuando las cosas se salen de tu control. —dice uno de los hombres sentados. Tony lo mira por dos segundos y luego lo ignora. Contestaría, pero de todas formas ni siquiera sabe su nombre, así que no le importa; además Pepper le dijo que ellos estarían provocándolo y que no cayera en discusiones absurdas que lo dejaran en una mala posición.

—Gracias por su asistencia a la junta imprevista que mi asistente organizó. Sean bienvenidos. —él dice, con diplomacia y encanto natural. De reojo ve que Pepper le asiente, brindándole ánimos—. Será algo rápido, así que vayamos al grano porque sé que todos aquí tenemos otras cosas importantes que hacer. —toma asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. A su derecha está Potts, y a la izquierda, Obadiah. Ellos no se miran ni un segundo—. Me gustaría saber por qué han decidido removerme del puesto de CEO. Creo que he hecho bien mi trabajo en todos estos años. Mantuve la empresa en la que mi padre trabajó y la llevé a la cúspide, así que ¿cuál es la razón? —pregunta, apoyando los codos en la mesa y luego su mentón sobre las palmas de sus manos. Todos se miran un momento hasta que alguien del fondo se decide a hablar.

—Eres alguien emocionalmente inestable y has estado en las noticias en más de cinco ocasiones, y no necesariamente por tus logros. Queremos un presidente y CEO responsable con su empresa, que no esté envuelto en chismes de farándula como si fuera un actorcillo de quinta. —bien, eso sí le duele. Pero sabe que es la verdad, así que asiente, comprensivamente.

—Además, eres alcohólico. —dice otro socio, ésta vez más cerca y Tony puede distinguir su cara a simple vista. No su nombre, claro. Pepper es la de la memoria, la que se sabe hasta el número de seguridad social de todos.

—No, no lo soy. He estado fuera de la ciudad por casi dos meses en rehabilitación. —él miente descaradamente, porque si bien cree que se ha curado gracias a Steve y a los cambios que ha habido en su vida, no tiene ningún papel de alguna clínica que abale lo que está diciendo. Cruza los dedos en su mente para que nadie le pida ese dichoso papel—. De cualquier manera, ¿a quién querrían poner de presidente? Ninguno de ustedes tiene la capacidad de manejar una empresa tan grande como ésta. Hay mucha responsabilidad de por medio. —él dice, ésta vez un poco más seguro de sus palabras.

—Ya hemos discutido esto antes de pensar en removerte. —dice el hombre más viejo de la junta, con una mueca pensativa— Obadiah es el indicado para sustituirte. —completa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Tony se exalta un poco más de lo que debería, y eso toma por sorpresa a más de la mitad de la junta, ¡No! Eso no puede ser posible, eso significaría que…

—Obadiah es el más capacitado para llevar la empresa tan bien como lo has hecho tú, después de todo fue él quien te enseñó todo para manejar este imperio, ¿no es así? Además es tu marido, seguro que no habrá ningún problema. —dice el mismo señor de antes—. Nosotros sólo queremos mantener nuestros intereses seguros. —

—¡Lo harán! Lo juro. Sólo… necesito que confíen en mí, por favor. — replica Tony, sin saber cómo logra controlar su tono de voz ¿Obadiah al mando de su empresa? ¡Y un cuerno! —. Les ruego que me escuchen, que me den una sola oportunidad para demostrarles que estoy completamente comprometido con esta empresa que es el patrimonio que mi padre me dejó. —termina. Todos los empresarios lo miran con un poco de duda, y comienzan a murmurar entre ellos, pero Tony está dispuesto a dejarlos platicar acerca de esto.

—Yo apoyo a mi marido completamente. Tony es quien nos ha llevado a dónde estamos y es gracias a él que Industrias Stark es reconocida a nivel internacional. —dice Obadiah con un tono jocoso en la voz, y es quien se atreve a poner una mano encima de la suya. Tony está tentado a retirarse del contacto pero, a ojos de los demás, ellos siguen siendo una pareja felizmente casada, así que se traga la bilis que le corre por la garganta y deja su mano donde está.

—Muy bien. —dice uno de los empresarios tras discutir unos minutos más—. Te daremos una oportunidad más para que demuestres que eres un presidente responsable. De lo contrario volveremos a tener una junta y nombraremos otro presidente. —dicho esto, todos se ponen de pie y, con una despedida fugaz, se marchan a pasos rápidos por donde han entrado. Incluso Pepper sale tras ellos como si llevara prisa.

Cuando Obadiah y Tony se quedan solos en la sala, el castaño inmediatamente retira su mano del contacto que ya no puede soportar. Stane no le dice nada, pero no hace falta realmente. Su sonrisa lo delata. Tony quiere ir ahí y gritarle que es un hipócrita, pero sabe que no puede porque él también lo es. Así que simplemente se traga sus palabras y sale de la sala de juntas.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Los días restantes se pasan tan rápido, que Steve juraría que sólo ha parpadeado y de repente ya es el día de irse a Nueva York para el evento por la noche.

Él está haciendo los últimos arreglos y las cuentas finales con los chicos en The Howling Commandos. Todos están emocionados y bastante acelerados por lo excitante de este cambio y de esta gran oportunidad para ellos, así que quieren que todo salga bien. Durante la mañana, se dedican a empacar todos los pastelillos que han horneado en la madrugada, luego guardan todo en dos camionetas con ayuda de Thor y Loki. Steve cuenta una y otra, y otra vez. Repasan juntos el número de pastelillos, el tiempo que tienen para llegar a Nueva York, llevar todo hasta el lugar del evento, acomodarlo en las mesas (a pesar de que Tony le ha dicho muchas veces que alguien más se encargará de eso) y volver a algún hotel a prepararse para el evento.

Han quedado de acuerdo en que Sharon y María se quedarán ahí para atender, con ayuda de Rumlow y Laura, la esposa de Clint. Mientras que Steve, Natasha, y Clint, serán quienes vayan al evento. Thor y Loki cerrarán su mueblería para acompañarlos, pues Tony también los invitó.

Así que cuando todo ya está arreglado, se despiden de sus amigos y salen del pueblo, directo a Nueva York. Steve se siente nervioso y un poco alterado, también, y no ha podido dormir bien estos últimos días. Quizá porque Tony le hace falta por las noches. Mientras van en la carretera, él piensa en Bucky, en que a él le habría gustado esta nueva versión, en esto que se ha convertido gracias a Tony. Está bien que él superó a su esposo incluso desde antes de la llegada de cierto castaño, pero no había encontrado a nadie que llenara el hueco dejado. Tony no sólo llegó y llenó ese espacio: él rehízo por completo su vida. Él construyó un nuevo Steve.

Llegan a Nueva York en algunas pocas horas y van al lugar del evento, sin dejar jamás de asombrarse por todo el lujo que hay en el salón de fiestas del Empire State. Clint no puede cerrar la boca y es Natasha quien, con un codazo, lo trae de regreso a la realidad. Steve espera ver a Tony ahí, checando los últimos detalles del evento, pero a quien se encuentra es a Pepper, dirigiendo a algunas personas para acomodar lámparas, mesas, adornos, etc. Ella les da la bienvenida a todos con una sonrisa amable y Steve le presenta a todos. Thor le da un fuerte abrazo a Pepper, y ella se sonroja fuertemente diciendo que cree que le ha roto todos los huesos con esos músculos. Steve quiere preguntarle por Tony, claro, pero siente que la boca se le seca de la vergüenza, porque no conoce muy bien a Pepper. Ella parece adivinarlo, sin embargo, y en un momento en que todos están distraídos, se acerca a su lado para susurrarle que Tony lo extraña mucho. El corazón del rubio late fuertemente y él murmura un "gracias".

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Están casi por salir, y Steve se hace los últimos ajustes en la corbata, pero está tan nervioso que no puede ni siquiera hacer un simple nudo y se está desesperando. Él fracasa por quinceava vez, cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta de su habitación.

—Ey, Cap. Ya todos estamos listos. —dice Natasha desde el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Lo ve luchar contra la tela de la corbata y entonces se acerca— ¿Necesitas ayuda con esto? —

—Sí, por favor. —dice él, con un tono de derrota en la voz. Deja de mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo y se gira hacia ella para que le ayude—. Te vez muy bien hoy, Nat. Rumlow es afortunado por tenerte a su lado. —Natasha sonríe coquetamente, pero sus mejillas han adquirido una tonalidad rosada. Ella lleva sus manos y las pasa por el cuello del rubio, haciendo los dobleces necesarios para lograr un buen moño. La tela negra de la corbata se desliza con gracilidad por sus dedos largos y delgados. Natasha lleva puesto un hermoso vestido negro, con un corte profundo en la pierna izquierda, y corte de corazón sin mangas en la parte del pecho. Su cabello rojo reluce más intenso que nunca, y lo ha acomodado en un descuidado chongo ladeado. Se ve hermosa.

—Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿qué es? — pregunta la pelirroja, sin dejar de ver fijamente el nudo que está haciendo con la corbata. Steve se sorprendería, pero ella lo conoce bastante bien, y él no es muy bueno para ocultar sus sentimientos y preocupaciones.

—Estoy nervioso por hoy. —murmura, con un suspiro—. Y también… Tony ha estado un poco raro. Hemos estado comunicándonos solamente por mensajes para no tener algún problema, pero… siento que algo cambió. No sé cómo explicarlo, sólo… se siente diferente. —espera a que Natasha termine de hacer los últimos movimientos, y luego se vuelve a mirar en el espejo de la habitación del hotel. El traje negro a conjunto con la corbata de satín del mismo color, y la camisa azul marino, le hacen ver realmente atractivo. Natasha se pone detrás de él y apoya su barbilla en el hombro de Steve. Ella lo abraza por detrás.

—Descuida, Steve. Todo estará bien. Las cosas solamente están un poco…creo que es difícil para Tony porque tiene un matrimonio de muchos años y no es fácil deshacerse de eso de un día para otro. Dale algo de tiempo, ¿vale? —le palmea las costillas y Steve se ríe, recuperando algo del buen humor que se le había escapado.

—Sí, tienes razón. Creo que estoy siendo paranoico. —se vuelve a reír, esta vez ampliando la sonrisa una vez más. Entonces se voltea y abraza a Natasha como se debe, apretándola contra su pecho—. Gracias, ¿qué haría sin ti? — y aunque ella no contesta a su pregunta, ambos saben que no hace falta. Natasha ha sido un apoyo muy grande en su vida, y no hay cosa que ella no sepa de él. Estuvo ahí en las buenas, en las malas… cuando Bucky murió fue quien no lo miró con lástima, sino quien lo impulsó a salir adelante.

Olvidando eso, Steve termina de arreglarse con ayuda de Natasha y entonces salen al pasillo y ya están Thor y Loki, junto con Clint, esperándolos. Happy llega dos segundos después para recibirlos en la limusina que Tony ha contratado para ellos. Sí, bien. Él es un poco exagerado, pero la palabra "modesto" no entra en el vocabulario de alguien como Tony Stark. Steve debería agregar un "gusto por lo dramático" en las cosas que ha ido descubriendo de Tony.

Decir que el camino es incómodo es mentira, pues Steve disfruta tanto o más que los demás el recorrido hasta el lugar del evento. Ellos miran asombrados por las ventanas las hermosas luces que iluminan Nueva York, desde las lámparas de los apartamentos lujosos, hasta las grandes iluminaciones de los escaparates en las tiendas de la avenida principal. Ellos jamás habían estado ante algo como esto y verlo simplemente es como estar presenciando una noche de fuegos artificiales. La gente transita por las calles y se mueven como si fuese medio día. Ahora saben por qué la llaman la Ciudad que nunca duerme.

Cuando llegan, los nervios vuelven a atacar a Steve, pero él simplemente respira profundo, justo como le recomendó Sam, y siente a Natasha tomarle de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos. Él murmura un "gracias" que ella puede leer en sus labios y se sonríen. Caminan así, juntos, como si fuesen novios. Thor, Loki y Clint van por detrás haciendo comentarios sobre el lujo y lo grandioso del lugar, mientras que Happy va dos pasos adelante dirigiéndolos hacia el elevador con una sonrisa. Mientras suben, el corazón de Steve palpita como loco por la simple idea de volver a ver a Tony después de una larga semana, aunque sea como dos extraños.

El ruido de la música y las risas de las personas son lo primero que escuchan cuando llegan al piso destinado para el evento de Industrias Stark. La cantidad de gente que hay en esa sala es impresionante. Todos van tan bien vestidos que, incluso Loki, se siente un poco fuera de lugar. Pepper inmediatamente los aborda como si los hubiera estado esperando desde hace mucho, y les indica su mesa con una sonrisa amable, la cual está ubicada muy cerca del centro de la pista. Steve dice que a él no le importa sentarse en alguna mesa de las orillas, pues supone que hay empresarios importantes que deberían ocupar esos asientos preferenciales, pero Pepper le dice que no se preocupe, que sólo disfrute la noche. Los hace dejar sus cosas y luego jala a Steve, y a Natasha, con ella, quienes siguen tomados de la mano fuertemente, y los presenta a todas las personas que puede, porque todos ahí están preguntando por el cocinero de los deliciosos pastelillos que degustan.

Steve finge sonrisas y da las gracias por cada adulación que le hacen, y no sabe cómo es que Tony soporta todos estos tratos cada que asiste a una fiesta o un evento. Después de una hora de estar rodeado de diferentes personas que lo abordan, se siente tan agotado y estirado de las mejillas por sonreír tanto tiempo, que sólo quiere largarse al hotel a dormir. Él trata de seguir alguna conversación random, pero sus ojos buscan ansiosos a alguien en específico y entonces lo encuentra: Tony está en medio de la gran sala de eventos, por supuesto, rodeado de algunas personas importantes. Se ve imponente y guapísimo con ese traje hecho a la medida en color negro, y su camisa color vino. Tiene en la mano una copa de champagne, y la sostiene con tanta elegancia y su pose es tan natural, que Steve podría jurar que está posando para alguna revista. Es su ambiente. El castaño siente su mirada, porque alza los ojos y, aún a varios metros, hacen contacto visual y ambos sonríen. Tony alza la copa hacia él discretamente y se bebe el líquido de un trago sin dejar de verlo. Steve apuesta a que está haciendo cara de estúpido y, con las mejillas rosadas, vuelve la atención a quienes le están hablando de alguna cosa de la cual ha perdido el hilo.

En un momento de la fiesta, Natasha se escurre de sus dedos y no sabe en qué instante ella desaparece y le deja ahí botado con toda esa gente. Bien, no puede juzgarla. Él haría lo mismo si pudiera. Está pensando justamente en cómo podría largarse de esa conversación a la cual no le está prestando el mínimo de atención, cuando alguien pone suavemente una mano en su espalda baja y la otra en su brazo izquierdo.

—Espero que estén disfrutando la noche. —dice Tony con un tono de voz casual e informal—. Me siento muy mal al decir esto, pero tengo que llevarme a este chico. —continúa, con una sonrisa brillante bien pintada en los labios. Steve puede olerle y sentir su calor a través de la ropa. Sí, lo quiere desnudo ahora mismo. Lo quiere desnudo y sudando contra una pared mientras le embiste duramente sin contemplación, haciéndolo mojar esa pulcra tela de su traje.

—¡Pero Tony! Nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto. Tu cocinero estrella es en verdad muy modesto y amable, ¡y tan guapísimo! Parece modelo. —dice una mujer de mediana edad, con algunas copas de más. Ella se cuelga del brazo libre de Steve con una sonrisa coqueta, y el rubio siente la tensión crecer cuando Tony aprieta el agarre en su otro brazo enterrándole las uñas a través del saco. Él le hace un guiño a la mujer y ésta inmediatamente se derrite por el gesto— ¡Está bien! Pero prométeme que volverás para seguir hablando. —ella cede, por fin.

—Lo prometo, señora. —Steve responde, cortésmente—. Con permiso. —termina diciendo, y sólo se da la media vuelta y se siente guiado por las manos de Tony. Camina y camina, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie pero tratando de no hacer obvio lo que es más que palpable entre ellos. Cuando menos se da cuenta, ellos están atravesando discretamente las puertas hacia la cocina, la cual se encuentra afortunadamente vacía. Ningún mesero a la vista. Así que Tony, sin perder más tiempo, cruza velozmente tomando de la mano a Steve hasta llegar al almacén donde todavía hay algunas cajas con los pastelillos que han llevado.

—Dios, te he extrañado tanto. —dice el castaño cerrando las puertas del almacén detrás de ellos y dejándolos casi a oscuras si no fuera por la luz de la cocina que se filtra por los orificios de la puerta de metal. Steve sonríe cuando Tony se alza de puntitas y pasa sus manos alrededor de su cuello—. Iba a seguir tus órdenes, pero te vi vestido así y no pude resistirme. Te ves tan guapo. ¿A que tengo excelente gusto? El traje que te mandé te ha quedado a la perfección. —le murmura sobre los labios, luego pasa la lengua por ellos y Steve no se resiste más y le da un beso profundo.

Sus manos son rápidas y ansiosas, y en menos de diez segundos, la camisa de Tony está desabrochada por completo. Steve no puede controlarse, así que se da la media vuelta tomando con las dos manos al moreno y lo azota suavemente contra el frío metal de las puertas, para después sonreírle y bajar sus labios hasta su pecho, tratando de tener cuidado de no arruga la tela, y atrapa un pezón entre sus dientes y lo chupa, lo lame. El castaño gime suavemente y lleva sus manos hasta sus cabellos rubios.

—Hazme el amor. —Tony le dice, despacito, con la necesidad brillando en sus movimientos y en sus ojos profundos y sinceros. Hay algo más ahí, escondido, que parece nostálgico y casi arrepentido. Como si fuera a decirle algo pero no se atreviera. Steve quiere preguntarle qué pasa, por qué se siente extraño todo de repente, pero Tony no le da tregua y toma una mano del rubio y lo besa en la palma de la mano con reverencia. Ellos se sonríen antes de que el castaño tome dos de esos largos y gruesos dedos en su boca, chupándolos, raspando sus dientes sobre las yemas, pasando después su lengua por la unión entre sus dedos. Steve se muerde el labio inferior de la pura sensación de verlo hacer eso.

Cuando los dedos están lo suficientemente lubricados, Tony no pierde el tiempo y se desabrocha el pantalón bajándolo junto con su ropa interior hasta las rodillas. Él mismo se gira, sin esperar a que Steve se lo pida, y recarga sus antebrazos en las frías puertas de metal del almacén. Siente los dedos abrirse paso lentamente por su orificio, y él se muerde la mano para no gemir tan alto. Los dedos callosos rozan sus paredes apretadas y él lo absorbe todo. Quiere más.

Steve le muerde la nuca, le aspira los cabellos húmedos por la excitación, y entonces retira los dedos y clava su polla dentro, muy, muy dentro. Tony gime alto, sin siquiera pararse a pensar que alguien pudiera escucharlo. Se retuerce mientras se adapta al tamaño del rubio, y luego se balancean juntos, primero lento y luego más rápido, hasta que los movimientos son salvajes y Tony no puede pensar en algo más que no sea esa increíble polla partiéndole el trasero en dos.

Las manos del ojiazul aprietan su cintura con fuerza, y Tony está seguro que mañana tendrá pintadas las marcas de sus dedos. No le importa. En este momento sólo quiere sentirlo. Cierra os ojos y se deja llevar por el placer y las sensaciones. Steve gime al lado de su oreja tan sugestivamente, que podría venirse sin ser tocado más allá de las deliciosas embestidas.

Los movimientos se vuelven erráticos y sin coordinación. Tony jadea y se estremece al sentir el semen de Steve disparándose caliente dentro de él, así que mece sus caderas para llevarlo más profundo. Sus paredes se contraen exprimiendo todo lo que queda en la gran polla de Steve, y entonces Tony se viene duro y rápido contra las puertas de metal.

Sus respiraciones son irregulares por algunos minutos, y se dan algún tiempo para besarse sin importarles lo peligroso de la situación. Steve ayuda a Tony a acomodarse la ropa para verse presentable, y se ríen por lo bochornoso del asunto.

—Tenemos que irnos. —dice el rubio, besándole la frente con dulzura, mientras termina de abrochar el saco del traje de Tony—. Pronto comenzarán a preguntarse dónde está el guapo anfitrión de la fiesta. —el castaño se ríe bajito tras su comentario, pero, en lugar de separarse, se pega más al pecho de Steve y le pasa ambas manos por la ancha espalda, escondiendo su rostro en ese fornido pecho—. ¿Sucede algo? —cuestiona, con un poco más de miedo del que debería. Sabe que algo está pasando.

—No puedo divorciarme todavía. —murmura Tony, agarrándose a la ropa del rubio con fuerza como si así fuera a impedir que sus palabras dolieran menos. Se aferra todo lo que puede, no quiere ver la decepción en ese rostro hermoso. No quiere conseguir esa mirada de Steve. No de él. El silencio se prolonga algunos minutos, pero Steve no se aleja, así que Tony toma el valor para continuar:—. Quieren destituirme de mi puesto y poner a Obadiah al frente de la compañía. Ellos dicen que soy problemático y que siempre estoy metido en chismes… eso no es un buen ejemplo como presidente. Les pedí tiempo y ellos me pondrán a prueba, así que debo comportarme. Divorciarme a estas alturas… apareceré en todas las revistas y perderé mi puesto si eso pasa. —murmura, aspirando el aroma a la colonia de Steve. Cierra los ojos y espera lo peor. Él siempre ha esperado lo peor, es así. Aguarda pacientemente a que el rubio se vaya, se aleje de su vida y él lo deje irse porque bueno, es un cobarde que no quiere lastimar más al ojiazul.

—Es… algo me lo decía. —dice el rubio, sonando un poco afectado pero no por eso molesto. Él toma por las mejillas al castaño y lo obliga a mirarle, luego le sonríe con esa dulzura que a Tony le derrite las rodillas, y le dice: —. Voy a esperarte el tiempo que tome esto porque ya esperé muchos años de mi vida y no pienso dejarte ir. No vas a deshacerte tan fácilmente de mí, Tony Stark. —

—¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente perfecto? —cuestiona el moreno, con el corazón desbocado por semejante confesión. Su pecho se inunda de sentimientos cálidos, porque de repente el panorama parece menos gris, menos apantallante. Una luz de esperanza en el fondo del laberinto de su mente brilla con fuerza. Quizá pueda pensar en alguna forma de conseguir su libertad, quizá… —Te amo. —le murmura Tony, completamente ruborizado, y da gracias al cielo por la casi completa oscuridad del almacén. No es bueno con las confesiones.

—También te amo. —responde Steve, con la sonrisa más maravillosa que nadie jamás le ha visto esbozar.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ellos regresan a la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado hace menos de media hora, y Natasha le hace una seña a Steve para indicarle que nadie ha sospechado nada. Pepper también les ha ayudado poniendo de pretexto que Tony está atendiendo algunos asuntos en su oficina, "lo empresarios millonarios jamás descansan" dice ella, hasta que él regresa con una sonrisa radiante y de mejor humor que nunca. Pepper no necesita preguntar qué pasó en ese lapso de tiempo. Hay cosas que intuye pro no quiere saber, gracias.

Bruce aparece en algún momento de la noche, con sus gafas bien puestas y un traje negro de camisa blanca. Se ve un poco incómodo por toda la gente borracha que hay a su alrededor, pero se esfuerza por abrirse paso hasta llegar a Tony y lo abraza con fuerza. Lo ha extrañado demasiado.

Tony le cuenta todo, absolutamente todo acerca de Steve y de su estancia en Shield, sin resguardarse nada, salvo algunos momentos cursis que no quiere que nadie sepa. Bruce le escucha, atento, así como le oye cada vez que hablan de física cuántica y de átomos y del universo y de tecnología y de mil cosas que sus cerebros procesan a velocidad luz. Ellos beben de sus copas, concentrados el uno en el otro, hasta que Pepper se acerca sutilmente y, casi con arrepentimiento, le dice a Tony que tiene que dar un discurso como todos los años, antes de que los invitados estén demasiado ebrios como para recordarlo al día siguiente.

Thor y Loki están bebiendo champagne y bailando en el centro de la pista, y a su lado Clint y Natasha también se balancean, mientras todos miran con burla cómo Steve trata de escapar de una joven muchacha bastante risueña que se le pega como chicle al traje. Steve es demasiado educado para rechazarla como se debe. Steve no le dirá que no a esa pobre chica. Steve es lindo y amable y atento y es por eso que es un imán de mujeres. Steve está verdaderamente incómodo pero nadie se decide a ayudarlo… Pobre Steve.

El momento se corta cuando el presentador del evento hace el anuncio para que todos regresen a sus lugares porque el anfitrión de la noche dará su discurso obligatorio. Todos vuelven a sus asientos, y las luces se apagan un poco hasta dejar al ambiente tenue y misterioso, y una luz más blanca se hace presente donde Tony está de pie, en el centro de la pista. Está bien vestido y bien peinado, con una sonrisa de revista mientras sostiene un micrófono con la mano derecha. Steve lo recuerda unas horas antes, todo despeinado y jadeando para él, con las nalgas desnudas y manchadas de su semen. El verdadero Tony, en todo su esplendor: entregado a él. Entonces ve la gran diferencia: el hombre que está de pie siendo el centro de atención, es un cascarón vacío.

—Debería comenzar con un elegante saludo como "buenas noches" pero creo que todos en esta sala me han saludado más de dos veces en estas horas, así que ahorrémonos eso. —comienza, y todo el público se ríe ante sus palabras. Tony espera a que todos dejen de reír, y continúa: —. Mi padre fundó esta empresa y, cuando murió, yo juré que la llevaría hasta donde está hoy: en la cúspide. —él menciona con fuerza en la voz, con orgullo. Alguien se acerca por detrás y le pone una mano en la cintura y la otra en la espalda baja: es Stane, quien le sonríe con sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo. Tony le mira dos segundos y luego se vuelve hacia el público: —. Obadiah y yo hemos trabajado muy duro para lograr este imperio. Las noches de desvelo, las frustraciones, las malas y buenas decisiones… todo nos ha traído hasta aquí, y hoy queremos celebrar con ustedes un año más de esta empresa. —él levanta la copa de champagne que trae, y todos hacen lo mismo, brindando por la empresa con un "salud" gritado a coro por los invitados. Obadiah se despega de su cuerpo, pero se queda junto a él, muy cerca. Tony bebe todo el líquido de su copa sin mirarlo siquiera y, cuando se lo termina, alza la copa vacía y vuelve a tomar la palabra: —. Los sueños son sólo el comienzo. —él hace un ademán con su mano derecha, y una pantalla gigante se desliza desde el techo detrás de él, proyectando una fuente de energía dentro de un tubo parecido a una botella de vidrio gigante que, claramente, está en algún laboratorio, pues hay gente con batas trabajando alrededor—. Hoy quiero presentar un nuevo y muy ambicioso proyecto: un reactor autosustentable que corre con energía limpia. Es caro de producir por el momento, aunque a largo plazo, el beneficio compensará el costo. Claro que buscaremos la manera de reducir el precio a medida que vayamos avanzando. ¿Por qué se los estoy diciendo? Puedo ver sus caras de confusión en este momento —él bromea alegremente, y el público vuelve a reír, atentos totalmente a sus palabras—. Todos los que estamos aquí somos la élite de la ciudad, del país, quizá. Quiero pedirles su ayuda, ya que este proyecto lo he pensado como una contribución, como un regalo para los demás. Esto que ven aquí. —Tony señala la pantalla, donde está la fuente de energía antes mencionada, la cual brilla con haz de luz azules y verdes—. Esto, amigos, podría significar un gran cambio, especialmente para los países donde el agua potable y la electricidad siguen siendo un problema. Distribuir el agua, los sistemas de desagüe, las torres de electricidad… todo ese tipo de cosas, requieren grandes cantidades de energía. Energía que este proyecto nos puede dar. — continúa él, ésta vez buscando la cara de Steve. Lo reconoce de pie, al lado de una de las ventanas del salón. El rubio le está sonriendo de esa forma que por un momento le hace querer mandar todo a la mierda y correr hacia él a besarle. Sin embargo se controla, y la inspiración le llega más pronto de lo que piensa: —. Nosotros somos el cambio. Nuestra inversión puede ayudar a todas esas familias que necesitan estas cosas para poder tener un desarrollo. —él termina, casi conmovido por sus propias palabras—. Si estamos aquí, es porque sabemos lo duro que hemos trabajado, el esfuerzo que hemos hecho. Ayudemos a los demás. —y cuando termina, todos aplauden de pie, sonriendo. Tony siente algo cálido inundar su pecho, desde lo más profundo. Howard probablemente se burlaría por lo cursi que le ha quedado el discurso de esta noche. Pero él lo sabe. Está haciendo lo correcto.

Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Steve y puede distinguir el orgullo que éstos proyectan. Él está a punto de moverse para ir a encontrarlo, pero Obadiah se le cruza de pronto, le toma con decisión por el antebrazo y le da la media vuelta rápidamente para besarlo. Tony quiere rechazarlo, pero sabe que este no es el jodido momento ni el lugar. ¡Joder! No corresponde, por supuesto, pero todos los invitados siguen con la mirada fija sobre ellos como si fueran el mejor acto del circo y les aplauden por la excelente pareja que hacen. Tony quiere vomitar. En serio quiere hacerlo. Se separan gracias a Tony quien pone sus manos sobre el pecho de su marido y lo empuja suavemente hacia atrás. Se miran fijamente, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Sin embargo, la mirada de autosuficiencia de Obadiah dice todo "no te desharás tan fácilmente de mí" puede leer.

Él busca de nuevo a Steve, pero éste ha desaparecido.

Tony se mueve entre la gente, alerta, ansioso, casi espantado. Quiere explicárselo a Steve porque sabe que vio ese asqueroso beso. Quiere decirle que no significó nada, que no pudo hacer algo contra aquello que sería natural porque, a los ojos de todos, él y Obadiah son una pareja todavía: el matrimonio perfecto de empresarios exitosos. Él evade a toda la gente que se acerca a felicitarlo por el discurso, se excusa vagamente, mientras sus ojos no paran de moverse entre la gente. Todos se acumular a su alrededor y se siente asfixiado. Sólo quiere encontrarlo, sólo quiere decirle que lo siente, sólo… sólo quiere,,,

No lo encuentra, sin embargo. A nadie de sus amigos. Cuando le pregunta a Happy, éste le dice que vio a todos marcharse rápidamente después de su discurso. Tony no tiene el valor de mandarle siquiera un mensaje porque Steve no se merece esta mierda, lo sabe. No es justo para él aguantar todos estos gestos hipócritas frente a la gente. Así que se guarda sus palabras, se aprieta el corazón con un puño, y sigue en el evento, siendo el perfecto anfitrión de la fiesta. El perfecto farsante. El maldito egoísta.

Del brazo de Pepper, ellos vagan alrededor de la fiesta, saludando de nuevo a todos y planeando juntas ejecutivas porque, gracias al cielo, muchos empresarios están dispuestos a invertir en el proyecto. Con una copa en la mano, Tony Stark intenta divertirse, intenta sonreír. Cuando el aire le hace falta en ese espacio del corazón donde está Steve, él sale a uno de los balcones a tomar el fresco. Entonces, por encima de su cabeza, las estrellas se vuelven más gruesas, más parecidas a relucientes larvas de peces que a granos de sal.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Es agotador y horrible. Tony sólo quiere llegar hasta su cama arrastrándose si es necesario, y dormir todo el maldito día hasta que lo único que lo haga levantarse sea la necesidad de ir al baño.

Mira su reloj y se da cuenta que ya son las siete de la mañana, y ellos siguen despiertos. Happy llevó a casa a Pepper y a Bruce, con quien quedó de verse pronto. Obadiah y él fueron juntos a casa porque, por supuesto, ellos siguen jodidamente casados y no puede impedirle la entrada al hombre con quien lleva de matrimonio tantos años. Es su derecho.

Tony está subiendo ya los peldaños que le conducirán hacia el segundo piso y luego a su habitación y casi puede sentir lo reconfortante del sueño, cuando unas pisadas lo hacen girar la cabeza por encima de su hombro y ve que Obadiah está recargado en el barandal, mirándolo con una sonrisa dulce, pero con los ojos más fríos que le ha visto jamás.

—Fue una grandiosa noche, ¿no? —dice Obadiah, alzando su copa de whisky, como si estuvieran brindando de nuevo. La diferencia es que él es el único que tiene alcohol—. ¿Sabes? Es interesante todo lo que ha pasado en estas horas. Eres un buen actor, niño. Tienes bien guardadas tus cartas. —le murmura, viéndolo fijamente mientras su vaso se balancea en su mano. Tony se gira completamente hacia él, y quiere preguntarle de qué jodidos habla, pero el hombre mayor se le adelanta y le dice: —. Pero yo sé jugar mejor que tú. Yo tengo la carta ganadora. —

—¿De qué diablos hablas, Obadiah? —él cuestiona, un poco aturdido por el alcohol que ha bebido, pasándose una mano por la cara para desperezarse.

—Fui yo quien ordenó tu destitución de la presidencia. Jaque mate. —

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben que los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. A quienes siguen mi nueva historia "Pray in Hell", actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda. ¡Besos a todos!_


	12. Capítulo XII

_**Aliza Any :** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar :D en este capítulo habrá Thorki, pues gracias a tu comentario me di cuenta que no lo agregué tanto a la historia como me hubiera gustado. Prometo poner más._

 _ **hitsu-sasuke :** Será difícil, pero ojalá los protagonistas tengan la fuerza suficiente. ¡Besos!_

 _ **olilore13 :** Siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios. En el capítulo pasado quise dar el punto de vista de Tony, pero en este vamos a ver que nadie es tan bueno ni tan malo como parece, que todos han cometido errores. Que, por supuesto, tendrán que pagar por sus faltas. Integraré a Bruce más en la historia, de una forma que espero sea convincente jajaja. Me gustaría recomendarte "go ugly early", la encuentras en Ao3 (está escrita en inglés) es una historia que se ha convertido en mi favorita. Leo muchos One-shots, así que realmente olvido los nombres de esos. Esa es la única historia larga que leo. Espero que te guste si te animas a leerla. Espero que nos leamos pronto ¡besos!_

 _ **skadi13:** ¡Hola! Qué lindo comentario. Obadiah tiene sus razones, en parte es egoísta, pero hay mucho más en el fondo y en este capítulo lo vamos a ver. Quiero que vean que nadie es tan malo ni tan bueno como parece, y que todos los personajes cometieron errores que el tiempo les está cobrando. Muchas veces, cuando vemos los problemas por fuera, tomamos una decisión rápida y fácil, pero recordemos que es muy diferente estar adentro. A veces hay más cosas que te retienen que las que te impulsan a dejar todo. A veces tienes que mirar hacia atrás y darte cuenta de todo lo que puedes arrastrar con tus decisiones. Espero leerte pronto, ¡besos!_

 _ **EyeDoubt :** ¡Hola, hola! Muchas gracias por el lindo comentario :D este capítulo mostrará un poco más los sentimientos de Obadiah, así como el drama final de la historia. Jajaja no te preocupes, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, tengo mis razon_ _es. Muchas gracias por leer, me has sacado una sonrisa enorme ¡besos!_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Un mes de nuevo, ni qué decir. La Universidad me absorbe cada día un poco más, y me he pasado durmiendo de tres a cuatro horas este último mes. Sin embargo, y gracias al puente en México, he podido tomarme un pequeño descanso para actualizar esta historia.**_

 _ **El capítulo estaba pensado para ser más largo, pero estoy segura que con esto bastará para que se les rompa el corazón (lo advierto de una vez jijiji). Tengo que decirles que a este fic le queda un capítulo más o dos, y quizá un epílogo.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos en las notas finales.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12.**

* * *

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Natasha suavemente, mientras pisa sigilosamente por la habitación del hotel hasta darle alcance a Steve en el balcón. Él está mirando el hermoso amanecer en la ciudad, con los ojos fijos en nada en particular. Siente la mano fría de ella posarse sobre su hombro, pero ni siquiera la mira.

—Bien. —murmura. Se lleva de nuevo el cigarro a los labios y da una calada profunda y adolorida. Se ve triste y cansado. Pequeñas bolsas oscuras relucen debajo de sus apantallantes ojos azules, como si no hubiera dormido nada. Al parecer no lo ha hecho. Se siente como si las horas transcurrieran en vano porque el rubio lleva aún puesto el traje de la fiesta, a excepción de la corbata y los zapatos. Su camisa está desabrochada completamente.

—No sabes mentir. —responde ella, recargándose a su lado en el barandal. Steve le ofrece un cigarrillo y ella lo toma, agarrando el encendedor; comienza a fumar en silencio. Los minutos transcurren lentos y aplastantes. Natasha no sabe cómo continuar. No quiere forzar las cosas. Se queda ahí, sin embargo, dejando que el aire frío de la mañana le acaricie suavemente el rostro. Sus cabellos rojos se balancean a un ritmo singular, como si al fondo sonara una balada más triste que romántica.

—Sé que lo amo, pero sé también que me duele verlo con su marido como si yo fuera una simple sombra en su vida. Anoche pensé que él estuvo jugando conmigo todo este tiempo cuando me dijo que me quería. Después, cuando sus ojos me buscaban siempre, tuve ganas de ir hasta allí y arrebatárselo a su marido cuando el desgraciado lo besó. —murmura Steve, pasándose una mano por el rostro—. Sólo quiero volver a casa. —dice, mirando hacia una ventana que sigue cerrada; como si fuera su propio futuro feliz que se niega a abrirse para él.

—Eres tonto, ¿cierto? Tony te ha demostrado de muchas maneras que te quiere. Ha estado para ti desde siempre y no tienes derecho a dudar de sus sentimientos. —le dice la pelirroja con un tono tan sutil y elegante que no parece un regaño; sin embargo, lo es. Claro que lo es. Steve no tendría por qué tener estas dudas. A estas alturas no— ¿Y por qué quieres volver a casa, de todas formas? Tony no puede divorciarse, me lo has dicho ya, pero eso no significa que no te necesite a su lado, Steve. — ella concluye, dándole dos caladas más a su cigarrillo antes de pasárselo a Steve para que se lo termine. No es fanática de fumar a tan tempranas horas.

—Por eso les pedí que nos marcháramos. Estaba confundido. Me siento frustrado, y tengo ganas de golpear cualquier cosa en este momento. —respira profundamente mientras sigue fumando—. Creo que le debo una disculpa a Tony por habernos ido así anoche, pero en este momento no creo ser capaz de decirle nada… me siento avergonzado con mi comportamiento tan infantil y celoso. Dios, soy un imbécil. — él cierra los ojos y trata de pensar en algo, formular al menos una frase coherente de disculpa. Natasha tiene razón: no tendría por qué dudar de Tony después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos.

—¿Por qué no vas al gimnasio? Este hotel tiene uno. Los demás ya están ahí. —dice la pelirroja mientras atraviesa la habitación del hotel; después cierra la puerta cuidadosamente cuando sale.

En la soledad de la mañana, Steve piensa que no es una mala idea unirse a ellos en el gimnasio. Necesita borrarse la tensión del cuerpo para pensar con claridad.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? —Tony pregunta, aún perplejo ante la confesión descarada de su marido—. ¿Por qué ordenaste mi destitución? ¿Con qué propósito?... ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? —aprieta los puños a cada pregunta que formula, dando un paso más abajo en las escaleras, con dirección a Obadiah.

—¿Que qué clase de hombre soy, Tony? Uno que no te dejará ir. — al hombre se le borra la sonrisa que traía puesta y de repente deja caer la máscara y frunce el ceño con coraje y enojo—. No sé con qué cara me preguntas eso. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Pensaste que podías jugar conmigo y engañarme? —él se dirige al mini bar y se sirve una copa de vino, ofreciéndole a Tony, quien niega con la cabeza y termina de bajar los peldaños, con la confusión marcada en el rostro — ¡Por favor! ¡No soy idiota! —Obadiah explota, y su grito resuena por todas las paredes de la casa, haciendo que un estremecimiento cruce la espalda del castaño— ¡Eres el colmo del cinismo! ¡Llevar a tu amante a la fiesta anual de la empresa fue tu acto maestro! ¡Felicidades! —

—¿Q-qué? —a Tony se le va la voz, le sale en un hijo mal tejido. Siente como la sangre se hace hielo en su interior y el corazón le martillea fuertemente y le aturde. No. No, no, no. No es cierto. Obadiah no podría, él no tiene la manera de saber que… pero… ¿cómo?

—¿Creíste que no lo sabría? ¡Já! ¡Qué iluso! —él se bebe el alcohol que se ha servido de un solo trago, como si fuera agua—. Sé que te has estado revolcando como una puta con un hombre de ese pueblucho a donde fuiste, ¡lo sé todo, Tony Stark! —aprieta el vaso de cristal en su puño y luego lo avienta contra el piso, del coraje que siente. El vaso se estrella en miles de fragmentos, y Tony siente una alerta en la cabeza que le dice que huya de ahí, pero él no puede moverse de su lugar, sorprendido completamente por ver a su marido tan enojado.

—Yo, yo… —él balbucea torpemente, buscando una excusa rápida para tratar de decirle que no, que se equivoca, que él no… que él…

—¡Basta ya de tus mentiras baratas! ¡Tengo fotos que lo prueban, así que no trates de mentirme! —le grita, furioso y ya fuera de sí. A grandes pasos, cruza la sala y agarra a Tony por ambos brazos, apretándole tan fuerte que el castaño casi puede sentir que sus brazos le truenan por lo fuerte que le está sosteniendo—. ¡Te creí mucho tiempo, bastardo, así que no trates de excusar tus estupideces más tiempo! ¡Sé hombre, agárrate los huevos y dímelo a la cara! ¡Dime que me has engañado, dímelo maldita sea! ¡Por una vez en tu jodida vida hazte responsable de tus acciones! — sus gritos son agresivos y sus ojos refulgen con odio. Odio y resentimiento. Obadiah está como una bestia enjaulada.

—¡Sí, lo hice! —Tony también grita y se suelta de repente del agarre, trastabillando dos pasos hacia atrás—. ¡Lo hice porque no te amo, te lo dije! Me di cuenta, estando ahí, de que jamás podré quererte porque mi corazón está con otra persona desde hace muchos años. ¡Ni tú ni nadie podrá arrancar eso de mí! —su pecho sube y baja rápidamente por la adrenalina. La sangre corre fría por sus venas, pero él se obliga a ser fuerte. Ya basta de fingir, entonces. Es hora de quitarse la máscara.

—Y hasta ahora lo dices, después de todos estos años. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes de casarnos? ¡Porque eres un vil y cobarde egoísta y sólo querías salvar tu maldita empresa y no pensaste en mí, en lo que yo sentía, en cuánto te amaba! ¡Te di mi vida, mi futuro! ¡Te di mi corazón y lo has aplastado tantas veces que es el colmo que lo hagas de nuevo! Y ahora que ya no te sirvo para nada, piensas que tienes el derecho de deshacerte de mí como si fuera basura. —a Obadiah se le atora un nudo en la garganta tras sus últimas palabras, y sus ojos grises se ponen cristalinos—. Te amé todos estos años a pesar de tus infidelidades. ¿Creíste que no sabía nada de lo que hacías? Tantos años, Tony, tantos años he tapado tus estupideces; me he vendado los ojos y me he tapado los oídos para ignorar tus puterías. ¡Pero llevo la cuenta, claro que lo hago! —él vuelve a darle alcance a Tony, tomándolo del antebrazo y obligándole a que lo mire cuando, con su mano libre, toma la barbilla del castaño y le obliga a alzar el rostro—. Sé el nombre y la cara de todos tus amantes, cariño. Podría decírtelos ahora mismo para convencerte. Los tengo grabados a fuego en mi memoria a cada uno de ellos. —su sonrisa es siniestra, y su aliento a alcohol le choca en la cara como la peor de las verdades.

Tony comienza a llorar por ambos. Llora sin poder contenerse, en silencio. Sabe que sí, que todos estos años lo único que ha hecho es herir al hombre que le ha amado como un loco. Que debe pagar por eso, que es su culpa y de nadie más porque se casó con Obadiah fingiendo el amor que no sentía sólo para librarse de su amor mal correspondido y salvar la empresa de su padre. Que es un vil egoísta de mierda. Que siempre lo ha sido y no podrá cambiar eso. Y la culpa es tanta, tan grande y tan ahogadora, que lo único que puede hacer es besar a Obadiah lentamente para tratar de disminuir su falta. Mientras sus lenguas se mezclan, en lo único que puede ser capaz de pensar es en Steve, en su rostro, en su sonrisa.

Perdóname, Steve, él piensa; desliza sus manos suavemente por el pecho de Obadiah, como si le costara reconocer el cuerpo con el que ha dormido tantos años de su vida. Sin embargo, alguien le toma con fuerza por las muñecas y lo obliga a separarse. Obadiah lo arroja con mucha fuerza contra los sillones, dándole una cachetada, y Tony cae entre la tela y el algodón. Se lleva la mano a la zona adolorida justo a la altura del pómulo, porque le arde y está convencido de que pronto será un moratón, Está pensando también, en que esto va a doler, en que será más una violación que un acto de amor lo que vendrá a continuación, pero está dispuesto a resistirlo porque se lo merece. En silencio y sin moverse, espera a Obadiah. Éste se posiciona entre sus piernas, ambos acostados en el sillón. El hombre le mira atentamente, con tristeza, luego su boca se pasea por todo su rostro, apenas rozándole con los labios; Tony está temblando del miedo. Una mano de Obadiah cae en su pierna y la otra le acaricia lentamente la barbilla. Tony abre los ojos y lo que ve le deja perplejo: Obadiah está llorando. Sus saladas y pesadas lágrimas se deslizan como ácido por sus mejillas mientras sus ojos de acero fundido le miran fijamente.

—Todavía te amo demasiado como para hacerte daño, Tony. Pero tú pides a gritos que te mate. ¿Crees que soy un imbécil y que no me doy cuenta que sólo estás entregándote a mí por lástima? ¿Para reducir tu culpa? No pienso ayudarte más en eso, cariño. Ya no. — él murmura con dolor, mientras se aleja de su cuerpo y se levanta del sofá. Está dispuesto a irse pero Tony le toma del antebrazo— ¡Basta ya! ¡Basta! ¡Te amo como un loco pero no puedo tolerar lo que haces, no puedo aceptar que no me ames cuando yo te he dado todo y he puesto lo mejor de mí todos estos malditos años! ¡Yo…! —él está gritando, completamente acelerado, y de repente se calla. Hay silencio. Un silencio sepulcral. Tony está a punto de preguntar qué le pasa, pero entonces Obadiah se desvanece de repente y cae de bruces al suelo sin moverse.

—¡Obi, Obi! —el castaño grita, con sorpresa, y casi se tropieza al darle alcance a su marido—. ¡Obadiah, despierta, no estoy jugando! —grita compulsivamente, mientras le da la vuelta para observarle el rostro. Está pálido y no reacciona. Tony toma su pulso y, con las manos temblorosas y las lágrimas empañándole la visión borrosa, se da cuenta que no tiene pulso. Que no está respirando — ¡Jarvis, llama a una jodida ambulancia ahora! ¡Rápido! —grita con la voz desgarrada.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—El lobo que persigue al sol lo tragará, y lo mismo sucederá con el que sigue a la Luna. Las estrellas se precipitarán desde el cielo. Temblará la tierra y las montañas se derrumbarán, y todas las cadenas se romperán y quebrarán. Cuando-

— ¿Podrías dejar de leer eso, Loki? —le pregunta Thor con una mueca extraña sobre los labios, mientras se pasea por la habitación con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y con otra se seca los mechones rubios—. O al menos no lo hagas en voz alta. Me dan escalofríos. —

—No seas exagerado, Thor. Es solamente el Ragnarok. —Loki rueda los ojos, cerrando el libro de un solo golpe y gateando por la cama hasta llegar a donde está Thor sentado, de espaldas, poniéndose los calcetines—. ¿Por qué no te quedas así y nos divertimos un rato? —le ronronea en la oreja, acariciando su lóbulo con la lengua y con las manos traviesas vagando por sus piernas y subiendo poco a poco hasta su miembro—. Me encanta cuando me la metes después de que te has duchado, porque la siento más caliente e hinchada de lo normal. —sí, a él no le da ni tantita vergüenza decir esas cosas como si fuera una plática cualquiera.

De repente siente un cambio brusco en su entorno, y se ve en un abrir y cerrar de ojos contra las sábanas de la cama, con Thor encima de él respirando como un animal, muy muy cerca.

—Eres un descarado. —le murmura Thor sobre los labios, mientras una de sus manos le acaricia el pecho. Luego, con su barba, roza su cuello y le va dejando rastros de besos por la piel expuesta. Loki rodea al rubio con ambas piernas para crear fricción. Ambos están excitados —. Te voy a callar esa boca suelta que tienes. No podrás hilar ni frases coherentes cuando te folle duro contra estas cobijas. —

—Eso estoy esperando. —el ojiverde sonríe. Las grandes manos de Thor le giran y lo dejan de boca contra las cobijas. Sus pantalones salen casi arrancados de su cuerpo, y luego la boca de Thor va a chocar contra la piel expuesta de sus nalgas, besándole y mordiéndole casi con fiereza. Loki gime contra una almohada y alza más las nalgas.

—Realmente estabas esperando, ¿eh? —le cuestiona el rubio mientras le toma por los mechones negros y le hace el cuello levemente hacia atrás. Ha introducido un dedo en su interior y se dio cuenta que estaba lubricado y listo—. Tan abierto para mí. Preparándote mientras me duchaba. —Loki vuelve a gemir tras sus palabras sucias, meciendo sus nalgas para provocarlo— ¿Con cuántos dedos lo hiciste?

—Con dos, sólo con dos. —él responde entre gemidos, acariciándose los labios con la lengua. Sabe que Thor lo prepara con tres dedos para ser capaz de aguantar el grueso de su miembro, pero ésta vez lo quiere ya—. Thor, por favor, por fa-aaahhhhh —aprieta las cobijas entre sus dedos, extasiado, cuando el miembro caliente y palpitante se introduce de una estocada en su interior. Duele y arde, pero también le excita. Le pone tan caliente que está a punto de correrse pero se controla. Entonces Thor toma sus caderas con sus grandes manos y comienza a embestirle sin control, dándole estocadas tan profundas que en el primer golpe llega a su próstata y le hace sentir calambres en el cuerpo.

Ambos gimen como locos, y sus cuerpos sudorosos se mezclan y hacen sonidos raros. Loki hace hacia atrás el rostro y se besan con dientes y lengua. Todo es sucio y excitante y caliente y rápido. Loki se viene largo y tendido en las cobijas, y Thor se viene su interior con fuerza. Ellos gimen de nuevo.

—Te amo. —murmura Thor sobre sus mechones mojados, mientras deposita un beso en su sien—. Y creo que necesito otra ducha.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve se está secando las sienes con la toalla cuando entra a su habitación del hotel. Ha perdido la cuenta de tiempo que lleva haciendo ejercicio, así que se sorprende fugazmente cuando cae en cuenta de que ha estado cinco horas en el gimnasio. Vaya, sí que tenía mucha tensión que liberar.

Él está a punto de meterse a la ducha, indeciso entre si debería marcarle a Tony para disculparse, o no. Mira el teléfono durante tres breves segundos, pero aún no tiene las palabras adecuadas. Necesita pensar un poco más, porque si bien comprende a Tony, no quiere seguirle viendo con su marido. Le duele. Pero también se imagina lo que debió sentir el castaño en la juventud cuando él estaba con Bucky. Dios, esto es difícil.

Decide simplemente dejar todo para después, quizá el agua caliente de la ducha le ayude a aclarar la mente un poco. Deja el celular donde estaba y, mientras se desviste, piensa en Tony y su cuerpo acanelado y en su aliento a café y menta. Él sonríe brevemente al recordar sus bromas, sus pucheros, sus cursilerías disfrazadas de sarcasmos. Y mientras el agua le cae por el cuerpo y el jabón le cubre el cabello, se da cuenta que lo ama en serio. Que no solamente le gusta, que esto no es algo pasajero ni lo será. Y que, por supuesto, no lo dejará escapar. Soportará el tiempo que tenga que soportar, no le importa lo que dure. Sólo quiere ser feliz con Tony.

Sale de la ducha con el ánimo renovado, dispuesto a conquistar el mundo si es necesario. Está a punto de tomar su celular para marcarle a Tony, pero su teléfono se le adelanta y comienza a sonar. Steve casi sonríe al pensar que es Tony, pero todo se transforma cuando el número es desconocido. Está indeciso entre si debería contestar o no, pero finalmente lo hace.

—Steve Rogers al teléfono, ¿quién es? —contesta, secándose los mechones rubios con una toalla.

—¡Gracias a Dios que contestas, Steve! He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo un par de veces, soy Pepper. —suena del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Señorita Potts? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —él pregunta, confundido porque, sinceramente, de todas las personas e las cuales esperó una llamada, no es precisamente ella a quien hubiera esperado. Entonces un foco se prende en su cerebro y su pecho se aprieta— ¡¿Le ha pasado algo a Tony?! —se acelera, mientras busca a toda prisa su ropa y zapatos en la habitación.

—No, tranquilo. —ella dice con voz dulce pero firme—. No es él, precisamente, pero algo ha pasado y necesito de tu ayuda. ¿Puedes venir a un lugar? Mandaré a Happy por ti. Te contaré todo cuando llegues. —

—Por supuesto. ¿Puede ir alguien conmigo? — él escucha atento a lo que dice Pepper, quien le dice que sí, que puede ir con todos sus amigos si lo desea, pero deben darse prisa. Steve cuelga la llamada y, deprisa, se viste y le manda mensajes de texto a los chicos por si quieren ir. Todos van, claro. Aunque el silencio es ensordecedor en el trayecto, pues ni siquiera Clint abre la boca.

Cuando llegan al lugar, se dan cuenta que es un hospital y Steve teme lo peor. Entra casi corriendo al pasillo de urgencias con el corazón acelerado, buscando con la mirada frenética alguna cabellera conocida. Alguien le toca el hombro por detrás y él se gira, encontrándose a Pepper. Ella viste ropa cómoda pero va presentable, como siempre.

—Gracias por venir. —ella le sonríe levemente a todos cuando entran junto con Happy—. Por favor, acompáñenme. Tenemos que hablar. —

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve no sabe cómo tomárselo.

La noticia le toma por sorpresa y no se cree capaz, de nuevo, de enfrentar lo que está sucediendo. Pepper les cuenta pacientemente sobre el infarto al corazón de Obadiah. Tony le marcó por teléfono después de comunicarse con la ambulancia, pero no ha querido decirle cómo es que pasó todo. Por qué le dio un infarto a su marido. Y por qué…

Todos se quedan en silencio, pero es claro que quien debe ir a ver el estado de Tony, es Steve. Es el adecuado en cualquier momento porque es a quien el castaño necesita. Ellos tienen que hablar, aparte. Steve duda por un momento, pero Thor lo alienta y le dice que vaya, que el moreno haría lo mismo por él.

Él cruza los pasillos lentamente con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, deseando poder fumar aquí. Con los ojos casi perdidos, apenas y se fija en los números de las habitaciones. Sabe bien cuál es la puerta donde está Tony, algo se lo dice. Cuando llega, sin embargo, no abre ni toca. Se queda observando por fuera, a través de las cortinas de plástico y la ventana, a Tony: el castaño está dentro de la habitación, con una mano de Obadiah entre las suyas y la mirada vidriosa fija en su marido. El hombre mayor descansa en una cama con sábanas blancas y tubos y aparatos rodeándole, con el pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente, en un movimiento que es casi imperceptible. Está durmiendo pero parece que está muerto.

Él toca dos veces la puerta y luego entra.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta con un tono bajo de voz, para no sorprender a Tony y no despertar a su marido. El castaño alza la vista, con los ojos bien abiertos, y se le queda viendo como si fuera una aparición; un simple juego de su mente. Luego parece que espabila, pasándose su mano libre por el rostro. Se da cuenta que es real. Que el rubio está de pie en la habitación. En la misma donde está su marido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestiona, casi como si deseara que fuera un sueño y no la realidad. Casi como si quisiera que Steve no estuviera parado frente a él; al rubio le duele darse cuenta de eso.

—Pepper me llamó. —responde, acercándose dos pasos. Entonces se detiene porque no sabe cómo seguir. ¿Qué debería decir? Quizá comenzar con una disculpa, aunque eso no parece lo más adecuado, y sería muy hipócrita de su parte desearle que se mejore su marido. Está sopesando las posibilidades, cuando Tony de repente se pone de pie y le da una última mirada al hombre que yace dormido en la cama, como si le doliera alejarse de su lado.

—Vayamos afuera. —murmura, pasando a su lado con tanta indiferencia, que Steve puede sentir las paredes que le rodean. Parece que puede ver cómo Tony está construyendo un muro de ladrillos a su alrededor—. No sé por qué Pepper pensó que era una buena idea llamarte, pero puedes irte. Sé que no estás cómodo aquí, viendo a mi marido, y yo puedo manejar esto solo. —dice, con la mirada fija en la pared detrás de Steve.

—Manejarlo, sí. —murmura el rubio. Después cierra los ojos para tranquilizarse y lo vuelve a mirar—. Manejar, por ejemplo, el golpe que tienes en el pómulo, ¿cierto? Sé que él te lo hizo. —él dice, mientras su pulgar acaricia suavemente el lugar al que se refiere. Tony mueve instintivamente la mano y con un brusco movimiento, aleja el dedo de Steve. Se hace un paso hacia atrás y choca con la puerta de la habitación. El rubio se le queda mirando, esperando algo.

—Tú no sabes nada. —dice amargamente, mientras sigue sin hacer contacto visual—. Lo que pasó fue mi culpa, lo ha sido siempre. Así que por favor márchate y no vuelvas a buscarme. — articula con la voz quebrada y sus ojos se humedecen un poco. Entonces, sin querer decir una palabra más sobre el asunto, se da la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la habitación; Steve es más rápido, sin embargo. Le toma firmemente por el antebrazo y lo obliga a darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —gruñe, con el coraje y el dolor, y la tristeza y la amargura subiendo por su garganta y fluyendo en palabras:— ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo y hacerme sentir que me amas y luego votarme cuando quieras? —le dice en voz bajita, pero lo bastante amenazante como para que a Tony le cruce la misma sensación de inseguridad y ansiedad de cuando discutió con Obadiah—. Yo no soy tu puto juguete, Tony Stark. —le murmura, tomándole por la barbilla y obligándole a que le mire a los ojos; puede ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos cafés, y el cómo el brillo vivaz que le caracteriza se ha ido—. No voy a dejarte. —

—¿Crees que en verdad voy a dejar a mi marido por ti? —pregunta Tony, con burla—. Eres un tonto si lo creíste. He construido mi imperio con el sudor de mi frente y no voy a perder todo sólo por una aventura contigo. Obadiah y yo hemos estado juntos por más de diez años. No voy a divorciarme. Así que por favor márchate. —manifiesta, con la garganta cerrada y los puños apretados, pero le sostiene la mirada al rubio.

—No te creo. —dice el rubio, resuelto y sin convencerse de las palabras del castaño—. Te amo y sé que me amas. Sé que me amas. Lo sé y no vas a cambiarlo, porque puedo leerte. Sé lo que sientes, sé que todo lo que pasamos fue sincero: cada palabra, cada gesto. —murmura casi sobre los labios de Tony y quiere besarlo, pero el castaño hace el rostro hacia atrás, huyendo al contacto.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad. Todo este tiempo hemos estado jugando, ¿cierto? —dice mientras le pica el pecho con el dedo índice, con amargura. Steve se le queda viendo—. Casi me creí que me amabas, pero los dos lo sabemos. Tú sigues enamorado de tu esposo muerto, y sólo me has usado para dejar su fantasma atrás. Realmente no me quieres, sólo fui otro barco destruido que se acercó a rescatarte, ¡No me amas y esa es la verdad! Jamás vas a superar a Bucky, y si de juguetes hablamos, yo fui el primero en ser utilizado. —él vuelve a apartar la mirada, y ésta vez las lágrimas se deslizan lentas por su rostro.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando eso cuando te he demostrado cuánto te quiero? Cuando te dije que superé a Bucky fue verdad, y cuando te dije que te amaba también fue sincero. —él responde, dolido completamente por las palabras duras de Tony.

—No me miras de la misma forma. —dice sencillamente tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas, y sí, suena y se ve como un chiquillo pero no puede evitarlo.

—El amor jamás será igual. Eres diferente a Bucky y mi relación contigo es distinta a como fue con él. No te compares porque el único que se hace daño eres tú mismo. Yo jamás te he visto como su remplazo o su sombra. Y si lo piensas de esa manera no es mi problema, sino tuyo. — replica, con voz dura y los ojos vueltos hielo, tratando de ser indiferente ante las lágrimas de Tony, aunque lo único que quiera hacer sea ir hacia él y abrazarle.

—Como sea, ya es tarde para esto. Tienes que irte, Steve. Ya te lo dije. —vuelve a insistir, limpiándose el agua de las mejillas, con rudeza—. Regresa a tu pueblo y no vuelvas a buscarme. No quiero saber de ti. No voy a dejar a mi marido ni hoy ni nunca. —murmura.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Me has dicho ya que no lo amas, no trates de cambiarlo todo sólo porque le ha dado un infarto. —rebate, dolido, tomándole por los hombros y agitándolo suavemente. Quiere que Tony recapacite—. ¿Dónde quedó tu fuerza, tu voluntad? ¿Dónde está el Tony que quería luchar por su libertad, por su felicidad? ¿Quién eres tú?

—No lo entiendes. —dice cansado y harto; recarga su frente en el pecho de Steve y deja de detener sus sentimientos: comienza a llorar en silencio. Las lágrimas caen rápidas y pesadas al suelo. Algunas mojan la playera de Steve. El rubio pasa suavemente las manos por la espalda del moreno y lo atrae hacia su cuerpo. Tony se aferra a él con fuerza—. No es sólo su infarto, es todo. Yo soy el culpable de todas las cosas que han sucedido, lo único que ha hecho ese hombre ha sido amarme, cuidarme y estar a mi lado todos estos años. Él ha sido uno de mis pilares a lo largo de mi vida. Él… Dios, Steve. No soy un santo. He engañado a mi marido tantas veces que ya no puedo contarlas, y él lo sabe. Sabe cada uno de mis engaños, sabe de ti… y sin embargo me ama. Y yo… no puedo. No puedo hacerle esto. —

—Él te superará. — dice Steve, esta vez menos convencido. Trata de ponerse, por un momento, en los zapatos del marido de Tony. Sí, duele. Ha sido también su culpa. Quizá Obadiah no se merecía esto. Quizá… Quizá Tony tiene razón, pero ¿qué hay con ellos? ¿Dónde quedan sus planes? ¿Su felicidad?

—El doctor dice que su corazón está muy débil y que no soportará otro golpe fuerte. —se aferra más al rubio, como si no quisiera alejarse, como si quisiera tatuarse en la piel del rubio, llenarse de él hasta tener suficiente—. No quiero ser el causante de su muerte; no podría vivir con eso. Es más que mi marido… él es la única persona de mi infancia que sigue en este mundo. —

Apenas termina, siente que una mano le sostiene la barbilla y luego Steve le está besando, fuerte, intenso, lleno de amor y frustración. Ellos mezclan sus lenguas y se muerden con ferocidad, como si no quisieran alejarse jamás. Tony siente que las lágrimas se revuelven con su saliva. Cuando se alejan a falta de aire, pegan sus frentes y cierran los ojos.

—Así que esto es un adiós. —murmura Steve sobre sus labios, todavía sosteniéndolo fuerte reacio a enfrentar su realidad.

—Sí, Steve. Lo es. — responde, alejándose poco a poco como si le doliera dejar de tener contacto, dejar de sentir su piel. Steve por fin le suelta completamente, asintiendo. Parece que, aunque la idea no le gusta, comprende que es lo mejor. Sabe que haga lo que haga no logrará cambiar los planes de Tony porque es más testarudo que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido. Que es el tipo de persona que pondrá la felicidad de otros por encima de la suya porque simplemente siente que no merece ser feliz. Así que él trastabilla dos pasos hacia atrás, y espera a que el castaño se meta a la habitación donde duerme su marido.

Tony se le queda mirando dos segundos más y luego se da la vuelta y cierra la puerta cuando se introduce en la habitación. Steve siente las rodillas aguadas cuando, por un arranque de masoquismo, se asoma a través de las cortinas y mira a Tony darle un beso en la boca a Obadiah sentándose a su lado cuando éste abre los ojos levemente; se obliga a ser fuerte y se aleja por el pasillo.

Mientras camina, se traga el nudo en la garganta que le carcome, y parpadea rápidamente para que las lágrimas no salgan de sus ojos. Cuando llega a la sala de espera, todos están ahí esperando, con una taza de café en sus manos. Ellos le miran y de inmediato se ponen de pie cuando notan su estado.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Loki, confundido.

— Nos vamos. —dice Steve, dándoles a todos una rápida mirada. Entonces se acerca a Pepper y le da las gracias por todo, tanto por la hospitalidad como por la compañía, y le dice que cuide de Tony y que lo apoye en todo. Ella está a punto de preguntarle qué ha pasado, pero mejor se lo guarda y simplemente asiente.

—¿Por qué nos vamos? —cuestiona ésta vez Clint, acercándose por el pasillo con otra taza de café caliente.

—Porque ya no tenemos nada que hacer en esta ciudad. —Responde Steve con amargura—. Todo ha terminado.

* * *

 _ **¿Tienen sentimientos encontrados? Recuerden que pueden comentar para sacar sus frustraciones, jajaja. Para las personitas que leen mi nuevo fic "Pray in hell", he decidido SUSPENDERLO hasta que salga de vacaciones (finales de noviembre) pues no me gustaría que las actualizaciones llegaran cada mes como con este fic, pero quiero que sepan que voy a continuarlo, por supuesto, es simplemente la falta de tiempo. No abandonaré la historia, lo prometo. Respecto a ésta, trataré de irme haciendo espacios pequeños para escribir, así que espero su apoyo y paciencia. ¡Besos! Tengan excelente semana.**_


	13. Capítulo XIII

**_Respuestas:_**

 _ **unmei100:** gracias por comentar :D el desenlace ya está aquí. Besos!_

 _ **Can Red:** gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme tu primer review! Valoro mucho eso. Las cosas se pusieron difíciles en mi vida personal, pero aquí estoy. Besos!_

 _ **Vale :** soy como los magos: aparezco y desaparezco pero nunca me voy por siempre. Besos!_

 _ **gelijh1135.s:** que lástima que no reparo corazones jajaja. No sabes la de cosas que me han pasado, ha estado todo muy turbio. Pero ya estoy aquí, espero que todavía te acuerdes de la historia! Jajaja. Besos!_

 _ **vampirexofxthexopera:** Claro que Tony es un idiota, ¿pero quién no lo es en esta vida? Nos timamos a nosotros mismos y arrastramos a inocentes a nuestros hoyos emocionales. Lamentablemente, todos tenemos un poco de Tony en nuestro interior. Ya sabes, a veces hacer lo correcto le gana a hacer lo que en verdad queremos. Jamás dejaré una historia inconclusa, aunque tarde meses en aparecerme, como habrás notado jajaja. Besos!_

 _ **Olilore:** me has acompañado a lo largo de toda la historia y sólo me queda darte las gracias. Si te tuviera enfrente te abrazaría. Siempre pasa, ¿cierto? Preferimos no arriesgarnos, no ir por nuestra felicidad. Dejamos que la felicidad se escape de nuestras manos y lo triste es que la vida no es como las historias de fantasía. En la realidad casi nunca se nos da una segunda oportunidad. Hay que aprovecharlas cuando se presentan. Muchos besos._

 _ **SheylaDeMakoto:** ¡Es trampa leerse el último capítulo antes que todos los demás! Jajaja no es cierto, es totalmente válido. No, la fecha de publicación que aparece de "2015" es la fecha en que publiqué el primer capítulo, no el último. Este capítulo ahora sí es el final, espero que lo disfrutes, besos!_

 _ **hitsu-sasuke:** lo sé, es muy triste :c ya veremos cómo termina todo este dramón! Jajaja. Besos!_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

¡Dios!

Han pasado muchos meses desde la última actualización. Ya saben, la vida no le perdona a uno nada. Estos meses han sido muy duros para mí en el ámbito sentimental y académico. Resulta que creí haber encontrado a una persona especial, y de pronto todo se terminó y me dejó rasguñado el corazón. Por otra parte, no fue m mejor semestre y mi autoestima estuvo por los suelos. En fin. Cuando quise retomar el fic, por poco y se me va la inspiración, así que tuve que leer la historia de nuevo para poder concluirla.

Quiero darles las gracias infinitas a todas aquellas personas que estuvieron comentando, los amo. Este capítulo lo hice con amor para todos porque se lo merecían, han sido unos lectores hermosos y no saben qué gusto me dio leer sus comentarios larguísimos y bellos, llenos de hermosas palabras. Ha sido un camino largo con este fic, y creo que ha removido mucho en mí. Puse lo mejor en esta historia y sobre todo en este desenlace que espero y esté al nivel de sus expectativas.

Con todo mi amor y mi cariño dejo que lean la última parte de la historia. Aclararé que este capítulo tiene una intercalación de Presente/Pasado que notarán. De igual forma, las partes narradas que pertenezcan al pasado, estarán escritas en letras cursivas. Quise que tuvieran noción de un poco más del pasado de estos tortolitos.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII.**

* * *

 _Es primavera y los árboles se levantan imponentes y alegres, saboreando el flamante sol que acaricia sus hojas. El viento mece el follaje y a Tony lo calma el pensamiento de que, lejos de la ciudad, también hay vida. Él cierra los ojos mientras camina a paso ciego por el pequeño pueblo de la abuela. Su definición de "pasar vacaciones lejos del bullicio de la gran ciudad" no era precisamente ésta, pero ahora está aquí y joder si no lo está disfrutando más que nunca._

 _A lo lejos ve un pequeño local pintado de colores ridículos y llamativos y, movido más por la curiosidad que por otra cosa, se acerca y se da cuenta que es una heladería. Bien, se dice a sí mismo mientras se dirige al lugar, un helado no cae mal cuando hace mucho calor. Así que mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos y anda a paso tranquilo._

 _—Bienvenido a Helados Felices, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —le pregunta un apuesto joven del otro lado de la barra. El local es pequeño y un poco (o demasiado) atosigante por la cantidad de colores mezclados. Tony sonríe altivamente._

 _—¿Helados Felices? ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese? — él se burla, y la sonrisa del chico rubio frente a él se desvanece un poco—. Este lugar se ve un poco psicodélico. —sigue comentando como si nada porque bueno, él no tiene problema en decir lo que piensa a sus veinte años de edad._

 _—Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, puedes escribirla en un papel y ponerla justo aquí. —dice el rubio con una sonrisa forzada y señala el bote de la basura. Tony alza una ceja y luego se carcajea por el valor del chico de enfrentarlo de tal manera. Supone que no lo haría si supiera quién es, pero parece ser que aún no lo ha reconocido._

 _—¿Por qué contratan mocosos de quince años para trabajar en estos lugares? —se pregunta en voz alta, dispuesto a seguir molestando al rubio que, ahora, rueda los ojos y pone las manos en puño sobre sus caderas. A juzgar por su apariencia delgada y frágil podría tener incluso trece, Tony piensa._

 _—Tengo dieciocho, sabio. —el ojiazul refuta, y después parece que se calma y vuelve a su posición inicial: una sonrisa estirada y sus ojos brillosos: — ¿Vas a querer un helado o no? —_

 _—¡Claro que quiero uno! ¿Cuál es la especialidad del día? —Tony cuestiona, apoyando sus dos codos en la barra y acercándose de esta forma un poco más al chico rubio._

 _—Un "vete a la mierda" con cubierta de chocolate. —responde, con sus ojos azules refulgiendo con desafío. Tony se hace hacia atrás y luego se echa a reír de verdad. Dios, de haber sabido que esto sería así de divertido, habría venido antes a este lugar. El chico rubio parece relajarse un poco y tomarse a broma los ataques de Tony porque esboza una sonrisa un poco más sincera, estira la mano con confianza y dice: —Soy Steve Rogers._

 _Tony en ese momento no sabe cuánto va a significar ese nombre en su vida._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

El adiós llega de manera inesperada para todos y, aunque están a mitad del camino y no hay vuelta atrás, Steve aún siente que esto es solamente un mal sueño. Se equivoca, por supuesto. Así que se traga el nudo en la garganta y trata de concentrarse en la carretera y en los árboles y en el sol de media tarde y en los cables de luz que corren apresurados junto con ellos en el autobús. Se ha negado a toda costa que Happy los llevara al pueblo porque, simplemente, mientras menos tenga contacto con cosas que tengan que ver con Tony Stark de ahora en adelante, todo será mejor.

Él piensa en Tony, en sus ojos del color de las hojas de los árboles en octubre, en su sedoso pelo chocolate, en la manera pícara que sonríe y en su barba. En sus elegantes pies descalzos y en los cuatro lunares en su espalda. Piensa en sus manos callosas y en sus nudillos gastados por el trabajo en el taller. Y piensa también en sus tonificados brazos, en la forma exacta de su pecho y en la manera en que sus torneadas piernas le atraen con fuerza cuando hacen el amor. Él piensa en todas las cosas que hubieran podido tener juntos pero no podrán porque el destino le ha jugado su carta maestra. Le ha tirado una bofetada y, una vez más, justo cuando estaba comenzando a ser feliz, le escupe en la cara. Jodida vida. Jodido amor.

—Hey, Cap. —Natasha se desliza a su lado en el asiento vacío con sutileza, llamando su atención al notarlo distraído—. Podrás con esto, estoy segura. Todos vamos a apoyarte. —ella menciona, haciendo una mueca torcida parecida a una sonrisa triste. Después recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Steve, y se queda quieta ahí, a su lado, brindándole su apoyo incondicional como siempre. Steve no puede soportarlo y esconde su rostro entre los mechones rojos de Natasha y sus primeras lágrimas comienzan a caer en silencio.

No había llorado desde la muerte de Bucky.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _—¿Vives con tus padres? —pregunta Tony mientras pasa las manos detrás de su cabeza y se acomoda mejor en la incómoda, dura y fría, madera._

 _—No. —responde Steve—. Mi mamá, Sarah, murió cuando yo tenía quince años. —dice como si nada mientras se deja caer al lado del castaño y juntos observan las estrellas desde el tejado de la heladería donde trabaja el rubio—. Mi papá… a él jamás he vuelto a verlo desde que se fue un día antes del cumpleaños de mi madre. Nos dijo que iba a la ciudad para comprarle un regalo hermoso. Pensamos que algo le había pasado cuando pasaron horas y él no regresaba, hasta que envió una carta más tarde diciéndonos que se había enamorado de otra mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo y que se iba con ella, pero que no tenía el valor de enfrentarnos. —Steve sonríe al cielo y cierra sus ojos; las estrellas se apagan detrás de sus párpados: —. Creo que nunca he conocido a nadie tan cobarde como él. —_

 _Tony guarda silencio por un largo rato. Después, casi como un gato que teme hacer contacto con un humano, acerca su mano y sigilosamente la pone en el hombro del rubio y le da un ligero apretón. Puede sentir los huesos bajo su agarre, macizos y duros. Steve es un hombre muy delgado a pesar de su edad, y está enfermo._

 _No sabe desde qué jodido momento todo se ha ido transformando poco a poco. No sabe desde cuándo él y el chico de los helados se han vuelto algo parecido a "amigos". Primero solía frecuentar la heladería solamente para molestar a Steve. Ahora es distinto y no sabe por qué. Tampoco sabe por qué se siente tan nervioso cuando dobla la esquina del parque y a lo lejos distingue la heladería. No sabe por qué se rompe la cabeza tratando de decidir siempre con qué ropa va a vestirse y qué dirá Steve de su aspecto. El solo contacto con una parte de su cuerpo le acelera el corazón como una estúpida colegiala. Y verlo así, de una forma indefensa, sólo le hace querer forzarle a que le mire y decirle que todo estará de la mierda algunas veces, pero que él permanecerá a su lado siempre._

 _—¿Cómo es la relación con tus padres? —pregunta el rubio después de un silencio largo pero cómodo. Tony se retuerce en su lugar y, bajo su cuerpo, la madera cruje. Retira la mano del hombro de Steve y de inmediato siente el sabor de la pérdida en sus labios y en mano._

 _—Normal, como cualquier otra. —responde con brevedad y rapidez, como si le molestara el simple hecho de mencionar a sus padres—. María es una buena madre, me cuida y me apoya, y Howard… bueno, él hace su esfuerzo, supongo. —sonríe. Entonces gira la cabeza y Steve le está viendo detenidamente, con una intensidad que consigue abrir los poros del cuerpo de Tony y le hace galopar el corazón como un caballo desbocado. Él carraspea y se pone de pie de un salto— ¿Me acompañas a la casa de mi abuela o me voy solo? —_

 _No tiene que decir otra cosa porque Steve inmediatamente se levanta de su lugar y comienza a caminar a su lado. Tony esconde sus manos sudorosas en sus pantalones y se alegra de que la noche pueda ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dos días después de lo ocurrido con Obadiah, Tony por fin pisa nuevamente su mansión.

Sus ojeras podrían ser del tamaño de sus mejillas, pues no ha dormido casi nada. Además de incómodo, el hospital no es un buen sitio para cerrar los ojos. Le hace recordar la muerte de María y también la de Howard. Y casi la de Obadiah.

Cuando su cuerpo se hunde entre las cómodas sábanas de su cama, piensa ingenuamente que podrá conciliar el sueño pronto. No cuenta con que la imagen de Steve venga a su mente y, tras sus párpados cerrados, el hombre rubio se ve como siempre: perfecto pero inalcanzable. Él piensa que no hay ya nada más por hacer, porque ha tomado la decisión que marcará el rumbo del resto de su vida: le ha dicho adiós a Steve y esta vez sí es para siempre.

No hay vuelta atrás, no hay nada más después de esto. La aventura termina aquí y lo único que él puede hacer para que no le duela es cerrar su corazón con llave. No va a llorar porque está cansado de cometer errores y luego lamentarse por ellos. No lo hará. No… no.

Aprieta los puños cuando las indeseables lágrimas mojan su almohada. Se siente pequeño, indefenso, terrible. Es un cerdo egoísta dañando a las personas allá por donde quiera que va. Steve estaba bien sin él, no lo necesitaba en su vida. Obadiah podría haber tenido una vida mejor: una esposa e hijos; alguien que le amara. Howard debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba porque todo lo que le dijo que no fuera, es precisamente lo que es: una basura, un mal hombre, un fracasado.

Tony llora largo y tendido en la soledad de su mansión.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _—¿Para qué querías verme tan temprano? —Tony gruñe, asomándose en calzoncillos por la puerta de la casa de la abuela. Frente a él hay un sonriente Steve con las mejillas sonrosadas—. María me dijo que eras muy insistente a pesar de que te dijo claramente que me dejaras en paz porque estaba durmiendo y odiaba cuando me despertaban. — gruñe de nuevo, bostezando en voz alta sin preocuparse por taparse la boca._

 _—No me importa. Aguanto tus cambios de humor todo el tiempo. —dice el rubio como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros. Porque es verdad. A lo largo de los tantos meses que llevan juntos conociéndose, Steve ha logrado sobrellevar el carácter de Tony Stark. Ha logrado hacerlo sonreír, también. Y ponerlo nervioso, enojado, alterado…y feliz._

 _—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —le cuestiona, cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos porque odia la luz apantallante del sol de medio día._

 _—Quiero presentarte a alguien. —responde el rubio con un encogimiento de hombros, como restándole importancia. Excepto que Tony puedo ver ese brillo especial en su mirada, como si tuviera un propio cielo atrapado en sus ojos. Lo sabe. Ha llegado la hora. Es aquí cuando empieza a morir. Entonces Steve continúa:—. Bucky está en el pueblo y quiero que lo conozcas. — entonces el castaño asiente dos veces con la cabeza y le dice que le espere dos minutos, que se pondrá algo de ropa y luego le acompañará. Steve decide pasar a la sala y se queda platicando con María de quién sabe qué cosas. Su madre adora al rubio._

 _Mientras se lava los dientes, Tony se mira en el espejo y espera que su mueca no delate que no tiene interés en conocer al tal Bucky. Él recuerda cuando se enteró que Steve era gay y creyó ilusamente que tenía una oportunidad con él hasta que, un minuto después de la primera confesión, vino la segunda, la que le destruyó las ilusiones: Steve no solamente era gay, también tenía un novio desde hacía mucho tiempo y le amaba con todo el corazón porque no solamente era su alma gemela. Era también su mejor amigo._

 _Así que simplemente se queda ahí parado, analizándose. Se da cuenta, tardíamente, que desea que el novio de Steve sea feo como la mierda._

 _Solo que no lo es, por supuesto._

 _Es un atractivo chico de su edad que tiene el cabello corto y los ojos verdes y una sonrisa de revista y una pose clásica de chulo. Es alto pero no más que Steve, aunque obviamente es más fornido que el rubio… hasta su perro es más fornido que Steve, de hecho._

 _Se traga la bilis que le carcome el estómago y se obliga a bajarse el nudo en la garganta a punta de salivazos cuando, con el corazón encogido como una pasa rancia y sucia, mira el cursi contacto entre esos dos enamorados. Steve se acerca a Bucky primero y le pasa las delgadas pero grandes manos por la cintura, luego le besa con los labios cerrados en un sencillo contacto. El otro chico le pasa las manos por los huesudos hombros y corresponde. Luego se separan. Son castos como las monjas con sus muestras de cariño. Ellos permanecen tomados de la mano cuando se acercan a donde está él._

 _—Tony, él es mi novio y mejor amigo: Bucky. Bucky, éste es Tony, el tipo malcriado del que te conté. —dice Steve con una sonrisa que no le cabe en el rostro. Cuando ellos se dan la mano, Tony puede sentir la tensión que ambos despiden. Bucky le está mirando fijamente con sus ojos de un acero difícil de traspasar, y aprieta su mano un poco más de lo normal. Al castaño hasta le truenan los dedos por la fuerza._

 _—Steve me ha hablado tanto de ti que ya hasta parece que también te conozco desde hace años, Barnes. —dice Tony con su tono característico de sarcasmo y burla. No está dispuesto a llamarle por su apodo. Entonces retira la mano pero advierte que la mirada del novio de Steve no ha cambiado ni un ápice._

 _—Lo mismo digo, Stark. —responde el aludido, deshaciendo el contacto por completo y tomando su lugar al lado de Steve. Tony los mira, ¿es su imaginación o están más cerca? Tal parece que ese Bucky es un celoso con sus "cosas"._

 _Steve parece no darse cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente y, si lo hace, no da muestras de notarlo. Se hace el imbécil y de inmediato cambia la plática y obliga a Tony y a Bucky a convivir por el resto del día yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro los tres por todo el pueblo. Tony desea que ya acabe el jodido día porque de verdad no soporta verlos juntos. No puede con esa forma en que Steve mira a Bucky. No soporta la forma en que sus manos parecen encajar a la perfección. No soporta el hecho de que se vean tan bien juntos. No soporta tener que admitir que James Barnes es guapo y que cuando sea adulto lo será aún más. No soporta tener que fingir que le agrada su presencia. No soporta mirar al amor de su vida estar con el amor de la suya._

 ** _o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_**

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —es lo primero que Tony pregunta cuando cruza la puerta de la recámara principal. Obadiah está en silla de ruedas y tiene sobre las piernas una manta. Cuando nota su presencia, sus ojos de acero recuperan un poco de su brillo perdido. El hombre más viejo le resta importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—No es mi mejor aspecto pero me siento mucho mejor que ayer. —dice, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por sus labios—. Me gustaría poder caminar por el jardín. —él murmura, echando un vistazo por la ventana. Afuera, la luz del sol todavía ilumina los jardines de la mansión Stark.

—No se diga más. —responde el castaño con una sonrisa enorme, mientras se acerca a su marido y le quita la manta de las piernas—. Creo que podrás caminar unos cuantos metros sin ningún problema. El Doctor dijo que está bien siempre y cuando no te canses demasiado. —le ayuda a ponerse de pie lentamente y, con algo de esfuerzo, le ayuda a sostenerse en pie pasándole un brazo por las costillas. Obadiah hace un esfuerzo y se impulsa y juntos caminan a pasos pequeños y torpes hacia el imponente armario que parece otra recámara—. Primero vamos a cambiarte esa ropa por una más adecuada y unos tenis. —le dice, mientras lo ayuda a sentarse en un pequeño sofá que está en medio de toda la ropa. El castaño va y viene y tare consigo una playera cómoda y un pants que de seguro le servirá; también lleva un par de tenis cómodos. Se agacha frente a Stane y comienza a quitarle las pantuflas para poder ponerle el otro calzado y bajar al jardín. Está en eso cuando siente que el hombre mayor se inclina y recarga su frente en su nuca. Tony aguarda, paciente.

—Te amo demasiado. —dice el hombre mayor con un hilo de voz. El castaño se paraliza y aprieta los puños e intenta que el otro no descubra su movimiento. Siente el cálido aliento y la suave respiración de Obadiah en su nuca, mientras sus propios cabellos castaños le hacen cosquillas en la frente—. Por favor Tony, no me abandones nunca. Me moriría si te vas. No podría soportarlo. —le murmura, con la voz quebrada y el alma resquebrajada.

—Estaré a tu lado siempre, Obi. No iré a ninguna parte. —él responde con todo el cariño que puede reunir y alza la cabeza y toma las mejillas del hombre entre sus manos y le limpia la lágrima que se le ha deslizado y le besa. Es un beso sencillo de labios cerrados, pero con eso sella su promesa de permanecer siempre a su lado. Siempre.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _Cuando Tony está en la escuela, odia ser molestado por su familia o cualquier amigo que no sea del Campus. No le gusta tener ni un mínimo contacto con el exterior porque le recuerda que tiene una vida lejos de aquí, una que ni siquiera es suya porque no podrá dedicarse a lo que más ama: inventar. Su vida estuvo decidida desde el día que nació y que cargó en sus hombros el apellido Stark. Ahora está prácticamente obligado a ser la sombra extendida de su padre, a continuar con el legado familiar y alzar el imperio hasta la cúspide. Él no tiene que elegir porque sus padres lo han hecho por él. Cuando salga de aquí será un empresario y eso es todo lo que importa._

 _Está sentado en su escritorio con un lápiz en la mano y frente él una hoja en blanco. Se le ha olvidado hacer un ensayo que es muy importante para su calificación final y, vaya ironía, no tiene ninguna idea en mente. Su cerebro parece que echa chispas y entre más trata de concentrarse y pensar en algo, menos puede._

 _Su celular, tirado descuidadamente sobre su cama, comienza a sonar y él lo ignora. Seguro que es María preguntándole alguna tontería. Él mueve el pie contra el piso, iniciando un ritmo, nervioso. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿De qué…? Su celular suena nuevamente y Tony rueda los ojos con fastidio. Se queda en su lugar como si nada hasta que el sonido de la llamada se esfuma y, justo cuando siente que algo maravilloso está a punto de venir a su mente, el jodido sonido le interrumpe._

 _—¡¿Quién jodidos es?! —él contesta el teléfono bruscamente, estresado y cansado. Se sienta en el borde de su cama y espera la respuesta con el ceño fruncido. ¡Le han quitado la inspiración!_

 _—Carajo, si hubiera sabido que estabas de malas ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de llamarte. —responde una voz de sobra conocida, cantarina y cálida a pesar de sus palabras. Las orejas de Tony se calientan._

 _—¡Steve! ¿Por qué llamas? ¿Algo te ha pasado? Puedo ir en este momento, tardaría algunas horas porque estoy en Massachusetts pero-_

 _—¡No, Tony! —contesta el rubio del otro lado de la línea, y después se echa a reír a carcajadas. El corazón del castaño se estruja al escucharlo y cierra los ojos tratando de imaginar su rostro, su bello rostro iluminado por su sonrisa, sus dos hoyuelos y sus mejillas sonrosadas. A Tony se le va el enojo y en su lugar se forma una sonrisa propia, mediana y esperanzada. En dos meses comienzan sus vacaciones y está planeando ir a Shield, como todos los años. Pero esta vez va por una razón en específico: va a confesarle a Steve sus sentimientos. Sabe que hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de que Steve le rechace porque sigue siendo novio de Bucky, que lo aleje y que le pida que no vuelva a buscarle… o que lo acepte. Tampoco es como si fuera a pedirle matrimonio, sólo quiere una oportunidad para demostrarle que es mejor de lo que aparenta, que también tiene corazón y que Steve puede enamorarse de él si le da la oportunidad. Está dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo—. Te he llamado por algo… quiero decirte algo. —dice el rubio suavemente._

 _—Yo también. —responde Tony de inmediato y casi sin pensarlo, saltando de su lugar y poniéndose de pie en un solo movimiento. Tiene el corazón acelerado y no sabe dónde guardárselo porque está casi seguro que Steve puede escuchar su palpitar del otro lado de la línea. Es ahora o nunca. Va a decirle a Steve que lo ama aunque sea por teléfono y de esta manera se ahorrará el bochornoso desaire. No le importa parecer un cobarde, él sólo quiere sacar la horda de sentimientos cursis que lo acosan._

 _—Dímelo tú. —habla Steve. A lo lejos se escucha ruido y gente hablando. Seguramente el rubio está marcándole desde algún teléfono público y eso le hace sonreír una vez más. A él, que le encanta imaginar cualquier escenario porque eso alimenta su mente productiva, pinta a Steve en su imaginación hablándole por el teléfono público, a mitad de la calle. Lleva puesta la chaqueta azul que le regaló María en su cumpleaños el año pasado y sus odiosos pantalones de abuelo. Su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás como niño bueno y en la mano izquierda tiene monedas por si el tiempo se agota y él tiene que depositarlas para seguir hablando._

 _—No, tú primero. Tú marcaste, tonto. —responde Tony suavemente. Su nerviosismo le obliga a caminar por la habitación de su cuarto. ¿Y si Steve va a confesársele? ¿Y si va a decirle que le gusta pero no sabía cómo decírselo? ¿Y si le dice que va a terminar con Bucky porque quiere estar a su lado? Dios, son tantas las posibilidades que Tony no puede contener una sonrisa estúpida y enorme pintada en su rostro. Sólo dilo, piensa, sólo dime que me quieres y juro que en este mismo momento voy a donde estés y dejo todo. Mientras espera a que Steve hable, escucha un sonido constante como de agua y, al asomarse por la ventana de su habitación, se da cuenta que ha comenzado a llover. Es una lluvia torrencial y rápida, y puede ver desde su posición a los estudiantes corriendo a toda velocidad por los jardines del campus. El cielo es gris y oscuro y triste._

 _—He tomado una decisión y quería que fueras el primero en saberlo. —dice Steve después de algunos minutos del otro lado de la línea telefónica. Tony escucha, paciente, mientras observa cómo las gotas de agua chocan contra los vidrios de su ventana y se desvanecen. Trata de serenar su corazón. Entonces Steve dice: —. Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Bucky. —_

 _Y el mundo de Tony se cae a pedazos como la lluvia._

 ** _o.o.o.o.o.o.o_**

—Cap, el hombre de la mesa ocho te está buscando. —le murmura Natasha al oído mientras lleva sobre la mano derecha una charola llena de comida para la mesa seis. Steve le mira de reojo y asiente, despidiéndose cortésmente de los clientes que le han felicitado personalmente por tan buen lugar, y camina directamente hasta el hombre que le mencionó Natasha. Se limpia las manos en su delantal primero.

—Buenos días, bienvenido a The Howling Commandos, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? —él cuestiona con una sonrisa amable y le da un rápido vistazo al hombre frente a él: es un poco más alto que él, de cabellos castaños y ojos del color del lapislázuli. Es atractivo y tiene una sonrisa coqueta. Viste un traje caro a juzgar por la apariencia y, cuando estira su mano para saludarlo, un reloj de oro brilla en su muñeca derecha. Sí, definitivamente es rico.

—Mucho gusto, Steve. —responde el hombre estrechándole la mano con camaradería. El rubio alza una ceja con confusión porque no sabe de dónde le conoce aquel sujeto—. No me digas que no te acuerdas de mí, ¿eh? —pregunta con una risa profunda—. Tony Stark nos presentó en la fiesta que dio hace algunos meses. Charlamos un par de minutos. —rememora el hombre, ayudándole a Steve y su mala memoria. Recordándole también que han pasado ya cuatro meses desde que él cortó todo lazo con la vida de Tony Stark.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Eres Peter Quill. —sonríe el ojiazul y siente las mejillas y las orejas calientes. Es un tonto por haberlo olvidado. Aunque viéndolo de otra forma, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Si estaba todo nervioso y sólo saludaba a la gente en aquel lugar mecánicamente. Ni tiempo le daba de charlar con alguien cuando otro ya se estaba atravesando en su plática. El castaño asiente al saberse reconocido por fin— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le pregunta casualmente mientras toma asiento frente a él cuando el hombre le invita a sentarse en su mesa.

—He venido a hacer negocios contigo. —dice directamente y sin irse por ramas o darle vueltas al asunto—. Desde que probé tus panecillos aquella noche, te juro que no he podido quitarme una idea en la cabeza: quiero apoyarte a expandir tu negocio. Seré tu socio. Llevaremos esto tan alto como se pueda. Abriremos sucursales en los poblados cercanos y, si todo marcha bien, podremos expandir el negocio a las grandes ciudades ¿Qué dices? —le cuestiona con una sonrisa grande y confiada.

A Steve le tiemblan las piernas cuando le sueltan la bomba. Se queda como estúpido tratando de analizar esto: que un extraño de pronto llegue y le diga que quiere iniciar un negocio con él siendo su socio es casi imposible, irreal. Es como si alguien le estuviera abriendo una puerta enorme al cielo pero él tiene miedo de cruzar porque no se fía de la gente rica. Él no confía en nadie en este tipo de aspectos.

—No confío en ustedes los ricos. —rebate, pero no suena tan convencido de sus propias palabras porque su intuición le dice que se arriesgue. Además ese sujeto le hace sentir una especie de confianza aún sin conocerlo—. Los ricos lo único que buscan es volverse más ricos. ¿Por qué me ayudarías? —

—Supongo que eso es cierto. Claro que tendré algún beneficio de este negocio, a eso me dedico. Pero he visto algo en ti que me hace querer ayudarte. —le comenta Peter Quill mientras bebe un sorbo de su café y cierra los ojos con alegría— ¡Juro que este café podría provocarme un orgasmo! —dice como si nada con un tono de voz elevado, y algunas personas en las mesas cercanas se giran para verlo. Steve vuelve a sentir las orejas calientes pero esta vez de vergüenza ajena—. Mira, voy a plantearte algunos escenarios, ¿te parece? Te doy unos días para pensarlo y después traigo a un abogado y tú consigues al tuyo, hacemos un contrato que nos beneficie a ambos y cerramos un trato. Si no llegamos a ningún acuerdo no te preocupes, hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado y yo sigo viniendo diario a tener un orgasmo con tus cafés. —dice el hombre sin pararse a tomar aire, como si no le hiciera falta. Habla con fluidez pero de una forma que a Steve le gusta y que entiende.

Él mira a su alrededor con algo de dudas todavía, pensándoselo. Entonces ve a sus amigos en la barra atendiendo, a Natasha tomando pedidos. Ve a Clint, a Brock, a Sharon y María. Ellos son su familia y esta sería una gran oportunidad para todos. El miedo le ha impedido hacer grandes cosas y no dejará que esta oportunidad se escape de sus manos.

—¿Sabes? Este negocio es de todos los que trabajamos aquí, ellos son mi familia. Lo consultaré con ellos y mañana tendrás una respuesta, ¿está bien? —él dice, mirando fijamente a Peter, quien sigue disfrutando su café con una cara que prefiere no imaginar en otras situaciones.

—Bien, eso es perfecto. —dice el hombre, con otra gran sonrisa amistosa. Steve está a punto de ponerse de pie para seguir trabajando, pero Peter preveé sus movimientos y dice:— ¿Te importaría quedarte algunos minutos más? Me gustaría saber cosas de este pueblo tan peculiar y, por supuesto, de ti. Dime, ¿por qué decidiste ser panadero y no modelo de revista o alguna mierda como esa? —él pregunta con atención.

Steve alza ambas cejas y luego se suelta a reír, como hace mucho no lo hacía. No le importa que la gente le vea o no le vea, él comienza a sentirse un poco más feliz a partir de ese momento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le hace una seña a Sharon para que cubra su puesto y se pone a charlar con el extraño que ha entrado a su local un soleado jueves a medio día.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _¿Acaso hay algo más jodido que saber que la persona que amas jamás a corresponderte? Eso piensa Tony, mientras trata fallidamente de empacar su ropa._

 _El tiempo no es el mismo cuando Tony se siente triste, o cuando se siente patético. Él mira y analiza una y otra vez la maleta vacía que yace en su cama, abierta y lista para él. Tony sólo puede ver el espacio vacío, y puede figurarse que así se vería su corazón si alguien llegara y le abriera el pecho de un tajo. Toma dos respiraciones profundas para calmarse y se dice a sí mismo que no importa, que él puede con esto. Que él soportará la vida que se le tiene preparada porque ya no hay nada que hacer. No cuando la invitación a la boda de Steve está encima de su escritorio, aguardando paciente para ser abierta y leída. Tony quiere ir hasta ahí y romperla y arrojarla por la ventana. ¿Cómo carajos podría presentarse a la boda del amor de su vida?_

 _—¿Estás listo, amor? —dos toquidos se escuchan en la puerta de su habitación al mismo tiempo que María se introduce por completo. Ella de inmediato observa que Tony no ha hecho su equipaje—. Si sigues demorándote llegaremos tarde con tu abuela y ya sabes que ella se preocupará si no llegamos a la hora que le dicho. —María suspira y comienza a hurgar entre la ropa de Tony, sin pararse a mirarlo ni por un segundo. Él se queda ahí de pie, frente a su maleta vacía—. Es tiempo de calor en el pueblo, así que sólo empacaremos dos camisas y lo demás será ropa informal. ¿Qué te parece? —entonces ella se gira y por fin lo mira; su cara cambia completamente al darse cuenta que algo no va bien con su hijo— ¿Sucede algo, corazón? —le pregunta suavemente, dejando la ropa doblada en la cama y tomando al castaño por los hombros._

 _—No quiero ir estas vacaciones al pueblo de la abuela. Tal vez nunca quiera volver ahí. —dice él, evadiendo la mirada de María, concentrándose en el olor a jacarandas frescas que ella despide con su simple presencia. Sabe que ella no estará contenta con lo que le acaba de decir y, ¿a quién mierda quiere engañar? Necesita soltar lo que siente y qué mejor que con su madre:—. Steve va a casarse. —murmura sintiendo cómo el corazón se le oprime._

 _—Oh, cariño. —María se lamenta. Luego lo rodea pronto con sus brazos y le da un dulce beso en la frente. No lo suelta, deja que Tony se acomode a su abrazo y luego siente mojado su cuello porque Tony ha empezado a llorar en silencio en sus brazos, y eso le recuerda a su infancia, cuando él corría llorando con ella porque Howard le regañaba. Antes eran dolores menores, esto es diferente —. Curar un corazón roto no es tarea fácil, pero tú eres fuerte y saldrás adelante. Si no quieres ir al pueblo de la abuela nunca más no trataré de obligarte, hijo. —ella trata de animarle con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Tony sabe que su madre siempre ha sabido de su enamoramiento por el rubio, porque es obvio y porque es patético y estúpido siempre que tiene a Steve cerca. Pero más allá de eso, María puede adivinar casi cualquier cosa antes de que incluso él lo sepa. Ella es como una bruja con cara de ángel y cuerpo de madre. Ella es su cielo y su ancla y su mar y su universo. Tony no puede imaginar la vida sin su madre._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—No sé por qué me miras de esa forma tuya tan particular si ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Sabes que Obi me necesitaba en casa. —dice Tony dramáticamente mientras se sienta en su cómoda silla de CEO en Industrias Stark—. No es como si la empresa se cayera a pedazos sólo porque no tengo mi trasero pegado a esta oficina durante el día. —

—Sabes que no es por eso. —suspira Pepper, siguiendo a su jefe y sentándose frente a éste, del otro lado del escritorio—. Quiero saber cómo estás, pero siempre andas con esa faceta de chulo que no deja traspasar nada de tus sentimientos. —

—¿Y para qué necesitas verlos? Estoy bien, Pep. —él rebate, tratando de sonar suave y no agresivo. La verdad es que ha estado muy susceptible a lo que las personas le dicen, suele pensar que están atacándolo con sus comentarios. Él ya no quiere pensar más en lo que siente porque siempre acaba sintiéndose mal, como un perdedor y un cobarde que no tuvo las agallas de dejar a su marido e ir a buscar su puta felicidad.

—Bruce y yo no pensamos eso. —ella menciona, luego aprieta sus labios en una fina línea roja y Tony podría gritarle que se siente traicionado porque está claro que su mejor amiga se ha desahogado con su doctor favorito que es también de sus mejores amigos. Pero este día está cansado de pelear. Decide abrirse porque es Pepper y de seguro ella ya lo sabe todo. Se parece en eso a María y le duele el corazón al recordar a su madre muerta.

—En realidad estoy como la mierda ¿es eso lo que querías escuchar? —él dice, y suena herido y con la voz un poco quebrada cuando continúa:—. Me siento de la jodida mierda porque no hay día en que no recuerde a Steve. No hay día en que no me arrepienta de haber tomado todas estas decisiones erróneas… no hay día en que no desee volver a verle, joder. ¡Han pasado siete jodidos meses desde que todo terminó y mi corazón sigue siendo suyo! Y yo no puedo hacer nada. Te juro, Pep, que por más que he tratado de echarle tierra encima a este cariño, parece que florece siempre y se hace más grande... es imposible lidiar con esto todos los días. —se lleva las manos a los ojos y apoya ambos codos en su escritorio. Siente las lágrimas mojar las palmas de sus manos y se siente indefenso y vulnerable. Ya no quiere llorar como niñita, está harto.

—¿Por qué no le buscas? —cuestiona Pepper suavemente, parándose de su lugar y rodeando el escritorio hasta darle alcance a Tony y abrazarle por la espalda—. Busca a Steve y pídele una oportunidad. Estoy segura de que él te ama. —

—Y yo estoy seguro de que él es de los que se van para no volver. —se ríe amargamente cuando se limpia los ojos bruscamente—. Le dije cosas feas en el hospital y seguramente ahora me odia… además, Pep, ¿en serio? Tú fuiste quien me dijo que lo dejara cuando fuiste al pueblo, que tenía aquí a mi marido que lo único que había hecho era amarme. —le reprocha.

—Lo dije porque estaba cansada de verte sufrir y no quería que confundieras lo que tú sentías por Steve con lo que él sentía por ti. ¿Cómo podría haberte dicho que te aventaras al ruedo así? Las intenciones de Steve fueron buenas contigo ¿pero te imaginas qué habría pasado de no ser así? Habrías renunciado a tu vida por seguir a un tipo que sólo te quería para un rato… después conocí a Steve y me di cuenta que yo estaba equivocada. Sólo estaba buscando protegerte. —hace una mueca y luego se aleja un poquito para que Tony se pueda girar a mirarla y ve sus ojos hinchados y cansados.

—De todas formas no tenía opciones, ¿sabes? Estaban a punto de quitarme la empresa que ha sido mi legado familiar por muchos años. He dejado mi vida y todo mi ingenio en estas paredes, he dejado mis sueños aquí y también mis desvelos. ¿Cómo podría marcharme y botar más de una década de mi vida sin mirar atrás? —él se cuestiona en voz alta, más para él que para Pepper, sólo tratando de autoconvencerse de que todo esto está bien—. He hecho lo correcto aunque no fuera lo que yo hubiera querido. Todo lo de Steve fue un arranque pasional y mira ahora: Obi casi se muere. No podría perdonarme jamás si vuelve a sufrir una recaída tan fuerte. Yo… debo estar aquí a su lado, brindándole mi apoyo. Soy un cerdo egoísta y él no ha hecho más que amarme y ahora es justo que le pague todos los años que me ha querido. —el castaño frunce el ceño, como si le dolieran sus propias palabras.

—Quedarte con él por lástima es peor que dejarlo, Tony. —ella intenta hacerle entrar en razón. Sus dedos vagan hacia los mechones castaños y comienza a pasar sus dedos por los cabellos suaves y sedosos de su jefe y mejor amigo. Tony sonríe ante su gesto, pero la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos.

—He desperdiciado muchos años de mi vida amando a otro hombre que siempre ha estado fuera de mi alcance... Quiero quererlo de verdad, Pep. Quiero enamorarme de Obadiah. —

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _Cuando Howard muere por una congestión alcohólica en su despacho, el mundo de Tony se derrumba un poco más. Lo que había quedado de su vida se lo llevó el viento poco a poco, dejando sólo un pilar a partir del cual Tony tiene que volver a construir su imperio. El imperio que le llevará una década y un poco más._

 _Tres meses después de que han enterrado a Howard, Tony se ve a sí mismo reflejado en el espejo de cuerpo completo que está detrás del juez. El salón de bodas es enorme y ostentoso y hay mucha gente que él jamás ha visto en su vida pero que ahora formarán parte de su círculo social. Él se mira a sí mismo vestido con un traje blanco y una rosa roja en el bolsillo del saco, y se siente como un extraño. Como si estuviera viendo un cascarón de lo que es en realidad. Como si alguien hubiera tomado su lugar. Él no es Tony Stark, es sólo un oportunista._

 _Está parado aquí, en medio de murmullos, de miradas, y de la insufrible prensa. Él se aguanta las ganas de mandar todo a la mierda porque, aunque quisiera, no puede hacerlo. Lo tiene atado de manos y de pies el único que ha construido su calvario: Howard Stark. Cómo quisiera que siguiera vivo para retorcerle el cuello por joderle la vida. El muy cabrón le puso un cuatro: resulta que al leer el testamento, Howard especificó que Tony sólo podría tomar posesión como presidente de la empresa si estaba casado. De lo contrario tendría solamente medio año para contraer nupcias o el mando de la empresa pasaría a manos de algún socio de Industrias Stark. ¡Já! Como si Tony fuera a dejarles la empresa familiar a los tiburones._

 _Él le da un rápido vistazo a Obadiah, el hombre con quien va a casarse. Piensa que Obadiah lo hace por compasión y para apoyarlo, pues no se imaginaba que pudiera ser gay. Íntimo amigo de la familia y de la edad de su padre. Los más de veinte años de diferencia entre ellos se ven reflejados claramente en las canas de Stane. Todos estos meses de compromiso han sido víctimas de los chismes y la farándula, pues la prensa no concibe que el único heredero de los Stark sea gay y vaya a casarse con un sujeto mucho mayor a tan pocos meses de la muerte de su padre. Ya deberían saber esos ilusos que Tony Stark es impredecible._

 _Pacientemente, toma el bolígrafo y firma en el papel que lo encadenará a una vida vacía que él jamás hubiera querido, pero así son las cosas. Obadiah le sonríe brevemente antes de poner su propia firma al lado de la suya, y luego el juez los declara esposos ante la ley y ellos se besan durante unos segundos que a Tony le parecen eternos. Él no puede escuchar nada más que los aplausos de la gente a su alrededor y se alegra de que esos sonidos puedan acallar las voces en su cabeza._

 _Todo transcurre sin contratiempos y es bastante divertida la fiesta. Reciben muchos regalos y muchos elogios, y hay miradas incrédulas esperando que en cualquier momento les digan que todo ha sido una broma. Pero no es así y todo queda demostrado cuando, casi al finalizar la noche, Obadiah le toma suavemente por el codo y le quita la copa de champagne que él se estaba bebiendo, solo para conducirlo al centro de la pista y bailar juntos una de esas cursis y pegajosas canciones de boda._

 _Tony, que ya está algo bebido, le pasa ambos brazos por los hombros fuertes del hombre, y siente sus grandes y calientes manos abarcándolo por la cintura, pegándolo a él e iniciando el balanceo. Ellos se mueven lentamente al ritmo de la música, y Tony cierra los ojos y piensa brevemente que se irá al infierno por jugar de esta manera con Obadiah. No será capaz de decirle jamás que se ha casado con él porque ama a otro hombre, y que sólo la cadena del matrimonio será la que logre mantenerlo alejado del amor de su vida. Miles de veces ha tenido el impulso de salir corriendo a buscar a Steve, y la única que ha podido detenerle es Pepper. La sabia, inteligente y hermosa Pepper._

 _Se imagina que es Steve quien está bailando con él, quien está sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo y cuyo corazón late encima del suyo. Su estupidez lo lleva a sonreír y darle un beso a su marido por su propio pie en medio de su embriaguez, juntando sus labios en un beso que no es tan casto y que seguro se ganará la portada en varias revistas._

 _Obadiah acepta contento el contacto y piensa que tiene una posibilidad, por pequeña que sea, de que Tony Stark se enamore de él tanto como él lo está del castaño._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Es tarde cuando Tony entra en la habitación principal, con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Obadiah. Desde su infarto el hombre mayor tiene el sueño muy ligero. Quizá tiene miedo de que Tony decida escaparse alguna noche mientras duerme. Es algo grande su sorpresa cuando se da cuenta que Stane no está dormido, sino que está sentado en el sofá de una pieza en la esquina de la habitación, leyendo plácidamente. Él alza sus ojos cuando distingue la silueta de Tony y sus ojos de acero frío se vuelven un poco más cálidos y le sonríe y cierra su libro, marcando la página donde se ha quedado.

—Ya pasa de la media noche, ¿por qué estás despierto? —cuestiona Tony mientras se saca la incómoda corbata y el saco. Ha sido un día largo en la oficina, entre juntas y negocios y papeles y socios y Pepper. Mucha Pepper y sus palabrerías. Él solo quiere tirarse a dormir y despertar en dos días, gracias. No prende la luz, pues la lámpara a un lado de su marido ilumina la habitación lo suficiente para ver, a pesar de hacer sombras largas.

—Quería esperarte, es todo. —Obadiah se encoge de hombros pero mantiene una pequeña sonrisa. Con un gesto de la mano llama a Tony para que se acerque y éste lo hace sin pensar. Cuando el castaño está parado frente a él, entre sus piernas abiertas, Obadiah le toma de ambas manos y le mira fijamente—. Hagamos el amor en este momento. —murmura al aire, como si tuviera miedo de un rechazo.

Tony se muerde el interior de la mejilla, indeciso. Quiere decir que no, por supuesto que quiere hacerlo. Porque está cansado y agotado, y también porque duda que pueda tener relaciones con alguien distinto a Steve. Por otra parte, comprende a su marido. No han tenido sexo ni una sola vez desde su infarto hace ocho meses por recomendación de los doctores. Su corazón es bastante débil y no ha mejorado mucho, así que debe evitar cualquier actividad física extenuante.

Pero al verle de esa forma tan indefensa y casi suplicando el contacto con su cuerpo, le hace a Tony añicos el corazón. Él dice:—. Bien, pero lo haremos lento y a mi manera, no queremos que te quedes tieso en este momento. —

—Si estuviera tieso no tendrías esa cara, sino una de orgasmo. —rebate el hombre mayor y Tony suelta una carcajada y siente las orejas calientes. Entonces acaba de quitarse toda la ropa y se queda desnudo frente a su marido, quien le está mirando atentamente sin hacer ningún movimiento. El castaño se lame los labios y cae de rodillas en medio de las piernas de Obadiah, lamiéndole sensualmente la erección que se oculta bajo sus pantalones de chándal. El mayor suspira y le pasa las manos por los cabellos. Tony le acaricia lento con la mano, luego le lame el miembro con dedicación y gusto. Su cabeza está roja y de ella sale el líquido preseminal. Se pone de pie y va por el lubricante al baño, luego vuelve y se sienta a horcajadas sobre Stane. Acomodándose mejor unta el líquido en los dedos de su esposo y los dirige a su entrada. Obadiah juega un poco con su orificio hasta que Tony gime de necesidad, y luego introduce los dos dedos al mismo tiempo y siente la perfecta estrechez del castaño.

Tony se aferra a sus hombros y gime en su cuello, con una mueca entre el placer y el dolor. Los dedos comienzan a moverse en su interior, y él mueve su trasero tratando de tragar los falanges por completo. Su erección choca contra el suéter de Obadiah y gime por la fricción.

—Obi, est-toy listo… ahhh… métemela ya. —suspira con necesidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El hombre le hace caso, sacando sus dedos y alineando su pene en el canal del castaño, introduciéndose poco a poco. Tony le ayuda, bajándose él mismo y, cuando siente que el pene caliente está bien enterrado en su interior, comienza a balancearse suavemente para acostumbrarse a la sensación.

Ellos lo hacen lento, con ritmo, como si tuvieran el resto de la noche y de la vida para tener sexo. Entre sus pequeños gemidos mientras monta a su marido, Tony imagina a Steve. Se figura que las manos que tocan sus nalgas y que lo abren más, son las manos del rubio. Imagina su cuerpo, su fuerte pecho, sus besos. Su deliciosa lengua lamiéndole los pezones mientras le dice que es perfecto, que le encanta follarlo y joderlo hasta sentir que se deshace. Tony aprieta su interior, recordando las calientes palabras del rubio, sus susurros, sus besos. La manera en que le enterraba la polla hasta el fondo. Recuerda las veces que Steve lo empinaba contra cualquier mueble y comenzaba a restregar su grande y caliente erección entre sus nalgas.

Gime fuerte y alto y se muerde el labio para no soltar el nombre de Steve cuando el orgasmo le atraviesa como una bala. Siente el líquido caliente de Obadiah salir disparado en su interior y entonces se derrumba encima de su marido, quien lo atrae por la espalda y le besa la nuca sudorosa repetidas veces.

—Te amo, Tony. —el hombre mayor le dice, dándole tiernos besos ahora en el cuello y el hombro. El castaño vuelve ligeramente a su realidad, dándose cuenta que, mientras tenía sexo con su marido, estaba pensando en otro hombre.

—Yo también te amo. —dice con un suspiro y abraza a Obadiah, tratando de hacer parecer que sean ciertas sus palabras. Se aferra a la idea de que es él, y no Steve, con quien duerme todas las noches. Quien le hará el amor a partir de ahora. Tony quiere arrancarse el corazón, tirarlo y empezar de nuevo una vida junto a su esposo. Pero no será posible porque Steve está bien metido en su corazón, en su cuerpo y en su alma.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _—¿Qué haces? —es la primera pregunta que lanza Bucky cuando entra en el departamento. Las llaves tintinean al aventarlas sobre la mesa, y él se deshace de su suéter y el gorro. Steve le lanza una mirada breve antes de volver a lo que hacía._

 _—Me pregunto cómo debería cocinar esto. —dice con una mueca señalando una extraña carne que yace sobre el desayunador—. Natasha me regaló este pato, pero yo jamás he cocinado pato e internet no es de gran ayuda. Hay unas recetas donde te juro que jamás habías oído hablar de la mitad de los ingredientes. —dice, frustrad. Se pasa una mano por el rostro y bosteza._

 _—¿Por qué no metes ese pato al congelador y lo dejas para mañana? —le pregunta con un encogimiento de hombros acercándose a su marido—. Podemos ir a la biblioteca y sacar un libro de recetas, seguro que es más fiable que las mierdas que ponen en internet. —dice, rodeando con ambos brazos el cuello del rubio. Le besa insistentemente hasta que Steve coopera, pasándole las manos por la espalda y bajándolas hasta abarcar sus nalgas. Bucky gime y se restriega contra él—. Eres insaciable. Lo hicimos hoy en la mañana. —le regaña con una sonrisa._

 _—No me importa. —contesta Steve atrayéndolo por la cintura y comenzando a besar su cuello—. Quiero joderte duro de nuevo. La he tenido dura todo el día pensando en tu cuerpo caliente. —dice sin una gota de vergüenza y Bucky se suelta a las carcajadas, con su cabello ondeándose en el viento. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas y sus labios hinchados por los besos. Steve piensa que no hay nada más hermoso que él._

 _—Bien, fóllame contra la ducha toda la noche si te apetece, pero primero cenemos algo porque muero de hambre. —le guiña el ojo y le besa la frente, luego se aleja por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina pero Steve es rápido y le da una nalgada. Ellos terminan peleando juguetonamente en la cocina, arrojándose cosas de un lado a otro y riéndose como niños pequeños._

 _El timbre suena cuando ellos han terminado de cocinar y están todos embarrados de harina en el cabello y el rostro. Steve va a abrir y es Clint quien se introduce sin decir ni buenas noches. Lleva una cámara nueva colgándole del cuello y a eso va: a presumírselas. Bucky rueda los ojos y se enoja cuando Clint comienza a comer su cena sin pedirles permiso si quiera. Entonces comienzan a discutir y Steve se está riendo como loco al fondo de la cocina porque su esposo a veces puede ser un niño. Es un buen momento al parecer, porque Clint toma una foto en ese preciso instante y les dice que deberían estar felices porque es la primera foto que toma con su cámara nueva._

 _Días después, Clint le da la foto a Steve para que la guarde porque sabe que le encanta coleccionar sus momentos con Bucky. El rubio va a su casa todo contento porque en la foto, por primera vez, hay un Bucky enojado. Con ayuda de una tachuela, la pega en la pared con sus otras fotos: la de navidad, la de su boda, la de sus amigos con ellos como lo que son: una familia._

 _—Así que ese pájaro loco ya te dio la foto, ¿eh? —cuestiona Bucky desde el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos. Steve forma una sonrisa por el apodo hacia Clint y mira a su flamante y sensual esposo vistiendo solamente un par de calzoncillos cortos y pegados. Al parecer hay algo en él fuera de lugar, porque Bucky se acerca con algo de preocupación reflejada en su rostro y le dice: —¿Te pasa algo? —_

 _—Me gustaría haber tenido la oportunidad de tener una foto con Tony en nuestra boda. —dice sin pensarlo dos veces, con un aura melancólica asolando sus facciones masculinas. Él no puede ver la tensión recorrer el cuerpo de Bucky, pero sabe que está ahí. Está ahí cada que él habla de Tony o de algo relacionado con él._

 _—¿Cuándo vas a superar que ese egocéntrico rico no era tu amigo? Sólo eras una salida rápida porque se aburría como ostra en este pueblo, nada más. Es claro que no iba a venir a nuestra boda. —rueda los ojos y sale de la habitación dando grandes zancadas y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Steve se queda pensando un momento porque sabe que no es verdad. Que Tony Stark sí lo miraba como un amigo y no como una distracción. Es simplemente porque lo conoce, o creía hacerlo, que Steve no sabe por qué carajos no fue a su boda y jamás volvió al pueblo. Quizá la muerte de su madre fue tan dolorosa que prefirió cortar todo lazo de amistad, pero ¿y él? ¿Dónde quedaba él?_

 _Steve suspira y se pasa una mano por el cuello, porque siempre va a vivir con la espinita de querer saber por qué Tony Stark se esfumó de la noche a la mañana sin dejar rastro._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Todo va marchando tan bien que Steve piensa que es un sueño y que en cualquier momento va a despertar. Han abierto otra sucursal en el pueblo vecino y les está yendo de maravilla porque queda cerca de la granja de Clint, así que son él y Laura quienes atienden, con ayuda de Natasha y Brock, que se han mudado para allá. Él está aquí con Sam, Sharon y María. Loki muchas veces les ayuda cuando es temporada alta.

Peter Quill se ha vuelto un amigo entrañable no sólo de él, también de todos. Ha sabido ganarse el respeto y admiración de todos y eso es algo que Steve aprecia bastante. Recuerda que al principio todos pensaban que Peter Quill terminaría enamorándose de Steve por la manera en que se llevaban, pero pronto descubrieron que tenía una esposa de nombre Gamora que estaba esperando a su primer bebé. Steve no supo si sentirse aliviado o ligeramente decepcionado. No estaba listo para el amor en este tiempo, de todas formas.

Mientras Peter está en Nueva York buscando un buen lugar para poner el próximo año la nueva sucursal de The Howling Commandos, Steve sigue con su vida normal. O casi normal. A veces piensa que ha superado a Tony porque en las noches ya no le piensa tanto, y se dice a sí mismo que va todo bien. Pero luego, sucede que en medio de una risa a las tres de la tarde con sus amigos, se le viene a la mente el castaño y daría lo que fuera porque estuviera ahí con él compartiendo esos momentos. Y es justo eso, ese sentimiento de soledad y vacío que siente aunque esté rodeado de gente, lo que le hace darse cuenta que no ha podido amainar el amor que le tiene a Tony. Que ha sido un gran tonto por creer que le ha superado.

Steve está en el negocio un sábado a las nueve de la mañana, tomándose un café. No hay nadie porque su horario de fines de semana va de once de la mañana a seis de la tarde, así que no han llegado ni sus amigos. Él está viendo la televisión y de repente ve un canal de chismes y está a punto de cambiarle pero entonces hablan de Tony y a él se le apretuja el corazón. Steve mira detenidamente la pantalla, como si pudiera atravesarla. Tras ésta, un reportero está entrevistando a Tony, quien va impecable como siempre, del brazo de su marido. Él no presta real atención a lo que están diciendo, pues todo se nubla a su alrededor y sólo es capaz de enfocarse en el castaño. En su sonrisa suave, su barba recortada, sus ojos como las hojas de otoño, su cabello grácil. Él cierra los ojos brevemente cuando, frente a las cámaras y reporteros, Tony le da un flamante beso a Obadiah Stane y les dice que está feliz y más enamorado de su marido que nunca.

Steve duda, porque ya no sabe si es mentira o verdad. Tony se ve feliz y pleno y parece que no está fingiendo nada. Que esta vez sí es feliz con su marido y que al parecer todo va viento en popa en su relación a juzgar por la sonrisa de adolescentes de ambos. Siente que sobra en la historia y que alejarse fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

—Ha sido un largo año desde que se dejaron, ¿cierto?. —una voz dice en su espalda, y Steve salta de su lugar y se gira en su silla, casi tirando su café en el proceso. Pepper está en la entrada, guapa y elegante como él la recuerda. Steve piensa que es un espejismo así que parpadea dos veces pero ella no desaparece.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta algo sorprendido. Pepper le mira dos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta del local que Steve ha dejado entreabierta, y cuando camina sus tacones hacen eco en medio del ensordecedor silencio. Ella se siente frente a él.

—Quería saber cómo marchaba todo por aquí contigo, pero creo que todo está yendo de maravilla. Me alegro mucho por ti, Steve, te lo mereces. —dice suavemente, y pone una mano encima de la del rubio, pero éste la retira rápidamente por reflejo. Pepper sonríe tristemente—. Tony no me ha mandado, por si te lo estabas preguntando. Él no sabe que me he tomado el día libre para venir a verte. —

—¿Y qué deseas? —cuestiona, a la defensiva. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que todo pasó, un año para ser exactos. Es casi cómico que ella esté aquí después de todos esos largos días con sus noches.

—Tony no es feliz. Él te ama, estoy segura. Y estoy aquí para pedirte que vayas a buscarlo y le hagas entrar en razón. No ama a su marido pero está con él porque siente una profunda culpa. Yo… quiero verlo feliz, y sé que solamente tú podrás lograr eso, Steve. —decide ser sincera y las lágrimas comienzan a caer sobre sus mejillas, pero ella no las oculta. Se muestra vulnerable y a Steve le rompe el corazón.

—Pues yo lo miro muy feliz en la televisión. —dice amargamente, pero no puede contenerse más, porque ha sido mucho tiempo de guardarse todo para sí mismo, así que dice:—. Lo sigo amando como un loco, señorita Potts, pero no puedo hacer nada. Tony eligió a su marido desde hace tiempo y no veo que haya cambiado de opinión. Tal vez no es tan feliz como a ti te gustaría, pero seguro que se encuentra bien y en paz, con su trabajo perfecto, y con un marido que lo quiere y lo cuida, y eso debería ser suficiente para nosotros. —él termina, con un suspiro que le sale del corazón y le atraviesa las venas como una lanza de acero.

—¿Por qué ambos son tan tercos? —ella pregunta, agradeciendo cuando Steve le pasa una servilleta para que se limpie las lágrimas. Ella se limpia la cara bruscamente, sin importarle arruinarse el maquillaje.

—No soy terco, soy realista. —él rebate, pasándose las manos por sus mechones rubios, frustrado—. Mira, yo no sé todo lo que han pasado juntos, pero Tony no quiere dejar la vida que ha construido con el sudor de su frente y yo respeto eso. Es un hombre adulto y puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Él eligió, como ya te lo dije, a su marido. Y yo estoy bien con eso. No puedo ir a pelear por algo que él no está dispuesto a darme. Si ha decidido pasar su vida al lado de un hombre que ha estado con él desde su infancia, que le ha dado su amor, su vida, que le ha perdonado por encima de todo ¿quién soy yo para juzgarlo? Me he retirado de la batalla desde hace un año y deberías saber eso ya. El que vengas aquí a decirme esto no cambiará mi resolución y tampoco la de Tony. Dejé de formar parte de su vida… Y si es lo único que has venido a decirme, te pido por favor que te vayas. —él le señala amablemente la salida.

Pepper lo mira un par de segundos, se limpia las lágrimas con toda la dignidad que puede reunir, se pone de pie y se acomoda la falda. Sale con la barbilla alzada y su última oportunidad hecha trizas entre las manos. Steve no se atreve a voltear a la puerta incluso cuando el sonido de los tacones se ha desvanecido por completo. Ella se ha marchado y él sabe que no volverá jamás.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El reloj suena a las siete de la mañana el día que Tony se viste completamente de negro.

Él se levanta casi de un salto, se mete a la ducha y se está debajo del chorro de agua durante diez minutos, sin pensar en nada. Se ata una toalla a la cadera cuando sale de su baño y, todavía mojado, se tira sobre sus sábanas blancas y se queda mirando el frío día a través de la ventana de la habitación. Sigue sin pensar en nada en particular. Cuando Jarvis le anuncia que ya son las ocho de la mañana, espabila un poco su mente y va a su armario: saca su saco y su pantalón, ambos negros, se lo pone todo y luego se amarra la corbata, negra también, con movimientos mecanizados pero fluidos.

Él se mira en el espejo de cuerpo completo cuando ya tiene los zapatos puestos y el cabello suavemente cepillado hacia atrás. Luce cansado. Está cansado. Y las ojeras bajo sus ojos delatan que no ha dormido en dos días. Él analiza poco a poco su figura y se da cuenta que ha adelgazado, por lo menos, ocho kilos en lo que va del año. Se abrocha el saco y suspira, pasándose las manos por la cara y dándose ánimos con dos ligeras cachetadas en las mejillas delgadas. Bien, se dice, es hora.

Sus zapatos hacen eco al bajar por las amplias escaleras de mármol de la mansión. Con pasos veloces y ágiles cruza la puerta de entrada y se encuentra de frente con Happy, quien lo está esperando con la puerta de la limusina abierta, lista para él. Tony le asiente con la cabeza y recibe el abrazo de su chofer, uno largo y apretado. Ninguno dice nada. Luego el castaño se mete en el coche y vislumbra a Virginia, quien le mira con sus profundos ojos azules y luego desliza una de sus elegantes manos, cubierta por un guante negro, hacia su rodilla y la deja ahí, claro símbolo de su presencia.

—¿Cómo estás? —ella pregunta suavemente, aunque no debería porque sabe la respuesta al ver su aspecto.

—Bien. —responde Tony escuetamente aunque ambos saben que eso no es ni una pizca de cierto. Sin embargo es mejor fingir, por un momento, que nada está pasando. Y durante el trayecto Tony puede sentir que la vida deja de caminar, y el tiempo de correr, y la gente de andar, y él de respirar. Se reconforta con el pensamiento de que ahí adentro nada existe. Los conductores de los coches a los lados no le conocen y eso le agrada. Por primera vez puede ser un extraño enfundado en un traje negro.

El momento se acaba rápido, sin embargo. Ellos llegan en media hora al lugar citado y Tony comienza a escuchar los ruidos insoportables de las cámaras de los reporteros que atacan la limusina y se acercan, como si con eso pudieran verle la cara tras los vidrios blindados del coche donde va con Happy y con Pepper. Él no se inmuta porque conoce esta farándula, este circo de mierda. Así que espera hasta que Happy le diga que han llegado completamente, respira hondo y siente que le tiemblan las manos y que las lágrimas le amenazan los ojos, pero Pepper le toma por el brazo izquierdo y le dice que ella estará en todo momento junto a él. Tony agradece eso en su interior, por supuesto. Si habla ahora comenzará a llorar y no podrá detenerse.

—Bien, hagámoslo. —dice Tony en voz alta para sí mismo, poniéndose los lentes negros que le ocultan las ojeras. Abre la puerta de la limusina y sale y de inmediato los flashes de las cámaras ajenas lo atacan y sólo siente que Happy lo jala, abriendo camino entre la bola de reporteros que casi se abalanzan encima de él para conseguir una mejor visión de su rostro. Malditos tiburones. Está seguro que su cara aparecerá mañana en los periódicos y en las revistas. Tony agradece los lentes oscuros porque eso le permite cerrar los ojos y andar a paso ciego detrás de su chofer.

Cuando el momento pasa, puede respirar, por fin, el olor peculiar de los cementerios: el olor a muerte y olvido y lágrimas y tierra seca. Él recuerda la muerte de María y luego la de Howard y se pregunta, vagamente se pregunta, si la muerte de Bucky fue en un día gris como este. Se pregunta qué sintió Steve cuando vio a su esposo morir, qué sintió durante su entierro y qué sintió después, en la soledad de su vida. Luego se pregunta qué siente él. Qué siente con la muerte repentina de Obadiah. A palabras de los doctores fue un infarto no suscitado porque carajo que ese hombre se cuidaba como nadie: dormía a sus horas, hacía el ejercicio adecuado, no se exaltaba, llevaba una dieta balanceada. Quizá el motivo de su muerte fue una arteria tapada. Quizá tenía el corazón muy débil. Quizá ya era muy viejo. Quizá ya no tenía nada que hacer en este mundo y la muerte le dijo "hasta aquí" y lo cubrió con su manto eterno.

Se quita los lentes cuando las personas se acercan a saludarlo y darle un abrazo. Tony conoce a algunos, no a todos, pero Pepper, siempre a su lado como una sombra, se acerca para susurrarle los nombres de los extraños. Por primera vez él no tiene que fingir una sonrisa hipócrita porque hoy no es día de sonrisas. Pero tampoco de lágrimas. Tony no llora en ningún momento porque simplemente no siente ganas de hacerlo. Se siente seco como una pasa rancia. Él les dice a todos "gracias por acompañarnos" y luego se dedica a ignorar a los presentes sin importarle si es un gesto grosero de su parte o no. Algunos reporteros y periodistas están presentes, pero sólo los que Tony considera, han sido dignos de estar allí, sin embargo éstos han sido restringidos por respeto y comodidad: no cámaras, no entrevistas.

Cuando el padre comienza a decir sus palabras y todos escuchan atentos, Tony se pierde por un momento y se dedica a sentir lo que hay a su alrededor: en la gran extensión del terreno del cementerio familiar, los árboles bailan con el viento que comienza a danzar, y sus ramas crujen y se doblegan ante la potencia de la naturaleza. Las nubes se juntan en el cielo poco a poco, grises y amenazantes. Tony no se inmuta ni por un momento mientras observa cómo cada persona presente en el entierro arroja un puño de tierra encima de la lápida que ya está dentro del hoyo oscuro. Algunos lloran. Pepper está incluida en ellos porque, bueno, Pepper llora hasta en los momentos felices. Éste que se supone es un momento triste es una mayor razón para que su vena sentimental se desate como cabra.

Él no arroja tierra como los demás, pero cuando ya todos pasaron él se agacha y, de un ramo de flores cercano, toma una hermosa rosa blanca, abierta y brillante, y se acerca al hoyo donde yace la fúnebre caja. Entonces le da un beso y la avienta, con la cara impávida y sin ninguna lágrima recorriéndole el rostro. Mira a la flor hacerse añicos cuando cae, desprendiéndose de ésta algunos pétalos que seguramente se pudrirán rápido. Retrocede dos pasos y siente la cálida mano de Pepper entrelazarse con la suya y entonces la mira: a pesar de que viste completamente de negro, como todos los presentes ese día, ella luce hermosa y elegante. Lleva su coleta habitual y sus ojos relucen más azules por estar cristalinos y llorosos. La punta de su nariz está roja y las pecas le resaltan en la barbilla y en las mejillas. Pero Tony observa sus labios y nota la ausencia del rojo en ellos, entonces murmura sin pensar: —. Extraño tus labios rojos. —y Pepper le hace una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

El padre termina su última oración y dos personas ajenas al entierro comienzan a echar la tierra para cubrir la caja. A Tony lo invade un sentimiento de pánico repentino al saber que no volverá a ver el rostro de Obadiah y que le olvidará aunque le siga viendo en fotos. El recuerdo palpable de su piel se desvanecerá poco a poco hasta que él ya no pueda recordar cómo era sentir el contacto de sus manos. El sentimiento aterrador le recorre la espina dorsal y tiembla de frío. Un frío distinto a todos.

Poco a poco la gente se va marchando, extrañada por no haberle visto llorar ni un momento. Él recuerda su cara roja e hinchada de lágrimas el día de la muerte de María; luego rememora su ceño fruncido y sus lágrimas secas en el rostro con la muerte de su padre; ésta vez no hay expresión, ni lágrimas. Hasta el padre se va y sólo quedan Happy y Pepper y las condolencias de Bruce, quien no pudo asistir por fuerzas mayores al estar de otro lado del mundo en este preciso momento.

—Tenemos que irnos, Tony. Se está haciendo tarde. —Pepper le pone una mano dulcemente en el hombro, pero el castaño niega dos veces mientras mira la tierra donde ha sido enterrado su esposo. La lápida resplandece, nueva y echa de plata, tallada a mano.

—Dile a Happy que te lleve a casa y que después regrese por mí. —dice con ese tono de voz que no acepta un no por respuesta. Ella no dice nada más, pero él no necesita de sus palabras cuando siente que el contacto con esa mano se desvanece. Pronto se encuentra sólo en el cementerio, frente a frente con un montón de tierra, de flores blancas, y de recuerdos.

Estira la mano hacia enfrente como un simple reflejo cuando las gotas comienzan a descender del firmamento y el cielo comienza a llorar. Él permanece ahí, sin inmutarse por el cambio. La lluvia cae sobre su rostro y todo su cuerpo, y le empapa el traje y los zapatos. El sonido es reconfortante, sin embargo. Y entonces Tony permite que la primera lágrima salga, y luego la segunda y la tercera. En la soledad del cementerio, se permite llorar como si se le fuese a ir el alma. Luego cae de rodillas y no le importa llenarse de lodo, él agarra la tierra con que ha sido cubierta la caja de su marido, y entierra los codos.

Llora amargamente la muerte de su esposo sin parar durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que deja de llover y a él se le seca el alma. Sólo cuando ya no tiene ni una gota de agua en su interior, se coloca sus lentes negros y se pone de pie y, con las rodillas temblorosas, avanza lentamente por el camino que lo conduce a la salida del cementerio. Vislumbra a lo lejos a Happy, esperándolo pacientemente, con la puerta de la limusina abierta para él.

No sólo es la puerta abierta de un coche, es también la puerta abierta a una nueva vida.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tony despierta un jueves por la mañana con la sensación de que algo le hace falta y mentiría si dijera que no sabe qué es. Simplemente lo ignora, como lleva haciéndolo quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Cree que ha estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo, pero al ver su reloj se da cuenta que son sólo las seis de la mañana. Se acerca a la ventana y distingue el inicio de un frío día en París. Seguro que lloverá y él no tiene ganas de salir del departamento e ir a tomar el té.

Mientras vuelve perezosamente a tumbarse entre sus cobijas, piensa que es muy irónico que esté precisamente en "la Ciudad del amor". Ha caído casi por casualidad aquí, aunque sea por trabajo. Industrias Stark es igual de poderosa que hace cinco años, o incluso más, y su trabajo se extiende a veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana por su proyecto de energía limpia. Y pensar que hace tan sólo cinco días estaba en Chile haciendo una de las conferencias más importantes de su vida.

Cerrando los ojos, se imagina una vida distinta a ésta, en un cierto y conocido pueblo de Estados Unidos, siendo feliz con Steve y atendiendo The Howling Commandos al lado de todos sus amigos. Gracias a sus fuentes y a Jarvis y a Pepper, por supuesto, se ha enterado que a Steve le va de maravilla en su negocio. Que un tal Peter Quill y él se asociaron y ahora su restaurante es una cadena importante que se expande a pasos agigantados por América del Norte. Quizá es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que se encuentren. Pronto pertenecerán al mismo círculo social si Steve sigue cosechando una fortuna. Steve está cumpliendo sus sueños y Tony se siente un poco celoso por ello.

Él piensa en el hombre sencillo del que se enamoró muchos años atrás en su adolescencia. Piensa que es su primer amor y el amor de su vida y su amor platónico también. Sabe que jamás habrá nadie como él. Y que ha sido un tonto por haberle dejado ir. Y un cobarde también porque a pesar de que han pasado cuatro años desde que su relación terminó aquella tarde en el hospital, y dos años desde la muerte de Obadiah, no ha sido capaz de buscarle de nuevo. No tiene la cara para ir y decirle "oye, hay que intentarlo ahora que mi marido está muerto". Steve no se lo merece. Seguro que encontrará a alguien pronto que lo ame más que él. Cae en la cuenta entonces que han pasado muchos años ya, pero es que la vida sigue y el amor no puede detenerla.

En este punto de su vida, y entrando a los cuarenta años, Tony Stark piensa en la soledad de su habitación que está destinado a ver fracasar el amor una y otra vez. Siempre. Y que está destinado a amar siempre a la misma persona hasta el final de sus días. Es casi como una maldición y bendición al mismo tiempo.

El timbre de la puerta de su departamento suena y él ni siquiera sospecha que las seis de la mañana es una hora extraña para que alguien toque la puerta. Sin embargo se enrolla una sábana para cubrir su cuerpo del frío y de los mirones, y avanza a paso corto hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera se fija por el hoyito quién es la persona que está de otro lado. Él simplemente toma la perilla y la gira, dándose de frente con la vida porque, una vez más, el destino está a punto de dar una vuelta exagerada.

—Cuatro años no han logrado que deje de amarte, estúpido Tony Stark. —dice Steve Rogers con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros en medio del pasillo de un edificio de París un jueves a las seis y algo de la mañana. Sus ojos relucen más azules que de costumbre y Tony lo sabe: la oportunidad está aquí nuevamente y ésta vez no dejará que se marche. Él se arroja a unos brazos que lo reciben con calidez y fuerza, y la sábana se desliza de su cuerpo pero poco le importa ya.

Afuera, en las calles de París, una lluvia fina comienza a descender del cielo.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

No. No habrá epílogo en esta historia. El resto les toca imaginárselo a ustedes.

Hice este proyecto con todo mi amor y espero que lo que sentí al escribir pudiera llegarles. Amo hacer esto. Si tienen algún comentario, saben que pueden dejarlo con toda confianza, yo lo leeré. Esto me ayudará a crecer como escritora, y a notar mis errores.

Los amo muchísimo y estoy muy agradecida por su tiempo y paciencia.

Nos estaremos leyendo pronto en mi otra historia. ¡Besos!


End file.
